The Uchiha Chronicles: Inazuma Ho
by Karasu Marquez
Summary: Uchiha Karasu is a half blood with no family left and a bad reputation. Being a Akatsuki spy for over six year she is sent into the chunnin exams to spy on the nine-tails, only to become the experiment of the rouge shinobi Orochimaru.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Uchiha Kyoko was the top of her academy class along with Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Fugaku. Even though they were in different cells, they considered themselves best friends along with Uzumaki Kushina, the group tomboy. When they weren't out on missions or with their cell, the four of them were together. Minato, Kyoko and Kushina reeking havoc through the village while Fugaku watched, entertained, but pretending to want nothing to do with it.

When the chunnin exams came along they didn't see each other as often. Uchiha Kyoko ended up fighting against a Suna shinobi in the finals and later befriended him. His name was Satsugai Shura. The Satsugai clan was one of the very first clans in Sunagakure but that clan was nearly extinct now. Those who held the Satsugai title were often nobles. The kekkei genkai of the Satsugai clan was even rarer. It often skipped several generations before appearing in the blood of a certain individual. Very rarely did a parent and child have the kekkei genkai. Satsugai Shura was one of the lucky few.

After the chunnin exams were over Kyoko, Kushina, Minato and Fugaku didn't mess around as often a focused on their life as shinobi. There friendship grew apart slowly and on rare occasions they would train together or go to eat. Many years passed and the once rowdy teens grew up to be fine shinobi. Kyoko was the first to go. The other had noticed her strange eagerness to get away from the village and her talk about blood shed nightmares. To escape she ended up marrying Shura, whom she had been visiting often. Kushina and Minato married, while Fugaku married the beautiful Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto had her first son at the age of twenty-three and her second a the age of twenty-eight, which was also around the same time Kushina had her first son. Kyoko had her first son at the age of twenty-two. She had her second son a the age of twenty-four and at the age of twenty-nine had her last child, a baby girl.

My name is Uchiha Karasu. Uchiha Kyoko was my mother and Satsugai Shura was my father. My mother is now dead, along with both my brothers. My father? He's a touchy subject that is still hard for even me to talk about. My father was not a man of good and common sense. But…am I one to talk about what is right and what is wrong? Nah. I have done my share of sinful acts, but sometimes this is just how you survive in the shinobi world. What is right or wrong? What is good and bad? These word are not facts but merely opinions. Each person has a different say in what the true definition is. These are the true fuel behind wars. Isn't it just easier to see it a the way the world works? Why even label something as good or bad? When you think about it, there really is no such thing, just the human mind. Forgive me, I am rambling.

I often find it best not to dwell on the past, not to feel sorry for ones self. Instead, I'll just charge into today, never thinking of tomorrow, with a smile on my face. My name is Uchiha Karasu. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Promise

I began to wrap the onigiri up in the tea leaves when a someone knocked on the door. I froze and turned to Itachi. He nodded slowly. I washed my hands off and walked over to the door. I kind of hated staying at Inns because when someone knocked you never knew who it was going to be. I unlocked the door and opened cautiously.

"Hel-" I began.

A flash of blonde hair and a huge smile greeted me.

"Deidara-san!!" I said as I threw the door open. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Sasori no danna and myself were just passing through and decided to stop by."

"But how did you know where we were?" I asked.

"I didn't but Sasori no danna did."

Deidara looked passed me and at Itachi who was sitting on the couch reading.

"Itachi." Deidara said stiffly as he acknowledged his presence.

"Deidara." He responded without looking up.

Deidara snorted, annoyed. "Where's Kisame?" He asked me.

"I think he's sleeping." I said but I wasn't sure since I had only seen him a couple times this morning.

Deidara smiled. "Do you wanna go for a walk before I have to go?"

I looked back at Itachi. "Can I Itachi-san?"

"You don't have to ask for his permission." Deidara mumbled under his breath.

"Do as you please." Itachi said, still not looking up from his book. "You're old enough to make your own decisions."

I smiled. "I'll finish making food for our trip when we get back!" I said as I followed Deidara out the door.

"What are you doing with Itachi, Karasu?" Deidara asked as we walked down the hallway.

" We had a mission that involved information gathering. I'm one of the best spies and information gatherers working for the Akatsuki. I was told to accompany Itachi-san and Kisame-san on this mission."

"Did you complete your mission?"

I nodded. "Yeah, yesterday. Were resting today and leaving tomorrow." I smiled up at Deidara. "We don't want to stay here very long."

There was silence.

"Where's Sasori-san?" I asked finally.

Deidara shrugged. "Who knows. I never concern myself with his whereabouts."

"I see."

Deidara and Sasori had a good partnership, better than Hidan and Kakuzu, but they didn't get along the way Itachi and Kisame did.

"What…" Deidara began.

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Why are you wearing Itachi's necklace?"

"Hm?" I had completely forgotten that I was wearing it. "Oh! Itachi promised me a ways back that if I ever beat him in one of our training exercises that he would give me a gift." I smiled. "I barely got him yesterday after the mission."

"You? You beat Itachi?" Deidara said sounding doubtful.

"Yeah, I still find it hard to believe. But, anyway, he gave me his necklace. At first I wouldn't take it but he said he could always get another one. I just think he wasn't all that prepared and had nothing else better to give me." I said smiling. "Not that I mind."

Deidara made a sound of disgust. "You're way to attached to a guy who doesn't even care about you."

"Don't say that! That "guy" saved my life!" I said defensively. "He's like a brother to me!"

"I thought _I _was like a brother to you!"

"You are, I never said you weren't!"

Deidara and myself glared at each other for a while. I smiled suddenly and punched him in the arm.

"Tag! You're the demon!" I said before taking off down the hallway.

Deidara rubbed his arm before chasing after me. "That hurt, you brat!!"

I laughed and ran even faster.

"You won't be able to catch me!" I yelled back as I turned the corner.

The moment I looked forward my smile quickly faded and I dropped to my knees.

"Pain-sama!"

(I know Pain wouldn't normally show up in person but I did this to help introduce Karasu's character better.)

_Baka! Baka! Baka! How stupid are you?! Acting that was in front of Pain-sama! _I thought as I mentally slapped myself over and over again.

I could feel Pain glaring down a me.

"Karasu." He said and I flinched. "You are now almost twelve years old and have been apart of the Akatsuki for more than six years. I never again want to catch you engaged in such childish acts!"

"Y-yes sir." I responded quickly.

I looked behind me as Deidara rounded the corner. His smile, too, faded and he nodded his head. "Pain-sama."

"And you Deidara," He said not even returning the gesture. "should not be encouraging these acts."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, come. We have matters to discus."

I waited until they had passed me before I stood up and followed. From the look the on Deidara's face I guessed he was just embarrassed as myself. Konan looked back but she didn't give me a stern look. She just looked at me.

I stared down at the world below. My feet dangling in the open air. Deidara and I slowly circled above the city on one of his clay creations.

"It's a strange name, isn't it?" Deidara said.

"What?" I said, pulled from my thoughts.

"Uzumaki Naruto. It's a strange name." Deidara repeated.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled.

"What's the matter, Karasu?"

"It's just…I've never been sent on a mission that involved a jinchuuriki before."

"You're just going to spy on him and gather information. That's what your good at." He smiled. "At least that's what you told me."

"But I'm going to have to enter the chunnin exams."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling about this." I sighed.

"You won't be alone. Pain-sama said he'd set up a team for you."

"Yeah, maybe I'm just over thinking."

I stared down at the busy streets, filled with people shopping or eating. This was just a spying mission, so why did I get this feeling that something wasn't right. I sighed again and began to stand up.

"Whoa! Wait! Karasu, what are you doing?!" Deidara said, standing up one fluid motion, while I struggled to keep my balance.

Once I had stood up all the way I careful balanced my body. I slowly began to walk forward. Deidara stood behind me with his hand out ready to catch me if I fell. I found myself smiling.

"Deidara-san," I said, looking back at him. "It's moments like these, that I am going to remember on my deathbed."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The First Exam

I stared up at the Konoha main gate. It was so huge, like two nurikabe reaching for the heavens.

"Konohagakure…." I mumbled slowly.

It had been a while since I had stepped through these gates. Yes, I haven't been here since…….

"_Come, as nobles we must always be a good example and never be late!"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Imoto-chan, don't wander off! You could get lost!"_

"_Karasu, he want's you to wait outside. Please don't go wondering off. I swore to okaa-san that I would take care of you." _

"-su, Karasu!!"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What? What is it?" I responded quickly.

"You were zoning out." Kyoya said.

Kyoya was a boy about my age. His hair was a deep silver, his eyes were the color of the fresh healthy leaves that surrounded us. He wore a simple dark violet shirt with dark brown pants. Like me, he wore black arm warmers that reached up just barely above his elbow. Like me, Kyoya (which isn't his real name, it was changed for the chunnin exams) was an Akatsuki spy. I had known him for a while, we weren't friends but more like acquaintances.

My other companion was a silent boy who used the name Mikami. He was tall, perhaps about 5' 10''. His hair was a dark, dark brown that made his eyes stand out. Mikami had eyes that were soft and gentle looking but they were a pircing ice blue color that told others not to be fooled by his gentle demeanor. He wore a dark grey sweatshirt and black pants. A scarf that matched his eyes constricted around his neck and hung over his shoulders. I didn't know Mikami all that well but he mostly kept to himself and the few times he did speak, it was always something simple and relaxing.

As for me, I went by the name Izayoi. Like my companions I wore simple clothing so that we would not attract attention to ourselves. I just wore a simple pale green hanten, a while obi, and black pants. I wore my hair back in a low ponytail even though I usually just let it hang free.

The Akatsuki had carefully crafted us each a fake I.D. and travel papers. The three of us were all disguised as amegakure shinobi, the headbands displayed on our foreheads. We were obviously head and shoulders above most (probably all) of the people here, so we were instructed to tone down our usual abilities and try to appear the same level as everyone else. A feat easier said than done.

"Izayoi-san," Mikami mumbled.

Kyoya and I turned our attention to him.

"Shall we continued forward? We don't want to be late."

I smiled. "Sure, sure. Of course! Let's go."

"…_we must always be a good example and never be late!"_

I didn't let my teammates see but I took a deep breath before I stepped onto the other side of that gate that reminded me of two nurikabe.

--

I slumped down at a desk.

"What kind of test was that?!" I complained. "Even a idiot could tell that it was a genjutsu and we were still on the second floor."

Kyoya sat on the desk top. "I hope this exam isn't full of retards."

My eyes scanned the shinobi in the room. The people here all looked different. I even noticed a man who looked in his fifties. When I was sure no one was looking, I activated my sharingan and looked around a second time.

"What do you see?" Mikami asked.

I shook my head and deactivated my sharingan. "From the looks of it no one here is much of a challenge."

The room was huge and I was still surprised by the amount of people here. This room had obviously been used time and time again. The wood of the desks and chairs were worn and old. The paint on the walls was chipped to the point it looked like it was shedding. To be honest, I liked the old worn out feel of the room, it put me a ease for some strange reason.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!!"

My head snapped up and I stood to get a better view over the crowd.

"And none of you are going to beat me!!"

I stared at the short blonde boy. He had a huge, satisfied smile across his face. That's the nine-tails?! He was totally different from what I had anticipated.

Kyoya smirked "Well, he spared us the time of sorting through the trash."

My eyes wandered over to the raven haired boy at Naruto's side. I did a double take.

"No way!" I whispered.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"Look at that boy right there!" I pointed at the raven head.

Kyoya's eyes widened and Mikami stared.

"That boy looks just like Itachi-san!" I said trying to keep my voice at a low volume.

Then, as if on cue, the boy turned and I saw the symbol on his back.

"The Uchiha crest! That means," I paused. "that's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Itachi's little brother?" Kyoya looked back at Sasuke. "Really now…"

"Interesting that he's paired up with the nine-tails." Mikami pointed out.

Suddenly, Kyoya stood up a little straighter. "That….that's…..you gotta be shitting me."

"What? What is it?" I asked, Kyoya wasn't the type to be easily surprised.

He nodded his head towards the front of the room. "Check out who's talking to the rookies."

I stared across the room at a nineteen year old boy with silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. Round glasses sat unmoving on his nose as he lectured the kids. It took me awhile but it finally registered in my mind who I was starring at.

"That's….impossible!"

"Who is that?" Mikami asked.

"You probably don't know him but he's one of Sasori's men." Kyoya explained.

"That's Kabuto-san." I said slowly.

--

Proctors appeared at the other end of the wall shortly after Kabuto was attacked by some Otonin. A guy named Ibiki seemed to be in charge. He talked confidently and with authority in his voice. He began to explain the first exam after he chewed out the Otonin.

"A paper test?" Mikami said.

This would be a breeze for him, Mikami was smart.

"Their going to separate us." Kyoya said as he began to stand. "How stupid."

I stared down at my seat number. Thirty-eight. I began to walk over to my seat when a flash of red hair caught me eye. I looked over slowly as the red haired boy sat down in his seat.

"…..Gaara-sama." I whispered.

I doubt he heard me, but Gaara looked over in my direction. We made eye contact. Everything seemed to go in slow motion then. How long had it been? When was the last time I saw him? Did he even remember me? It's not like I could just run up and start talking to him. Besides, he was different from when I had last seen him.

I turned away, my face red with embarrassment and who know what else. I continued towards my seat. Gaara was a jinchuuriki too. Does that mean I would be sent out to help in his capture as well?

I found my seat only to realize that I was, unfortunately, seated by Uchiha Sasuke. _Maybe this was my karma for acting like a child in front of pain_, I thought to myself. It would be hard to use my sharingan around him, he would obviously notice. It was pretty obvious that they wanted us to cheat on this test. This Sasuke kid must not be very bright if he hasn't figured out that much.

The test wasn't all that hard, I barely needed to cheat. I sure my teammates and myself had finished our test long before the others. I stared at the tenth question.

"Childish." I mumbled and I noticed Sasuke glance at me.

Out of boredom I began to doodle randomly until Ibiki announced that it was time for the tenth question. I sighed.

"Finally."

Once Ibiki began to explain I nearly laughed out loud. Was all of the chunnin exams this predictable?! I noticed most of the other students were nervous. Being raised by Akatsuki and personally trained by Itachi, I was probably smarter and more skilled than my peers. The same was with Kyoya and Mikami.

I watched, shocked, as the nine-tails raised his hand. No way! He can't quit! I have a mission!! Then he slammed his hand down on the table.

"Never underestimate me!!" He yelled. "I don't quit and I won't run!!"

I was floored.

"I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life, I'll still become Hokage, even if I can only make by pure stubbornness! I don't care!! I'm not afraid of you!!"

What was up with this jinchuuriki, he was so…..so…

"I'll ask you one last time," Ibiki said. "This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now while you still have a chance."

"I never go back on my word!" Naruto said. "That's my nindo!"

"How….how cool." I whispered.

I had seen many jinchuuriki going in and out of the Akatsuki base but not once had I ever seen one like him. He was so….so…outgoing. It didn't make sense to me.

As I expected, we passed the test but what I didn't expect was the second exam officer to come crashing through the window. Shortly after the two exam officers began to argue I tuned out.

"I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done."

Those words caught my attention.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Snake in the Grass

I stared up at the Forest of Death. The trees tangled and intertwined with each other like the vines that hung from their branches. The trees and plants were so clustered together that you could barely see the sky.

"So this is the forest of death." I looked over at my teammates. "I like it."

"Of course you do." He said as he looked over. "Hey, check that out."

I looked over as well to see Anko licking some blood off of Naruto's face.

"Looks like someone else I know" Kyoya continued and looked at me.

"Shut up, Kyoya-san! Leave me and my blood obsession alone!"

Anko began to explain some stuff about consent forms. She handed the forms to Naruto, who began to pass them around, and continued on about the exam. Basically, it was a survival, fight to the death version of capture the flag. I grabbed consent forms for my teammates and myself as they passed.

"Heh, teams with missing members can't pass. You guys better not die on me." I joked.

"Same goes for you, Izayoi!" Kyoya shot back.

"Hah!! As if!" I said, laughing. "I've trained under Itachi-san of the Akatsuki!! There's no way these morons can beat me!!"

I later regretted those words.

Our gate number was 22 and our scroll was heaven. The scroll was small and you could tell it had been used before. I couldn't help but wonder what was on the inside. I was curious, though, but not stupid. We didn't wait long before they released us.

"Our aim is the jinchuuriki, correct?" Mikami asked, a bit of excitement crept into his voice.

I nodded. "That's out top priority. The scroll is just an after thought."

We ran around for what seemed like hours but we didn't even catch a glimpse of Naruto. Although we couldn't find our target, we challenged quickly.

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind us.

The three of us turned to see a group of nasty looking Konoha shinobi. The tallest one had a huge scar across his face and the other two had stitched up scars on their arms and face.

"Yeah, you Amegakure brats." The tallest one said, he must have been in his late teens or early twenties.

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked, not sound interested in the least bit.

The shinobi smirked. "We want your scroll and to see your blood stain the forest floor!"

He was obviously the ring leader of the group. He seemed to be the only one talking and the other two stayed ever so slightly behind him.

"You've certainly got balls saying that to us!" I said, amused by his confidence.

"You're pretty cocky, huh? And you're not half bad looking. It'd be a shame to kill you. I'd give up your scroll and we'll let you off easy."

I laughed. "Are you gonna talk us to death or what? We don't take orders from asses like you!"

The leader's smile vanished. "Fine, kid, you asked for it!"

He reached back to get a weapon but my knee met his face before he could grab one. His whole body flew back and he slammed, head first, into a tree. His companions stared at me, their mouth gaping open. I ignored them at walked towards there leader. I reached down, grabbed him by the collar of his robe, and lifted him into the air. I glared up at him.

"A sharingan!?" He choked out. "N-no way!"

I let him go and planted my fist into his stomach. He slammed into the tree again, and, to be honest, I felt sorrier for the tree than him. I took hold of the dagger attached to his arm and slit his throat open. He body crumpled to the ground like a broken marionette. I tossed the dagger and licked off the blood that splattered onto my arm. I turned around to see that my teammates had already finished off the underlings. Mikami held up their scroll.

"It's heaven, no use to us." He said.

"Oh well, grab it anyway." I said shrugging and he pocketed it.

I stared back at the person I had just killed. I hadn't been able to let lose in a while and I wondered if I had overdid it.

--

"Izayoi-sama." A voice called out to me.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked over. Mikami was sitting next to me. I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"12:00" He responded.

I sat up. "12:00!? In the morning?!" I looked around but saw no signs of Kyoya.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! Where's Kyoya-san?!"

Mikami pointed up. I looked to see Kyoya seated on the branch above me. He tossed me an apple and took a bite out of his own.

"We'll look for the jinchuuriki soon, Izayoi-sama." Mikami said, smiling his sweet smile.

I smiled back. Mikami was quite but over all he was a nice kid. I finished up my apple and stood up. I gathered up my equipment and looked back up a Kyoya.

"Alright," I said. " let's go look for the nine-tails."

"So, _you are _looking for Naruto-kun." A voice said from behind me.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my skin began to crawl. I broke into a cold sweat and my pulse began to echo in my ears. I turned slowly.

"O-Orochimaru." I breathed out as I stared into those eye that I utterly hated. Utterly despised.

He was smiling that sadistic smile that never seemed to leave his face.

"It's been a long time, Karasu-hime." He greeted.

_Avoid eye contact, _I told myself, _avoid eye contact_. Hell, I wish I could avoid him all together.

Kyoya jumped to the ground and Mikami stood up.

"What the hell do you want, Orochimaru?!" He growled.

"Well, I was curious as to why the Akatsuki would be mixed up in the chunnin exams, but know I know." He answered simply.

I gathered my nerve together. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Are you still planning to destroy Konoha?!"

Orochimaru began to slowly advance towards us. Normally, I would have backed up but there was a stupid tree behind me.

"Actually, I am but the reason I'm here is to leave my mark on a certain child."

I searched my head for someone who might catch Orochimaru's interest. I gasped. "Uchiha Sasuke!" I whispered.

Mikami looked over at me, then back at Orochimaru. He pulled out a tanto and took on a offensive stance.

"Something tells me you're not here to say 'hi'"

I pulled out my sai and Kyoya put on his brass knuckles. Orochimaru laughed.

"Yes, you are quite correct." His hair fell across his face so that only his right eye was visible. "I'm here to make sure Akatsuki doesn't interfere with _my_ plans."

Kyoya was the first to charge. He thrust a fist at Orochimaru's face but Orochimaru calmly spun to the side on his heel, avoiding the attack. He then took a firm hold of Kyoya's arm and held it in a way that showed he meant to break it. Mikami attacked, aiming his blade at Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru effortlessly swung Kyoya at his attacker, sending to two of them straight back to the tree in a crumpled heap. It wasn't until then that he realized I was gone.

I was about to drive my sai into Orochimaru's back but he spun around, aiming to kick me. I blocked the attack, disappeared and reappeared behind him once again. I trust my right blade forward. Orochimaru turned, grabbed my arm and slammed me into the earth. I felt blood gather in the back of my throat and I coughed up when I gasped. I quickly wiped the blood from my mouth and tried to grab Orochimaru's leg when I turned onto my stomach. He moved his leg and brought it back down on my hand. I cried out in pain.

A recovered Kyoya tackled the bastard in the side, causing Orochimaru to lose his balance for a split second. Mikami appeared behind him a managed to cut his shoulder. Orochimaru jumped back, bit his thumb and smeared the blood across his summoning tattoo. Two snakes about fifteen feet long, a foot around appeared. One slithered up a coiled itself around Mikami.

"Mikami-san!!" I called out.

I stood up and ran to help him but the second snake restrained me. I watched as Orochimaru continuously beat Kyoya, not giving him a chance to fight back. With much effort I managed to free one arm. I reached back into my utensil pouch and pulled out a kunai with a letter bomb attached. Just as I threw it the snake recoiled around my arm, throwing off my aim. Orochimaru saw the bomb and moved.

"Kyoya-san!! Get out of there!!" I called out too late.

Kyoya barley had enough time to move when the bomb exploded. The trees and plant life around us lit up with the light of destruction. When the smoke cleared, Kyoya was lying face down in the dirt. He wasn't breathing.

"Kyoya-san…." I whispered.

I looked over at Mikami, only to see the snake bite him in the throat. He began to scream but it wasn't long before he fell silent. The snake disappeared and Mikami feel limply to the ground.

"Mikami-san!!" His sweet smile flashed through my mind.

Kyoya was dead because of me and Mikami because I couldn't help him. They were under me which meant I had to protect them but…..but…..

_Heh, teams with missing members can't pass. You guys better not die on me._

I felt tears spill down my face.

"I didn't mean it…" I whispered. "I didn't mean it!!"

What seemed like slow motion to me, Orochimaru turned towards me with his sadistic smile. He started toward me. I wondered how he planned to kill me. I didn't care, though, as long as it was quick. I had never feared death. I glared up at the man I hated when he came to a stop in front of me. He brushed my bangs away from my face and I flinched.

"I don't plan on killing you." He said soothingly as he ran his hand along my cheek (ewwwwww).

I barley had time to get out a "what" when I felt fangs sink into my neck. I gasped. Then snake that had restrained me slowly began to uncoil itself. I felt all my energy, all my chakra drain away. Orochimaru pulled back and my legs gave out.

Where he had bite me began to hurt. The pain spread, crawling through my skin like a million needles. I tried to ignore it, tried to will it away as I bite down on my lip but it was too much. I began to scream out in agony. I wriggled on ground screaming and clawing at earth and air alike. I watched as Orochimaru's feet turned and walked away. I dug my nails into the earth, still screaming. Maybe he had meant to kill me after all. Then finally, I passed out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Voices

"Where am I?" I said out loud. My voice echoed through the empty blackness. I hesitated then took a step forward. Water splashed beneath me, rippling under my bare feet. I looked up and a person stood before me, their figure almost glowing.

"Ah! Itachi-san!" I called.

He looked over slowly at me, the shadow of his bangs hiding his eyes. He held out his hand towards me. I smiled and began to run towards him. I reached out, my hand inches from his. The sound of cracking glass rang through the blackness. Itachi's hand curled away from mine just as the water beneath me shattered. I started to fall through nothingness. I finally hit the ground but, like the water, my whole body shattered.

--

"Oi! Kouta, look at this!" Teru said as he stared down at the dead body of Mikami. Kouta, a tall Suna shinobi with sandy brown hair, ran up and kneeled down next to his teammate.

"Unlucky bastard." He said when he saw the bite marks. "Probably got attacked by a venomous snake."

"This guy over here wasn't killed by a snake that's for sure." Said Kaya, a girl to their right, who was standing by Kyoya's body.

Kouta and Teru ran up to meet her.

"Damn! What happened to him?!"

Kaya shook her head. "He badly burned, probably an explosion. I'm a medic-nin and even I can't really tell."

Teru's head snapped up and he looked over at the base of a nearby tree. The tree was nearly clothed in shadows, making it almost impossible to see anything at this time of night.

"What is it, Teru?" Kaya asked.

Kouta shivered. "This-this feeling…"

--

I groaned. Ah, I hurt…everywhere. I opened my eyes slowly. It must've been night, the world was dark. I stared over at my hand through blurry eyes, it twitched slowly.

_Do you remember him? _A voice echoed in my head. _Do you remember everything he did to you?_

His face flashed through my mind. I felt the old anger and hatred begin to well up in my stomach.

_That's right, this power can help you get back at him. Let your hatred feed your power, let me into that darkness in your heart. _

I started to stand. I saw a group of shinobi standing over Kyoya's body. The sight filled me with rage. They stared back at me, like I was a freak.

_Kill them!!_ The voice commanded.

"Get…your fucking hands…off my teammates!!" I roared.

--

Kouta stood up slowly as waves of immense chakra stifled the air. Kaya stepped back. All they could see was a figure standing up in the shadows. Teru stood up as well when a pair of blood red eyes snapped open.

"Sharingan." He mumbled.

The figure emerged from the shadows to revel a twelve year old girl with sandy blond hair. Ominous black marks were spreading across her face and arms. For a moment the three Suna shinobi just stared. Then she charged.

Karasu headed straight for Teru (he was closest). She took a hold of his face, literally digging her fingers into his skin. Teru screamed out. Karasu brought his head down and slammed it into her knee breaking his nose. Kouta and Kaya watched in horror, unable to react. Karasu released Teru and fell to the ground, rolling in pain. She calmly reached down and took a hold of both sides of his face, then twisted it sharply. His screaming cut off sharply and he dropped to the ground.

"You bitch!!" Kaya screamed and hurled a shuriken.

The shuriken sliced the palm of Karasu's hand open. Karasu stared at her hand, at the fresh blood sliding down her wrist. She looked over at Kaya slowly. Kaya froze, caught in the gaze of those eyes. Then Karasu was right in front of her, digging one hand into her chest. Kaya screamed. A insanely sadistic smile spread across Karasu's face as blood spattered all over her . Kouta knew he should do something, his girlfriend was dying right in front of him! But he couldn't move, not at all.

Finally, Kaya's heart ripped free and her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed. She twitch once. Karasu stared as the beating heart in her hand slowed. She tossed it to the side, no longer interested. She looked over at Kouta, again smiling sadistically.

"And then there was one." She sneered. "I hope you more entertaining."

Kouta noticed the blood on her hand was sizzling and bubbling. He didn't even have time to beg for his life before her hand impaled his stomach. Karasu curled her fingers around his spine and pulled. With a lot of screaming from Kouta and not much effort from Karasu, the spine snapped and slid out from the hole in his stomach. Kouta fell, his body unable to support itself.

_It feels good, doesn't it? _The voice asked. _The way the power flows through, fed only the darkness you hide from the world. _

Kouta screamed and screamed, his pain unlike anything he had ever felt. Unable to defend himself or fight back, he began to cry in frustration.

"Are you still alive?" Karasu asked and brought her foot down on his neck.

Kouta's screams were silenced immediately. The forest became deathly silent. The small clearing looked like a slaughter house, with Karasu standing in the middle, covered in blood. The wind softly whispered through the trees.

Karasu raised her arm and stared at it. Black marks crawled up to her twitching finger tips. Blood ran in rivers down her whole arms before spilling onto the dirt. A drop of blood fell from her face into her open palm.

"What…happened to me?" She whispered in a shaky voice.

Her shoulder pulsed and Karasu's knees gave out. She coughed up blood and let fatigue wash over her. Blackness began to fill her vision. The last thing she saw was a pair of shoes come to a stop in front of her.

--

I opened my eyes and flinched away from the light. Where was I? When my eyes adjusted, I found myself starring up at a blue, cloud filled sky through a screen of leaves. I sat up and a wet wash cloth fell from my forehead onto my lap.

"Are you awake?" A voice asked.

I looked over. Kabuto sat on a log about a yard away.

"Kabuto-san?" I said lazily, then I realized who I was talking to.

"Kabuto-san!!" I said as I attempted to stand but my shoulder throbbed and I fell back down in pain. I breathed heavily and rubbed the base of my neck.

"You shouldn't move so suddenly." Kabuto said calmly.

I stated down at my hand. The palm was neatly bandaged. I took a deep breath.

"I ….I really did kill those kids, didn't I?"

Kabuto nodded.

I continued to stare at my palm. I closed my hand and looked back over at Kabuto.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

Kabuto opened his mouth to speak but is head snapped up. He sighed and smile.

"Could they have a worse timing?" He said as he stood up and disappeared.

"Karasu-sama!!"

I turned to see three Konoha jonin running up to me. I began to stand, fearful that I had been discovered.

"Don't run, Karasu-sama!" The youngest one called out. "We work for the Akatsuki, were disguised to blend in."

I knew that such little information wasn't enough to trust them.

"What's our leader's name?" I asked.

"Pain-sama." The tallest one answered.

"How did you find me?"

"Kyoya-sama sent a hawk shortly before he died. We came here as soon as we could."

Kyoya? I smiled. Of course. Kyoya summoned hawks. He had been trained to send one in case of an emergency.

My shoulder throbbed. I cried out and fell back to the ground.

"Karasu-sama!" The young one crouched down next to me. "Remove your hand, please."

I did and he pulled down the collar of my hanten. I could practically feel him staring at the mark I knew was there.

"Orochimaru is involved?" He asked slowly.

I nodded and noticed the other two jonin exchange glances. I stared down at my hand again.

"They're both dead."

"We know." The young one responded. "We know."

--

I can't recall much of what happened next. I remember somewhat passing out. They picked me up a carried me, I was basically half asleep. We didn't go far, I think they took me to the Konoha hospital. To the nurses this probably wasn't unusual, and survivors who didn't pass the test were probably brought here. My room was isolated with a single bed. I remember hearing someone say I could go into coma. I don't remember getting into the bed but they blindfolded me and gave me a oxygen max. Then sleep. Merciful sleep.

I didn't dream. Well…sometimes, but it was more like watching memories on a fuzzy television that kept changing channels. At one point it time I had a dream that wasn't a memory. This is what happened:

At first there was just static. Then the fuzzy image appeared…of a boy who looked vaguely familiar.

"I was told by (static fuzzed out the name) to train you." The boy said.

More static.

Another image appeared. This time the boy was training. He wore no shirt, no shoes, just a pair of sweats. He attacked a wooden dummy consistently. Then he stopped abruptly.

"You want something?"

Static…

"You shouldn't stand out there for too long, you might catch a cold."

Static…

"Someday I'll defiantly beat you again, (static)!" It had been me who spoke.

Static…

The scenes began to flash by too quickly, the it all ended. The television had been shut off. But the thing about the dream I found the weirdest was that I never saw the boy's face.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5Heart or Hell

I was still in that half awake-half asleep state, when I heard people talking but my brain couldn't process what was being said. From the sound of tone they used, they seemed angry, I guessed they were threatening someone. The voices were quickly quieted and I heard the thump of heavy objects hitting the ground. The room became silent for a while but I soon heard foot steps approach my bed.

"I guess even you can't avoid Orochimaru-sama's watchful eye." A voice said. "It's unfortunate…for all of us."

I heard the words clearly but their meaning I could not register. Once again there was silence. I felt my oxygen cut off and the mask lifted from my face. My blankets were pulled down and my body lifted. Still, I couldn't completely wake. I was still blindfolded but I guessed my body was shifted into the position of a piggy back. My arms automatically wrapped around the persons neck. I heard soft laughter.

"Just like old times, huh?" The voice said and I, again, drifted off to sleep.

The next time I "woke" we were moving. Whoever was carrying me was walking forward. The person was talking to someone else. I could only catch hints of what was being said.

"…you drug her…"

"No…was like this when I found her…"

Silence.

"…going to me another vessel?…"

"No…to strong willed…would never cooperate…"

"…what's the point then?…"

"…caught my eye…back in Akatsuki…has interesting talents…"

"…why give her the curse mark…heaven seal…"

"…complete control…can't have her running…"

"…for experiments then…"

"…precisely…" More silence. "…hospital ward…care of her…with Kimimaro-kun…"

"…understood…"

I lost consciousness again.

I was much more awake the next time I came to. I wasn't blindfolded anymore but something, some sort of paper, was strapped down over my eyes, so I still couldn't see. I felt tubes in my throat that came out of my mouth and probably connected to some machine. I was in a bed that was larger than the one I had in Konoha, the blankets thicker. I heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor.

At first I found it hard to breath with all those tubes down my throat and I panicked. I began to gasp for air and the monitor speed up. I heard the sound of hurried footsteps.

"What's wrong?!" A voice asked.

I couldn't respond, blood had bubbled up in the back of my throat and I had to cough it up. The heart rate monitor speed up even faster.

"Calm down." The voice said. "Take deep easy breaths."

I obeyed and the monitor slowed to normal. I breathed evenly and relaxed.

"You mustn't get too worked up." The voice commanded sharply.

I struggled for words. "K-Kabuto-san?" I asked weakly

"Yeah, it's me." Kabuto answered softly.

"Are we alone…?" I asked, hoping Orochimaru wasn't around.

"No…Kimimaro-kun is with us but he's asleep."

I smiled to myself. "It seems like ages."

"Since?"

"Since we…you know…grew up together."

"Well…" He paused. "That was quite along time ago."

There was silence.

"Where…are…we?" I said slowly.

"One of Orochimaru-sama's hideouts."

The heart monitor speed up.

"You shouldn't get to worked up." Kabuto said sternly. " You're running a high fever."

"How…high?" I asked.

"If we're not careful, it could possibly kill you…"

The monitor slowed.

"Does that relax you?"

Death is better than…being here…" I answered slowly before I fell asleep.

My fate was not to die, though. God apparently had other plans for me. Even now I still wonder if death would've benefited me better and saved me form the pain I later experienced.

Not much happened after that. I never left the bed and my eyes were never uncovered. Most days I would just sleep. There was often nothing else to do.

Kabuto told me I had to focus on getting better. My fever wasn't going down but at least it wasn't rising. I couldn't talk very well, I didn't have the energy for it anyway. I didn't have energy at all, actually. Kabuto wasn't always in the hospital ward, he wasn't in the hideout at all most of the time. I was usually tended my other doctors who were constantly giving me shots.

One day I woke up to hear Kabuto's voice, but he wasn't talking to me. I heard a soft spoken voice that responded to Kabuto. I knew there was only one other patient in the hospital ward with me and that was the boy named Kimimaro. I had never been awake at the same time as him. I listened to their conversation with growing interest.

"Kabuto-san…who is the other patient?"

"Uchiha Karasu, a rouge shinobi and former spay for the Akatsuki."

_Former? _I thought to myself.

"Does she have a seal?"

"Yes, a heaven."

"Does that mean she is my replacement?" Kimimaro sounded sad, as if saying those words hurt him.

Kabuto was silent.

"No," He said finally. "Orochimaru-sama claims she is too strong willed. Besides…he already has his heart set on another host."

Kimimaro paused. "Is she strong?"

I heard a smile in Kabuto's voice. "I'm not so sure about now but back in Akatsuki, even though I'm nearly seven years older than her, I could never beat her." He laughed. "Then again, I wasn't all that strong back then."

"Why is Karasu in need of medical attention?" Kimimaro continued.

"You seem very interested in Karasu-san." Kabuto said.

Kimimaro did not respond.

"Karasu-san is experiencing harsh side effects from receiving the heaven seal."

"How harsh?"

"She's running a life threatening fever and it is contributing to her tuberculosis."

"She has it too?"

"It's a side affect to her other kekkei genkai."

"Other? Isn't she Uchiha."

"Karasu-san is only half Uchiha, on her mother's side. Her father's side is an ancient clan with a kekkei genkai that only appears every few generations."

"What's the ability?"

Kabuto was silent again. " It's the ability to make one's blood like acid."

"Acid!?"

"Yes. It works in percentages. 5 being the lowest, 100 being the highest. But tuberculosis isn't the only risk. After about 50 the blood begins to affect her whole body. Her own blood will begin to eat away at her insides."

"What happens at 100?"

I knew the answer, _He _had often reminded me.

"She would inevitably die."

The whole room went silent. A twisting in my stomach told me I didn't want this conversation to continue. I shifted in my bed and sighed, making it seem as though I had just woke up.

"Ah, Karasu-san, your awake." Kabuto said and his footsteps approached my bed. "How are you feeling?"

I thought about my condition.

"I still feel like shit but I think I'm recovering." I forced a smile.

"That's good." He said and his footsteps retreated out the door.

"Uchiha…Karasu?" Kimimaro said slowly.

"Yes? You're Kimimaro-san, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I look forward to meeting you face to face." I said as cheerfully as I could manage.

"Yes. I also look forward to testing your skills."

I was a bit surprised by the blunt challenge. I smiled.

"Yeah."

About a week later Kabuto came in and began removing the tubes from my arms and mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked as the last tube was pulled from my mouth.

"You've recovered enough that you no longer require medical attention."

The paper that covered my eyes was ripped away. I blinked and looked around the dim lit room. I found it strange to be able to see after almost a month. To my left was a bunch of computer monitors, which I guessed was for security purposes. Also to my left was the heart rate monitor and Kabuto, who was putting things away in a drawer. The door was on the wall opposite me. I looked to my right to see a bed identical to mine. Kimimaro lay there, caught in his own dreams. I couldn't see his face, he also had his eyes covered, but the triangular shaped seal on his chest was clearly visible. His heart rate monitor beeped slowly.

"Here." Kabuto said and I turned.

He held out a yukata. I realized for the first time that I was practically naked and grabbed it quickly.

Kabuto smiled. "Get used to that."

I didn't know what he meant but I was to busy looking at him to ask. He must have been…what…nineteen now? He was much taller and more mature looking. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of how he had become more attractive.

"What is it?" He asked when he noticed I was starring.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much you've changed."

"You've changed quite a bit yourself." He said.

I smiled.

"Well I'm guessing your going to want to take a shower. I left some clothes in there for you. Follow me, it's just down the hall." He disappeared out the door.

I was beyond grateful to be able to take a shower. After all that time lying in bed and the chunnin exams, I wanted to get clean. I reached back and ran my fingers along the curse mark. Suddenly my stomach churned and my whole body shuddered. I doubled over and began coughing up blood. When I finished I slumped down to the shower floor and tried to get my breath back. I bit my lip and tried to get my shoulders to stop shaking but the stress was too much.

All this had happened to quickly. It was just a simple mission and I ended up with two dead teammates and the mark of Orochimaru. Then I get kidnapped and taken back to one of the S.O.B's hideouts. No matter how hard I tried I could never seem to lead a normal life.

_You're a shinobi. That's just how it works._

I looked down at my shaky hands, all covered with blood and water. I got out of the shower shortly afterwards.

Kabuto had left me a simple outfit that consisted of a pair of black sweats, a black tank top and a pale olive green yukata, which I wore loosely with white obi. On my way out I stopped to look in the mirror. I had never been one for starring at my reflection. I had never really taken the time to look art myself at all. I looked at the curse mark. It was so small and harmless looking. My eyes wandered to my face, my sandy blond hair, my golden eyes. It wasn't long before I turned away in disgust. There was a reason I didn't like looking at my reflection. Everyday I looked more and more like _him_. Like my father.

When I left the room I was startled by Kabuto who was standing outside waiting for me.

"Come. I'll show you your room." That was all he said before he began to walk down the hallway. I followed after him. Neither one of us spoke. I observed my surroundings carefully. I needed to devise an escape plan but first I needed to gather intelligence. To my dismay, I realized that all the hallways looked the same. I started to look for details that might single them out from the others. Not much stood out. I sighed. My escape would take some time.

"Here it is." Kabuto said derailing my thoughts.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Rings and Numbers

The room wasn't small. I guess you could say it was cozy and simple. It consisted of nothing but a single bed, a table, a closet and a small bathroom. I found it nice that this was a room I could call my own. With Akatsuki I constantly traveled. I entered the room cautiously.

"It's not much but it will do." Kabuto said.

I turned towards him as he started to close the door. He held up a key.

"Sorry, but I have to lock you in for now."

_For now?_

The door closed and there was a sharp _click_ as the lock snapped in place. I sighed and dropped on the bed. _I have nothing to do_, I told myself. I looked over at the door handle. It wasn't made out of a strong metal and I could melt it down easily. But, I had no escape plan or any idea about the layout of this place. Even if I did get out of the room, what would I do? Where would I go? The only thing I would do is give them a better reason to lock me up and keep me under surveillance. It would be best to wait and gather more information.

I stood up and walked over to the closet. I opened the door to see my bag lying in the corner. I smiled and pulled it out. I dumped out all the contents onto the bed. I was surprised to see all my weapons still there.

"Confident aren't there." I mumbled.

I replaced everything in the bag but kept out my sketchbook and a pencil. I had realized , after a while of traveling, that it helped to have something to do when there was nothing else.

I sat there for hours in the corner of my bed, just drawing whatever came to mind. When I pulled my watch from my bag after awhile, I learned it was only 4 o'clock. I groaned. I never liked having free time. If I ever did I usually trained but that wasn't an option at the moment.

Now bored with drawing, I tucked away my sketch book. As I began to pull my hand out, my fingers brushed against a cold, flat surface. I pulled out a book that I always packed. The book had never sold, that's what the clerk at the store had said. I smiled and closed my eyes.

_I noticed the small bookstore out of the corner of my eye. I reached up and pulled on Itachi's sleeve. He looked down at me, that's how he showed he was listening._

"_I want to go get some books." I said, pointing at the store. _

_He glanced up at the store. _

"_Do you have money?" He asked as he looked back down at me._

_I nodded and held up my money pouch._

"_Where did you get that?"_

_I smiled. "I always take the money of those I take out."_

Take out _was my way of saying killed._

_His face remained blank but there was something I couldn't read hiding in Itachi's eyes._

"_Okay, but hurry up." He said._

_My smile widened and I bounded off towards the book store. The store wasn't small but it wasn't big either. I ran through the aisles, the book cases towering over me. I gathered about three books that looked interesting before heading off to the New Releases. There I stocked up on some more books. A small pile of books caught my eye before I headed off to the purchasing counter. I grabbed one and flipped through it. I shrugged and added in to my pile. I heaved my books onto a counter that was almost taller than me. The clerk looked at my collection before peering down at me. He was a tall man with kind eyes and short black hair. _

"_Are you sure you want all these books?" He asked. "Most of these are at adult level. _

_I nodded. "I'm sure I've read bigger."_

"_How old are you?" He asked curiously._

"_I just turned 10 last week!" I said cheerfully._

_He smiled back at me. "Well, happy birthday! As a present I'll give you a discount."_

"_Thank you, mister!!" I beamed._

_The clerk began to scan and bag the books. When he came to the last book, he stopped to stare at it._

"_This book…it's never sold well."_

"_Really?" I asked._

"_This author's other book sell great, though."_

"_What are his other books?"_

_The clerk laughed. "Sorry kid, there adult books only."_

"_Oh, I see."_

_The clerk bagged up my books and smiled at me. "Have a nice day."_

"_Thank you!" I said again as I accepted the bag._

_I ran out the door. The poor clerk probably had now idea that he had been talking with a young assassin that worked for a dangerous organization. _

_Itachi was waiting for me outside on a nearby bench. He stood up as I held up my bag of knowledge. He picked through and, like the clerk, stopped to look at the book that couldn't sell. He tossed it back after a while. He pulled a chocolate bar out of his sleeve and handed it to me. I accepted it with a thank you. Itachi gave me one of his rare smiles as he put his hand on my head. Itachi treated me like this on very rare occasions. I often wondered if it had something to do with the little brother that he mentioned from time to time._

I woke with a start. I looked around frantically only to remember where I was. I relaxed and looked down. I held the book tightly to my chest. I must have fallen asleep while I was reading it last night. Although, the clerk had claimed it had never sold, I really liked it. It wasn't until now, though, that I realized the main character shared the name with the nine-tails. I wondered if there was some connection.

I put the book on the bed and stood up. I walked over to the bathroom and realized it was even smaller than I had expected. I splashed the cold sink water onto my face. It felt refreshing and washed the lingering sleep away. After drying my face with a towel that had been laid out for me, I brushed my hair. Feeling more prepared and awake, I left the bathroom.

I opened the door but then wanted to slam it shut again. I stared across the room at the last thing I wanted to see in the morning. Orochimaru stood by my bed with his back turned to me. He was holding my book and staring at the cover, unseeing.

"Good morning, Karasu-hime." He said turning to me.

"Morning." I responded for the sake of being polite but purposely leaving out the "good."

Orochimaru returned his attention to the book. He chuckled and held the book out to me.

"I grew up with the person who wrote this." He said.

"Really? This is my favorite book…" I said, fondling staring down at it.

"The author was untalented and had the mind of a small child, I don't expect his books to be much better." He sneered.

"Have you just come here to mock me?! Haven't you got other things to waste your time on?!"

Orochimaru smiled. "Do you find me that cruel?"

I glared up at him, but said nothing. He of all people should know what fueled my deep hate for him.

"I need you to come with me." He said and turned to leave.

"You don't _need_ me to do anything!" I growled as I began to tuck the book away.

"Did you know," Orochimaru began. "The the nine-tails was named after the protagonist in that book?"

I looked over at him. He smiled and disappeared from the doorway. I took a deep breath and followed him out the door.

--

I sat down slowly in the chair. I looked over at Kabuto who was standing by a nearby table. He glanced at me but that was all. I turned my attention back to Orochimaru, who had walked over to the far end of the table. I shifted nervously in my chair as Orochimaru back towards me. In his hands he held a rather flat shaped box, which he set down on the table edge near to me. He removed the lid to reveal what looked like a metal ring that could fit around someone's head. Orochimaru removed it gently from the box. He held it up for me to better see.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

Unable to come up with a sarcastic remark, I shook my head.

"Pull your arm out of your yukata sleeve and hold it out." He instructed.

I didn't move.

"It won't hurt you." He said plainly.

I hesitated, then did as he had told me and held out my arm. Orochimaru slipped the ring over my hand and up to my upper arm. He let it linger there until an oval light on the ring's flat surface lit up. Orochimaru let go and the device hung there, slowly rotating. I stared at it with child like wonder. Suddenly, the device shrunk to the point that it fit around my upper arm. I gasped and instinctively pulled at the ring, in an attempt to get it off. It didn't fit my arm tightly but securely enough that I couldn't even slide a finger between the ring and the skin of my arm. I glared up at Orochimaru.

"Well, it won't hurt you yet, at least." He said casually.

"What the hell is this thing?!" I demanded.

"It doesn't have a name but the others gave it the nickname, The Rai Ring."

"Others?" I asked.

"The other experiments." He stated.

"What does it do? What is it for?"

Orochimaru replaced the lid back in the box. He handed the it to Kabuto, who took it off to a cupboard.

"It's a tracking device. It allows me to know where the wearer is at all times. Not only that but say I notice that your trying to leave the hideout. The device allows me to send and electric current through your body, the voltage is of my decision." Orochimaru held up what looked like a small touch screen.

" I'm sure you're aware that I can melt straight through this, right?"

"Not without risking yourself."

I stared up, confused.

"That ring is made out of orichalcum, the strongest metal in the world. I'm sure you could melt it at 100 but," Orochimaru smiled. " We both know the outcome of that decision."

"So, does this mean I am allowed to wander freely?" I asked, changing the subject.

"If that is what you want."

I stood up. "Then, if were all done here, I'll take my leave." I headed out towards the door.

"Oh, and one more thing, Karasu-hime."

I turned, impatiently.

"I wouldn't attempt trying to memorize the layout of this place. We have a tendency to move to change hideouts from week to week."

I grunted, turned away and left.

I stared at the ring around my arm. Out of curiosity, I bit my thumb, raised the toxicity to 30 and pressed the pad of my thumb to the metal surface. I held it there for a good minute, watching my blood bubble and sizzle. A couple drops fell to the floor, burning bead size holes into the stone. I pulled my thumb away and saw, to my dismay, that I hadn't even scratched it.

"What a pain in the ass." I mumbled and I pulled my sleeve back on.

I began to suck the blood from my finger. The blood hissed on my tongue but it didn't affect me directly.

"Oh! So, you're the new girl?"

I spun around but there was no one there. Then a face swung into view. I stumbled back, caught off guard. A girl about my age smiled back at me, her whole body turned upside down, with her feet attached to the ceiling.

She walked towards me and extended a hand. "Name's Shirasaki Mizuko."

I studied her appearance. Mizuko had dark brown hair and tan brown eyes with slit like pupils. Her smile was wide with fang like incisors. She wore baggy pants, along with a loosely worn belt. Under her high collared vest, she had a black belly shirt. As I reached towards her extended had, I noticed and black tattoo that curled around her upper arm.

"Uchiha Karasu." I said as I shook her hand.

Mizuko's smile widened and she jumped to the ground. She put her arm around my shoulder.

" You're that girl that I've heard so much about! The Akatsuki spy, right?"

I nodded slowly, surprised by her openness and carefree attitude. I noticed, now that she was upright, that her hair was shoulder length and that one side of her bangs were longer than the other.

She laughed. "That means you got to see Kisame-sensei, eh? He still sadistic and hot-blooded?"

I nodded again. "Y-you know Kisame-san?"

"Know him?! I grew up with the guy! Ah, just his name brings back memories."

Just then, a loud, gurgling sound erupted from my stomach and rang through out the hallway. We were both silent. I felt my face go red but Mizuko just smiled.

"When was the last time ya ate?"

"I don't remember."

She patted my shoulder. "I'll take you to the dojo to meet the other two, then I'll get you some food."

Mizuko ran ahead towards an traditional sliding door and grabbed the handle before flinging it open.

"This is the dojo!" She announced, spinning in a graceful circle. "It's pretty big and almost everyone uses it. On good days, you can have the whole thing to yourself!"

"What are you doing here, Mizuko?" A voice said.

At first I couldn't see who had spoke but then a girl walked out from behind a wooden dummy. The girl was tiny, 4' 5'' at the most. Her hair was black with her bangs dyed dark red and it was barley shoulder length. Her face had a very beautiful and mature appearance, especially with her oval shaped glasses over her dark blue eyes.. She wore a long sleeved, Chinese styled dress, with a pair of caprees underneath. She realized I was staring.

"Who the hell are you?!" She snapped.

"Relax short-round, she's the new girl." Mizuko said.

I smiled the best I could. "My name is Uchiha Karasu, nice to meet you."

"U-Uchiha?! The A-Akatsuki girl?!" The girl stuttered looking at Mizuko.

Mizuko nodded. The girl's eyes became distant as she stared back at me and for a brief second she looked sad. She quickly returned to her original expression.

"Tsukeru Hiko, age: 17, No. 118." She adjusted her glasses.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Mizuko asked.

I thought she had been talking to me but when I turned to respond, she was looking in another direction. I followed her gaze back to the wooden dummy, only this time another girl I had failed to notice earlier was seated on top. The girl blushed and stared down at her feet.

" I-Inoue Ekima, age: 13, No. 73."

Ekima was a tall, strawberry bond with pale blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and the right side of her bangs were pulled to the side with a hair clip. I couldn't really see her outfit because of a black trench coat she wore.

"What are the numbers for?" I asked.

"Every test subject is put in a certain group or category, and then we're given a number. I'm No. 106, for example. The higher the number, the newer the subject. You're the newest in your category, No.130." Mizuko explained.

"But Ekima-san, your number is 73-"

"Ekima has live here as long as she can remember, she doesn't even know her home village." Hiko cut it.

I looked over at Ekima, who was still staring at her feet.

"I see." I mumbled.

Ekima slid down from the log, now I was able to determine she must have been around 5' 6''. She walked over to me and bowed deeply. I was taken aback by this gesture.

"Forgive me, Uchiha-sama, for not being able to answer such questions." She smiled at me. "I am not very useful."

I shook my head and took a hold of her shoulders, forcing her to look me in the eye.

"First of all no "sama" and don't ever call me by my last name! Second, and most importantly, don't ever say your not useful! Ever!"

"B-but…Orochimaru-sama-"

"I don't give a damn what Orochimaru told you! Ekima-san, you are who you are, don't let anyone tell you any differently!!" I softened my voice. "You are no less than anyone."

Ekima stared back at me wide eyed. She smiled slowly and nodded. From the corner of my eye I noticed Hiko smiling. Something she had deprived me of since our meeting. They hadn't been my words. It was my mother who had said that to me…so long ago. I quickly pushed my mother from my mind. Mizuko studied the scene with and awkward look.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go get us some food." She said after awhile.

"Ah, do you need help?" Ekima asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Mizuko responded as she turned to leave.

I was left with an eerie silence between Hiko and myself. I scratched my leg with my foot before sitting on the ground. Hiko soon followed, sitting across from me. I looked around the dojo. It was nothing special. It looked like and average room, walls painted with cloud patterns. On the far wall a large snake was painted among the clouds, I didn't find this too surprising. Wooden dummies were scattered at random around the room, moveable to the user's whim. Towards the back, on the two side wall, were weapon racks. Some of the weapons I didn't even recognize. I found the room surprisingly clean and tidy.

"Thank you." Hiko said suddenly.

"What?"

"Ekima has never had self-confidence. She lets Orochimaru get to her too often." She paused. " Ekima has always been like a sister to me. Ever since I first came here she has always helped me and we protect each other."

"Yeah, I know what that's like." I said. "Someone back in Akatsuki was like that to me."

"Someone?"

"Itachi-san." I said, suddenly struck by nostalgia at thought of him.

"Itachi-kun?!" Hiko gasped.

Her reaction struck me as questionable.

"Are you familiar with him?" I asked.

Hiko's face hardened. "My personal life and who I associate with are none of your business!" She snapped.

I was about to say something else, when the door opened with a crash. I turned to see Mizuko and Ekima enter with trays of food in their hands, Ekima obviously carrying most of the load.

"There is no better way for girls to get to know one another than during an awesome meal!" Mizuko announced, rather flamboyantly.

"I think that saying is actually meant for men, Mizuko-chan." Ekima pointed out.

"Well, girls got to eat too!!" Mizuko said as she began to lay out the food between Hiko and myself.

Ekima sat down next to Hiko slowly and carefully, Mizuko just dropped down next to me like a sack of rice.

"Karasu, just hang with us and you should be fine." Mizuko said. "Us girls gotta stick together in a place like this, keep each other safe."

I was confused but the other two nodded in agreement.

"Just watch out when your wandering around alone and don't get stupidly curious, that always leads to trouble." Mizuko continued. "Now, let's eat!"

I hadn't expected there to be so much food and it made realize how hungry I was. There was instant ramen, rice, onigiri, fruit, taiyaki, dango, natto, pocky and other easy or instant food. I looked at my new companions uneasily. They had already begun to eat. Ekima ate neatly and proper, blowing on her ramen noodles gently before eating them. Hiko ate at a normal pace but in a certain pattern, like she would eat some ramen, then take a bite of onigiri before drinking some ramune, then repeat the pattern. Mizuko didn't eat fast but she didn't eat at a normal pace either, she would eat practically a who taiyaki in one bite, not even pausing to chew before taking a swig of water. I wasn't used to being around other girls, especially ones my age. I had grown up around men my entire life. Sitting here was almost alien to me.

"Aren't you going to eat, Karasu-chan?" Ekima asked.

"Yeah, it's not poised, or anything." Mizuko said through a mouth full of rice.

I reached forward, grabbed a cup of instant ramen, and bit into it timidly. The ramen was spicy and tasted delicious. Hunger overcame me and I began to stuff the noodles into my mouth, not minding the broth that burned the back of my throat. I reached for the other food and began shoving it into my mouth as fast as possible. I stopped in mid bite of my onigiri and realized the other three were watching me. I looked back at them, my face flushing from embarrassment. Mizuko was the first to lose it. She burst into a plate shattering laugh, practically rolling on the ground. Ekima got the case of giggles, covering her mouth as she laughed. Hiko only smirked but it was obvious she was as entertained as the others. I soon found myself laughing. It was the hardest I had laughed in a long time and I felt like something heavy was lifted from my heart.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sadistic Smiles 

I flattened my hands on the ground as I kicked up. The ball of my foot landed smack in the center of Mizuko's face. It seemed to easy until her face dissolved and I realized that I had kicked water.

_Mizu-bushin?___

So, Mizuko was a water element. I didn't find this all to surprising; Mizuko had the look of a Kiri nin. A chill ran down my spine and I spun around just in time to block a fist that would've made it's way to my stomach. Mizuko smiled and took a hold of my wrist in a Kote Gaeshi and twisted sharply. The sound of cracking bone filled my ears and I cried out.

"Is that really all you've got, Karasu?" Mizuko asked.

I smile spread across my lips and my body separated into a flock of crows. I didn't like using the crow bushin, Itachi had taught me to use doppelgangers that way. I liked to limit myself to my own personal skills but I had to confirm something that had been bugging me. Through the midst of a million feathers and black wings I found Hiko's face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. She looked dumbfounded and I saw that sadness deep in her eyes again. I looked back over at Mizuko, who seemed utterly confused and lost, looking around frantically. I smiled softly and the crows faded away. Mizuko looked over at me.

"I win, Mizuko-san."

After we had all finished eating and letting the food settle, Mizuko asked if I wanted to have a little practice match. She claimed that fighting a person was one of the best ways to get to know them. I agreed.

Mizuko blinked but her familiar smile soon returned.

"You skilled, Mizuko-san." I said. "Better that I expected."

Mizuko opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by the sound of clapping. I looked over at Hiko and Ekima but it wasn't either of them. I looked back at Mizuko who's eyes were focused on the entrance of the dojo. I turned slowly to see Orochimaru.

"Fuck." I cursed.

"Impressive." Orochimaru said as he began to walk towards us.

"I thought you were going to Konoha, Orochimaru." Hiko said, standing up.

Mizuko started walking towards him, arms folded.

"Orochimaru, we had a agreement, remember?" She said. "We agreed you _can't_ enter the dojo when I'm training."

"Yes, we did have that agreement but keep in mind who saved your life." He whispered in her ear as he passed.

Orochimaru continued to walk towards me and Mizuko glared after him.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked.

"Not a fight I assure you." He said. "Just to comment you on your growth."

"I don't need any comments from you!" I snarled.

"Your skills have defiantly improved since I was in Akatsuki." He continued, ignoring me. "Thanks to Itachi's training, no?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Really brings back memories." He began. "Akatsuki, I mean. Of you and I."

I glared up at him, my mouth twisting into a snarl. I felt a burning sensation at the base of my neck but ignored it. Ekima, on the other had, did not.

"Please, Orochimaru-sama," She cried , running up to him. "Can't you see you're-"

Orochimaru's hand flew out and struck Ekima across the face, sending her crashing to the ground. Hiko rushed to her side.

"Don't you dare speak to me, _girl_!!" He scolded. "Useless shit like you deserve to crawl on the ground like yourself! _Never_ raise yourself to my level!!"

I had never seen Orochimaru so enraged before. The look in his eyes, I recognized it all to well. I felt pain surge down my back, as if it had been sliced open…again. I looked down at Ekima. Tears were streaming down her face but she was giving Orochimaru a death glare. Her eyes were dark green with silted pupils. Hiko called out her name and the green faded back to blue. Ekima's expression turned to fear. She sobbed and clung to Hiko. Old anger mixed with new. I don't why I did it, but I reached up and grabbed Orochimaru by the collar violently, something I had never done before.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I screamed, getting right up in his face. "What kind of man hits and girl like that!? Huh!?"

Sub-consciously my mangekyo activated.

"People like _you_ are the useless shit!! Don't you ever treat Ekima-san like that again or I swear you'll be so fucking sorry!!"

Orochimaru just stared down at me in shock but it wasn't long before a cruel smile formed across his face.

"Yes, Karasu-hime, it is that exact anger that will be useful to me in the future." Orochimaru said.

He reached out and closed his hand around my throat tightly. I began to claw at his hand, gasping for air as he steadily lifted me.

"That's exactly why I gave you the heaven seal."

I glared down at him but the edges of my vision were quickly fading to black. My shoulder throbbed and I cried out. I felt something crawling down my arm and across my face. It burned and realized that, even though these were the marks of the curse, it was really my hatred manifesting itself.

Orochimaru released me and I dropped to the ground. I gasped for air as I coughed up blood. Orochimaru left with out a word. Mizuko and Ekima rushed to my side, Hiko walking after them.

--

I hadn't realized I had lost consciousness until I woke up in my bed. I groaned and my head hurt like hell. I turned my head at the sound of approaching footsteps. The door opened slowly and Mizuko poked her head in. She had a tray of food in her hands.

"You're awake." She said as she set the tray on the end of the bed.

I sat up carefully.

"Thanks." I said, smiling weakly.

"Hey, hey, no problem." She said.

I pulled the tray onto my lap and began to eat the rice, dipping it into the miso soup every now and then.

"I've never seen anyone stand up to Orochimaru like that." Mizuko said suddenly. "You were amazing!"

"It was nothing really." I muttered. "I was the one who got it in the end."

"But your still alive, that's all that counts."

I looked at her. She smiled back. I drank the rest of my miso soup and handed the tray back to Mizuko.

"I think I'll rest a bit longer." I said.

"Sure thing." She nodded and left, humming to herself.

I curled back up under the blankets. I stared at the wall silently.

"That's all that count, huh?" I repeated to myself quietly. "Not always, not always."

_Author Notes: Yeah this was a short chapter. I originally planned on not using the crow bushins but I couldn't think of another way to have Hiko react to Karasu's fighting style. Oh! And for those who don't know a "__Kote Gaeshi" is a jujutsu technique. _


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Boy with the Cold Eyes

(One week later)

"Mizuko-san, do you know where Orochimaru and Kabuto-san have gone? I haven't seen either of them lately."

Mizuko was playing a game of Go with Ekima. She shrugged.

"As far as I know, he went to Konoha and plans to destroy it, maybe grab his host body while he's there. Who knows."

"I see." I said as I sat down to watch the game.

The board was almost filled, meaning I had come in towards the end of the game. Ekima lightly placed a white stone on the wooden surface. Ekima bit her lip.

"Dammit, Ekima! I resign."

Ekima smiled. "You did good today."

"Do you always lose?" I asked Mizuko.

"To Ekima, yeah." She sighed. "She's a freakin' genius!"

Ekima laughed softly.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked as I stood up. "I'm going to grab some food."

They both nodded. I smiled and turned to the entrance. I slid the door open quickly and nearly ran into a tall boy who was walking down the hallway. He must have been around six feet! He had short black hair that spiked out at the tips. He stared down at me with eerie white eyes. He stared down at me with cold eyes.

"I take it you're Uchiha Karasu." He said.

His voice was deep and flowed smoothly but there was no emotion behind it.

I nodded slowly. The boy looked me over.

"Is that so?"

"Yoshimitsu," Mizuko began as she came up behind me, Ekima as well. "haven't seen you around lately. What's up?"

"Orochimaru just returned and from what I hear he's badly injured."

"What about Operation Destroy Konoha?"

Yoshimitsu stared at her for a while, as if looking for something.

"It failed."

Yoshimitsu turned his attention back to me. We held each other's gaze for a second before he grabbed my should, spun me around and pulled down the collar of my yukata.

"Hey!" I said, my response a bit delayed.

"Heaven seal." He stated. "You can't even control it can you?"

"No, what does that have to do with anything?!"

"Fire element." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said calmly.

He let go or me and I turned back around.

"I don't like being manhandled!" I snapped.

"I know."

He turned and left then without another word. Ekima pushed out from behind us and followed after him.

"Who was that?" I asked Mizuko.

"Hyuga Yoshimitsu. He's one of Orochimaru's favorite test subjects but they really don't get along. He was here before me, so I don't know his story but he's really skilled. He's mostly apathetic and cold hearted, though." She explained. "He's probably going to see if he can weed a mission out of Orochimaru, he hasn't had one in a while."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"That dark grey kinagashi he wears. He only wears that when he hasn't had a mission in a while or he's taking a break. Orochimaru always has him do some of his dirty work."

I shivered. "I didn't like the way he looked at me. It was like he wanted…to kill me as soon as possible."

"Looks like he wanted _some_, to me." Mizuko snickered.

"Mizuko-san!" I whined.

I had learned over the last week that Mizuko enjoyed making inappropriate remarks when I was convenient.

I later learned about Orochimaru's arms. I smiled at the news, he deserved it. Two days passed. Two days of getting to know the people around me. Two days of wandering aimlessly around the home of the enemy.

I was training in the dojo one day when Mizuko came running in. Held onto the door way as she bent forward to catch her breath. I ran up to her.

"What is it?"

"O-Orochimaru wants to see you." She panted.

I was surprised by the sudden summon but I nodded and walked past her. I couldn't help but notice the concerned look she gave me.

When I reached his room, I could hear Orochimaru coughing real bad on the other side . I reached for the door handle but hesitated.

"Did Orochimaru-sama summon you?"

I looked over to see Kabuto. I nodded. Kabuto walked over and opened the door. Orochimaru's room was lit by a single candle, making it difficult to see. I saw Orochimaru bedridden, his sheets stained with blood. Kabuto pushed me forward and Orochimaru looked up.

"Karasu-hime, I was waiting for you." He said.

Even though he was injured, his presence seemed more menacing than ever.

"I'll go get some more medicine, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said and closed the door behind me.

I wondered why his sheets were covered in blood if it was his arms that were injured. Then I saw the body. I breathed in sharply. It was, what I guessed, a medical shinobi with their stomach torn open. I quickly gathered that in a fit of rage, driven by his pain, Orochimaru killed his own subordinates. I backed away out of instinct more than fear.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I wont hurt you, Hime."

There was silence.

"So you met Yoshimitsu-kun."

"Yeah."

"What did you think?"

"He's not one for being coy."

"That he is not. He's useful for information gathering, though."

I stared at the blood on the floor. It was thick, deep red and smelled strongly of copper. I took another step back.

"Is that too over whelming for you?" Orochimaru asked.

I looked up at him.

"That's right. I know about the Satsugai curse." He said. "Why you clan was once greatly feared in Sunagakure."

I stared back down at the blood.

"You can hold back that urge because you're only a half breed. I doubt your father could do so well."

My head snapped up at the mention of my father.

"Why did you call me here?!"

"I've learned some information that might interest you."

"Oh?" I wasn't interested in the least.

"Uchiha Itachi has appeared in Konohagakure."

My attention was snagged. "Itachi-san?!"

"Apparently he's after the nine-tails."

I paused. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Karasu-hime, if you swear to follow me, work for me, I'll give you your freedom. I'll let you go where you please when you want. I'll even let you got to Itachi right now."

My freedom? My freedom in exchange for being Orochimaru's subordinate, his pawn?

"What a stupid offer." I mumbled.

"Why do you hate me so?" Orochimaru asked suddenly.

"I don't owe you any explanations."

"We are very alike, you and I." He said, slowly.

"Don't." I said, already seeing where this conversation was going.

"We're both genius shinobi who weren't recognized in our home village. Both found ourselves in Akatsuki. Both rouge shinobi who want to get back at the person who made us into what we are today. Where do we differ?"

I thought back to Ekima. "I respect others for who they are."

I glared into the sadistic eyes, feeling as if the words have given me power. Orochimaru's smile only widened and he laughed.

"Your so strong-willed and proud." He said. "It will be interesting to break you.'

The fleeting feeling of power died away, and old fear tried to crawl out from the darkness in my mind. I turned around quickly and left, slamming the door behind me. Once outside, I leaned against the door and slowly slid to the ground. I soon realized I was shaking. I wasn't easily exposed to fear but, in a sense, Orochimaru was fear.

Ten minutes later I found myself lying on my bed, staring at the ground.

_We're very alike you and I._

Was that true? Was I really like him?

"Karasu-chan?"

I jumped at the sound of my own name.

"Y-yeah?" I said and sat up.

The door opened and Ekima's face peered in.

"What is it Ekima-san?"

She glanced around, shuffled into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay, Karasu-chan? You been in your room for a long time now?"

"I'm fine, just tired." I lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I said, trying to force a smile.

Ekima gave me a gentle smile and turned to leave.

"Ekima-san?"

She turned back eagerly. "Yes?"

I hesitated. "Am…am I like Orochimaru?"

Ekima's eyes went wide. She rushed to my side.

"No! No, no, no. You're nothing like Orochimaru-sama! How could you even think that?!"

"He said it and it's what's bugging me." I confessed.

"Karasu-chan, weren't you the one who told me not to listen to Orochimaru-sama?"

She was right but I didn't respond. Ekima sat down on the bed.

"Orochimaru-sama is a manipulative person. He uses his words to get into your head. By doing that he learns your weaknesses, your strengths, and habits. When he learns that he uses it against you to make you crack and control you. So, be careful to how you react to his words, the way you react reveals things about your character."

I looked her in the eye. "How do you know all this?"

Ekima looked away. "I've never seen the outside world. I've lived here as long as I can remember. I've known Orochimaru-sama long enough to know his every motive, hobby, even habits. I probably know him better that even Kabuto-sama." She smiled sadly at me. "Most of the time I wish I didn't."

_Author's Notes: Okay before you go telling me that Yoshimitsu is a Mary Sue, I am aware. My brother created the character so you'll have to take up with him, not me!! I actually kind of like him and that's why I used him. _


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 __Hana_

_I slid the door of the dojo open. There was a small genkan when you first entered the room. People who felt like being respectful or sticking to Japanese tradition would leave their shoes here before entering, which was few. I had given up wearing shoes when I came here, I enjoyed the feeling of being barefoot anyway. Today there was a pair of laced zouri in the genkan. I looked up to see Mizuko standing in one corner of the dojo, staring at the wall. Mizuko never left her shoes in the small hallway, I knew automatically something was up._

"_Mizuko-san?" I asked warily. _

_She turned to look at me and, for a split second, her face held the expression of emotional suffering. The she smiled._

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu, Karasu!" She said._

"_O-Ohayou." I responded._

_She walked past me, without making eye contact._

"_I'm…just gonna go take a shower." She mumbled and slid the door shut behind her._

_Something was off, something was wrong. Mizuko was a active, okay maybe almost hyper, sort of person. Yet, what was this aura she was emitting? She even walked sad. I spun around a yanked the door open._

"_Mizu-!!!" I began but was cut short when, again, I nearly ran in to a boy._

_Geez_, I thought, _it seems as if every time I try to leave the dojo I run into someone. _

The boy in front of me looked about fifteen. He was rather attractive with beautiful blue eyes. Red marks framed the bottom of those eyes, matching the two red dots on his forehead. His hair was shoulder length and a pale silver. He wore a stereotypical sound outfit with long sleeves and a zipper down the middle. 

"Uchiha Karasu?" He asked.

I had heard his voice before but where? I couldn't recall. 

"Can…I help you?"

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro." 

"Huh?!" I blurted. "Y-you're Kimimaro-san?!"

Kimimaro nodded. 

"Are you okay? I mean, are you not sick anymore?"

He shook his head. "Kabuto-san released me so I could meet you, besides I challenged you back in the medical ward."

I blinked, surprised.

"You want to have a match? Right now?"

He nodded. "Don't have much time, and besides I need to know if you're capable." Then he was gone.

I spun around and blocked a sword attack with one of my sai. It took me a minute to realize I wasn't blocking a sword, though.

"Is that…your bone?" I asked, starring at morbid weapon that extended from his palm, giving me a clear view of his insides.

"Yes." He said before pulling away and attacking again.

Dodging him proved more difficult that I had anticipated. His taijutsu was very impressive but luckily so was mine. After about a minute of attacking but failing to land any hits, Kimimaro chose to turn the tides. 

"Tsubaki-no-mai." He said calmly. 

A rush of bone thrusts came flying at me. I could barely read the pattern of the blade. Dodging every strike was no push over. At one point in time, I failed to completely evade a strike and ended up with a rather deep cut on my cheek. It was then I realized that holding back was getting us no where, in fact we were practically evenly matched.

I dropped down onto my back and caught Kimimaro's bone between my feet. Kimimaro and myself made eye contact in that short moment when neither of us moved. I twisted the blade sharpley. This was often used to disarm an opponent but since the weapon was attached to the user, Kimimaro was sent to the ground as well. I spun my legs around in the air in a brake dancing like style to get myself back on my feet. Kimimaro also rose and attacked immediately. I blended with his attack and gently placed my left hand on his own. I slid my hand down, two fingers in his palm the other two on his wrist, and mirrored my right hand on top of his, lightly gripping it. I turned his arm behind him and pulled. Since he was still in the movement of his attack, Kimimaro lost his balance and fell backwards, his feet coming out from under him. I pivoted until he landed on his back. I twisted his wrist but not enough to break it and put a foot on his neck. I sighed and stared down at him through my sharingan. Kimimaro stared up at me apathetic.

_He's a calm one_, I said to myself. 

He hesitated, but I soon felt Kimimaro's body relax. I released his wrist at his wordless admit to defeat. He sat up slowly. 

"You-" He began but he was cut off.

Kimimaro's whole body shuddered and he coughed up some blood. 

_Did I go too hard on him?_

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, crouching down.

Kimimaro took a couple deep breaths and nodded.

"Kimimaro-kun!" A voice called out sternly from the dojo entrance.

We both turned to see Kabuto in the doorway. His arms were folded and he had the kind of scowl a parent would give a disobedient child.

"Kimimaro-kun, you told me you merely wished to meet Karasu-san. If I had known you intended on fighting her, I would've never released you." Kabuto said sharply. "You need to focus on getting better as soon a possible."

"Forgive me, Kabuto-san." Kimimaro apologized as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "But I had to find out for myself and I am going to have to ask that I remain out for a while longer."

I didn't understand what he meant but Kabuto's face relaxed a bit.

"Fine, but don't damage your body any further." He said and left, but not with out giving me a sharp look first.

Kimimaro stood up slowly and I followed. I looked at his blood stained hand and clicked my tongue. 

"Here." I said and took his hand.

Using the hem of my yukata I cleaned Kimimaro's hand, not caring that I was staining my clothes with his blood. I was used to such things. Kimimaro didn't resist, he just watched me clean his hand before watching me directly. 

"You don't seem like the kind of person to be in league with the Akatsuki." He said.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're too nice." He stated.

That made me laugh.

"You really have no idea." I said. "You shouldn't judge others by preconceptions and appearances. Itachi-san told me that."

Kimimaro didn't respond to this but patiently waited until I finished cleaning his hand. I dropped his hand and smiled. He continued to stare at me a while longer.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet." He said finally. "Follow me."

I hesitated but followed him out the door. I stopped to close the door behind me. As I did so, I caught a glimpse of someone leaning against the dojo wall, watching me. It was Yoshimitsu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimimaro led me to a heavily locked door. He pulled a ring of keys from his sleeve and slowly began to unlock the many locks. I waited patiently, wondering what was on the other side. Finally the last lock clicked and Kimimaro opened the door slowly.

"Who's there?!" A voice called from the other side.

"Relax, Juugo." Kimimaro said soothingly. "It's me."

"Kimimaro?" Came a voice. 

I noticed the way Kimimaro only cracked the door open. I couldn't see in but I got the feeling I would eventually.

"Juugo, I've brought someone. Someone I think you should meet." He paused. "She's been given your curse."

"She?" Was all Juugo said.

I noticed Kimimaro close the door a bit more and his free hand tensed. 

"Are you under control?" Kimimaro asked wearily. "Can we come in?"

"Y-yeah." He responded.

Kimimaro hesitated but opened the door. I began to walk forward but he gestured for me to stop.

"Stay behind me." He whispered. "Just in case."

I nodded and followed him in. I saw a figure curled up in the corner. He stood slowly and I had to stifle a gasp. This man Juugo was huge! Must've been around 6' 4''! He stepped forward a bit and I got a better look at him. I guessed he was around the age of sixteen. His eyes were a light, earth color, as was his hair. His face made him look older than he I had guessed. It was shaped with features that could display sadness and innocence or violence and madness. But at the moment in only displayed curiosity and kindness. 

"This is Uchiha Karasu." Kimimaro introduced.

I bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you." Juugo said.

I smiled. "Same here."

"Karasu is one of Orochimaru-sama's test subjects." Kimimaro explained. "She's going to be here for a while and I think I might have to hand you over to her."

I didn't understand what he meant but I didn't interupt. 

"What about when you get better?" Juugo asked, anxiety in his voice. 

Kimimaro paused.

"When I do, I'll probably be caring out missions for Orochimaru-sama. I won't be around as often."

"I see." Juugo mumbled.

We were all silent. 

"Does anyone want to play a board game or something?" I asked awkwardly. I felt the need to say something. 

The two looked at me and I felt my face go red.

"There's none here." Juugo stated.

"There's a Go board in the dojo, I could run and get it." I answered quickly.

I was a bit surprised when Kimimaro nodded. 

"It's a good strategy game." He said. "Do you know how to play, Juugo?"

"A little."

I smiled. "I'll go get it then." I turned and ran out of the room.

I returned shortly with the board and stones. I set up quickly on the floor and sat. 

"Do you want to play me, Juugo-san?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and kneeled in front of me.

As we played I noticed his clothes for the first time. A tattered gray t-shirt with matching shorts, also worn. He had scars here and there on his body. He shifted his leg and a soft metal clang rang through the room. Around his ankle a shackle chained to a large iron ball rested. I suddenly felt sorry for him. Like me he was a prisoner here, only he was confined and treated like a criminal. 

"Where did you come from?" Juugo asked.

"huh?"

"What village were you in before here?"

"I actually came from the Akatsuki organization. I was a spy, though, not an actually member."

"I've heard a bit about them." Juugo said. "Orochimaru hates them, right?"

I nodded.

"What about before Akatsuki?" 

"I lived in Sunagakure." I answered.

"What happened to your family?"

I was about to place a stone but Juugo's question froze me. Both Kimimaro and Juugo noticed my reaction.

"They're dead." I said, monotone.

"I'm sorry." Juugo said after a pause.

"Don't be." I told him.

There was silence once again. After while Kimimaro left the room at the sound of approaching footsteps. I heard him begin to talk to someone but I was more focused on the game to wonder. After a couple minutes I noticed Juugo's hand begin to shake.

"Hey, Juugo-san are you okay?" 

He didn't answer but he began to mutter stuff under his breath. 

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked.

Stupidly, I reached out towards him. The moment my hand touched his shoulder he snatched it a bone crushing fist. I gasped sharply and felt myself pulled forward. I was too surprised by his sudden change of heart to react. I felt my back slam into the wall. I cried out in pain and I slid to the ground. I looked up at the new Juugo standing above me. His eye were wild, his grin cruel and sadistic. Black marks were crawling across his face and arm. I struggled to stand but the moment I did Juugo stuck out with impressive speed and pounded me back down. My shoulder throbbed and I saw the black marks crawl down my arm, that familiar but sickly satisfying anger filled me. I launched myself at him.

"You goddamn copies!" He yelled. "Is there no end to you?!"

The small cell became a miniature battle field as Juugo and myself attacked one another constantly but due to the fact that he was physically stronger than me, I took more damage. At some point in time he landed a blow on my stomach and I skidded backwards blood dripping from the corners of my mouth. I prepared to throw myself at him again but a figure blurred into sight between us. 

"Get control of yourself, Juugo!" Kimimaro commanded in a harsh, stern voice.

I noticed Juugo's eye go wide with fear. The black marks receded quickly and his whole body began to shake. He dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" He said to me.

I panted and the marks on my arm receded as well. Unfortunately, the moment I returned to normal I collapsed, my body suffering from the effects of the curse mark and damage I received. My vision began to blur.

I was kind of out but I felt my body carried out of the room and the cell door lock up. I heard voices but I didn't understand. After a while I began to regain my consciousness. Kimimaro and a red haired girl I didn't recognize were leaning over me. 

"She's starting to come to." Kimimaro said, his voice back to it's normal tone. "Karin." 

"R-right!" The girl name Karin said and began to pull up her sleeve. 

I coughed and groaned.

"Hey, girl!" Karin called and held an arm out in front of me. "Bite my arm!"

I may have been in a whole lot of pain but that was just absurd. I looked at her than her arm, scarred with a shower of bite marks. 

"Hell, no!" I said.

"Do it, Karasu." Kimimaro told me.

I hesitated but regretfully did as I was told. Karin flinched an sucked in her breath sharply. Strangely I began to feel less pain and my energy returning. I sat up slowly and looked down to see all my wounds healed. Karin pulled her sleeve down. I sighed. 

"Thanks." I said to the red haired girl.

She shrugged. 

Karin was a girl around my age. Glasses framed her red eyes. I noticed the way her red hair was styled. One side was well brushed and long but the other side was wild and stuck out. She wore a loose fitting purple shirt and black shorts. Her zouri were also black and reached just below her knees, like boots.

I stood up, my two companions followed. 

"I need to head back." Kimimaro said. "You should come back with me, Karasu."

The first five minutes as we headed back were silent. I was still thinking back on Juugo's strange reaction. The moments after Kimimaro left the room he began to change and immediately returned to normal when he came back. 

"What-" I began.

"Juugo has suffered from these wild urges to kill." Kimimaro cut in. "But he kept it all bottled up inside, because of this he eventually snaps and loses control. Eventually he took to secluding himself to caves. That's how I found him. I grew to know him better and was intrigued with his condition. I offered to bring him to Orochimaru-sama, to see if he could be cured. He's been here ever sense. He used to wander freely around here since I can get him under control but ever since I got sick he's been insistent on keeping himself locked up. Juugo is a good person, he honestly doesn't want to hurt anybody."

"But the marks-" I said.

"When Juugo loses control he enters that state. Instead of curing him, Orochimaru was fascinated by his transformation. He was able to use his DNA to create and enzyme which he could inject into other, thus giving them the ability to enter a similar state."

My hand crept up to my shoulder.

"That's right. Juugo is the original source of the curse seals."

"What did you mean about handing him over?" I asked.

Kimimaro sighed. "Despite was Kabuto-san say and what I told Juugo, I know I don't have much time left. I don't think I can be healed, Kabuto-san doesn't have enough information on my clan's medical history. You have the heaven seal, and the talent to control Juugo. I don't feel I can trust the other's with Juugo, even those who have control over the seal."

"But I don't have control either."

"If you train and work with it you will. Today you didn't know about Juugo and was caught off guard. Next time you'll be prepared and your sharingan can be a great asset."

He stopped walking a stared at me.

"Will you watch him for me?" He said, his face emotionless.

I nodded. "I will."

Kimimaro nodded as well then turned down another hallway, back towards the hospital ward. I never saw Kimimaro again.

_Author notes: For anyone who hasn't noticed I use several jujitsu moves for my fight scenes because I once took jujitsu. I really like Kimimaro and was sad to see him go. I wanted to do something before he got killed off._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Ice Over the Water

I knocked on Mizuko's door.

"Mizuko-san?"

No answer.

I knocked again.

"Mizuko-san? It's Karasu."

I was answered by silence. I raised my hand to knock again.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A low harsh voice hissed.

I turned to see Hiko glaring up at me, Ekima behind her.

"How could you think of bugging her at a time like this?!" Hiko continued.

"Not so loud, Hiko-chan, she might hear you." Ekima whispered. "Besides Karasu-chan doesn't know."

Hiko gave as exasperated sigh, grabbed my sleeve and led me away from Mizuko's room. I followed her until we reached what I guessed was her room. She shut the door behind us and crossed her arms as she turned to me.

"You really shouldn't bother Mizuko right now, this is a really, really bad day for her." She scorned.

"But, why?" I asked.

"Today is the day her father was killed!"

I felt my breath cease, lingering in the back of my throat. It wasn't so much as the news but the mention of a father and the image in conjured in my mind that caused my reaction.

"Mizuko's father was killed in the line of duty, the two were very, very close." Ekima explained.

"You have a father, right?" Hiko said sharply. "How would you react if this had happened to him."

A smile spread across my face and I felt laughter snake from my mouth, empty, cruel laughter. The idea and irony of what they had asked struck me as sickly funny. They really had no idea. From the looks they gave me, I guessed they thought me mad.

"My father could be dead for all I know." I said. "Not that it would matter to me, the only pity would be that he didn't die by my hand."

"How could you say that?!" Hiko screamed. "He's still your flesh and blood!"

"You should lecture him not me." I said passively.

"But surely you must somewhat care for him." Ekima said.

The cruel smile on my face faded and I recalled the few memories of my father before my mother's death, a faded smile flashed through my mind.

"Maybe I did." I whispered. "But, he took that from me."

Mizuko or Hiko didn't say a word. Suddenly, I was staring at the back of a women's head. Her hair was black, full and wavy. It bounced as she ran ahead of me. She turned to look at me but the top half of her face was deep in shadows. She mouthed some words, patted her knee and continued to run forward. Then she was gone and I was back in the dark room.

"What happened?" Ekima asked quietly.

A mocking sting of pain shivered down my back and I tried not to wince.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." I muttered.

Hiko snorted. "Well, Mizuko will be back to her normal self tomorrow, just don't bother her today." She yanked the door open. "You can leave now."

As I left the room I got the strange feeling Hiko really didn't like me. She spoke harshly to me and almost never made eye contact. I made me a bit sad but I was used to people not liking me.

I headed back to my room feeling a bit tired. I hadn't quite mentally recovered from my battle with Juugo, my body wasn't used to the curse mark. I really hadn't planned on mastering it but I promised Kimimaro and I would have to learn to control it to keep that promise. I suddenly felt a cold hand touch my arm. I tensed and spun around. Mizuko looked back at me with puffy red eyes and I knew she had been crying; which she really didn't seem the type to do so.

"You okay?" I asked.

She said nothing.

"D-do you want some tea?"

Knowing she wouldn't answer I took her wrist and led her to my room. I was a big tea person and, after a while, made a habit of always keeping hot tea in my room. I seated her on the bed and poured her a cup. She took and held it in her hands. Not knowing what else to do I stood and watched her. But her eyes were distantly focused on the ground.

"He said he'd come back."

Mizuko's once strong, confident voice was now meek. I then realized I was staring at a completely different person.

"He'd come back and pick me up in his arms and toss me in the air." She continued.

I remained silent.

"Mom would make dumplings, pork buns and sushi." A small smile appeared on her lips at the fond memories. "He would tell us stories about what had happened as I rained outside. Maybe he'll bring a souvenir. An my older sisters would leave to attend to the other returning men, maybe I would go too."

I sat down next to her, placing a hand her arm.

"And he did come back." She said, her smile fading. "He came back in a body bag."

The cup slipped from her hands and shattered on the ground. Mizuko didn't even notice. She buried her face in her hands and cried. She cried herself to sleep. I left and went to the dojo to meditate but even I eventually succumbed to deep dreams of fond and painful memories.

_I was tired. I was tired of running but if I stopped It would get me and pull me in. I pushed myself through the crowds of people, who weren't real. Just faceless manikins that watched me as I ran. It called out to me, sweet words and temptation but I knew It's lies and I refused to stop. Besides, something was getting farther away from me, something important. I didn't know what it was, but it was just beyond the faceless crowd and I couldn't risk losing it again. It didn't want me to get the what I wanted, It tried to keep me away but I refused to yield. All I knew is something important was just beyond the lifeless. _

I sat up with a sharp intake of breath. My face and clothes were soaked in sweat and I slowly regained my steady pattern of breathing. A shiver crept down my spine and I spun around to see Yoshimitsu standing in the same corner of the dojo as yesterday but he hadn't been here when I had come in last night. He stared back at me with emotionless eyes. For the first time I noticed the strange mark on his chest. It matched Kimimaro's, the heaven seal.

"How long have you been there." I asked.

"A couple minutes."

"Are you stalking me of something?!" I demanded. "You were in here yesterday, you came in after the match!"

He shook his head. "I was in there before you even entered."

I was a bit shocked. If what he said was true, than I had overlooked his presence the entire time. I shifted uneasily.

"What do you want? Are you that bored?"

"I hold no interest in you if that is what you are implying." He said calmly. "This is just what I do."

"What do you mean?"

Before Yoshimitsu could answer the dojo door was flung open and an extremely energetic Mizuko bounded in.

"Hah! I found you!!" She said triumphantly.

"Mizuko-san?" Was all I could say. Suddenly it seemed strange to see her in her normal manner.

"Ah! What's up, Yoshi-chan?" Mizuko said teasingly.

Yoshimitsu made a face that told me he did not enjoy his nickname.

"That's great!" Mizuko continued even though the Hyuuga had not responded.

Mizuko grabbed the back of my collar and, rather forcibly, dragged me from the room.

"We're gonna go now, you take care!" She called as she slammed the door shut behind her.

For some strange reason Mizuko seemed even more hyper today that before.

_Author's Notes: Yeah, it's a short chapter but there really wasn't much more to write. Lol, emo Mizuko-san!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 __The Sound Four_

_(Once again, about a week later. Yeah, nothing worth mentioning happens in between)_

_From what I could tell, there weren't a whole lot of people in the hideout, not counting the prisoners. I occasionally saw some doctors that assisted Kabuto and a Oto nin every now and then but that was about it. Earlier, Kabuto had asked that I take some tea and omusubi to room 974. I expected some visitors (Orochimaru occasionally got some) and Kabuto had made this request before when they were present. So I found in strange, when walking towards the room, I heard the bickering voices of teenagers. I knocked on the door. _

"_Yeah, yeah come in." A male voice called._

_I opened the door slowly. I was a bit taken aback when I found myself starring at a group that consisted off four boys and a girl that appeared just a bit older than me. There was a rather heavy set boy with his red hair cut in a strange style; a dark skinned boy with his black hair tied back in a puffy ponytail, and not to be over looked, he had __six _arms; two silver haired boys, defiantly twins, with bob like hair cuts; and last was a dark pink haired girl with a scowl on her face. Their outfits, like Kimimaro's, were of typical Oto nin fashion.

"Eh? I've never seen you before." Said the twin with his bangs covering the right side of his face.

"Uh…I've been here for about a month and a half." I said. "I'm Uchiha Karasu."

The five all looked at each other. 

"Were supposed to go after some Uchiha kid tonight." Said the other twin.

"Uchiha Sasuke, right? The little brother of Uchiha Itachi?" Said the dark one.

I tensed but didn't let it show.

"Yeah, anyways, I'm Sakon, this my brother Ukon, Jiroubu, Kidoumaru, and Tayuya. Were the Sound Four." 

"Hey! Why'd you introduced me last, jackass?!" Takuya complained.

"Shut up, because I was going around in order, and you were last." Sakon said, annoyed.

I stood there with my tray of provisions as the group began to bicker amongst themselves. I didn't mention the fact that I found it strange that there were five of them but they were the Sound Four (I later learned about Sakon's and Ukon's ability). I waited patiently, hoping they would calm down shortly. They didn't.

"Hey!" I said loudly.

They turned back to me again. I held up the tray.

"Where do you want to me to put this so I can leave?" 

Ukon smirked. "Sick of us already?"

"Well if she's gonna be a bitch about it let her leave." Said Tayuya.

"Nah, stay and chat," Sakon said. "and put the tray on the table."

I really didn't _want_ to stay and chat but, out of respect, I set the tray on the table and seated myself in an empty chair. 

"So," Sakon began, he and his brother seemed to be the most talkative. "Where are you from?"

"I am…I was…an Akatsuki spy. Before that I was a resident of Sunagakure." I stated.

Sakon whistled. "Akatsuki, huh? How was that?"

I shrugged. "It was fine I guess. While I didn't always agree with their methods, I learned some useful stuff and got to travel quite a bit."

"You like that better than here?" Kidoumaru ventured. 

"_Anywhere's_ better that here!" 

"I take you're not a fan of Orochimaru-sama?" Ukon said.

"Can't stand the guy. You his goonies or somethin'." 

Kidoumaru laughed.

"Karasu, were Orochimaru-sama's elite, the best of the best! Orochimaru-sama trusts us with his most personal affairs."

"Heh, well good for you." I said. "That bastard left me with a stupid mark and brought me here against my will. He could get hit by a train for all I care."

The five looked at each other.

"Mark?" Jiroubu asked.

"Yeah." I looked at their faces, now staring at me intently. "What?"

"Then…" Tayuya began. "it doesn't matter how you feel. You're bound to Orochimaru-sama."

I looked at the faces around me again. "What are you talking about?"

"The curse mark isn't always a means to power, usually it's just meant to chain you to Orochimaru-sama." She continued. "We have already lost our freedom."

Sakon lifted his bangs and above his right eye were three black circles. "You're not Orochimaru-sama's _only _pet." 

I subconsciously lifted my fingers and brushed them across the heaven seal. 

"In order to gain something," Tayuya said, almost distantly. "You must also give something up." 

"B-but I never wanted this in the first place!" I protested. 

Kidoumaru shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"You're like us now." Ukon said. "Pawns at Orochimaru-sama's disposal." 

"Whether you wanted it or not, learning to control the curse mark gives you power, thus a price must be paid." Tayuya stated.

"Well, I'm not just some _pawn_!" I said defensively. "I don't care if I have this mark or not, I refuse to be used by Orochimaru like a fucking puppet!!"

The five stared at me again and a smile spread across Ukon's face.

"You've got spirit, I'll give you that."

"Not to mention guts." His brother agreed.

"You'll just make your time here harder that way." Jiroubu said.

I shook my head. "I don't care. Perhaps there are a lot of things Orochimaru can take from me but my will is not one I will let him have the pleasure of manipulating!"

Sakon bust out laughing and his brother continued to smile at me.

"You're not half bad. I like her, Ukon." Sakon said shortly after he finished laughing.

"You're not gonna let Orochimaru-sama have an easy time with you, are you?" Kidoumaru asked.

I smiled. "No one has an easy time with me!"

"You've got spunk," Ukon smirked. "I like that in a girl."

Tayuya glared over at him.

"Well, except for Tayuya." He added.

"What?!?!" Tayuya yelled as she planted a fist on his head. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, ass-tard!?!?!" 

"OW! I means you're a unattractive macho bitch!!!" 

"Tayuya, a woman should use such foul-" Jiroubu began.

"Can it, fat-ass!" She cursed.

The five began to bicker again but this time I found it amusing. I began laughing. They stopped fighting to stare at me for about the third time. I continued to laugh.

"What?" Sakon asked, arm raised and ready to punch Tayuya.

I calmed myself enough to speak. "You guys work together all the time, right? But you can't even get along with each other?" I started laughing again. "Y-you guys are almost worse that the Akatsuki!"

I stayed a bit longer to talk with them, but eventually we ended up parting ways. It was kind of sad. I had come to like them more than I would have imagined. I felt comfortable around the five, especially Ukon and Sakon. The two brothers were the kind of people you could trust to never change. I looked forward to seeing them again but, like Kimimaro, I never did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, out of sheer boredom, I decided to explore the hideout. Mizuko warned me to be cautious because not everyone here was as friendly as them.

"People die here, Karasu." She had said. "It doesn't matter to some if you live under the same roof, you're just someone they can kill for sport."

I acted like I had brushed it off as nothing, but even now I remained completely alert. I did as Mizuko told me and didn't go into unknown rooms, even though some of the sounds and voices from within perked my curiosity. Occasionally I would catch parts of conversations and once I heard what sounded like a shamisen. 

Eventually, I neared towards the head of the hideout. I turned a corner and found myself staring at hallway where each wall was a cage. I stared at the many people imprisoned. Of course I had heard about the prisoners but I had never seen them before. I had no idea Orochimaru had so many, and this was one hideout. As I walked between the two large cells, some glanced up at me and a few stared. They all huddled in small groups, one occasionally would sit alone in the corner. Their clothes were as tattered, if not more, than Juugo's. I felt the familiar feeling of pity spread across my face. I had always tried to hide the way I felt about imprisoned people, especially those who had done nothing wrong, but every time I witnessed such a scene it would awaken memories of my room in Sunagakure, the windows barred and locked.

I noticed four men gambling, Chou-Han I think. I stopped to watched them as they shook the cup and dumped the dice on the stone floor. When a man would win he would barley crack a smile and mutter something to his partner. There was nothing to bet, thus the game had no objective, just something to pass the time. One man noticed me staring, his face ragged and long unshaven, his eyes blood shot and desperate. The other three men followed his gaze. 

"Why are you here?" The question slipped out before I could really think about what I was asking. I felt all eyes turn to me.

The ragged man sighed. "Who knows anymore. When Orochimaru needs a test subject he grabs one of us. The one who is taken usually never comes back, though."

I shuddered.

"Who are you? Why are _you_ here?" One his companions asked, a young blond man.

I shrugged off my right sleeve and held out my arm, showing off the Rai Ring. 

"Like you I'm a prisoner, but," I paused. "I guess I have more freedom."

A red headed man spoke. "You're and experiment too but you're not disposable like us." He stopped to cough. "Orochimaru wants to keep you alive, probably wants to make you his subordinate eventually."

"But even you might not live." A another person called out from behind me. "Orochimaru makes his mistakes."

I turned to respond to him but suddenly a hand took a hold of the hem of my yukata. I looked down to see a man in his early twenties with shaggy brown hair pulling me towards the cell.

"Saves us!" He begged. "I don't want to die this way!!"

He sated up at me, his eyes wild but pleading. I wanted to tell him I would but I couldn't make a promise I wasn't sure I could keep. His companions rushed forward and tried to pull his back.

"Didn't you hear her?!"

"She's a prisoner too!!"

"What makes you think she could save us?"

I yanked myself free but lost my balance and fell backwards. I slid back into the opposite cell from the man as his eager hands still tried to reach for me.

"Save us! Please, saves us!" He kept repeating. 

His pleading started a chain reaction and soon about fifty percent of the prisoners began to beg for my salvation. The people behind me began to reach out a grab at me arms and clothes. 

"Save us!" 

"I don't wan to die!"

"I have a wife!"

The voices kept calling out to me. I covered my ears and pulled away violently.

"Stop it!!!" I screamed in a voice I hardly recognized.

I ran out of the hallway and ran until I felt I was at a safe distance and could no longer hear their cries. Insanity had become part of their nature but who could blame them with the lives they lived? I dropped to my knees still covering my ears, as if trying to block out the memory of their crying voices. I wanted to help them, I really did but I couldn't even dream of such an attempt. In those few minutes that I crouched on the stone cold floor, I felt helpless and weak for feeling that way.

After I had recovered from my trauma, I resumed my wandering, only this time I just wanted to go back to room and sleep my day off. I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't hear the singing coming from a room I was passing. I stopped to listen, stunned by the idea of someone singing in a place like this. The singer had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Every pitch was sung perfectly and each note seemed to soar through the air on sliver wings. I felt every emotion and the wall around me melt away. The music seemed to be everywhere, it even had weight and mass. Despite what Mizuko had said I could control my curiosity and had to know who this singer was. I opened the door slowly and peeked in. I stifled a gasp and couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Ekima-san?!" I blurted.

Ekima stopped singing abruptly and stared at me, her face flushed. She fidgeted. 

"Karasu-chan, what are you doing here? Am I bothering you? I can always-

"No, no, no." I said as I entered the room. "No, I was just passing by and…I didn't know you could sing so well."

Ekima blushed a deep maroon. I looked around Ekima's room for the first time. It was noticeably bigger than mine. Her room was filled with different instruments; a piano, harp, koto, flute, violin, cello, shamisen, etc. 

"Can you play all of these?" I asked.

She nodded. "I've been practicing since I was very young."

"How did you get all of this? I mean, you've never been outside."

Ekima looked around at everything, then looked back at me.

"Orochimaru-sama gave them to me."

I stared at her, shocked.

"Nothing new recently," She added quickly. "But I got most of this when I was younger. I think it was supposed to be motivation."

"For what?"

"Well, Orochimaru-sama used to train me but I wasn't that good. He kept telling me I had hidden talent. I think this was all supposed to motivate me. But now he says that it turns out I have no talent."

"Are you kidding?!" I said. "You're an amazing singer, you can play so many instruments, you have incredible talent! Have you ever thought of learning shinobi arts through your strengths? Like music can be used for several things."

She looked at me, surprised. "I-I never thought of that…"

I nodded. "There are many advantages to sound. Genjutsu, something that can affect the way the enemy thinks or how their brain functions, hypnosis, tons of stuff."

Ekima smiled. "I could try that but I'm currently working on something else."

"Like what?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. 

Ekima gave a little laugh and put her finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

_Author Notes: Yep, had some trauma in here. Don't know what inspired it but it just kind of typed itself out. I was glad to be able to talk about the sound four before they kicked the bucket. I adore Ukon and Sakon, their very cool! And next chapter, the moment you all have been waiting for! (or maybe that's just me XD) _


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Younger Sibling

After learning of Ekima's great talent for music, I asked her to teach me to play the violin, a instrument I had always been fond of. She agreed, taking this as a chance to be useful. I had begun to practice with her the next day and had done so basically the whole day. Some where around the late evening Mizuko came bursting in, she had a habit of not knocking.

"Hey, hey!" She said, and I could tell she had run here. "There's some new kid here, about our age."

"Who?" I asked with mild interest.

"I don't know but he's really cute."

Ekima and I looked at her.

She waved her hand at us. "Oh come on, he's so not my type and I've already got someone I'm interested in."

This was news to me.

"Oh?" I said slyly. "And who would that be?"

"You'll probably meet him eventually." Mizuko said.

I shrugged and turned back to continue my lessons.

"Orochimaru's going to introduce his tomorrow, he's kind of beat up right now."

I turned back to Mizuko. "What do you mean?"

"The kid's chest is all bandaged but I didn't get the best look, I was just passing by."

That's strange. Why would he be beat up? Did someone try to stop him from coming here? Why?

"Oh! And Orochimaru says to gather any belongings you might have because were gonna move to another hideout in two days."

"All of us?" Ekima asked.

"The four of us, including Yoshimitsu and some other people are going. The rest stay."

"It's unusual that he would take all of us, I can understand why he'd take Karasu but the rest…" Ekima paused. "…isn't it strange?"

"Who cares? We all get to go!"

I noticed Ekima fidget.

"But Ekima you'll be able to go outside if were traveling," I said.

"I know but…Orochimaru-sama has always left me here and I'm kind of nervous."

"Come on it'll be great." I said, trying to sound comforting but I was nervous as well. What if instinct took over and I tried to flee?

Mizuko planted a hand on Ekima's shoulder, rather harshly. "Hey, we'll all be together, right? Nothing can go wrong then."

Ekima hesitated then nodded. Mizuko seemed satisfied with this and left, slamming the door behind her. I shrugged off the conversation and continued with my lessons, completely oblivious to the fact that this boy would change everything for me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had taken a quick shower and washed away all remaining sleep from last night. Now, I hurried down to Ekima's room, planning on grabbing breakfast on the way. I wanted to get on with my lessons, Ekima had even praised me of being a quick learner. Even now, as I rushed down hallways, I was still tying my obi and adjusting my yukata.

"Karasu-san." A voice called out from behind me.

I turned around to see an approaching Kabuto.

"What?" I said impatiently, wanting for him to be out with so I could go.

"Orochimaru-sama has requested you presence."

That's right! The new kid.

"Can we do this later, I gotta-"

"I believe this concerns you greatly in a sense." Kabuto said gravely.

From the look on his face I could tell he was serious, dead serious.

I sighed and followed him.

"What is so great about this new kid?" I asked.

"You'll know when you meet him."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

I got no response.

"How long is this gonna take? I have my lessons with Ekima-san."

"Probably longer than you expect."

What was with the riddle like answers? It was annoying and not like Kabuto. I gave an impatient sigh and followed Kabuto the rest of the way in silence.

As I expected, we entered the same room where Orochimaru had "gifted" me with the Rai Ring. It was the first time I had seen Orochimaru in a while and was stunned by his change in appearance. His face was almost completely wrapped in bandages, with the exception of his right eye. His hair was short now and of what seemed like a silver color, in this light I couldn't tell all that well. The only explanation was that he had switched bodies, most likely because the pain in his arms had become to unbearable. I noticed the silhouette of a person standing behind his chair.

"It's been a while, Karasu-hime." He said, his voice the same as always.

"Funny since we live under the same roof." I replied.

There was a moment when Orochimaru and I made eye contact but like always, I was the first to drop my gaze. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Something about a new kid? Mizuko mentioned it yesterday."

Orochimaru closed his eyes with another chuckle.

"Would you like to meet the girl very well associated with your brother," Orochimaru said to someone behind him. "Sasuke-kun?"

My head snapped up and I stared at the silhouette as it stepped into the candle light. I stared at a Sasuke, the brother of Itachi and the boy I had scene at the chunnin exams. For the first time I got a good look at him. He was taller than me and he stood almost relaxed. His black bangs framed his almost perfectly oval face, slight baby fat still clung to his cheeks. The candle light made his pupils look pitch black. Sasuke had the look of a boy who had matured beyond his years but the thing that stood out the most was that he painfully resembled Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said. "I'd like you to meet Uchiha Karasu-hime."

Sasuke's whole body tensed and he looked me over.

"Don't fuck around with me, Orochimaru," He said, his voice had a strangely calming sound to it. "There's only Itachi and myself left. I was _there_."

Orochimaru rested his chin on his hand. "She's not a full Uchiha." He began. "Karasu's mother was and Uchiha and her father was from the Satsugai clan of Sunagakure. That's where she was raised."

Sasuke looked me over again, not as skeptical.

"How do you know Itachi?" He demanded the answer more that asked it.

"I left my village under certain circumstances." I explained. "About a year later I had ended up in the Kirigakure prison for stealing food, sentenced for execution. You're brother just happened to be passing by along with two other Akatsuki members, he was still fairly new then, broke me out and took me with him. I was raised in the Akatsuki, mostly by Itachi. I worked as their spy in return."

"Sounds rather pathetic." Sasuke said.

"And the decision you made now isn't?" I shot back, calmly. "You're probably after revenge, right? Orochimaru offered you power, blah, blah, blah and here you are…might as well get on your knees and beg for it."

Sasuke glared back at me, hard. I simply stared back. I could feel the blood lust radiating off him along with sinister chakra but I remained un-intimidated. This was something I had experienced often. Instead I turned my attention back to Orochimaru.

"Can I go now? I have somewhere to be."

"Well, you can wait a bit longer." He said. "I'd like to see your skill against Sasuke-kun's"

"You can't be serious?!" I said and pointed to Sasuke's bandaged chest, clearly visible through his loosely worn kinagashi. "I'm not gonna fight an injured opponent!"

"He's healed enough to give you a fair fight." Orochimaru said as he began to rise from his seat.

"This is stupid." I muttered.

"You scared?" Sasuke said, as if he couldn't resist a taunt.

"Psh, I could beat your ass any day." I said. "I was personally trained by your own brother after all."

Sasuke's had twitched and I noticed.

Now standing in the dojo, I faced Sasuke. He seemed to observe me more thoroughly now that we were in better lighting.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked after a seconded.

"Well, I sat next to you in the chunnin exams." I stated passively.

"No, I remember that but …before then."

I shook my head. "If we've met before, I have no memory of it."

The sound of approaching footsteps drew close to the dojo.

"Karasu's fighting the new kid!" I heard Mizuko yell.

"Who the hell is he?" Sounded Hiko.

Mizuko opened the door and the three of them plopped down in the genkan to watch. Yoshimitsu entered as well, leaning against the door frame. Other shinobi came to watch as well that I didn't know. Kneeling towards the front I caught the sight of red hair and saw Karin kneeling down, staring intently at Sasuke. I turned my attention back to Sasuke.

"You're pretty cocky," I said. "you didn't attack while I was surveying the audience."

"Only a coward would attack when their opponents' guard is down." He said.

I smiled. "I guess so, but there are two flaws to you're answer. First: save bushido for the samurai, a shinobi wasn't made to fight fair. That kind of thinking will get you killed. And second:…,"

I planted the ball of my foot into the ground and watched the room around me blur. I came to a stop behind Sasuke.

"…my guard was never down." I finished.

Sasuke spun around and blocked an attack that would've hit his stomach. He grabbed my upper arm with both hands and tossed my across the room. I flipped forward just in time to land in a crouch on the wall, using chakra to hold me in place. I placed my finger tips lightly on the surface between my feet before launching my self forward again. I flipped again and brought a foot down towards Sasuke's head, he blocked once again with both his arms. I dropped to the ground and kicked his feet out from under him. He caught himself. Sasuke rushed forward and I backed off, now on defense. He punched and kicked but failed to land any blows. I threw a fist at his face but he dropped, to my luck. The split second when he was defenseless I planted a foot in his face. I fell backwards and slid across the floor, nearly to the opposite wall.

"Is that all you've got?!" I taunted.

I wasn't the kind to bully an opponent to be an ass. Sasuke was holding back and I hated when opponents did that, it meant they underestimated me. I walked towards him. He had begun to sit up, wiping blood from his mouth.

"You expect to beat your brother with a skill level like that!?" I yelled at him. For the first time I realized, his methods, his cocky attitude, what he had done to get revenge, made me sick! "Your not even in range of Itachi-san level! If you want revenge so bad, then get power your own way, don't jump at the chance just because someone waves it in your face!!"

Sasuke glared at me through his sharingan, pure hatred swam in those eyes. Suddenly, I realized what had just come out of my mouth and I stepped back a bit. Sasuke stood up, staggering a little.

"Don't talk to me," He said, his voice dark. "as if you know me!"

He charged. We both raised fists but as I ran at him, something strange happened, something that had happened once before. Sasuke, and everything around me suddenly slowed, except myself. All sound had nearly faded away. My knuckles planted themselves firmly in Sasuke's cheek. The moment my skin touched his the movement around me returned to normal. Sasuke flew back across the room, slamming into the wall, bits of wood cracked around him. I stared down at my hand, panting. I felt as though most of my energy had been drained.

"Yeah, Karasu!" Mizuko screamed.

As I looked over at the audience, along with Orochimaru and Kabuto, I realized no one else had noticed the strange phenomenon. This was something that had only happened once before; when I had defeated Itachi for the first time.

_Author Notes: Alright, before you start bombarding me with "Karasu could never beat Sasuke" and "Mary Sue" crap, just wait. Seriously, I'm going somewhere with this. Just wait, please. I beg you! (*cough* Fulcon *cough*) I want no complaining until later!!!…you'll understand when the time comes._

_Anyways, well Sasuke is finally in that fanfic. Only took 12 chapters. Stuffs gonna move along much quicker now. Next chapter probably won't be very long, though. Just a heads up._


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Passage of Time

Ekima wrung the hem of her trench coat in her hands. She kept her gaze on the floor, next to her packed bag. I sighed.

"Stop that! You're gonna make me nervous too!"

She glanced up, then looked back down quickly. Her cheeks grew red.

"I-I'm sorry."

I pulled the two cords on my bag and the opening scrunched shut. I looked up at the ceiling.

"What's it like?" Ekima asked.

"Huh?"

"The outside."

"Oh." I stopped to think but I hadn't seen it myself in so long, I had nearly forgotten. "The sky is never the same, the shade and color I mean. Neither is the temperature. The smell depends on where you are and…tch, I really don't know how to describe it."

I took a deep breath.

"I don't think people really appreciate what's around them as much as they should."

I barley got the sentence out, when, like always, Mizuko burst into the room.

"Are you guys done yet?" She said impatiently. "It's time to go."

I nodded and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Come one, Ekima-san."

She looked at me, then Mizuko, then the door.

"H-hai." She said slowly.

I followed Mizuko towards the hideout entrance. I counted about twelve other shinobi besides Ekima, Mizuko, Hiko, Yoshimitsu and myself. Up towards the front was Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke. Sasuke looked away the moment I made eye contact. I smiled.

Orochimaru began to explain how we were to travel in groups to help avoid detection. It made sense, if we all traveled together, someone would obviously notice the suspicious behavior. We were to travel in groups of three. I was paired with Yoshimitsu and Ekima. We left the hideout at different times as well. Our turn came and we began to leave but Ekima made it to the stairs before she froze.

"Hey, come on." I said gently.

She looked at Yoshimitsu instead of me. He nodded and she continued up the stairs. I had been conscious when Kabuto had first brought me here but I wasn't all to surprised to find that the base was located in the middle of a forest. Theses trees grew so close together though, their branches reached out and tangled with one another. The only visible sunlight just barley squeezed through empty nooks in the canopies. The air was heavy with the smell of moist greenery and soil. I drunk in the scent. After being in the dark indoors for so long I found that seeing such a simple scene as this was like honey to my vision.

I turned back to Ekima. She was staring at the world around her, mouth agape and eyes the size of dinner plates. Every little detail fascinated her. Ekima eagerly ran her hands through the damp grass and dirt below her, as smile steadily forming on her face. A grin spread across my own face. See such a sight was like watching a fascinated child. Like a sponge, I could tell Ekima was taking every little detail in and storing somewhere in her mind. She was examining the bark of a tree when the magic of the moment was broken by the sound of Yoshimitsu's voice.

"Ekima, we need to get moving."

"But Yoshimitsu-kun…" She pleaded.

"Yoshimitsu-san, come on. Let her look around." I added.

Yoshimitsu looked me directly in the eye. " Karasu, we can't dawdle. I'm afraid she'll have to take in the sights as we move."

"Listen here-" I began.

"No it's okay!" Ekima said, touching my shoulder lightly. "We can go, it's okay."

"Ekima-san…"

I gave Yoshimitsu a glance then we continued on. I didn't know the way but Yoshimitsu obviously did. We traveled through the branches instead of the ground. Trees flew past for what seemed like hours. I looked around, but it wasn't the landscape that fascinated me.

"Don't." Yoshimitsu warned.

I looked over at him. "What?"

"I know what you're thinking." He said. "And I'm warning you, don't."

He looked at my upper arm, knowing what was underneath my sleeve. I looked away, letting the thoughts of escape dissolve.

We occasionally stopped to let Ekima marvel at certain wonders, things like a lake or a shrine. Eventually, I began to notice the trees thinning. It wasn't long before we broke though the leaves and I was blinded by the pure sunlight. When my eyes adjusted I found myself starring out at an open plain. The grass was the color of golden grain and only a few rocks were scattered here and there, along with some telephone poll like structures. Ekima marveled at these as we passed. Suddenly, she giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair is almost the same color as the grass." She said cheerfully.

I didn't find what was so funny but I still cracked a smile.

We traveled through more forests and even cities afterwards. Hours passed and the sun was begging to set. We had come to a barren and completely dead stretch of land. Any plant life was dead. Ekima examined this with a look of horror.

"Hey, Yoshimitsu-san!" I called. "how far away is this place?!"

He walked ahead and stopped to point. I ran up, only to realize we were on a ridge. My gaze followed where Yoshimitsu was pointing. I stepped back a bit. On the ground below was a enormous city. Modernized buildings were clustered together, windows lining each side. I could see doors boarded up, broken glass and wholes in the concrete walls. Some buildings had clothes hanging from the windows and balconies. In the center of all this was a skyscraper, with electric lines trailing down to the lower structures like vines. Seagull like birds flew through a sky filled with thick black clouds. Eerie, cold, wind whistled through the buildings and reached out to us.

"Orochimaru's hideouts are separated over great distances." Yoshimitsu explained. "If they were close to one another they'd be easy to locate."

I continued to stare at the wasted city.

"This place…it looks like…" I stopped.

Whether Yoshimitsu noticed or not, he didn't ask about my statement. But this city reminded me greatly of amegakure.

Ekima was fascinated by the buildings that towered over us as we walked through the streets. I occasionally saw a person stare out at us from dirty windows or dark alleyways. Everything was dirty and aged. What might of once been a prosperous city was nothing but a ruin.

Stopped at a large hotel like structure with a Japanese styled roof and overhang. A large sign above the entrance was labeled "Abandoned."

"Is this it?" I asked.

Yoshimitsu nodded.

"Geez, the guy could at least choose nicer places." I said.

The inside wasn't much better. The air was stifling, making it hard to breathe. The tunnels and hallways all looked the same. A tangle of cords and lines hung from the ceiling above us. This place looked like it shouldn't even be standing. Ekima and myself followed Yoshimitsu to an open room which, like the last hideout, was filled with tables that carried a strange assortment of items. Orochimaru was seated in a chair, Sasuke and Kabuto at his side.

"You're late." He said.

"We stopped for some breaks." Yoshimitsu lied, covering up the fact that we stopped for Ekima to explore.

Orochimaru stared at us, as if searching for something.

"I see." He said, finally. "Yoshimitsu-kun, please escort Karasu-hime and Ekima to their rooms. Put them on the same level as the other."

Yoshimitsu nodded and we left without another word. We followed the Hyuuga up a good few fleets of stairs. We entered a hallway lined with doors. No doubt, this place had once been a hotel. Yoshimitsu lead me to a door.

"You'll stay here." He pointed to a room a couple doors down. "Ekima, you'll stay there."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I opened the door and entered the room. It was larger than the one in the last hideout. The room was surprisingly clean. There was a large low table, surrounded by sitting cushions. It was simple, old wall scrolls hung from the wall and a small shelf was pushed under a window. I turned a corner and found another room. There was a queen sized bed with faded green sheets. Next to the bed was a night stand with an lamp. Two comfy, but worn looking chairs were placed on both sides of a rounded table. Behind the table was a glass sliding door that lead out to a balcony. I peeked into the nearby bathroom. The sink had lots of surface space and the shower had a built in bath. I could already tell this had once been a very grand hotel.

I removed my yukata, tossed it on the bed and walked out to the balcony. I sighed and leaned on my elbows. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon. How long? How much longer did I have to spend in this endless hell? The last sliver of the red orb melted into the barren land.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days turned to weeks and weeks into months. I soon lost track of time. We often moved from hideout to hideout but there was not specific schedule. Sometimes we would stay in one location for a month or two, other times, no more than a couple weeks, it all depended on the situation. There was no pattern either, we went wherever Orochimaru pleased. It was a hassle at first but I soon grew accustom to it. My friends didn't always move, sometimes one or two be left at a hideout. Unlike them though, I was always brought along. Now that Orochimaru had a new body and Sasuke, my experimenting had begun. Like the prisoners had said, I wasn't disposable; Orochimaru refused to have any other scientist examine me, he didn't want a slip up that could kill me. I finally learned what Kabuto had meant back when I had been released from the medical ward. During the experiments clothes were nothing but a hazard. While conscious I was allowed to cover myself but I doubt the same applied for when I was knocked out. Oh, I had struggled at first with the experiments. I didn't want to be some bodies lab rat, but after a couple months I grew used to it, realizing it could be done and over with faster if I cooperated.

I had continued my lessons with Ekima. After mastering the violin I moved onto other instruments, Ekima even began to give me singing lessons. Even still seeing the outside world fascinated her. She was such a sweet girl, never raised her voice to anyone or bad mouthed them. Hiko had slowly begun to open up to me. She wasn't as uptight and every now and then she even smiled and made jokes. Hiko wasn't a bad person but I could tell she didn't open up to others easily. Mizuko was the same as ever, always hyper and bouncy. I grew to know Yoshimitsu better. Despite his cold stare and, somewhat, self-centered personality, he was alright. He didn't talk much, he was more of an observer. I had seen other shinobi in the hideouts but I had never got the chance to get to know them.

Uchiha Sasuke? Well, I hardly saw him. Most of the time he was training with Orochimaru. But the few times I did see him was enough to learn he was the biggest asshole I had ever met! He was so self-centered and acted cool all the time. The way the girls drooled over him was even more annoying. He wasn't that attractive, Itachi was much better, in more ways then one. He was almost the complete opposite of his brother and I would have like to wring his snobby little neck. But I was good and resisted.

I trained constantly, every day. More out of sheer boredom then duty. Life was rather dull. In the Akatsuki I would travel constantly and see new sights. Here I only got to see new hideouts, some nicer that others, some in more obvious locations. Either way life moved on and I was surprised at how fast the time seemed to fly. Yet, at the end of the day, I always found myself wishing to be with the people I had grown up with. To be with Itachi, my non-related brother.

_Author notes: Okay, so this wasn't as short as I thought it would be. Anyways, nothing _really_ important happens in this chapter, just a little somethin' to help the story carry on. I really enjoyed describing the city and yes it is the same one from chapter 354._


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 A Second Introduction

(One year later)

Ekima put down the shamisen. I looked up from my own instrument. She had a look on her face that told me she was pondering something. So they didn't get in our way, I had removed my yukata and she her trench coat. She wore brown caprees and a white t-shirt that folded left over right, similar to a _jinbei_, and tied closed with a thin purple ribbon. I sat in my black sweats and tank top.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm just curious as to why you would want to learn all this?" She said, looking up at me.

I had never really thought about it. I leaned back to think.

"Well, think about it, if I ever had to work under a disguise, as kunoichi often do, I'd be able to pull it off better if I had these types of skills."

"I never thought about it that way!" Ekima said smiling.

"Yeah, it's really good you know all this stuff! For both of us."

Ekima's smile widened. Her face had gotten thinner and the sun of the outside had given it color. She had become more cheerful and expressed herself more often. But she still remained shy and sulked away around Orochimaru.

"Let's wrap it up for the day." She said and placed the shamisen delicately back in it's case. I did the same. I stood slowly and began to pull my yukata back on.

"Where are you going?" Ekima asked.

"Oh, I'm just gonna walk around for a bit. Maybe grab something to eat." I said casually.

"Okay but be careful," She said. "Remember what Mizuko-chan said, curiosity can be dangerous."

"Yeah, yeah." I called back as I walked out the door.

This hideout was underneath a abandoned temple, and like most of them it had never ending, identical hallways. This was my first time in this structure so I was eager to know it's make up. I walked down the hallways, taking a turn whenever I felt like it, humming a lullaby. I occasionally peeked in an open door, I wasn't stupid enough to open the closed ones. I must have been wandering for over an hour when I realized I was lost and didn't know my way back. I tried to go back the way I came but that got me even more lost. I soon found a room with the door cracked open. Voices were coming from the inside. I hesitated, then decided to ask for directions. I pushed open the door slowly. The room was lit with warm colored lights. A single low table was placed in the middle. Two guys that looked about seventeen were seated drinking sake and talking. One had short black hair and wore simple blue kinagashi. The other was a blonde whose hair spiked up at the ends. Like his companion he wore a kinagashi but his was red and was decorated with triangle designs. The black haired on noticed me and pointed for his blonde friend. The blonde one smiled.

"Uh…excuse me," I began. "I'm sorry to interupt but I was hoping you could help me find my way back to my room."

"Sure, we'll help." The blonde one said and began to wave his hand. "But come and hang with us for a bit."

From the way he talked and the flush of his face I realized he was drunk and his friend probably was too. I realized this wasn't a good idea.

"No thank you, I'll just find my way back myself." I turned to go but a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned to see the blonde behind me, a bit taken aback that he could move so fast in such a state.

"No," He said, his breath reeking. "I said you're gonna hang with us."

His friend appeared behind him. "Eh? She's not half bad looking, Jouji."

I pulled against his grip. "Let go of me!"

Jouji only tightened his grip.

"I'm warning you!" I threatened. "Let go of me!"

This made them laugh. These two were probably really nice guys, but drunk men were all the same. I reached into my pocket with my spare hand and curled my fingers around a thin kunai.

"What're you gonna do?" The black one taunted.

"I'd love to find out." Teased Jouji.

They laughed again but suddenly there was the sound of metal whistling through the air and Jouji cried out. He backed away griping at the wrist of the hand that had held on me. Blood leaked out from between his fingers.

"You shouldn't be drinking at your age." Said a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned and stared up into two dark grey eyes. " Sasuke-sama!?"

Sasuke gave me a quick glance before returning his attention back to Jouji.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you little punk!" The blonde spat.

"I did you a favor." Sasuke replied plainly.

"You son of a-" Jouji began as he began to charge forward but Sasuke pointed his sword tip at his throat.

"Take a one more step and you wont get off with just a slit wrist." Sasuke's voice was dead serious.

Jouji glared at the Uchiha for a while then nodded to his friend and they both retreated back into the room. Sasuke re-sheathed his sword and turned.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I called, running after him. "I can take care of myself!"

"Didn't look that way."

I pulled the kunai from my pocket and waved it in his face. He didn't react like I had hoped.

"I don't need to be defended by you! Besides, they were drunk. You can't threaten a drunk person, you don't know what they're actually like." I said, stubbornly.

"You're lost, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't change the subject!"

"You're lost, right?" He repeated as he turned to me.

I hesitated. "…yes."

"I'll take you back then." He said and turned away again.

What was with the sudden consideration? What the hell had happened over the past year. I looked away contumaciously. I had already decided I didn't like Uchiha Sasuke, and I didn't want to believe he had some redemption. I peeked back over at him, though. He had gotten a little taller, his hair a bit longer. He now wore black sweats with a pale blue fabric hanging from his mid stomach down to his knees, probably just for looks. He wore black arm-warmers that covered the back of his hands. His shirt was white with long sleeves, the Uchiha crest on the collar; he let it hang open, revealing his chest. This was all tied together by the purple, rope-like belt that the Otonin wore but his was tied towards the front.

"What?" He asked suddenly.

I looked up, confused.

"You're staring at me…"

"J-just examining your new clothes." I said stiffly. "Don't get the wrong idea!"

"We got off on the wrong foot, didn't we." He said, staring ahead.

"You think? You did give the greatest greeting."

"What about those things you said during our fight?" He said. "That wasn't the nicest thing, you know."

I felt my face flush. "Yeah, well…"

It was all I could come up with. I could only draw blanks.

"What?" He said. "Don't have one of your clever come backs?"

I gave him a half-heated glare.

"Orochimaru's talked about you and your foul-mouth." He said casually. "It's not a desirable quality in a women."

"_Teme_." I hissed under my breath.

Sasuke ceased walking. I stopped, curious about his reaction.

"What is it?"

"What did you just call me?" He didn't sound angry, but I couldn't recognize the emotion in his voice.

"_Teme_?" I asked.

"I see."

I had expected and different reaction but he just continued walking. His eyes hidden by the black curtain of his bangs.

I followed Sasuke but where I ended up was not the comfort of my room, but in the presence of Orochimaru. I shot him a dirty look.

_Dirty little traitor._

"Oh? You found her?" Orochimaru said, sounding as amused as always.

"She had stumbled upon two of your underlings, both in a drunk stupor." Sasuke explained. "I gave one a warning."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Why am I here?!" I demanded. "You already carried out your stupid tests yesterday, Orochimaru."

I hardly insulted Orochimaru anymore. I had become much more accustom to his company and it did bug me as much as it used to. But I still threw out an insult every now and then. As I stared at the snake I realized he had returned to his normal appearance. I had nearly forgotten about the other body.

"I didn't bring you here for experiments." Orochimaru stated plainly. "Sasuke has been under my training for nearly over a year now. I think it's been long enough."

I looked from Orochimaru to Sasuke, then back to Orochimaru.

"What are you talking about?"

"You recall the match you had with Sasuke-kun, correct?"

"…yes."

"And he suffered a rather humiliating defeat."

"…yes."

I could tell by the way I was being regarded I was missing the point.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Do you think you could beat him now?"

Oh, I get it. I looked over at Sasuke. Orochimaru wants us to have a rematch to see how his "training" has benefited his pupil.

"I can't say." I responded honestly. "I don't know what kind of training you put him through."

Sasuke looked back at me without turning his head. Orochimaru stood up, his long black hair swaying with the movement.

"Let's find out then, shall we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

The dojo here was larger than the first hideout but the pattern and wall painting remained pretty much the same. I could tell Orochimaru had acquired this one later that the other for the wall were still mostly unscathed and the paint barley faded. There weren't any weapons on the walls but there was a second door towards the back corner that lead to who knows where. I turned back to Orochimaru and Sasuke. Orochimaru wore his usual smirk and Sasuke stared back at me with a blank face. I didn't have any weapons on me, save for that kunai. I eyed the Shinobigatana at Sasuke's belt; no guard, no grip, a very simple sword design.

Sasuke slowly began to walk in my direction, I gave Orochimaru a quick glance. As I turned my attention back to my opponent, I blink and Sasuke was gone. A gasp slipped through my lips when I sensed a presence appear behind me. I pivoted just in time to avoid an blow. Sasuke barley gave me enough time to recover myself when he charged attacking in a series of movement that ranged from strikes to flips.

In just one year…one year, how could his speed improved so much? I was much faster them him in our first bout.

I blocked what would've been a fist in the face but he used his other hand to get me in the stomach.

_Dammit_, I cursed. _How could I make the mistake of leaving myself open like that?_

Sasuke spun and elbowed me in the chest. The taste of blood bubbled up in the back of my throat before I slammed into the wall. What the hell was going on? I was barley holding back. How could he?

I snapped out of it when I heard the sound of metal. I rolled out of the way as Sasuke's blade sunk into the wall like a knife into butter. I ran, trying to get distance between us but Sasuke was there next to me in an instant. Before I could react I received a nice, clean cut in the side of the stomach. I cried out and stumbled backwards, drawing the kunai from my pocket just in time to block another blow from the blade. As we stood there, trying to overpower the other, Sasuke regarded me calmly. He wasn't injured, he hadn't broken a sweat but that wasn't what bugged me.

I thrust my kunai forward, knocking Sasuke's blade back. He stumbled a bit, an opening! I struck out with my weapon but…the blade, the sword in Sasuke's hands was gone, it had just…disappeared. Then, before my brain registered I was in pain, I saw blood flash in front of my eyes. I looked down at my hand. The kunai was gone and a cut that started in my wrist and reached into my wrist had appeared. It clicked and the pain shot up through my whole body. I drew in my breath sharply. I wanted to put pressure on the new wound but my other had was tending my slit stomach. I fell to the ground, pressing my wrist to my chest. When I looked up, a metallic sharp point was at my throat and Sasuke was staring down at me, with the same look he had worn the entire battle.

Orochimaru's laughter reminded me that he was present and I felt my face flush and quickly stared at the ground. Sasuke sheathed his sword and turned away.

"Excellent." Orochimaru said. "Looks like this is all paying off."

"You're training isn't worth anything until Itachi is dead." Sasuke said and Orochimaru's smile widened.

The fact that Sasuke was unscathed or non-fatigued wasn't what bothered me the most about our battle. What bugged me and just downright ashamed me was that he hadn't even used his sharingan. Even I had used mine for a bit.

Another thing was his sudden growth. I don't care how much training you have had, you can't improve that much in a single year. It was unnatural. But it still didn't explain my loss. I should be stronger that him. Then I realized the problem. Sure, Sasuke had gotten stronger but that wasn't the only thing. I looked down at my hands. I had gotten weaker.

"I'll call Kabuto in to attend you." Orochimaru said as he left the dojo.

Sasuke followed behind him. The Uchiha glanced back over his shoulder at me. There was no pride in those eyes, no gloating, nothing. There was absolutely nothing in those dark grey eyes. The door slid shut, but those eyes didn't move.

_Author Notes: See this is what I meant. Sure it feels like they just battled but in their would it's already been a year. I enjoyed this chapter. I'm still getting Sasuke's personality down so it may be off for a bit._


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Physical Reminder.

"Ouch!" I cried as Hiko tugged the bandage around my hand snug and tied it shut.

"It's not that bad." She said.

"No, but it still smarts."

Ekima was seated on a chair, watching the whole operation. Orochimaru had forgotten that Kabuto had a mission to carry out, so my medical attention wasn't the most efficient. Yesterdays bandages were worn and Hiko had offered to change them for me.

"_Yosh_, now for the stomach." She said. "Take of your shirt."

I did so and turned around. Hiko's small, but delicate looking, hands worked skillfully. The movement stopped suddenly and Ekima gasped.

"What?" I asked but the moment the words came out, I realized what it was.

A cool finger traced down my back in a diagonal direction. I felt Ekima's long fingers examine my back as well.

"How did you get that?!" Ekima asked, her voice horrified.

I had seen it in the mirror a couple time. The clean, jagged in some areas, scar that started around my left shoulder blade and traveled across my skin down to my lower back. It marked me in a dark, sickly brown color and wasn't the most pleasant sight.

"Just a little accident." I lied.

"Why didn't you get it healed?" Ekima's voice was filled with pity.

"There was no one around." I shrugged. "This stuff happens, it's life."

There was silence filled the room as Hiko removed the old bandage and began to replace it with the new one. It was an uncomfortable silence. Silence has no shape or form but is has mass and weight. When you're surrounded by silence you can feel it settle above you, on your shoulders, in your mind. Sometimes it's even suffocating.

"There you go." Hiko said and patted her handy work.

She had hit it just enough (and right on my stomach wound too) to make me cry out sharply, sucking in my breath sharply. But Hiko just gave me a mischievous smile and didn't apologize.

"He beat you up pretty bad didn't he?" She teased.

"Yeah, but his growth is abnormal." I complained.

"I saw him walking earlier today, he's grown so much." Hiko had the look of a older sister who was fondly talking about a little brother. "You should've seen him as a kid! He was the cutest little-" She stopped abruptly.

I stared at her. "How do you-"

Hiko's face hardened quickly. "None of your business!"

I stood. "Well, you obviously know Itachi-san! Now your talking about how Sasuke-sama was as a kid!? Who are you exactly?!?!"

Hiko looked away, then turned a determined face towards me. "I'm a former Konoha shinobi." She said, her voice confident. "Itachi-kun was in my team."

With that she stood and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Ekima and I looked at one another awkwardly.

"You shouldn't ask her about such things, Karasu-chan" Ekima said in a hushed tone.

"But why?" I didn't want to pry but…I wanted to know.

Ekima seemed to debate whether or not to tell me something.

"Promise you won't tell Hiko-chan I told you."

I nodded.

Ekima sighed deeply. "She's in love with him."

*~~*

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling. Cracks had begun to form and a spider had already spun it's master piece in far corner. The room was boring and uncreative. A bed, a chair, a table, and a showerless bathroom. But all the underground hideouts were dull. The ones above ground were much more comfortable. This wasn't nearly as nice as his house in the Uchiha community, hell, his apartment had been better that this.

He wondered if…no! The Uchiha turned onto his side, the bed springs creaking under him. No, he wouldn't think about Konoha or anyone there. Sasuke forced his mind to focus on yesterdays battle. When he had first fought Karasu and lost, he decided when he fought her again, and won, he would gloat. But when it actually happened, when he stared into those two golden eyes, wide with disbelief, he just couldn't do it. The need to brag dissolved and left nothing. All he could do was turn and leave, he couldn't even say anything to her.

When he had first met Karasu the thing that stood out the most was how frail she was. She was small and skinny, like she had been living without the proper nourishment for a long time. With the exception of her tank top, her clothes fit her loosely. When they entered the dojo he was able to get a better look at the female Uchiha. Her hair was a sandy blonde that reached down to her shoulders and her bangs were parted down the middle. Her eyes were like liquid gold with a friendly demeanor, but Sasuke recognized hidden pain and cruelty in them. Eyes that had seen suffering and death; it was something only another person with such eyes could recognize. Aside from that, Sasuke found her average. Sure she was a bit easy on the eyes but nothing that would stand out in a large crowd. Even so, Karasu's fighting ability caught him off guard and he had to admit losing to a girl was a bit embarrassing.

For the past year Sasuke had been so busy he hardly saw her but from what Orochimaru said she was stubborn, independent minded and foul mouthed. He didn't find it too hard to believe after what she had said to him. He get did get to see Karasu again, when Orochimaru told him to find her. He found her in one of the hallways being harassed by two guys Sasuke hadn't aquatinted himself with, not that he cared to anyway. Sasuke wasn't big on chivalry but it still didn't change the fact that he didn't like guys that let themselves get distracted by such things. After chasing them off, he offered to show Karasu the way back, since she was obviously lost, but she became angry with him. Sasuke wasn't used to getting resistance from girls and he found this admirable. Eventually she gave in though and she even began to stare at him, claiming only to be observing his change.

Karasu hadn't changed much. Her hair was a bit longer and she wasn't as thin as before. She hadn't grown much either, the top of Karasu's head barley reached his chin. She wasn't pleased with him when he brought her to Orochimaru, she shot him a dirty look. When the two of them had battle, Sasuke was aware he had gotten stronger that her but she had changed to. She wasn't as fast and she didn't react as quickly anymore. Karasu was out of shape. He could tell she was beyond humiliated when he defeated her. She didn't say anything; neither of them did. But when Karasu had stared up at him in shock, Sasuke got that strange sense of déjà vu again. He had seen her before, even her name sounded familiar.

Then there was her friend, Hiko. Sasuke remembered her alright. The bouncy girl on his brother's old team. She was always the one sent to get Itachi for a mission. Hiko hadn't grown at all since then, not an inch. But now her hair was short and she didn't smile as much. Sasuke recalled the time in the winter when she came over, greeting Itachi with a snowball to the face. Itachi hadn't taken it to kindly and threw a snowball at the tree above her. Hiko laughed at this, teasing that Itachi was supposed to have better aim. But she realized to late his motive when the snow that had settled on the branch above came crashing down on her. Sasuke had burst into the case of giggles at this and Hiko responded with another snowball in his face. This broke out into an all out war until his mom came out and called the three in for tea. Sasuke begged to stay a little long but Hiko scooped him up in her arms and carried him inside, all the while telling him a young boy should listen to his mother or a youkai would come and eat him! Then they would sit, bundled in blankets, drinking their tea while Itachi and Hiko would tell the young Uchiha stories about their missions. He desperately missed days like-! Again Sasuke forced himself to push the unfinished out of his mind. That very same brother had killed everyone and now Sasuke would kill him! All that had been an act, a ruse preformed by Itachi as he hid behind a friendly mask. But, it was strange. Now that Sasuke thought about it, even though Hiko had told him to listen to his mother, Hiko herself had no parents.

*~~*

Ekima refused to tell me more about Itachi and Hiko. She was in love with him? Itachi had never mentioned Hiko at all, or anyone from his team. Oddly, this information almost made me feel as though my relationship with Itachi had been violated. Not that I harbored the same feelings Hiko had with him, I did love Itachi but in a brotherly sense. I paced around my room a little longer, telling myself that it was fine, nothing I need to pry into but what if learning Hiko's story could tell me more about Itachi. In the end I decided to let Hiko calm down and slowly pry the story out of her. I opened my door to go get some munchies, all this thinking had made me hungry, but the moment my door cracked open an arm reached in grabbed my collar and slammed me into a near by wall.

"Motherf-" I glared up into two pale eyes. "The hell, Yoshimitsu-san?!"

Yoshimitsu glared down at me, the veins of the byakugan popping out of the skin around his eyes.

"What did you do to Ekima?!" He demanded.

"What are you talking about?! I haven't done anything!!"

"You were the one last with her! And now she's depressed and started crying!!" He pulled me away from the wall and slammed me into it again. "What did you do!?!?"

"Yoshimitsu-kun!!" Ekima cried out from behind the Hyuuga. Yoshimitsu turned, his eyes wide with surprise. The byakugan faded. Ekima's face was horrified.

"What are you doing?!"

"I was just-" He began.

"I heard what you said!" Ekima said as she trudged forward and tore Yoshimitsu's hand from my shoulder. She pulled me into an, almost protective, embrace, which was weird 'cause she was taller that me.

"Karasu-chan had nothing to do with it!" She said sternly. "I was depressed because Hiko-chan is too! You know how the two of us work!!"

Yoshimitsu looked away. "I see."

He left the room silently. Ekima hugged me tightly.

"Ooh! Thank goodness!" She said. "Please forgive Yoshimitsu-kun, he can be overly protective sometimes."

"Funny," I said, dazed. "He doesn't seem the type."

_Author notes: Kind of a short chapter. Yes, Fulcon. I know you don't like having two perspectives in a chapter but I do that (sorry). Anyways, we learned quite a bit about Hiko in this chap and a little about Yoshi-kun too! First time writing from Sasuke's perspective too! Fun, fun, fun! _


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Sensei

I rubbed my shoulders as I ran down the hallways, it was really cold. Was the heater broken or something? It must've almost been winter time by now. Last time we traveled it was near the end of fall. I reached the dojo door and reached to open it but hesitated when I heard the sound of someone's _kiai_. I slid the door open slowly and peeked inside. Inside Sasuke was training with a wooden dummy, striking it with both his fists and feet. He wore no shirt, no shirt, just his black sweats. Sasuke wasn't what you would call muscular. His arms were fit but his whole upper body had a slim look to it. He didn't have one of those overrated six-packs, the skin on his chest and stomach was pulled tight but not in a sickly sense. You could barley tell he had abs at all. While I watched him he attacked the wooden dummy constantly but he stopped abruptly, and breathed out slowly.

"You want something?" He asked with out turning to me.

I opened the door and stepped into the dojo. "You called for me didn't you?"

"Oh, Yeah." He said as he stooped down to grab his water bottle.

Sasuke took a swig and turned to me. Despite the cold, he had worked up quite a sweat, his hair even sagged a bit. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and took another breath that manifested in front of his face.

"Orochimaru wants me to train you." He said casually.

"What? Why for?"

Sasuke took another drink. "He's says despite your stubbornness he still wants you to work for him."

"Geez, I'm not the one that's stubborn." I mumbled.

"After seeing our battle about a week ago," He continued, ignoring me. "he decided he wants to keep you up to shape, so I'm gonna teach you some new stuff and shit."

"Whatever, I don't need to be trained by _you_!" I snapped.

"You really don't like me do you?"

"No!"

"I really don't care but do you really think continuing to train with Mizuko will help you shape up?"

He had a point. I had been training with Mizuko for the last year and we were basically on equal ground. I knew how she operated and vise versa. The progress of our growth with one another had come to a halt. I debated.

"Fine." I gave in. "I'll let you train me but not for Orochimaru!"

"Heh." For the first time, I saw Sasuke crack a smile.

I stared.

"What?"

"I've never seen you smile." I said and a smile spread across my own face. "It's actually kind of nice."

"What do you mean?"

"It's you." I explained. "It's a smile that's honest in the sense of showing your character. It's true to you. Maybe, just maybe, I could get along with you."

Sasuke's face changed. His usual blank expression shifted slightly to what almost looked like… surprise?

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"No, it's nothing." He said and turned away.

Sasuke tossed me a _boken_ and picked up one for himself. He brushed the bangs that had plastered themselves to his face away.

"_Koi_!*" He barked.

I charged.

(*_Okay, I honestly don't know if that's how you correctly spell the romanji for "come" in Japanese. As far as I know he's talking about the fish XD_)

Thus my training began. Sasuke just kept me on the basics at first, pointing out what I needed work on and every now and then he would teach me a new move. Eventually, as his training with Orochimaru progressed he began to teach me some of that too. One day, when I asked about his quick growth and he admitted to the use of drugs during his training, given to him by Kabuto.

"But that's like cheating!" I said.

"Yeah, but I need to get strong as soon as possible." Sasuke said.

"But…"

"Maybe I could get you some if you want?" He offered.

"No way!" I protested. "If I'm gonna get stronger it's through my own _natural _methods!"

"I figured as much."

Despite the way I had felt about him at first, I slowly began to warm up to Sasuke. He was just really distant and I had to remember the hurt he had gone through. We both carried huge wounds in our heart. At first I thought we just handled it differently but the more I thought about it, the more I realized we also handled it the same. He wasn't a bad person, I saw a lot of good in him but he hid most of it away. I wondered if it had to do with where he had come from, I noticed he never talked about his life in Konoha.

My once boring schedule had quickly changed. I practiced with Ekima, then went to train. Some days I could only do one because Orochimaru took me in for the tests. Days began to pass much quicker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months since my training with Sasuke have passed. My skills have grown greatly since then. But I was still no match for Sasuke, the stupid druggie. Today I had been called in for experiments and missed my training. Orochimaru had taken some blood samples, which this felt like the hundredth time, and then knocked me out. When I woke up Kabuto was healing my arm, which looked like it had been cut open, while Orochimaru, once again, took some blood samples from my neck. Orochimaru eventually left and I was left on the table in my sweats. Kabuto began to heal my back while I covered myself with my tank top. I felt a third hand on my back.

"Where'd you get that from?" Sasuke's voice asked.

I jumped slightly, caught off guard by his sudden appearance.

"Don't move, Karasu-san." Kabuto said sternly.

"When did you get here?" I asked Sasuke, looking over my shoulder.

"While you were still knocked out."

"Wait! While I was-" I stuttered and felt my face go red. "Did you see me-"

"Not really." Sasuke cut in.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"So, where'd you get the scar?" He asked again, changing the subject.

I had learned quickly that when Sasuke changed the subject it was pointless to get it back on track. I sighed. I could lie but maybe if I opened up a bit to Sasuke, he would do the same for me.

"My father gave it to me." I confessed.

Both Kabuto and Sasuke were silent. I'm sure Kabuto knew the story.

"Why?" Sasuke asked plainly.

"My father beat me as a kid." I explained. "A lot of times it was for no reason. One day he came home, he had failed a mission and was in a terrible mood. Everyone knew to stay out of his way on these kind of day but when one of my brothers asked me to go get some tea, I ran out across the mansion and slipped on the floor right in front of my father. He had barley retuned home, so he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out side. I've learned not to protest and usually things go a lot better. He pulled out the bamboo rod and began to yell at me." I continued my story with a straight face. " I got angry and made the mistake of talking back. I was rewarded with a one strike in which my father put all his strength into. I tore open my back pretty bad. I don't remember much but, to this day, it was the most painful wound I have ever experienced. My nanny knew medical ninjutsu and often healed the wounds my father gave me but this time he ordered her not to tend it so I could forever remember my place. And that's how I got it."

Again there was silence between the three of us.

"You lived in a mansion?" Sasuke asked.

I laughed. The fact that after everything I had just told him, he was curious about where I lived struck my as funny.

"Yeah. The Satsugai clan has always been one of the noble families of Sunagakure."

"There." Kabuto said. "Your all good."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks."

I jumped off the table and turned to Sasuke.

"You've been here for a while so we don't have much time for training." Sasuke explained. "But there's still a couple things I'd like to show you."

"Kabuto, have you been monitoring our base hidden between Kusa no kuni and Taki no kuni?" Orochimaru asked, appearing out of nowhere as he often did.

"Not recently, why?" Kabuto responded.

" I haven't received any reports from there recently."

"What are you suggesting?" Kabuto asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Orochimaru turned to Sasuke and me. An amused smile spread across his face. "Would you like an assignment, Karasu-hime?"

_Author notes: And the plot thickens! Argh, chapters haven't been that long lately. Oh well, I could milk it but I believe a chapter shouldn't have more information than necessary. Anyways, some more time passage in this chap. I could have described some of the training exercises and such but I didn't find it necessary. Actual, I enjoyed this chapter, even threw in some fan service, heh heh heh. As I said ealier, things are gonna move a bit quicker now._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Bonding

Six of us, I counted. Sasuke, Mizuko, Hiko, Ekima, Yoshimitsu and myself; six. We all stood in front of the hideout entrance, double checking our bags. This hideout was around the border of Hi no Kuni and Taki no Kuni, so it was hidden in a rather lush forest but unlike the one in Ta no Kuni, the trees didn't grow too close together. It was around early spring, a bit cold but bearable. Every here and there you'd see some flowers beginning to bloom. Again I stared at my companions, decorated with spots of sunlight.

"Does anyone else find it weird that Orochimaru would send all of us?" Yoshimitsu asked.

Now that he was on a mission, Yoshimitsu was dressed in a grey hanten like shirt, worn under a green haori with long sleeves. His sweats were simple, as were his shoes.

"What does it matter, Yoshi-kun!?" Mizuko said as she folded her arms behind her head.

"No, I think it's strange too." I said. "If Orochimaru was in a hurry, it makes sense why he would send Sasuke-sama and myself but he suggested to bring you guys too because we work well together."

"This is just a inspection mission isn't it?" Ekima asked.

"Yeah, that's why it's weird to send so many people."

"Maybe he knows more than he's telling us." Hiko said, adjusting something hidden by her long sleeves.

"Stop being so paranoid." Mizuko complained. "Let's just go, we can worry about that stuff later. I haven't been sent out in a while."

I became distracted when I noticed Sasuke messing around with a hand held touch screen. He noticed my staring.

"Orochimaru already told you not to try and get this from me." He said. "I won't give it to you no matter how you beg."

He tucked the controller for the Rai Ring in his pocket. I made a pout face at him.

"Everybody got everything?" Ekima asked as she pulled her backpack on.

We all nodded and followed her example.

"Were not that far, we should make it there in about two days if we keep at a steady pace." Ekima said looking at the map.

Sasuke nodded. "Let's go then."

We traveled at a quick pace, stopping only to consult the map and compass or for a water break. Taki no Kuni was a beautiful country with lots of water and greenery. We passed several waterfall and lakes, surrounded by healthy trees. We did our best to avoid passing through any greatly populated areas but occasionally we passed through a small village. I had never been here before so both Ekima and I were greatly fascinated by our surroundings. After a while it began to grow dark and Ekima suggested that we should stop. We made camp near a large waterfall, mainly because it would cover up our voices and smell from any passerbys that might prove to be enemies. Hiko gathered sticks for a fire which Sasuke lighted with a Goukakyu. Mizuko proved useful by catching fish in the river. So there we sat, enjoying our fish. No one had anything to say and I could tell Mizuko was uncomfortable with the silence.

"Hey, Karasu." She said.

I looked up at her with a mouthful of fish.

"Tell us about the Akatsuki members."

I nearly choked and pounded on my chest to get the food to got down.

"Are you crazy!?" I said as I gasped for my air. "I can't tell you that kind of information!"

"I didn't say tell us the secrets of the Akatsuki!" She snapped back. "I meant tell us what kind of weird quirks those guys have."

"I...I guess, I can talk about that."

Suddenly I became the main focus and it put me a bit on edge.

"Well," I began. "I'll start off with Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san. Hidan-san the newest member. He about twenty and foul-mouthed. I mean, _really_ foul-mouthed! He really religious too. It's the Jashin religion or somethin'. The teaching is something along the lines of 'Thou shalt massacre thy neighbor.'"

"Sounds horrible!" Ekima said.

"It is, but overall Hidan-san is alright. We get along and he's funny. But Kakuzu-san is an asshole. He's way to obsessed with money and he's an old grouch! He tried to steal my heart once!"

"Steal your heart?" Mizuko said, skeptically.

"Literally or figuratively?" Hiko asked. " because some old dude hitting on you is kind of creepy."

"No, no. He literally tried to take my heart!" I explained. "He got, like, five hearts, that's how he can live so long. By stealing other people's hearts."

"That's creepy." Ekima said.

"Oh, believe me, the other members are just as bad! There's Sasori-san and Deidara-san. Sasori is from Sunagakure, like me, but he's always hiding in his puppets. I've seen his real face a couple times, though. He around forty but he has the appearance of a teenager because he turned himself into a humanoid puppet. He doesn't age or feel pain. He hates making people wait or to be kept waiting, he can be mean sometimes but he mostly keeps to himself.

Let's see, Deidara-san is like a brother to me, we get along really well. He pretty young compared to the other members, only nineteen. He's a sculpture artist but he always blows up his stuff, he into explosives. I think he used to be a terrorist bomber for higher before he joined Akatsuki. He's also got these weird mouths on his hands. He may seem kind of like a jerk at first, he kind of proud but he's really great, one of the nicest members."

"Aw, sounds like a crush to me Karasu." Mizuko teased.

"It's not like that!" I protested, my face burning a bit. " There's Zetsu-san. I don't know him all that well except for the fact that he's half plant and has two personalities. Oh, and he's a cannibal."

"Okay, now that's just creepy." Mizuko said.

"You lived with these guys?" Hiko asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. Uh, Kisame-san."

"Ooh, ooh!" Mizuko said. "Yeah, how's he?"

"Well, he's pretty sadistic but like Deidara-san he's pretty laid back. You stay out of his hair, you keep you head, simple as that. He's really tall but he respects his partner, even though his a bit younger that him."

"His partner?" Yoshimitsu asked.

I looked over at Sasuke who nodded.

"Itachi-san is his partner."

"Oh yeah, tell us about him!" Mizuko said. "Sasuke's pretty cute, his brother's gotta be freakin sexy!"

Everyone turned to look at Mizuko.

"What?" She said, innocently.

"Yeah, well Itachi-san is rather attractive but, like with Deidara-san, he like a brother to me. In the Akatsuki Itachi-san practically raised me, he even trained me. He's probably the one member I spent the most time with. But he has weird hobbies. He like to go through sweet places, a lot of times he would get me something and now I'm not to big on sweet things. And I was shocked to learn he was a vegetarian! I love meat but he won't touch it! It's kind of funny."

"He sounds kind of the opposite of a guy who would commit genocide." Ekima said.

"I don't know why he did it, he won't tell me but I think he's a really great guy. He always avoids fighting when he can."

As I looked down, fondly remembering when I noticed Sasuke's hands, clenched tightly in his lap.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, touching his shoulder lightly. "I'll stop if you want."

"No, I'm fine."

"No you're not!" I insisted. "You're kind of pale. If I'm making you uncomfortable let me know."

"Karasu, I'm fine!" He said sternly.

I flinched back a bit. Sasuke rarely raised his tone. An awkward silence fell over the circle.

"I'm setting up for bed." Mizuko announced and stood. "You guys can all sit an stare but I'm tired."

"I'm going too." I said and stood as well.

The rest of the circle soon followed. As I rolled out my bed role, I looked up in the bushes to see a pair of eyes watching me. I looked closer and a fox ran out from the leaves.

"What was that?" Yoshimitsu asked.

"Nothing." I called back.

We set up in a circle, like with the fire, with the exception of Yoshimitsu who was on watch in a tree. He would retire in a couple hours and Hiko would take his place, then Ekima. Mizuko, Sasuke and I were the watch for tomorrow night. Mizuko rolled out her bunk next to mine and removed her vest, revealing the black belly shirt she wore underneath. We all shed any layers beyond the first to make sleep more comfortable.

"See ya tomorrow, Karasu." Mizuko mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah."

Hiko put out the fire and darkness swept in with the silence.

I woke up in the middle of the night, during Hiko's watch. The curse mark was burning and trying to ignore it didn't work. I stood and made my way over to the river. I waded out into the water until I stood in front of the waterfall, where I wet my hands and rubbed my shoulder with the soothing liquid. I watched my reflection in moving mirror, it writhed steadily. I turned my attention downward, to the foaming area where the waterfall meet the river.

"Is it bothering you again?"

I looked up and saw a silhouette in the reflection. I turned.

"Just a bit."

"We need to work on that a bit more." Sasuke said. "When you learn to control it, it wont bother you as much."

I turned my face down to the water again.

"It gives me nightmares."

"It's a side affect." Sasuke said. "Sometimes they don't go away."

"How did you get the hang of your's so fast?" I asked.

"It was a bit easier after I awakened the second state." He explained. "But the Sound Four isn't around to help you like they did me. You'll just have to learn it the old fashioned way."

"I see."

There was silence.

"Sasuke-sa- !" I began as I looked up but he was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How much longer?" Complained Mizuko.

"Five minutes closer than the last time you asked." Hiko said.

"Actually, were here!" Ekima announced.

"Really?" Mizuko asked and ran forward with a burst of energy. "Where?"

"That cave." Ekima pointed.

Indeed a cave sat before us. It was surrounded by overgrown bushes and vines, nearly masking the entrance. With a bit of difficulty, we pushed our way through. The cave was dark and Sasuke lit a flare. The cave was bathed in green light, pushing away the shadows. The walls were moist and vines hung from the stone ceiling. Moss had grown on the floor along with some mushrooms. We headed forward it just kept going.

"How far back is this freakin' cave!" Mizuko said, her voice bouncing off the walls.

Sasuke walked ahead a bit.

"Found it." He said.

As we drew closer we saw his hand rested on a steal door. Sasuke pulled a key from his shirt was about to insert it but…

"It's already open." I said softly as I gave the door a push.

The door swung open with a loud creak. Everyone tensed and Mizuko drew a kunai. We entered cautiously, treading lightly. The further we got into the cave, the more wreaked stuff we found. Broken glass, turned over tables, shattered pillars. Eventually, we began to encounter bodies.

"Everyone's dead." Ekima said in a frightened whisper.

"So this is why Orochimaru hasn't received any recent reports." Yoshimitsu said.

"What do you think happened?" Mizuko asked.

"Who knows?" Hiko answered.

"What do we do now, Sasuke-sama?" I asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth but suddenly stopped and singled for the others to be quite. Everyone stopped moving and held their tongues, listening. A soft rustling sound came from one of the nearby rooms. Sasuke pointed at it with two fingers and we slowly made our way forward. Sasuke pushed the door slightly and it swung open a bit with out a sound. Inside a person in a _shinobifuku _was flipping through books, only to toss them aside.

What was he looking for?

A rat scurried into the room between my legs. The sound alerted the shinobi who looked straight into my eyes. He jumped up and ran out a door on the other side of the room.

"Dammit!" Sasuke cursed. "Mizuko! Ekima! Yoshimitsu! You go back the way we came and try to catch at the entrance. Karasu, Hiko and myself with follow him."

The three nodded and I ran after Sasuke along with Hiko. We followed the sound of the shinobi's footsteps, turning corners cleanly. Hiko tossed the kunai she was holding but only managed to cut his arm. We began to gain on the black figure but he jumped through a hole in the wall. We continued to pursue him until he launched himself off a cliff. We ran to the edge and found ourselves starring down into a large, but beautiful, canyon. Trees and green grass descended down towards a river that ran through the middle. Some trees were already blooming.

Mizuko, Ekima and Hiko burst out from the trees.

"Did he get away?!" Mizuko asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke mumbled.

"Didn't Orochimaru-sama tell us to catch any trespassers?" Ekima asked. "And bring them in for interrogation?"

"It's too late now." I said.

"We can still track him." Hiko said.

"How?" I asked.

She pointed to the ground at a trail of blood stains.

"I don't miss like that." She said.

_Author notes: Uh, not much to say actually. Just a little Akatsuki info for you. XD _


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Separated

We stared out from the cover of leaves out at a large gate. We had followed the blood trail and it had lead us to here.

"We should just kill him and scale the wall." Hiko said.

Yoshimitsu shook his head. "We don't want to attract attention."

"Well, I highly doubt he'll just let us walk through!" Hiko continued.

Mizuko stood. "I'll take care of it."

She opened her bag and began to pull out clothing. She turned her back to us, pulling off her vest and shirt. She put on a dark blue kimono decorated with plum blossoms. She tied up her hair before putting on a wide hat. She turned to us.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Open up the top a little more." Hiko said.

Mizuko did so until her cleavage showed clearly. She rubbed her hands together.

"Alright, let me work my magic." She said and began to head out from our cover.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Trust her." Hiko said.

I hesitated then settled down to watch my friend.

Mizuko approached the guard slowly and began to stagger a bit, making her look tired.

"Who goes there?" The guard called out loudly.

"Oh, I'm just a travler." Mizuko called out, her voice had become a higher pitch. "May I pass?"

"No one can pass unless they have an appointment with my lord."

"Please." Mizuko begged in a cute but whiny voice. "I'm so tired and my feet can barley take anymore."

"I can't let you through, miss."

"Maybe your lord can employ me." She said. "I'm looking for a job but it's so hard for Entertainers to find work."

"Y-you're an Entertainer?" The guards voice shifted from stiff to curious.

The guard looked at Mizuko for the first time, his eyes traveling down to her chest where they stopped.

"Yes." Hiko said. "She's got him!"

I was stunned. Mizuko had become a completely different person.

Mizuko nodded and walked so close to the guard, nearly touching him.

"You won't let me just sit out here will you?" She placed her hands on his arms, slowly sliding them upward. "You're not that mean are you? Not an attractive man like yourself."

"Alright, I-I'll let you through but you tell my boss you want a job." He said and pulled a lever that lifted the gate up.

"Oh, trying to get rid of me already." She said, seductively. "At least let me pamper you for a bit as thanks."

Mizuko turned the guard so that his back was to us and slid her hands up his back. With one hand she gestured for us to go. The five of us ran forward quietly, while Mizuko fed the guard some sweet talk as he began to lean in slowly. We made it though the gate unnoticed. As we entered the forest, avoiding the road, I could've swore I saw a figure in the trees. We stopped a good fifteen yards from the gate to wait for Mizuko. She appeared about five minutes later. As she approached us, she brought down her hair and reached for her bag.

"Stupid men like that are so easy." She said with a smirk.

I wanted to ask her some questions but Sasuke gave me a look that told me to wait. The sun was starting to set and we needed to find a place for camp.

We wandered for a bit until we found an area of the canyon riddled with tall stone walls and pillars, like a maze. We decided it would me a good spot and settled down near the edge where we got a good view of the river.

We didn't cook or start a fire tonight, it was too risky. Instead we ate _onigiri_ Ekima had packed and went straight to bed, Mizuko on watch duty.

*~~*

The shinobi ran forward into the main hall. Flower plants decorated the edges of the room and beautiful _shoheiga_ screens were artistically placed. But the shinobi ignored these and stumbled into a bow in front of a raised platform. Screens were set up and a figure sat behind them.

"Did you find any information?" The figure asked.

"N-no, my lord! A group of shinobi attacked me!" The shinobi explained frantically. "I-I think they worked for Orochimaru!"

The figure was silent.

"Forgive me, my lord! They won't make it past the gate."

"It's already to late."

The shinobi turned around to see a figure in a hooded trench coat enter the hall.

"They've already made it past the guard." He said.

"B-but, but how?!"

"One on them is skilled in the arts of seduction." The hooded man said. "I suggest you do something about that, my lord."

"Did you see the trespassers, Nobu?" The figure asked.

"None of them were of much interest except for two, a boy and girl, who both wore the Uchiha crest."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The lord asked, his tone interested.

"I believe so."

"And what about the girl?"

The hooded man was silent.

"Well, Nobu? Do you know anything about her?"

Nobu hesitated.

"She's my sister."

*~~*

"Mizuko-san, you can turn it. I'll take over watch." I said, approaching the ledge where she sat.

Mizuko turned and smiled at me. "I'm fine but if your not tired I wouldn't mind the company."

I sat down next to her, legs crossed. Mizuko sighed and swung her legs carelessly over the edge. There was silence between the two of us.

"The moon id nice, isn't it?" Mizuko asked.

"Yeah."

I looked up at the full moon but realized Mizuko wasn't watching the sky. She was staring at the rippling reflection in the river below. A smile spread across her lips.

"I haven't had a good swim in ages." She whispered.

I looked over. "If you want I could-"

She shook her head. "Now isn't the time. I'd feel selfish if I did."

I smiled. "Earlier, at the gate, you surprised me. You never struck me as the seductive type. You were amazing! I've never been good at that stuff."

Mizuko's face fell for a second but he smile returned as she looked at me.

"The Shirasaki clan, in Kirigakure, was well known, not for our skills, but for our strange customs. While the men of my clan trained to be shinobi, the women were raised to be geisha. The scheme was that a women could be brought along on a mission to draw out information or distract the enemy, while the men did the bloody work. Women never learned shinobi arts."

"Why was Orochimaru interested in you then, if you didn't know shinobi arts?" I asked.

Mizuko looked down, her hair hiding her face.

"My dad was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He always wanted a son but he ended up with five daughters, he loved them all none the less. My dad's kind was rare in Kiri. He was merciless and cold-hearted on the battlefield but, when it came to friends and family, there was no man you could've met who was more loving and compassionate."

I noticed the was Mizuko's face lit up as she spoke of her father. Her feelings for him were something I could probably never understand.

"I was the youngest of my sisters but I had inherited my dad's love for combat. I was a failure in my geisha studies, so, as an experiment, my dad took me aside secretly and trained me to be a shinobi. I had a natural talent for it, and he said something must've gone wrong when I was born a girl." She smiled. "That's how I learned."

I could tell she was leaving out half of the story, like how he father had died. I didn't blame her though.

"So, what about you?" She asked. "What about your dad?"

I was unprepared for her question.

"M-my father?" I avoided eye contact.

Mizuko had been so honest but I didn't want to ruin the mood or recall those memories.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." I said. "Maybe later."

"Oh…" Mizuko sighed. "Oh, okay."

We didn't talk much afterward and Mizuko turned in eventually. I sat on the ledge alone in silence, until Sasuke relieved me. It felt good to crawl back under the blankets of my bed roll. I slipped into dreams that became nightmares.

_I was in that blackness again with the water below me. _

"_So you've come." A voice said, there was something disoriented about the way it sounded. "Why are _you_ here?"_

_I looked around. Laughter echoed._

"_You don't even know who I am, do you?" The voice was clearly amused. "How naive." _

"_Over a year we've been together but you can even recognize me? You look at me in the mirror every day, you just don't realize it. You even refuse to work with me but you don't realize this either."_

"_Who are you?" I called out._

"_I'm you."_

"_Don't screw with me!" I yelled. "You can't be me!" _

_The laughter echoed again, sending chills down my spin. Then it occurred to me where the voice was coming from. I looked down at my reflection. It's lips were curled into a cruel smile and the whites of the left eye were filled in black, surrounded by the curse mark._

"_I told you." My reflection said. "I'm you."_

I jolted awake, sitting up and clutching at my blankets. I breathed heavily, sweat had formed on my brow.

"Hey, you okay, Karasu-chan?" Ekima said, standing over me. "I came to wake you up but…"

"Am I the last one up?" I asked, standing up.

She nodded. I looked around to see everyone starting to pull their bags on. I pulled my yukata on and slung my bag over my shoulder. Then I realized someone was missing.

"Where's Sasuke-sama?"

Hiko pointed to the rock behind me. "Around the corner."

I walked around to the entrance of the stone maze. Sasuke stood their, observing.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The rocks have changed." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Their closer together, there's more of them and look," He pointed to some rocks that were leaning. "There's bridges. I think someone knows were here."

"Are you saying an ambush?"

He nodded. "Go tell the others he said. "We need to be extra careful."

I gave a nodded and did as I was told.

"We've been running around for ages!" Mizuko complained, coming to a halt behind us. She pointed to a near by boulder. "And I swear I've seen that stupid rock before."

"Yeah, me too." Agreed Ekima. "But wasn't it on this side?"

"Someone is definitely messing with us." Hiko said.

"Genjutsu?" Yoshimitsu suggested, turning to Sasuke and myself.

Sasuke shook his head. "I would've seen through it already. Probably a shinobi with the earth affinity."

Mizuko walked forward ahead of us. "Well then, let's find the bastard and-!"

She didn't get to finish, she just, dropped through the ground.

"Mizuko!" Hiko screamed.

"Hiko-san! Wai-"

But she to disappeared into the ground. I turned to Sasuke. He walked forward to the spot and planted a foot on the ground. It remained firm, he shifted his whole body onto the area. Still nothing. He clicked his tongue sharply.

"Tch! Not good."

Ekima crouched down and pressed an ear to the ground. The ground crumbled beneath her and she barley had time to look at us in shock before she fell down a dark hole.

"Ekima!" Yoshimitsu ran forward but the hole closed up.

"Dammit!" He cursed.

The Hyuuga turned to join us but a wall of rock rose up from the ground and blocked him from us. I ran up to the wall, pressing my ear to it.

"Yoshimitsu-san!? Yoshimitsu-san can you hear me?!"

I got know response.

"Fuck!" I said and kicked a small stone.

"Karasu, get over here." Sasuke said.

I nodded and began to head back but something was grabbing my ankle. I looked down to see the ground sucking me in like quick sand, but much quicker. I tried to pull myself free but all my efforts failed.

"Sasuke-sama!" I cried out.

He ran up to me but I was already sunken in to about my collar bone. I reached out with my free hand. Sasuke took a hold of it but I didn't budge. I held my breath as my head went under. I felt Sasuke continue to pull on my hand but eventually he let go. I couldn't move and I couldn't breath. I felt as though I was completely surrounded my pressure. At some point in time, I passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes slowly. To my relief I could breath and I wasn't dead, unless heaven look this shitty. I sat up slowly, my head hurting hella bad. I looked around. Yep, I was still in the maze. The rocks around me were strange colors, dark blues, reds and purples. The air was stifling, which told me I was underground.

"Sasuke-sama!" I called, my voice bouncing off the walls. "Sasuke-sama!!"

No answer except for my own voice.

"There's no one around." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a person dressed in a black trench coat standing behind me. I couldn't see his face it was completely submersed in shadows. I stood slowly and backed away.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Nobu." He said.

Something glinted near his arm. I looked to see a blade sliding out from the abyss of his black sleeve.

_Author Notes: Hm, things are getting interesting, no? Many fight scenes soon to come. Yeah, that's all I have to say. (lol, seductive Mizuko!) _


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Camouflage 

Sasuke turned a corner. No good, just another dead end. The more he ran around the more lost he seemed to get. Obviously whoever had planned out this ambush meant to get them separated. Sasuke reached three tunnels, decided on the left one and continued running. He didn't know how long he had been running around but fatigue was washing over him. He stopped to lean against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Sasuke needed to think this through, why would they want them to be separated? Was this genjutsu? If so why couldn't he see through it? The more questions he thought of the more complicated Sasuke's situation seemed to get. He breathed in deeply then exhaled. First, he needed to calm down.

Something brushed against his neck and he jumped back. A pair of fingerless gloved hands were reaching out.

"You're a quick one." A voice said.

Sasuke backed up as a person began to appear form the wall. It was a women who appeared around her twenties. Black, styled hair shaped her face, spilling over her shoulders. She overlooked him with pale violet eyes. Her outfit was a dark purple and rather obscene, part of the fabric in the shirt had been cut away to reveal the woman's cleavage. The skirt she wore was rather short and stockings crawled up her legs.

"My name is Sara." She said. "I'll be your opponent, boy."

Sasuke stared down at the hole in Sara's shirt.

_Those are so fake_. He thought. (lol)

"You're pretty cute." A voice whispered in his ear.

He jumped back and Sara laughed. When had she gotten behind him? Sasuke hadn't even seen her move. Yet here she stood before him completely relaxed with a smile across her face. Sara tossed her hair.

"I'd be such a shame to kill you." She said in a whiny voice. "If you become my slave I'll let you live."

Sasuke straightened. "Hmph, you wish."

Sara shrugged. "Oh, well I tried."

She rushed forward and Sasuke stepped to the side, causing Sara to hit the wall instead of him. Sasuke prepared himself for another attack but she had disappeared. Sasuke looked around, she was no where. There was the sound of something slicing through air and Sasuke felt something drip down his face. He touched it and saw blood on his finger tips. She had cut him but he still had no idea where she was. There was a ripping sound and Sasuke saw his sleeve cut open, his upper arm bleeding. The attacks were coming from all directions, and Sasuke couldn't keep up with the speed. He activated his Sharingan, looking around. Something moved and Sasuke jumped to the side. Sara appeared and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Oh? Very good." She said. "But can you keep up this time?"

Then she was gone again. Sasuke took a deep breath and focused. Movement. Sasuke dodged but not enough, she had still managed to cut his chest a bit. She appeared once again.

"Not as fast that time?" She asked.

Sasuke touched his new wound but a smirk spread across his face. Sara realized to late and the letter bomb attached to her back exploded. Sasuke waited for the smoke to clear but when it did she had disappeared again.

"_Fuuton! Hirashi Kaze no jutsu_!(Wind element! Wind Storm!)" Sara's voce echoed.

A gust of wind rushed towards Sasuke, cutting scars into the near by rocks. Sasuke sucked in, gathering his chakra in his chest.

"_Katon! Goukakyu no Jutsu!" _

Flames burst forward from Sasuke's lips. Wind fuels fire, when the two collided it increased the fire power and domain. Sasuke jumped up to a ledge watching as the fire spread across the ground below. A figure blurred into view and Sasuke caught it in the corner of his eye. Sara threw a fist at Sasuke. He blocked it and she kicked him in the stomach. Sasuke coughed up blood and skid back. Sara chuckled.

"I'm having fun with you!" She said. "Come at me."

Sasuke drew his sword and ran at her. Sara was caught of guard and blocked, causing her arms to sliced. She let out a frustrated cry as she skidded back. She stared down at her cut arms.

"You little punk!" She screamed.

Sasuke charged again without hesitation but Sara was prepared and blocked with a kunai. She tried to overpower him but Sasuke was stronger and pushed her back. She lost her balance and Sasuke took the opportunity. But when he slashed, she dropped and kicked his sword out of his hand. Sasuke switched to melee automatically but she matched him and blocked his attacks. Sasuke managed to kick her feet out from under her and ran for his sword while she was down. He grabbed the hilt and spun around but something dug into his side. He looked down to see a kunai digging into the side of his stomach. He let out a gasp and staggered back. Sara smiled at him, blood had splattered across her face. Sasuke fell back on the ground. He tried to stand once again but Sara crouched down over him, holding a kunai to his throat.

"Well, it was fun." She said. "I'll send you to the afterlife with a little gift."

She leaned in but stopped. She pulled away and let out an exasperated sigh.

"He has the worse timing." She complained as she stood. "Maybe we'll meet again if you don't bleed to death."

She turned away and disappeared. Sasuke sat up slowly, thankful for his narrow escape. He pulled the kunai from his side with a painful gasp and tossed it away. He stood slowly, holding his side. Sasuke looked around. Now he really needed to find the others.

_Author notes: No this chapter wasn't long. Most of them will be pretty short for a bit. But yeah so I paired Sasuke up with a slut and yes, my Fuuton jutsu wasn't very creative._


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Speed

Mizuko rubbed her head. It still hurt but at least she wasn't seeing spots anymore. There was no one around, she couldn't find anyone. Mizuko entered a large dome of stone, some rocks and boulders scattered here and there. She looked around then continued to search. Her senses tingled and she stopped running to look around again.

"You noticed me?" A girl walked out from behind one of the boulders.

She looked young, younger than Mizuko. Her light brown hair was short and choppy, her eyes were pale brown. She wore a sweat shirt that seemed much too big for her, nearly reaching her knees. She had simple sandals on her feet and there was a belt around her lower chest.

"Guess, I could fight you." She said with a shrug.

"Eh? I get to fight some kid?" Mizuko said skeptically. "I might as we-"

Mizuko was unable to finish her sentence. A foot had planted itself in her face, knocking her backwards. The girl dropped to the ground just as Mizuko sat up.

"You little bitch!" She screamed. "Did anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?!"

"I'm not a kid!" The girl screamed back. "I'm already twenty-four!"

"No way!"

_What is with all the older people being short_, Mizuko thought.

The girl looked Mizuko over then pointed an angry finger.

"Look at you with your glossy hair and huge boobs!" She screamed. "I can't stand girls like you!!"

Mizuko smirked. "You just jealous."

The girl reached behind her back and pulled out several rods. She connected them together to make a bo staff. She swung it through the air, pointing one end at Mizuko, then she blurred and was gone. Mizuko reached for the weapon that hung at her hip, a blade similar to one from a windmill shuriken, and swung it up in time to block an air attack.

"My name is Osen." The girl said, suspended in the air above. "And I will kill you."

"Shirasaki Mizuko. Right back at ya!"

Mizuko pushed Osen back. She somersaulted and landed on her feet lightly. Mizuko ran at her and struck out with her blade. Osen knocked the blade aside and swung the bo staff into Mizuko's stomach. She flew back but Osen reappeared behind her had dealt another blow to her back. Mizuko fell to the ground face first, blood dripping from her mouth. She pushed herself up but Osen was standing right behind her. Mizuko spun around, swinging her blade at her opponent. Osen jumped back, avoiding the attack.

"You can't beat me with such slow movements!" She taunted as she flew back through the air.

Mizuko smiled and snapped her weapon open to reveal another blade. She cocked her arm back and hurled the weapon at Osen. It was too low and Osen simply pulled her legs up. But it swung back like a boomerang and came at her from behind.

"Trying dodging in mid air!" Mizuko yelled.

Osen quickly jammed her staff into the near by wall, stopping her movement, and pulled herself up. The blade whistled underneath her, back into Mizuko's hand.. Osen let out a sigh but was thrown off when she saw Mizuko was still smiling.

"What're you smiling at?!" She screamed down at her, then she heard the whistling.

Osen turned to see another blade coming at her. She did a double take, but the other blade was still in Mizuko's hand. Osen quickly dislodged her bo staff from the stone wall but not quick enough. Before she dropped, Osen received a deep cut in the arm.

"You stupid shit!" She screamed, cupping her arm.

Mizuko caught the other blade and held them up. She held them by a ring in the middle and the two blades came out from both side.

"_Futago Shokei _(Twin Executor), is a weapon I created." Mizuko explained. "Originally it was a Windmill Shuriken but I learned that if I took weapon and turned it into two it had the boomerang effect when it was thrown. You're right, I'm not very fast so I need a weapon that is and comes back to me." She smiled. " Oh, and before, I wasn't aiming to hit you."

Osen gasped and looked down her feet. They had been tied down by string that was wrapped around two spire like rocks. Mizuko shrugged.

"I'm not very smart either." She said. "There was no guarantee that trick would work but I guess I got lucky."

Mizuko brought both of her arms back and hurled the _Futago Shokei _forward. They flew past Osen and swung back around, nearly side my side. Osen realized immediately the blades were aimed at her head, aiming to decapitate her. She twisted her body enough to watch the blades come at her head on. They grew steadily closer till they were practically one on top of the other. That's when she thrust her staff into both the center rings and flung them to the side. Osen turned her attention back to Mizuko, and began to weave hand seals. Mizuko looked around and ran to the nearest boulder. As Osen leaned back, puffing out her chest, Mizuko took a firm grip of the boulder at the bottom. She looked over in time to see flames shoot out at her. With a grunt she lifted the boulder into the air and heaved it in Osen's direction. She managed to block the flames but Osen was no where in sight. The hairs stood up on the back of her neck and Mizuko spun around. Osen was seated on the boulder behind her.

"Too bad." She said. "I'd love to kill you but I gotta go."

Osen stood and disappeared.

"Hey! Get back here!" Mizuko screamed but the only answer she got was her echo.

She cursed and kicked a stone. She looked around. At the other end of the dome was another tunnel and there was something on the ground. Mizuko ran forward into the tunnel and discovered the "something" was Hiko, knocked out on the ground. Mizuko leaned down and slapped her face.

"Hey! Hey! Snap out of it!!"

Hiko opened her eyes slowly and groaned.

"Where am I?"

"Hell do I know?!" Mizuko said with a smile.

_Author notes: Yep, Mizuko's battle with a short chick. I had a lot of fun with this one. Very fun. _


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Taijutsu and the Killer

Yoshimitsu stopped walking.

"I know you're there." He said. "I can see you."

As Yoshimitsu turned a boy about his age stepped out from around the corner. He wore typical martial art clothes, colored a dark blue. His hair was a dark brown but the thing that stood out the most about him was that he was blindfolded.

"You're a Hyuuga." The boy said.

Yoshimitsu wondered but said nothing.

"You're wondering how I know?" The boy asked. "It's true, I'm blind but everyone has their own presence and people with kekkei genkai are the easiest to recognize." He pressed a finger to his temple. "Once I feel a presence, be it a person or a clan, I always remember it."

"You're not going to let me off, are you?" Yoshimitsu said.

The boy shook his head. "No, I can't. I have nothing against you, but this is my job."

"What's you're name?"

"Shibui Hayashi."

"Hyuuga Yoshimitsu."

Hayashi shifted into and offensive stance and Yoshimitsu into the Hyuuga style. Yoshimitsu made the first move, running forward with an open palm. He needed to end this quick, he didn't have time for it. The veins popped out from around his eyes but his opponent could not be intimidated by this. Yoshimitsu faked a strike to the stomach, which Hayashi blocked, then aimed for his heart but Hayashi reacted quickly and pushed Yoshimitsu's arm out of the way. The Hyuuga ducked as Hayashi threw up a kick, rolling to the side. He charged almost immediately, through many carefully planned attacks at Yoshimitsu.

_He wastes no movement_, Yoshimitsu noticed.

He took a hold of Hayashi extended leg and twisted. Hayashi should've fallen on his stomach but he caught himself, spun, and kicked Yoshimitsu in the face with his free leg. He stumbled back, letting go of Hayashi's leg. When he regained his balance, Hayashi punched him in the stomach. Yoshimitsu fell back.

"Please don't hold back." Hayashi said.

Yoshimitsu stood tall. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I cannot improve if I am not given the opportunity."

Yoshimitsu smiled. "As you wish."

Yoshimitsu charged and thrust his arms forward. Hayashi blocked all the attacks. Yoshimitsu pulled his arm back.

"_Hakke Hazangeki_!"

Hayashi felt pressure build up in his stomach area and he flew back, as though blown back by a gust of wind but nothing had touched him. He hadn't seen it but he had sensed the chakra, giving him enough time to block. Hayashi lunched himself back at Yoshimitsu once again, propelling himself upward by jumping on a nearby rock. Where he should've felt the flesh of Yoshimitsu face he felt pure energy.

Yoshimitsu pivoted and began to rotate.

"_Hakkesho Kaiten!"_

Chakra appeared around Yoshimitsu in a dome shape, sending Hayashi flying back and slamming into the ground. Yoshimitsu ceased the rotation and relaxed.

"Pursue me no longer." He said. "You have fought well but I'm stronger."

He turned to leave but Hayashi began to stand.

"I don't want to kill you." Yoshimitsu warned without turning.

"I won't let you just walk away. I've already told you this is my job." He insisted. "Even if I die, I won't let you go."

"You sacrifice yourself for this?"

"I would."

"Why?"

Hayashi sighed. "Because it's all I have."

With that Yoshimitsu turned around, closing his eyes. Everything reverted to negative colors. The familiar symbols appeared before him, the diagram and Hayashi was in range. Yoshimitsu sighed.

"_Hakke Rokujuyon Sho._" He mumbled.

Hayashi didn't even try to block. Yoshimitsu struck two tenketsu, then four, then sixteen; he counted up in his head. Sixty-four! Yoshimitsu struck Hayashi in the stomach as an added final. Hayashi stood there for a minute, blood dripping from his open mouth. He moved his lips, as if to say something but he collapsed before he could form the words.

Yoshimitsu relaxed for the second time and looked down.

"I'm sorry." He said. "But I couldn't."

He turned slowly and walked away in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ekima raised up her hands to block but she was too slow and received the back of a fist to the face. She cried out as she hit the ground. Blood was dripping from her mouth and she was covered with bruises.

Ekima had been searching for the others when a guy, who called himself Ryujiro, suddenly attacked her. He was tall with cold eyes. His hair was pulled back into a skimpy ponytail and was the color of unhealthy wheat. His apparel was that of a light brown tank top that looked a bit big on him and baggy black shorts. He wore chain mail like arm warmers and he wore traditional sandals.

Ryujiro approached Ekima with a look or annoyed boredom, a cigarette hanging from his lip.

"You're not a challenge at all." He complained." No fun at all."

Ekima began to stand slowly but Ryujiro kicked her back down.

"The least you can do if die." Ryujiro said and he continued to kick her repeatedly, Ekima crying out with each strike. "It's damn annoying when people like you try to put up a fight and refuse to kick the-"

Ryujiro stopped when Ekima grabbed his ankle. He tried to push forward but she was pushing him back. Then, as she slowly stood, Ekima swung him to the side and slammed him into the wall, letting go of his leg. The ribbon that usually tied back Ekima's hair loosed and released the strawberry blonde. Ryujiro wasn't sure if it was his imagination but the color had seemed to have gotten darker. Ekima turned to look at him, her face submerged in shadows, but her eyes seemed to glow, the iris' a dark green with slit pupils. She raised a finger and shook it slowly.

"Not very smart, my friend." She said in a voice deeper that before.

Ryujiro stood. What had happened? Her chakra was so sinister now and there was something about her that gave him the chills. He smiled.

"I don't know what happened," He said. "but you seem like more of a challenge."

"Heh, I'll warn you know." The girl said. "I'm not like Ekima, I don't show mercy and I don't back down."

Then she was gone. Ryujiro felt something dig into his stomach and he flew back. She stood before him, on knee raised. Ryujiro blinked and she was above him. She brought a foot down but he rolled to the side. He began to stand but she punched him in the face and he stumbled back. Ryujiro pulled a weapon like a meat cleaver from his belt and swung it at her but she dodged every swing like it was nothing, smiling the whole while. Ryujiro's smile widened, this was much more fun. She swung her arm but it didn't even brush his nose.

"The hell was that?!" He said.

Then pain ripped across his chest, he looked down and saw a large cut trailing across his chest. Ryujiro looked back up to see a thorned vine snaking up her hand.

"I could of killed you." She said. "But I prefer slow and agonizing."

Something in Ryujiro felt fear and he charged, swinging the cleaver madly. She calmly grabbed his wrist and threw him to the wall a second time. She approached him and took his hand, grabbing the first finger.

"This little piggy went to the market." She said, bending it back until it snapped. Ryujiro screamed.

"This little piggy stayed home." She continued snapping the next finger.

"This little piggy had roast beef."

_Snap!_

She grabbed his pinking delicately and smiled sickly. "This little piggy cried…"

"Don't do it you stupid bitch!!"

_SNAP!_

"…all the way home."

Ryujiro screamed, grabbing at his hand. She smiled and curled her fingers around his throat, forcing him to the ground. He gasped for air, clawing at her hand with his good one. Foam like drool began to form and pour from his mouth. She smiled sadistically, licking the corner of her mouth. Then…

"KIRA! STOP!!"

She turned at the sound of her name to see Hiko and Mizuko behind her. Ekima's friends. Ekima's…

Kira released Ryujiro, pulling away to grip at her head. She screamed and bit then fell silent. She looked up. Ryujiro's broken and bruised body was the first thing th blue eyes saw.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bitch!" He screamed at her.

Ekima backed away quickly until she was next to Hiko.

"Wha…what…" She stuttered.

Then everything went black.

_Author notes: Weee! Two battles. So yeah, got to see Yoshimitsu's fighting style and learn a bit about his personality. As for Ekima & Kira, so many questions I'm sure. All in due time, all in due time._


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Hooded Memories

I stepped back, licking the blood off my hand. Nobu had cut me good but it was the only damage he had done since out bout started. Actually it was the first wound of the battle. Neither had landed any blows up 'till now. Nobu was holding back. Before he could strike me or cut me he would stop or pretend to miss. Now it seemed he was getting serious. Nobu held his blade towards me, half of it swallowed by his long black sleeve.

"Why are you holding back?" I asked.

No response. He ran at me instead. I kicked upwards and I ducked. Again we were locked in melee but neither of us made contact. I was about fed up with this when I felt something dig in my stomach. I hadn't even realized how close the wall was until I hit it. Then, with out hesitation, Nobu back-fisted me into a nearby boulder. I groaned and tried to stand but I stopped when his blade came to a stop at my neck. He hesitated. I took the opportunity and tossed a kunai towards his face. He moved enough to avoid getting stabbed but the kunai caught onto his hood and pulled it back.

My breath got caught in the back of my throat. I knew that dirty blonde hair and those honey colored eyes. Everything seemed to stop and a ringing filled my ears.

"I-Izumi-nii-san?" I managed to squeak out.

Nobu's blade dropped and he stepped back. His eyes as wide a mine probably were.

"How…you…you…" I stuttered. "I…I kil…I watched you die!!!"

"Karasu, I'm…I'm not…"

He turned and ran instead, covering his face.

"Wait!!" I called after him, quickly standing.

The moment I took my first step, I felt my body tackled to the ground. Whoever it was put one foot firmly on my hand, his other knee on my back and pressed the edge of a kunai against my throat. I glanced back a bit, enough to see another person in the same cloak as Nobu but I could see the bottom half of his face, his lips curled into a smile.

"Eh?" Said a male voice. "Not half-bad. So you're his sister, huh?"

The kunai edge was pressed against my skin harder. I could feel something trickle down my neck.

"Who do you work for? Orochimaru right?" He asked. "Why you here? The base near here is where he keeps certain documents, correct?"

Alright, this guy asked to many questions. It was rather annoying.

"Tell me, or I slit your throat."

I stared out at my hand, recalling some of Itachi's training. I had never really been afraid of death. It wasn't a bad thing, everyone dies eventually and when one's time comes then that's it. When a tiger senses it's end is near, it fights with everything it has. I'm the same but I really can't do a whole lot of fighting in this situation. I breathed out slowly, my heart rate slowing down subconsciously. I have no regrets.

The kunai and my throat pulled back a bit.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked. "I will kill you!"

"There is nothing you can do to make me talk." I said, calmly.

To my surprise the kunai was pulled away.

"Heh. It's rare to meet someone as brave as you." He chuckled. "I like strong women."

He leaned in slowly, breathing on my ear.

"Don't you go anywhere."

Then he was gone.

I stood slowly, having no honest clue what just happened or what the hell that guy meant. And there was Nobu, or so he called myself but that was defiantly my brother, Izumi.

"Karasu!"

I turned to see Sasuke running towards me.

"Sasuke-sama!" I turned towards him. "You okay? You look tired."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I just been running around."

I smiled…until I noticed he was holding his side, blood leaking through his fingers.

"Oh my god! Sasuke you badly injured!" I cried. "You need help!"

"I'm fine, I can pull through."

I looked at him, doubtful. "You sure?"

He nodded.

"Let's go find the others then."

I turned and we both began walking. We made it to a fork in the road.

"Which was should we go?"

I got no response. I turned around but Sasuke seemed lost in thought.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Oh, I think we should-"

His whole body shuddered and he gasped sharply, gripping his side tightly. Sasuke stumbled forward and I caught him.

"You are not fine!" I said. "Let me help you."

I pulled the arm that wasn't gripping his side over my shoulder, and reached behind his back to grab his belt. There was that distant look on his face again, as if recalling something.

"Better, right?" I asked, cheerfully.

"…sure."

I looked at the wound.

"Just keep putting pressure on it." I said, dead serious.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

We were about to head down the left tunnel when…

"Sasuke! Karasu!"

Mizuko, Ekima and Hiko came running out of the right. The three stopped to catch their breath.

"Ah! Sasuke-tatsujin!!" Ekima said. "You're hurt."

"I'll live."

"But…"

"Is everyone okay?"

I turned and nearly jumped when I say Yoshimitsu standing in the entrance of the left tunnel.

"Sasuke injured but the rest of us are fine." Hiko explained.

Yoshimitsu nodded. He pointed back into the tunnel.

"I saw the exit back there. We should probably get going."

We all nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was slowly starting to set, bathing the world in orange and red light. It had already been a day since we had escaped the maze. The exit led to more forest but as we continued on it opened up into a large field, three waterfalls on the far side shaped like a half-moon. Below the waterfalls was a large lake, almost the size of the field, which traveled underground into the river that ran through the canyon. It was breathtaking but we choose to make camp in the trees to avoid detection.

After we had set up camp I dragged Sasuke over to the lake and dumped him in. He wasn't very happy with that, of course, but I told him he needed to wash up his cuts and wounds before I bandaged them. Ekima was beat up pretty bad but she was more bruises as an oppose to Sasuke. The rest of us were good, the only wound I had was on my hand.

It was evening of the next day now, Sasuke was sleeping (which I noticed he did a lot, even back at the hideout) and the others were preparing a meal. Ekima and myself went out to gather mushrooms which grew near the water source. Ekima stood up suddenly, mushrooms gathered in her arms.

"Look at that." She said.

I looked over my shoulder at some cherry trees that grew near the edge of the forest. The pink petals tinted by the glow of the sun, took on an almost salmon color.

"Isn't it pretty?"

I nodded.

"It's very pretty."

I turned to look at Ekima and smiled. She smiled back. The ground behind her shifted. My smile faded.

"Ekima-san!" I yelled, activating the sharingan and revealing the chakra of someone behind her. "Run!"

She looked at me confused and began to stand but the shinobi revealed themselves and grabbed her. She screamed. They started popping up everywhere, black shapes crawling from the earth. I looked around. We were completely surrounded.

"Mizuko-san! Hiko-san! Yoshim-!"

A gloved hand came around my mouth and I elbowed whoever stood behind me. Immediately another shinobi came up from behind and grabbed my arms.

"Sasuke-sama!!"

The four figures of my comrades emerged from the forest. Yoshimitsu ran forward, straight for Ekima.

"Yoshimitsu-kun!" She cried, reaching out for him.

He violently tossed the shinobi from his path and stretched out an arm for Ekima. But he was kneed in the stomach and was knocked back. Hiko ran forward to help him and Mizuko ran for me, attacking anyone who tried to stop her. A shinobi in front of me was knocked to the side and Sasuke kicked the shinobi that had grabbed me in the face. I dropped to the ground and smiled up at him.

"You're that last person who should be-" I began.

Another shinobi attacked Sasuke, fighting dirty and striking him in the wound. Sasuke sucked in his breath sharply and stumbled back. I began to stand, kicking the shinobi that had attacked him in the stomach and elbowing one in the face that had tried to attack me from behind.

"Sasuke-sama! Are you okay?!" I asked running up to him.

He looked up at me and began to smile.

"Yeah, I'm-"

Something struck me in the back of my neck and I gasped. I felt someone grabbed me around the torso and my vision blurred and went black as air whistled in my ears.

*~~*

Sasuke's eye's snapped open at the sound of a high-pitched scream. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his side. He looked over at the others who had been alerted as well. They all stood up and began running towards the field.

"Was that Ekima?!" Hiko asked.

Yoshimitsu nodded, running ahead of the rest of them. The sound of Karasu's voice screaming out their names reached them and the four sped up. They burst through the trees and into the field. Sasuke found himself starring and what looked like over twenty shinobi, all dressed in shinobifuku. Yoshimitsu charged to the right immediately, where a struggling Ekima was surrounded by the shadowed figures. Hiko followed him. Mizuko charged to the right where Sasuke saw Karasu in a arm hold. Mizuko attacked the shinobi in her way without hesitation, Sasuke running through the path she made. He was almost to the other Uchiha when a shinobi jumped in front of him and Sasuke back fisted him in the side of the head. He ran up and kicked the shinobi that held Karasu and she dropped to the ground. She smiled up at him and was about to say something sarcastic when Sasuke caught someone running at him from the corner of his eye. He didn't have enough time to react and the shinobi landed and fist in his side wound. Pain sliced through his body and Sasuke could feel the wound reopen. He gasped sharply and stumbled back. Karasu did a little avenging and kicked the shinobi back and fending off one that had tried to come at her from behind.

"Sasuke-sama" She said as she ran up to him. "Are you okay?!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He was about to respond but Karasu's eyes suddenly went wide and Sasuke saw the shinobi standing behind her. The shinobi grabbed her around the torso and jumped back through the air. Sasuke stood quickly, watching as Karasu's eyes slowly closed.

He looked over to see Yoshimitsu fighting off some shinobi while trying to reach Ekima who was already knocked out and being pulled away. Sasuke looked back up but the shinobi were gone. Shortly afterwards the others followed leaving behind the four beaten and bruised.

"God dammit!!!" Yoshimitsu screamed after that disappearing shadows.

Both Hiko and Ekima looked like they had seen better days, Mizuko's lip bleeding and Hiko with a bloody nose. Sasuke flinched as his wound throbbed and he dropped to the ground. Mizuko ran over and looked at his side.

"Tch! It's reopened." She said.

The other two walked over to him.

"I'm going after them." Yoshimitsu stated firmly.

"We don't even know where they went!" Hiko said.

"I don't care!" Yoshimitsu snapped, his usually calm composure now gone.

Hiko shrunk back a bit.

"What're you going to do?" Yoshimitsu asked Sasuke.

"I agree with you." he said. "We got to go find out what they were after anyway and Orochimaru will be pissed if we lose both of them."

Mizuko stood up and looked down at Sasuke. As he tried to stand again she pulled back a fist and punched him across the face, sending him back to the ground.

"Mizuko! What're you-" Hiko began.

"Is that all you care about?!?" Mizuko screamed down at Sasuke. "What damn Orochimaru wants?!?! That's the only reason you care about them?!?! Because you're trying to save your damn ass and…and you're revenge?!? Is human life that meaningless to you?!?! Both Karasu and Ekima would be willing to risk their life for you!!! Because they consider you a friend!! A _nakama_!!!" She reached down, grabbing Sasuke by the collar and getting right up in his face. "Are you that heartless!?!?!"

Sasuke remained silent and avoided eye contact.

"Well!?!!?"

"You're wrong." He said, practically in a whisper. "I _do_ care."

With that he stood up and pushed away from Mizuko. Sasuke, holding his side, began walking in the direction where the shinobi had disappeared.

"You should really see to that wound before we continue on." Hiko said as he passed her.

"It's nothing."

"Sasuke-"

"I said it's nothing!"

Hiko dropped trying to convince him and followed him. Yoshimitsu turned to Mizuko.

"I'll grab our stuff." She said. "You go one ahead."

Yoshimitsu hesitated, then nodded and followed the other two.

_Author notes: Yay! Drama!! I've been having so much fun with this lately. Sasuke got dumped in a lake and punched in the face! I'm so abusive to the poor guy XD! Oh, so many secrets, twists and skeletons in the closet! I love it! Squee!!_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Nobility

The inside of my eyelids were slowly turning red. Was it morning already? I could hear birds chirping. I pulled the three blankets, one comforter, over my head to block the sunlight and tried to go back to sleep. I curled up into a ball letting the warmth wash over me. Wait a minute! Blankets? A comforter?! My eyes snapped open and I threw the blankets off. I was in traditional looking Japanese room of a cozy size. There was a low table to my left and a closet behind it. In front of me were two shoji screen door with plain white paper. I looked down. I was sleeping in futon under fine looking blankets. I jumped up and looked down at myself. I was in a white nagajuban that faded to pale green towards the hem. Who the hell had changed my clothes?! Where were my weapons?! I grabbed at my neck frantically. They were gone! Both my necklaces! The cross and Itachi's necklace!! I felt my ears. Well, at least I still had all thirteen of my piercings. But, where the hell was I?! I ran to the shoji screen doors and threw them open.

Well, it wasn't morning but around late afternoon. Outside was a large garden, a small brook running through. There were cherry trees, peach trees, plum trees, all of them in blossom. There were bushes and rocks, all grown and placed by someone with amazing artistic insight. I stepped out on to the engawa, forgetting that I was in a strange place, to admire the garden. A large white wall, as smooth as paper, surrounded it though. I jumped over the railing and approached it. I held out a hand, sending my chakra to it, and pressed it against the smooth surface. As if there was some kind of force field, the wall rippled under my touch and rejected my chakra. I tried again. Nothing.

"It won't work." A female voice said from behind me.

I turned to see a girl, about the age of eighteen, standing behind me. I hadn't even sensed her coming up. She had deep green eyes and long, wavy black hair poured over her shoulders and back. Like me, she wore a white nagajuban but she had pulled a blue haori over it.

"See those seals?" She said pointing up towards the top of the wall. Indeed, there were seals lining the upper wall. "They reject chakra, making it impossible to escape unless you have the proper equipment. We've all tried at one point."

She looked me over.

"How old are you?" Her voice was somewhat deep and she spoke formal Japanese.

I thought for a second.

"Fourteen, I think."

Her eyes took on a sad look and she shook her head.

"You're so young." She straightened. "My name is Budou."

"Budou-san?" I repeated. What a strange name. "My name is Uch-"

Budou held up a hand.

"You're name no longer matters here." She said. " Shinsuke-sama, always gives us new names."

"Shinsuke? Names? Where exactly am I?!"

"Hisamatsu Shinsuke, he's the head of this mansion. As for the names…"

"Shinsuke chooses the names of those he captures." Another girl said, appearing from behind Budou. "My name is Aoi, and this is my sister Sora."

Another girl appeared. They both looked similar but you could tell Aoi was the younger. They both shared the same dark brown hair and black eyes. Their nagajuban were the same as mine but their's faded to blue. Aoi and Sora appeared around the age of seventeen or sixteen.

"We were named for our love of blue and because we hail from Kirigakure. Shinsuke names a his ladies after some sort of trait they harbor."

Gradually, shoji screens along the engawa began to slide open and more girls came out into the garden. In total seven came out, then there was me, that makes eight.

"Who are all of you?" I asked.

"We were once kunoichi." Budou said. "But then Shinsuke found us, he likes strong women. He offered some of us jobs in his mansion, working for his wife, the rest of us were snatched."

"But his wife died recently." Said a girl with dirty brown hair. "And we were milady's attendants."

"He'll probably choose one of us to be his next wife." Continued a girl with reddish hair.

I looked around at the girls, and recalled what I knew about court life.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said. "Are you saying guys are like prostitutes?!"

"Prostitutes? No, no," Said Aoi. "We don't get paid."

I rolled my eyes. "Same thing!"

Aoi smiled, obviously pleased with her joke.

I paced.

"I mean, I've got to get out of here! I can't…I won't, I've got to get back to my friends!"

"You're stuck here like us," Budou said, with a shrug. "It's not so bad."

I glared at her. "Maybe for you!"

I stopped pacing to chew on my nails. "Why does this guy like strong women anyway?"

The girls exchanged glances.

"Shinsuke-sama likes to break them." Budou answered.

The sound of a shoji screen sliding open alerted us. A kneeling women appeared in the doorway of my room, her dark gray hair pulled back in a tight bun and her clothes like that of a servant.

"Which of you is the new girl?" She asked.

The girls parted and I walked forward. The women gestured for me come.

"Shinsuke-sama has requested you're presence."

Budou gave me a sad smile as I approached the engawa.

"I'm Kikuzou." Said the women as I stepped onto the veranda. "I will help you change into clothes more presentable for milord."

"But I-"

She cut me off when she shoved me into the room, down the hallway and into a bathing room. She stripped me of my clothes and began to wash my body and hair.

"Hey! I can wash myself!" I protested but she ignored me and continued to scrub.

When she finished up, she dried me up and put the nagajuban back on before she began to painfully brush my hair and style it. I continued to protest but I soon realized that it was no good and gave up. After all that she pushed me back into the room, opened the closet and began to sort through the collection of folded kimono's that lined the inside. She pulled out and unfolded one , a susohiki that was black with cherry blossoms on the long sleeves; closer to the hem in was blue and koi fish been painted to represent fish in water. Kikuzou began to dress me in the fine clothing with expert hands. She wrapped a blue obi around my waist and patting it into place as she tied it . Kikuzou lead me to the mirror on the inside of the closet door.

"What do you think?" She asked, a satisfied smile on her face.

I stared. I hadn't seen myself in a kimono since I was a kid. The sleeves practically reached the ground and the hem dragged behind me. I had never seen my hair done up in such a fashion and touched in gently. It was a beautiful outfit but it made me feel girly and I did really like the reason I was wearing it.

"You're a rather pretty girl." Said Kikuzou. "You should pull back that hair more often."

Just then the door slid open and a boy younger than me by a good amount of years, walked in.

"Shinsuke-sama, is ready for you."

I hesitated and Kikuzou pushed me.

"Go on, go on." She said.

I followed the boy. In all honesty, I wanted to meet this Shinsuke and give him a piece of my mind. The servant boy lead me down the hallway until we reached an elevator. We entered and he took us to the top floor. We came to a stop, I continued to follow him down more hallways until he opened a door that led out into a grand balcony. The boy bowed slightly, gesturing for me to enter. Hesitantly, I did so and the door was closed behind me.

The balcony was mostly empty with the exception of a table and two fancy chairs. There were a couple flowered plants here and there. One of the chairs was turned away towards the edge of the balcony. A hand from the chair gestured for me to come forward. I did so but stopped about a yard away from it.

"Uchiha Karasu, correct?" Said a voice, the same voice of the guy who had tackled me back in the cave. "You probably don't remember me."

He stood and I finally got to see "Shinsuke-sama." He was tall, about the same height as Sasuke. His eyes were a washed out blue color and his long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Shinsuke had short bangs but some of his longer hair was loose and hung down in front of his ears. His robes were obviously royalty, made form some of the finest fabrics, and colored in blues, grays and purples. One of the first things that stood out about him, though, was that Shinsuke was rather attractive.

"Recognize me?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I see." He said. "I remember you, though, and your father. Once I see a face I never forget it."

"You knew my father?"

Shinsuke sighed. "You really don't remember."

He gestured to the seat next to him.

"Sit down and enjoy the view. I won't do anything weird, I promise." He said with a rather charming laugh.

I sat and looked out over the balcony railing. I suppressed a gasp. On my way here I had seen some pretty impressive sights but this was by far the most breathtaking. You could see the whole canyon from here, the triple waterfalls not far ahead. It was late afternoon now and a steady breeze blew, scattering the petals of blooming trees.

"Do you like it? My great, great, great, great grandfather built the castle here just for the view."

"It's very pretty." I said, doing my best not to show my awe.

Shinsuke smiled.

"The Hisamatsu has existed for a long time, long before the modernized world of shinobi." He began. "We were a samurai clan, one of the highest ranking. Eventually though people began favoring shinobi services over a samurai's. My clan tried to cling to it's honor but eventually it became to much and they began undergoing training to learn shinobi arts. At first, business for my family wasn't so great so, they opened up a small kimono shop, which later turned out to be a huge success, that's how I have access to clothing as fine a what you're wearing." Shinsuke said, pointing at my kimono. "With our kimono business and shinobi services our family boosted up and became rich again. My father often traveled to other nations to visit and meet with other nobles, you grew up in a noble home you know how it works, I accompanied my father often. About ten years ago we visited Sunagakure, that's where I saw you."

I tried to remember. I couldn't remember Shinsuke but I could just barley recall a man my father said was in the kimono business.

"I…remember your father, I think. A tall man with black hair and wore clothing similar to yours with a kind face?"

Shinsuke nodded. "Yeah, but you don't remember me?"

I shook my head.

"Uchiha Karasu, huh? You don't go by Satsugai."

"I have my reasons."

"We all do." He paused. "You worked for the Akatsuki too, or so I heard."

"From who?! Who told you that?!"

"I have my informants."

I crossed my arms. "Hisamatsu…now that you mention my Akatsuki days, you guys have an underground business don't you?"

Shinsuke looked over. "Oh?"

"You were the first to invent steroid like drugs for shinobi by understanding how soldier pills function. After learning that such drugs could help a shinobi's skills to grow unnaturally you began to sell them under the table, despite some of the health issues. Then people like Kabuto-san can experiment with and perfect them."

"You are well informed." Shinsuke said.

"I was in Akatsuki," I said almost proudly. "It was my job to know about all the underground organizations."

I stared out over the balcony railing at the view, a flock of birds flew by.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I take it the others talked to you."

"Yes, but I don't want to be your house broken pet!" I stood up.

Shinsuke laughed.

"How old are you anyway?" I asked.

"Next week is my birthday, I'll be twenty-one." He leaned on his hand. "As I'm sure they told you, my wife passed away a month ago. I will pick my new wife on my birthday. Who knows, it could be you."

I shuddered. "Aren't you a bit young?"

"Call me old fashioned but I married when I was you're age."

I turned away.

"Are you hungry?" Shinsuke asked.

I shook my head.

"Come on, you haven't eaten since who knows when."

I turned to back to him and he smiled kindly at me.

"I'm not hungry at the moment." I said.

He sighed and stood. "I'll have someone bring something to your room later then."

He reached forward, placing a hand on my cheek.

"What should I call you?"

"Can't I just keep my name?"

Shinsuke smiled. "By giving you a new name, it's like giving you a new life."

"I won't be staying here."

He laughed. "We'll see, we'll see…"

His voice faded and rubbed my face gently.

"When I saw this face as a kid, it was a bruised and beaten." He mumbled, more to himself then me. "Suisen, that'll be your name."

"Suisen (daffodil)?"

"It's a flower that is willing to survive the winter, refusing to bow to the cold, awaiting spring. Fit's don't you think?"

Shinsuke had a somewhat twisted way of looking at things, but he seemed like such a nice, cheerful guy. I was offsetting.

"I named your friend Utatori (songbird)."

"My frien…Ekima-san! You got her too!?"

Shinsuke nodded. "Would you like to see her?"

I nodded.

"Follow me."

We approached a room that was the same as mine but in a different location. I saw Ekima's silhouette through the shoji screens and I was about to run in but Shinsuke grabbed my shoulder, put his finger to his lips and pointed to the room. I turned back and listened. She was quiet but Ekima was singing.

" I'm not big on Yamato Nadeshiko, so I didn't put her with rest of you,but that singing is beautiful enough to raise the dead." He said.

I looked at Shinsuke and he nodded. I slid open the door to her room. Ekima sat facing away from me, her long, untied, hair trailing down her back. She was dressed in a nagajuban and a purple haori.

"Ekima-san?"

She turned wide, fearful eyes towards me but she stood up quickly when she realized it was me. Ekima ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Karasu-chan! Thank goodness!"

I smiled. "Good to see you too."

Then she saw Shinsuke standing behind me and backed away, still holding me in her arms.

"What's he doing here?"

"He brought me to see you."

"He's the man that took us, Karasu-chan, and he calls me Utatori." There was bitterness in her voice. "I don't like him."

I looked back at Shinsuke. He closed the door and I waited until his footsteps disappeared.

"I don't know what he's after but he doesn't seem so bad." I said reassuringly.

"But she says not to trust him."

"Who?"

"Oh, nothing." Ekima said quickly.

"Anyways, he doesn't want you for the same reasons as me, so you're safe. He just likes your singing voice. I don't even know why he grabbed you too."

"What do you mean? What does he want with you."

"I'm not entirely sure." I said in all honesty. "But apparently he like to collect strong women."

"That sounds horrible!"

"I know, but he seems so nice. I don't understand."

Ekima paused. "What does he call you?"

"Hm? Oh, Suisen."

Ekima looked down at me, as if searching for something. Then she smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

I stayed with Ekima for a while. I could tell by her fidgeting that she was uncomfortable in this place. Eventually Shinsuke came back asking for me to come with him once again, telling me I could visit Ekima whenever I whished.

"Why do you have her?" I asked as I followed him down the hallway.

"I didn't mean to grab her, I was only after you." He said. "But since she was with you my underlings grabbed her as well."

"Please let her go, she doesn't need to be dragged into this."

"I can't do that, she knows this place and she'll tell your friends."

I couldn't argue with that.

"Shinsuke-sama, how are-"

I looked over to see Nobu standing in the doorway of a room, starring straight at me.

"Y-you got her?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Izumi-nii-san…" I mumbled.

Before I could even think of what to say, he slammed the door, disappearing from sight.

"Izumi-nii-san!!" I cried and began to run after him but Shinsuke grabbed my arm. "Shinsuke-san, let me go!"

"Don't you think this is torturing him enough?" He asked. "Besides, you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

I was about to ask him what he meant but by the look on his face I could tell he wouldn't answer. I followed him back to my room in silence. Shinsuke opened the door for me and I walked inside.

"It's nearly evening, I'll have your meal brought to you." He turned from me. "Pleasant dreams."

"That's impossible now." I mumbled.

He didn't ask or question my comment, he just shut the door and for that I respected Shinsuke.

_Author notes: Wow, long chapter this time. Sigh, I love creating villainous characters, it's so much fun!! You'll see how crazy I get when creating villains through out my writing. Anyways, I like Shinsuke and his personality turned out different then I had planned. Oh well, that's what happens. I create the characters and let them write out the story but sometimes the characters crate themselves too! Ah fun. Another thing you'll notice in my writings is that I try to input a lot of traditional Japanese culture. *sigh* I miss the olden days. I love traditional Japanese culture and I enjoy stories that incorporate that, so thing like court life and stuff like that will pop up often. _


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Namesake

Sasuke stumbled, gripping at his side. The pain was getting worse and his bandages were almost completely dyed deep crimson by his own blood. He leaned against a nearby tree, taking steady breaths, before standing up once again and continuing on. Sasuke felt the eyes of the others on him, but he ignored them. About five minutes later, he staggered again.

"Sasuke, you should really let me see that." Hiko said.

"I'm fine."

Hiko took a deep breath and dug a knife hand into his wound. Sasuke cried out and crumpled against a tree, sucking in his breath sharply.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Hiko wiped the blood on her dress calmly.

"I'm not a medic nin but I know tid bits about medicine and wounds. I shoved some anesthetics in you're wound, which means you will pass out in about…" She thought for a second. "Ten minutes."

"Why the fuck would you do that?!" Sasuke demanded, angrily.

Hiko placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pushed him down so that he was sitting on the ground.

"You said you want to help but, with your wound reopened like that, your just a wounded animal. No good comes from rushing."

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke mumbled bitterly.

Hiko sighed.

"You of all people should know the story of Sarutobi Sasuke, he is your namesake." She began to unwind the bandages from around Sasuke's stomach, peeling away the fabric that had been pasted to his skin with blood. "You remember how he died? 'Course you do. He got caught in a bear trap and amputated his own foot but shortly afterwards he realized he wouldn't be able to escape and waited for his enemies to catch up to stab himself in the throat before their eyes." Hiko looked Sasuke in the eye. "Don't be like that, think! Don't run into battle with a amputated foot, you won't get anywhere."

Sasuke looked away only to see the edges of his vision going black.

"When you wake up," He heard Hiko's fading voice say. "we'll continue."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke opened his eye and blinked once, waiting till the shadows and spots of light came into focus. He stared up at the tree canopies. He sat up but flinched, putting a hand to his head. He looked around but the only person around was Mizuko, who was sitting on a log, cutting a apple. There was a sudden moment of déjà vu, until she glared up at him.

"How long have I been out?" Sasuke asked.

"The anesthetics Hiko put in you were pretty powerful." She paused. "Three days."

Sasuke straightened. "Three days?!"

"Relax, they're not gonna kill them, other wise they wouldn't have been kidnapped . They're most likely being held hostage to get you to come, you're Orochimaru's next host body after all."

There was silence and a cicada cried out further out in the trees. Mizuko tossed the kunai down in the ground, inches from Sasuke's hand.

"Do you really care or was that bunch of BS you made up to save your ass?"

Sasuke stared up at her, his face holding it's usual emotionless expression but he said nothing.

_Karasu sat down next to Sasuke, snatching the water bottle from his hands and taking a swig. Sweat poured down her face from the training she had just undergone, her hair plastered to her face but she stilled smiled at him._

"_I think I'm getting the hang of it."_

"_Yeah." Sasuke mumbled._

_She laughed. "I'll be kicking your ass in no time!"_

_Sasuke smirked, which offended Karasu._

"_What's so funny!"_

_But Sasuke didn't respond. _

"_Don't act so smug! I'll defiantly beat you again!" She smiled widely._

_Sasuke turned to her and something strange happened. _

"_Say what you want, usuratonkachi." Sasuke told Naruto. _

"Yo, Sasuke?" Mizuko said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Spacing out a bit there, buddy."

"It's nothing." He lied. "Just the aesthetics wearing off."

Mizuko sighed. "What does it matter to me, though? As long as your helping, that's all that counts right? It's none of my business why you do the things you do."

She smiled brightly. "Right?"

Just then there was a rustling in the near by bushes and Hiko popped out, followed by Yoshimitsu.

"Well, seems like sleeping beauty finally decided to join us." Hiko said, crossing her arms.

"Where you two?" Sasuke asked.

"Scouting ahead." Yoshimitsu answered. "We were able to find where Ekima and Karasu had been taken."

"How do you know?"

Hiko smiled just as a furry face popped over her shoulder. "Weasels have a good sense of smell."

Sasuke stood, pulling his shirt back on.

"You feeling better?" Hiko asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm a bit woozy still but it's nothing I can't handle."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leaned on the window sill in Ekima's room. The fabric of the of the black nagajuban, toped off with a dark green haori, waving over my crossed legs reminded me how much I missed wearing pants.

It had been nearly three days already and no so much as a whisper about anyone coming for us. Maybe it was selfish for me to think that, Sasuke had a gnarly wound and it would take time to heal, but I couldn't help wondering. I could get us out of here but something had affected my chakra and combat skills. The first thing I had suspected was the dinner sent to me my first night but I had checked it thoroughly and found nothing. Then there was the tea Shinsuke had offered me the next day but he had poured some straight from the kettle into his cup, tasted it, and nothing. Speaking of Shinsuke…

The other girls he had collected found it strange that a certain thing in particular hadn't occurred between myself and him. When I mentioned he apparently remembered me from one of his younger travels, rumors grew between them about him getting soft. Sora even said he might be planning to pick me for his next wife and was simply waiting.

I visited Shinsuke at least once everyday and it was true he hadn't done anything to me yet but our conversations were like that of two business partners. We spoke of places we had been and sights we had seen, never once getting on to the topic of classified information. When I spoke, he watched me with eyes that showed he was listening and hinted at nothing else. Shinsuke had a charming personality, one often rare in men his age. His laugh was as bright as his smile and he never made a offensive remark. Hisamatsu Shinsuke, the kind of guys you would see girls fall head over heals for but I merely found him a pleasant person. Despite my efforts to assure Ekima that he was alright as far as I knew, she refused to trust him, always tensing and backing away when he was near. What was it she saw that I couldn't?

I looked over at Ekima. She was dressed in a yellow _tsukesage _kimono, with poppies at the hem. For the last three days she had left her hair untied, letting it fall down her back and over her shoulders. Ekima was humming softly as she kept herself occupied with a koto. When she saw I was staring she smiled at me, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

"How does it sound?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"The song."

"Oh," I hadn't really been paying attention but anything Ekima made was beautiful. "It's very nice."

Now she stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Is something bothering you?"

I hesitated. Some how she had a way of always knowing.

"Do you think they're coming for us?"

"Of course!"

I was startled a bit by the volume of her reply.

"I don't believe they would abandon us!" She paused to give me a concerned look. "Do you?"

I thought for a second. "No, I suppose you're right. You always are."

Despite the fact that Ekima had been cooped up in an underground facility for most of her life, she was pretty damn smart. She had read every single book Orochimaru allowed her too, eagerly waiting for something new to come. That had been her only window to the world outside for who knows how may years and she sucked up the information like a sponge that would never be squeezed. That's right, Ekima remembered everything she read.

"You know how I said I had never seen the outside before we met?" Ekima said suddenly, as if reading my thoughts.

I nodded.

"I lied." She said with a slightly embarrassed face.

I stared at her.

"Well, I had been outside once before," She said quickly. "but I was really young and I can't remember it all that well but what do remember are bright colors, lights and lanterns in bright reds and oranges. Everyone was dressed in yukata, including myself. Orochimaru was in front of me a I was tagging along behind. He said something about a treat and then disappeared. My first reaction was fear. I was in a strange place surrounded by strange people, lots of them. I wanted to call out for Orochimaru but one of the first things he taught me was to never call out his name loudly in public. So I remained silent and walked to the nearest stand. I remember there was some masks on a rack along with pinwheels. I stood of to the side, growing more frightened by the minute. Every now and then people would stop to ask if I was lost but I would shake my head and tell them I was waiting for my father. I don't know why I chose to call him my father, it was the first thing that came to mind, I guess. Eventually I began to think he would never come back and that he had left me. I was on the verge of tears when he reappeared with dango. That's about all I can remember but I later learned it was a test." She looked up at me. "Do you understand why I'm telling you this?"

In all honesty, I shook my head.

"I had begun to doubt," She said with a smile. "but still, I waited. And in the end he came back."

A smile slowly spread across my face.

"How are you so perfect?" I asked.

The smile on her face faded and she blushed. "Nobody is perfect."

Just then the door slid open and Kikuzou appeared, bowing slightly.

"Suisen-san, Shinsuke-sama had requested your presence."

Ekima shot me a look that told me to be careful. I nodded as I gave her a reassuring smile. I stood and followed Kikuzou out into the hallway, giving Ekima a wave before she closed the door. As always, Kikuzou shoved me into the bath. I was still embarrassed about having to have someone wash my body but protesting was futile. My hair had also become much more tame and wasn't such a hassle to brush and style. Next came the dressing. The black nagajuban was left on and she dressed me in susohiki once again. This one was white though, decorated with waved lines and pale shades of gold and silver, the sleeves nearly as long as the trailing hem. In the mirror I saw the hair pins and lax way my hair had been styled.

"What's with the fancy decorations? Is this a special occasion?" I asked with a little laugh.

Kikuzou was too busy wrapping the matching white obi around my torso to respond. Then she tied it in the front, something that I noticed immediately. Something in my stomach twisted slightly.

"Kikuzou-san?" I asked. "What's going on?"

She responded with her silence.

"All done!" She said. "You look so pretty!"

As she turned me towards the mirror, I noticed the way she didn't make eye contact. Earlier, during my reflecting, had I spoken too soon?

_Author notes: Ah! I love kimonos! They're so pretty!! I want more of them but they're sooo expensive. So yeah, 24 chapters *whistles*. Don't worry about the next chapter, nothing "mature" will happen._


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 The Waterfall Castle 

The four peeked over the small hedge of bushes down and the castle from the ridge above. It was large and fancy like any typical Japanese casltle, the walls painted an eggshell white and the roof covered with brown tiles. The structure was built above the three rivers that lead to the triple waterfall, two rivers on the outside and the middle one under the castles center. In order to get to the castle's main gate one had to cross the left river via a let down bridge. If any intruder managed to get past the first defense, there was a tall, thick white wall that surrounded the estate.

Entering through the main entrance was out of the question for the four, it was completely surrounded by guards, not to mention the speed at which the water in the lake was traveling. Luckily for them, the ridge where they had nestled, surrounded the castle in a "U" shape, giving them access to the castle without crossing either of the rivers. But then there was wall, which was also riddled with guards.

Sasuke clicked his tongue sharply. The castle was well hidden, unable to be seen from the ground below the waterfall. You couldn't climb the waterfall, the water moved too rapidly, and you couldn't climb the surrounding crags, it had been polished and smoothed to the point that only an expert at chakra manipulation. So if one were to find the castle you'd have to travel through the surrounding terrain. It was a place that could only be found by someone who was looking for it. Even so, Sasuke still felt stupid that it had taken them three days to find a place that was just above where they had started.

"Taking the front gate is out of the question." Yoshimitsu stated.

Hiko nodded. "We could try the wall."

"But that's covered with guards too!" Mizuko said.

"No."

The other three turned to Sasuke, as if just remembering that he was there.

"I saw a place that was bare."

Mizuko looked at Hiko, who looked at Yoshimitsu, who looked to Sasuke and nodded.

"Let's check it out." Mizuko agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four approached the wall with little, if no, caution. Mizuko scanned the area.

"You were right, Sasuke." She said with a satisfied sigh. "Not a soul in sight."

"Yeah, well I don't want to hang around and see how long that lasts." Hiko stated as she approached the wall and, using chakra, began to climb.

Mizuko soon followed.

Yoshimitsu and Sasuke began to approach the wall but Yoshimitsu stopped.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned to him to show he was listening.

"Yeah?"

Yoshimitsu was silent and just stared at the Uchiha.

"No, never mind."

He turned away and followed after the other two, Sasuke did the same.

Mizuko was the first to reach the top and began to make her descend but the moment she placed her hand on the opposite side of the wall, her chakra was rejected and she fell to the ground below.

"Ouch! Son of a-"

"What happened?" Hiko called down, straddling the wall top.

"I dunno!" Mizuko yelled back. "This side of the wall rejects chakra, or somethin'!"

Hiko put a hand cautiously and, indeed, it rejected her chakra.

"Huh. Hey guys!" She called down the other side. "This side of the wall rejects chakra, be careful."

With that she jumped to the ground, landing gracefully next to Mizuko. Hiko smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Mizuko mumbled.

Sasuke and Yoshimitsu dropped to the ground behind Hiko and quickly scanned the area. They were in a garden that was obviously artistically designed. At the far side was an engawa, lined with sliding doors. Surprisingly, there was not a person in sight.

"Are we just getting lucky?" Mizuko said.

Just then on of the doors slid open and a astonished but beautiful face, shaped with wavy black hair, stared out of them. The women edged out onto the veranda.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed in a low voice.

Yoshimitsu, followed by the others, approached the women.

"We are looking for our friends. A tall strawberry blond with blue eyes and-"

"-and a short blond girl with golden eyes!" Mizuko cut in. "Have you seen them?"

The women looked at each of their faces, coming to stop on Sasuke's.

"Are you here to save them?"

They nodded.

The women looked down.

"It's so stupid." She mumbled. "Suisen-san is lucky."

"Suisen?"

"Your friend's new name."

There was a pause.

"Um…"

"Budou."

"Budou-san," Mizuko corrected herself. "why is she lucky."

"Most of us were kidnapped, though some came willingly." Budou turned her face down. "I've been here the longest, but no one came for me."

Everyone was silent. Budou wiped away the tears that had begun to stream down her face.

"Forgive me, that must have sounded selfish."

"Perhaps we could get you out too?" Mizuko offered.

Budou shook her head.

"No, life here isn't so bad." She said with a forced smile. "I am treated well and given what I please."

Budou's face hardened and she pointed to the left.

"Suisen-san is in Shinsuke-sama's personal quarters on the top floor, I don't know about Utatori-san."

"Why is she there?" Hiko asked.

Budou looked up but said nothing. She was the only one to see Sasuke's face alter it's expression ever so slightly.

"Thank you." Mizuko said as she began to run past the women. "We'll continue on now."

The other's followed but Budou stopped Sasuke.

"You're the one she always talking about, right?" She turned her face up. " Shinsuke-sama is skilled and you're wounded, it's best not to get-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke cut in.

" I saw that face," Budou continued. " but she speaks of you the way a child speaks of a friend."

"Then continue to think of me as that child's friend."

Sasuke turned away and followed after the others. Budou smiled.

"Is that so?" She looked up to the now dark sky. "I wouldn't mind going outside, though."

After running down several hallways, some elaborately decorated, other plain, the four reached a large room. They scanned the area. It seemed to be the throne room, where the lord would receive guests and address his subjects. Flowered plants in artistic pots lined the walls on both sides. On the sides of the raised platform where the lord sat were shoheiga screens painted with mountain patterns. The wooden floor was completely polished and was without a scratch. About twenty feet up was a veranda like platform that surrounded the room, most likely a place where guards would stand watch.

"Where is everyone?" Hiko mumbled.

"Is every guard posted outside?" Mizuko said. "If so, that's pretty stupid."

"Well, well." A voice said. "Fancy meeting you here."

The four looked up. A black haired women in an obscene purple outfit was starring down at them. Sasuke glared up at her.

"Oh, goody! Seems your wound has healed, boy." Sara said with a smirk and clapped her hands together. "Means I get to play with you some more!"

Two other figures appeared at her side, a short girl and a boy with hair the color of unhealthy wheat.

"You!" Mizuko snarled.

"Oh? You're that cocky bitch." Osen said.

"You're the cocky bitch, dumbass!!!"

"Where's the tall one?" Ryujiro said, scanning the crowd.

"Ryujiro baka!" Osen scolded. "She's been here for the past three days!"

"What!? I gotta pay her back for my broken fingers!"

Ryujiro dropped to the ground.

"I have an ass-kicking appointment!" He called up to his comrades. "See ya!"

Ryujiro took off down one of the hallways.

"Geez," Sara complained. "He didn't even ask if we could hold our own, the bastard."

Yoshimitsu made a move to follow after him but then he turned back to the others. Hiko nodded.

"We're good here, you go on." She said.

Yoshimitsu nodded and ran down the hallway after Ryujiro. Osen and Sara dropped to the ground in front of the remaining three. Sasuke shifted into a defensive position.

"Sasuke, you should go too." Hiko said.

"But…"

"We can handle this just fine. You have to go through that entrance behind them, though." Hiko turned a serious face towards her opponents. "We'll cover you."

Sasuke nodded and dashed forward.

"Bring it!" Osen yelled.

But Sasuke feigned a frontal attack and launched himself above them.

"What?" Sara cried.

He landed on the other side of them in a graceful crouch. Osen and Sara turned to attack but Hiko and Mizuko ran at them from behind, forcing them to turn back and block. Sasuke stood and glanced back.

"Go kick some ass!!" Mizuko yelled, trying to keep Sara down.

Sasuke turned and ran into the hallway that lay before him.

"Wait!" Sara called after him. "Dammit, I really wanted to play with him some more."

"So, you really are as sluty as you look." Mizuko teased.

"Hmph! Guess I could make do with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke didn't know where he was going or what he was looking for. The lord's room probably looked much different from the normal resident's quarters. But, Sasuke had never been in a castle, nor did he know much about royalty. His wound throbbed and he cried out. Leaning on the wall, Sasuke realized he needed to access the situation calmly. Where was he? Where was she? Sasuke took a deep breath and continued on.

What he had told Mizuko was not a complete lie. Deep down, he did care about Karasu. She had been under him for almost half a year, not to mention she was an Uchiha like himself. Sasuke refused to be like Orochimaru, who played god with people's lives. All five of them were put in his care. Knowing Orochimaru, this was probably a test to see how Sasuke handled being a leader and how he valued the lives of those around him. Could he kill his emotion enough to take care of the task at hand? It was true Sasuke had come to Orochimaru for power but that didn't mean he had to do things the way the snake wanted him to. Sasuke would not be manipulated. He wouldn't get power Itachi's way, nor Orochimaru's. He would get stronger himself.

Then why did he abandon Konoha, his…friends? Because spending time with them distracted him from his greatest desire. But then, cutting off his ties was doing what Orochimaru wanted him to, right? Was he just a pawn as well? Just another piece of the puzzle? The puzzle of life?

Sasuke shook his head as he slowed to a stop. He was thinking to much. He need to focus on the here and now. Sasuke looked around. The hallway continued on but it branched off to the right a little way up. He pressed himself to the wall and peeked down the second hallway. No one but the hallway lead to a single door that was cracked open slightly. Sasuke approached it cautiously and listened. Not a sound. He was about to turn away when…

"Why am I being brought along? What are you planning to do?!"

Karasu's voice! Sasuke wrenched the door open and ran out into a large, training ground like room. Three figures stood before him. One was a twenty-one year old with dirty blonde hair and honey colored eyes. He wore a black hooded trench coat that reached his knees. The seconded was taller and appeared a bit older. His long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Like his companion, he wore a knee-length trench coat but in his hand he carried a naginata. Sasuke wasn't concerned with the weapon, though, in the man's left arm was Karasu.

She was dressed in a expensive looking kimono, decorated with wavy and curling lines of pale silver and gold. Her hair was done up in a lax fashion, though it looked like some strands had been pulled free, escaping their restraints. Normally, Sasuke would have made a sarcastic remark about how out of character the outfit was but other things caught his attention. Like the way the top half of the kimono was loose, one side slipping down, exposing Karasu's shoulder along with the curse mark. She held this side up enough to cover herself. The next thing Sasuke noticed were the almost unnoticeable red marks that were scattered around her neck and the area below. Lastly was Karasu's face. It was embarrassed, even ashamed. But the moment she saw him, it lit up ever so slightly.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Oh?" The man who had her by the arm said. "Orochimaru's future body, eh?"

_Author's notes: See told you nothing mature would happen! Nah, that's in the next chapter, LOL!!! Anyways, lots happened here. And in the next chap, well get to see what happened to Karasu and after that some more battle scenes! Yay!!_


	27. Chapter 26

(Warning: The following chapter contains mature content)

Chapter 26 Past and Property

I followed the page down the hallway's, each foot step feeling heavier than the last. He had seem like such a great guy, almost to the point that I began to believe that the other girls had been feeding me lies. Or had I begun to believe I wouldn't happen to me? Was I really that stupid? Growing up a kunoichi I was much more likely to be sent on information gathering and assassination assignments, then on the battlefield. Not only that but I was expected to sacrifice my virtue if it meant the mission's success. I had never believed I would be pushed into such a situation. I didn't even know the first thing about "honey-trap", Mizuko could probably pull it off though. If I was like her, I could turn this to my advantage.

I put my hand on my opposite arm and realized for the first time I was shaking. I had never really undergone the proper training. I had never thought I would need it. Damn, damn my cocky attitude; it always got me into these situations. Irony is such a bitch.

"Here we are." The page said opening two sliding door, decorated with cranes and marshes. "Please enter."

The young boy smiled up at me but it wasn't reassuring. He always had that same expression plastered on. His mouth smiled but his eyes were just two blue marbles, lifeless. I suddenly wanted to shatter those two marbles and plastered smile.

As I walked through the doors I told myself to keep a cool head, maybe I could wriggle out of this some how. But the moment the doors clicked shut behind me, a sliver of nervousness slither back into my conscious. The room was much larger than mine, probably a little over twice the size. On the wall opposite me were another pair of doors that lead to the outside. A few scrolls hung from the walls and a total of six potted plants were placed around on the floor. There was a small table with paint brushes and ink, near the doorway. Against the wall to my right was a king sized futon, neatly folded with two pillows. About two yards away from the futon was a large, low window. Shinsuke was seated in the sill, his face turned away from mine. Usually he wore up to four layers of clothing but now he wore a simple dark blue nagajuban. His long, normally tied up, hair now flowed down his back, reaching his waist.

He raised a hand, without turning to me, and gestured for me to come forward. I hesitated, then did so slowly. I stayed a good two feet from him, and looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set, everything bathed in orange and red light, just like back when I had first got kidnapped. The shadows had intensified and the cherry blossoms were given a majestic beauty from the combination of shadows and light but I couldn't feel appreciation at the time.

"You're nervous, Suisen." Shinsuke said.

_Calm down_, I told my self, _calm down._

"It's understandable." He continued. "You will be the first couple of times."

"There isn't gonna be a next couple of times!" I said, loosing it. "There won't even be a first."

Shinsuke turned to me for the first time, starring me in the eyes. His face was calm and stern but it was heavily shadowed. I backed away slightly.

"Were you just setting me up? Was that kind, understanding person just a ruse?"

Shinsuke stood slowly. "If these rumors keep spreading that I've gotten soft, it will be hard to maintain my subjects."

"You didn't answer my question!"

There was silence.

"No, it wasn't a ruse." Shinsuke said with a sigh. "Sometimes I have to change myself a bit to better carry out a task. But what you saw was me."

I continued to walk back but it wasn't easy with such long robes. Shinsuke approached me faster than I could back away.

"Just…let's not and say we did." I squeaked out as he towered over me and I pulled into myself the way a turtle does. "Please."

Forgetting about the futon behind me, I tripped and fell onto the plush surface. I flinched but the moment I opened my eyes, Shinsuke was hovering over me, on his hands and knees.

"Oh god." I gasped. "Okay, let's just talk this ov-"

"Karasu," Shinsuke whispered. "I'm not used to being denied of what's in front of me."

I tried to ease myself out from under him but Shinsuke grabbed my arms to hold me down. I turned my face away but I felt his lips trailing down my neck. Again I flinched. I kept telling my body to defend it's self but it refused to heed the commands. Shinsuke was steadily moving downward, biting my skin then licking the spot afterwards. His hands had released my arms and where now slowly pulling on the collar of my kimono. At last the connection between my brain and body clicked and I kicked out, hitting Shinsuke in the stomach. He buckled and I pulled away, heading straight for the door.

I reached out for the doors but two arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. I cried out in surprise.

"Your only making this harder on yourself." Shinsuke whispered.

I whimpered as he began to kiss the back of my ear, again slowly trailing down.

What was wrong with me? Was the drug causing me to not respond correctly? Did it dim my reflexes? No. My body was shaking. Sweat had begun to form on my skin. My thoughts had become scrambled, I couldn't think clearly. Was I…scared?

Shinsuke had begun to tug on my collar again. I finally managed to swing an elbow back at his face but Shinsuke dodged. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the nearest wall. I winched. I tried to fight back but his strength was greater that mine.

"Don't do this!" I screamed in a voice that had once again become alien to me. "You're a good person!"

"Usually when I have a hard time with this," Shinsuke said, ignoring my outburst. "I threaten them with death, but that won't work with you, will it?"

I managed to push myself off the wall but Shinsuke pushed me back again, the side my face hitting the wall harder than I would've liked.

"Death doesn't scare you, right?" He continued resting his head on my shoulder. "But your heart rate is speeding up now. Does that mean you're scared of this."

Shinsuke breathed every word he spoke down the back of my neck. I tried my best to hold it back but a whimper slipped out from my lips.

"You're a strange girl."

I felt hands slip down to where my obi was tied and my legs gave out. Shinsuke didn't let me fall, though. He grabbed me around the waits and turned my body ever so slightly. With is right hand, he took my face and twisted back till I was facing him. Shinsuke began to lean in slowly until…

"Shinsuke-sama!!!!!"

The door slid open with a slam and we both looked to see Nobu come running in. He stopped when he saw us, his mouth opened slightly as he took in the scene. Nobu turned his face away, hiding his eyes behind his long, dirty blond hair.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Then why are you still here?" Shinsuke said, his voice sounding harsher than I had ever heard. But there was something else in his voice, was it…uneasiness? Now that I thought about, there was something about him that almost seemed hesitant.

"We've been invaded, sir!" Nobu cried, looking back at us. "It's the rest of Orochimaru's shinobi!"

I felt two pairs of eyes staring at me but I looked down.

"I can guess what they came for." Shinsuke said amused.

He shoved me at Nobu, who caught me and pulled me outside, closing the door behind him.

"Karasu, are…are you okay?" Nobu asked.

I gritted my teeth and spun around, slapping him across the face. Nobu's eyes went wide.

"You just stand there?!" I hollered. "What kind of brother doesn't defend his sister, especially in this kind of situation, Izumi-nii-san?!"

"My name is Nobu." He said sternly.

"You haven't changed!!" I continued. "You're exactly the same as when-"

"I'm not your brother, Karasu!!!!" Nobu yelled.

"Look if this is some trick to-"

"Izumi is dead!! _You _killed him!!!!"

I stared up at him, stunned.

"But I didn't-"

The door side open and Shinsuke stepped out, wearing the same cloak he had worn back in the cave. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail again and in his hand was a naginata taller than he was.

"Do you want me to take her back to her room, sir?" Nobu asked.

"No," Shinsuke responded, grabbing my upper right arm. "She's coming with us."

Shinsuke walked forward into a room that looked like a large training zone, pulling me by the arm. There was a large mat in the center and stone pillars surrounded it. When I looked up I saw platforms what seemed set up for viewing. What kind of place was this castle.

"Why am I being brought along? What are you planning to do?!" I said, frustrated.

The moment I spoke someone wrenched open the door opposite of us and came running out. They stopped to breathe before looking up at me with two dark grey eyes.

"Sasuke-sama?"

He…no…they had come. All of them! They weren't here but if Sasuke had, the others must've too! I felt stupid now. Stupid for think they wouldn't come. Wait a minute!!! Is it just me or are my thoughts starting to sound like a damsel in distress!? Oh god!

"Oh?" Shinsuke said. "Orochimaru's future body, eh?"

Do I look like a damsel in distress? I was still holding my clothes up, I didn't have much time to adjust everything. Jeez, Sasuke's probably trying to come up with some sarcastic remark, I better beat him to it.

"Yo!" I called out and, despite what I had just been through, I felt a smile spread across my face. "You're late!"

"Am I?" Sasuke replied back. "Well, you look like a girl."

"Well at least I in better shape than you!"

One of those half smiles appeared across Sasuke's face but it seemed half-hearted.

"She's right." Shinsuke said, butting into our conversation. "Are you expecting to attack me with a wound like that."

Sasuke's smiled vanished and he drew his sword.

"Are _you_ gonna fight me while holding her?"

Shinsuke smiled and began to hand me over to Nobu but the moment he released me I ran. This surprised all three of them. I could run over to fight by Sasuke but in my drugged state I would just be a burden. I had to go get Ekima then find a way out. I ran back the way we had come, stopping at the doorway and turning back.

"Don't you dare lose!" I called back to Sasuke. "I still have to kick your ass again!!"

With that I turned and continued on to Ekima's room.

_Author notes: AHHHGH! This chapter was so hard and embarrassing to write!!! I'm so glad it's over with!! Inazuma Ho may have some mature part and scenes in it but it's not like it takes up half the story so that's why its rated T instead of M. It's basically rated 16+. But still, I'm really terrible at doing scenes like this 'cause I get all nervous when I think about how people are gonna be reading it. Just let me know your opinion. _

_-///- _


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 The Price of Mercy

Ekima stared out the window, leaning on an elbow. The sun was setting but it was nothing but a sliver of pure red light disappearing behind the mountains now.

_Actually_, Ekima thought, _it kind of reminds me of butter on pancakes_.

That's the way she thought. Simple and innocent, like a child. Ekima sighed. She was still a child after all. She had grown _up_ but not in experience. Ekima didn't have the real world experience that the others did. She had only known Orochimaru and his experiments. Maybe if she hadn't thought it was wrong, she would be as sadistic as him. Growing up outside must have been a great thing.

_Baka, do you think the world is such a grand place?_

"Don't be like that, Onee-san." Ekima said. "You've never been put side either."

_No, but I'm much more observant than you. Have you seen the people that come in and out of Orochimaru's hideout?_

"Yes but everybody can't be like that"

_Look at Uchiha Sasuke. He's after revenge on his older brother. Why? Because he massacred the entire Uchiha clan._

"I know but-"

_Or Karasu. Remember what happened when Hiko asked about her father?_

Ekima did remember. She remembered well. The way the wide and sadistic smile spread across her face. How her shoulders shook as she hunched over to laugh. But that was it. The laughter. That's what stuck to her memory. It was so empty. So fiendish. Like she drew some sick pleasure from the thought of her father's death.

Ekima turned around and leaned against the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees.

_See? You do remember. People don't act like that when they've had a dandy life, Ekima. Either that or she's as unstable as Orochimaru-_

"Don't compare Karasu-chan to a man as twisted as Orochimaru-sama!!!" Ekima shot back. "She's a good person! And it's not like you can talk about being unstable, Onee-chan!!"

Kira was quiet inside of Ekima's head for a while.

_Ekima, you know as well as I do, that I'm all the feelings that you keep bottled up. We're a team. You'd be dead with out me._

"Don't start that again." Ekima mumbled.

_I'm not selfish. I care about you and not just because we share a body. As for being unstable…you make me who I am, Ekima. I don't have a heart like you or a mind to change myself. I'm just you're emotional waste, brought together and made into an alternate personality._

"I know, Onee-chan."

_All I know is that when I'm brought out, it's to defend you. I can't control my actions anymore than you can control your future._

"I know." Ekima repeated a she buried her face in her arms. "But I believe there's still good in the world and that you-"

The door slid open and Ekima looked up quickly. In the door way stood a boy, a cigarette dangling from his lip.

_You!_

"Ryujiro!" Ekima gasped.

"Oh I finally found you." Ryujiro said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

Ekima stood and pressed herself to the wall. Ryujiro held up a bandaged hand.

"They're not broken anymore but they still hurt like hell!" His smile grew wider. "Besides, wouldn't you like to know how it feels?"

_What's he talking about?_

_You don't remember? He attacked you until then I took over and broke his finger._

_But that's so cruel!!_

_Sorry._

"Hey!" Ryujiro barked and Ekima flinched. "Don't go and space out on me!"

"Eh? Sorry." Ekima mumbled.

_What are you apologizing for?_

"Anyways, bring out that other personality of yours." Ryujiro said. "She's the one who broke my fingers. I've got no beef with you."

"No! I-I'm gonna fight you!" Ekima said. "I won't have Kira fighting all my battles for me!"

_Ekima… _

Ryujiro's shoulders began to shake then he threw back his head and began to laugh.

"You couldn't even defend yourself, girl, much less land a blow!" Ryujiro bellowed. "You don't have the talent to be a shinobi!"

Ekima's hands curled into fists.

"_That fine, Ekima. Orochimaru said. "Were done for the day."_

"_Hai, Orochimaru-sama"_

"_There won't be training tomorrow, or ever again."_

"_But…but…Orochimaru-sama I can do it! Just give me more time…please."_

"_No, I know talent when I see it. You, Ekima, do not have the talent to fight or be a shinobi for that matter. We're finished."_

"_B-but…Orochimaru-sama-"_

"_I said we're finished, Ekima!!"_

"I do have talent." Ekima whispered. "I just need time."

"Eh? What?" Ryujiro asked, leaning forward.

"I do have talent!!!!!" Ekima screamed. "I can fight!!"

She charged. Ryujiro didn't even budge, an amused smile on his face. When she was close enough he reached out and placed a hand on her head, halting her movement. Ekima struggled but couldn't move forward.

"Don't even bother, girl." Ryujiro sighed.

Ekima grabbed the his arm but she couldn't pull him away. Ryujiro laughed again but realized to late what she was actually doing. Like before, vines snaked out of Ekima's sleeve and dug themselves into Ryujiro's skin. He cried out and let go of Ekima, who pulled back. Ryujiro reached over to tear the vines out of his arm but more came ripping from the floor and restrained him arms. He struggled to free himself but the vines keep him secure.

"God dammit!" He cursed.

Another vine slid out from Ekima's sleeve, but this one was straight like a blade. She charged and plunged it into Ryujiro's stomach. He gasped and couched up blood. Then as the vines released him, his body crumpled to the ground. Ekima backed away. Shaking she stared down at her bloody hands.

_Ekima…you…_

"I killed someone…" She whispered.

Breathing suddenly became difficult.

"Oh my god, I've killed someone!" She cried as tears began to stream down her face. "Oh my god!"

*~~*

Yoshimitsu continued running, following the sound of Ryujiro's footsteps. He heard the sound of another pair of footsteps and he halted, flattening himself against the wall. Looks like his luck had finally run out. Someone, most likely a guard, was coming this way. He could use his byakugan but he wanted to preserve as much chakra as possible.

The footsteps drew closer. They were coming from one of the hallways that branched off from the one he had been running down. He carefully shifted himself toward the hallway entrance, preparing to attack the moment he saw the person's face. The footsteps came to a stop at the entrance but no far enough for Yoshimitsu to attack. Neither moved.

"Yoshimitsu-san?" A familiar voice said.

Yoshimitsu couldn't suppress a gasp.

"You can…come out, I won't attack."

Yoshimitsu walked out until he was facing Hayashi.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again." He said darkly.

"Why?"

Yoshimitsu said nothing.

"Why did you let me live, even though I asked for death." Hayashi asked.

"I don't think your job is worth dying for."

"Are you taking pity on me!?" Hayashi said angrily.

"I don't believe in pity."

"Then why?!"

"Because I was once like you." Yoshimitsu said. "I was once willing to die for pathetic mercenary jobs because my life was not important to me."

"That's not how-"

"No person of honor would allow themselves to die over such a thing."

Hayashi was silent. Then he side and pulled the blind fold from his face. His dark brown bangs fell across his face and he stared at Yoshimitsu with two milky blue eyes that were as lifeless as a dead fish's.

"You are the strongest opponent I have ever faced." He said. "If I can't beat you then it means I have reached my level and If I die…I'll have no regrets"

Yoshimitsu shifted into a offensive position.

"Please, don't hold back."

"I don't plan to."

Then, for the first time in what seemed like forever, Hayashi smiled.

Yoshimitsu charged.

_Author notes: Uh…what should I say? Ekima's finally killed someone and Hayashi is still alive not to mention that we got a sneak peek at Yoshimitsu's past. Oh, and about Ekima's ability; I noticed there weren't any plant Justus's beside Wood Element (which I can't use because it's a unique ability) so I decided to give Ekima the ability to create vine and thorn like plants (nothing that involves wood obviously) by combing earth and water elements._


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Truth in the Lies

It was night now. The entire castle was dark with the exception of the moonlight that slipped in through the windows and patched the wooden floors. The sound of a couple of cats fighting outside was the only thing to be heard. It didn't seem possible for the estate to be so quiet when there was so much going on inside of it.

My bare feet made a soft slapping sound as I ran through the hallways, trying my best to reach Ekima's room. Something moved above me and I screeched to a stop. Nobu dropped down from the rafters in front of me. I clicked my tongue sharply and shifted into a offensive position.

"Do you plan on fighting me, Karasu?"

"Well, duh!"

"Your drugged, you can't even throw a proper punch."

"How the hell did you guys drug me in the first place?"

"With tea."

"Oh…hey, wait!" I said. "I saw Shinsuke-san drink the tea too!"

"Shinsuke-sama has built up an immunity to the drug."

"Oh…" I said, a bit embarrassed.

It was true I couldn't fight properly but I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I charged and swung a fist at him face. Nobu backed away but I still managed to land the blow. Nobu and I both stopped to stare. I smiled.

"Seems the drug is beginning to wear off."

I charged again sending both fist and foot attacks at him. I dropped to the ground and kicked him in the face. As he stumbled back I twisted my body like a top, landing blows from both my feet on his cheek. As he continued to stumble back, I pushed myself back up and reared back a fist. But when I struck, Nobu dropped and kicked my feet out from under me. I caught myself and kicked him in the chin.

He stood up and charged at me but I didn't have enough time to block and I got a fist in the face. Before I could recover, Nobu grabbed my shoulders and dug a knee into my stomach. I buckled and fell to the ground. I waited for another blow but Nobu did nothing. I looked up but he was just standing over me.

"Waiting for something?" I asked.

"I can't kill you and I probably shouldn't beat you up to badly."

"Oh?" I smiled. "That's to bad."

I kicked up but Nobu caught me foot. I twisted my free leg around his arm and threw him forward. He flipped and caught himself. I stood up and brushed off my kimono.

"Man, it's hard to fight in this thing." I complained.

Layer by layer, I quickly pulled off the kimono until I was just in the black nagajuban. I stretched.

"Ah, much better."

Nobu ran at me again and, just like back in the cave, we attacked constantly but did land any blows on the other. This time though, Nobu wasn't holding back.

"I guess I can injure you a bit." Nobu mumbled.

The familiar blade slid out from his sleeve and he attacked me with it. Unfortunately, I had no weapon to defend myself and suffered several shallow cuts. I managed to evade his blade eventually and pivoted till we were back to back. I elbowed Nobu in the lower back, causing him to stumbled forward. I rushed to his front and kicked him in the face. He skidded back and fell. When Nobu opened his eyes I was standing above him, pointing his own blade at his throat. He blinked and looked down at his hand, finally realizing his blade had been taken from him.

"How did you-" He looked up and sighed. "The sharingan. That's right. You're an Uchiha."

"I've killed you before, Izumi-nii-san and I'll do it again."

"I'm not your brother, how many time do I have to tell you?"

"Don't lie to me! You look just like my brother!!"

"Do you want to know?" He said, calmly. "You'll have to delay my death for a bit, though."

"Start explaining!"

"Could you at least put the sword-"

"I said, start explaining!"

Nobu sighed again.

"Orochimaru isn't the only scientist out there who trying to create and uncover truths." He started. "Their's a man named Ishimatsu. Like Orochimaru he's a scientist, but he's not interested in forbidden jutsu or living forever. His goal is to create the world's greatest army, to the point that shinobi will no longer be needed. Ishimatsu had tried several methods but he found one that interested him."

"Stop stalling at spit it out."

"Cloning. Ishimatsu is obsessed with cloning. See where I'm going with this?"

"That's bullshit! No one can clone another person!"

"You may be right, Ishimatsu has never been able to create his perfect clone. You see, Ishimatsu travels around, or has others travel for him, to collect blood samples and pictures of people who have recently passed. One of his assistants had been staying in the village at the time of Izumi's death and hurried to where he had been killed. He collected the blood and some how got his hands on some pictures. That's all Ishimatsu needs, blood."

"Why blood?"

"Because it carries the DNA, the genetic makeup. As I said, Ishimatsu has never been able to create his perfect clone. Well, I was the first but I was too perfect. As I grew older I began to regain the memories of Izumi, not all of them but most. Ishimatsu wanted a clone that was like a mindless tool, he wanted a weapon. I had emotion and memories of a family that wasn't mine, it effected my value and eventually Ishimatsu deemed me useless. I was still pretty young then and Shinsuke and Ishimatsu were doing some trading and through a series of event I still don't fully understand, I ended up in Shinsuke's hands, he took great care of me."

"Then how are you the same age as my brother?"

"Us clones grow faster than normal humans up until puberty, then we slow down. Were kind of age like dogs. It's one of the flaws Ishimatsu is trying to fix but it's impossible to create a fully grown clone. You need a undeveloped fetus."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Probably a little around eight years old."

I felt the sword slip from my hand.

"Then your not my brother? He really is dead?"

Nobu nodded.

He could be lying, it all sounded rather ridiculous, but Izumi had defiantly died.

I dropped to my knees. I had selfishly hoped that Nobu really was Izumi but in the end it was too good to be true. I had wanted to believe that I hadn't done something so horrible after all.

Nobu sat up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"When I said you killed you brother I was lying."

I looked up. "But I _did _kill him…I-"

"You blacked out, right? Then when you woke up Izumi was dead."

I nodded.

"I inherited Izumi's last memory. You did black out but you didn't lose to your instinct to survive like many shinobi have done. Izumi couldn't bring himself to kill you."

The hand on my shoulder began to shake and I looked up to see tears streaming down his face.

"…h-he couldn't bring himself to kill his little s-sister, so he took his life instead."

It was then that I realized how much Izumi's memories had affected Nobu. Growing up with no one, these false memories were his moral support, something that made him feel like someone. That and if he had inherited Izumi's memories, then maybe he had received some of his emotion as well. I threw my arms around Nobu's neck and hug him. He returned the gesture, crying into my shoulder. I didn't like crying, I rarely allowed myself too but this time I let a few tears stream down my face.

After Nobu had pulled himself to together, he pulled away, picked up his sword and held it out to me. I looked at him, horrified.

"You mean to-"

"By all means I shouldn't even exists, this is the right thing to do." Nobu said gravely.

"No, I couldn't do that! Come back with us, you won't be a problem."

"All my life I felt like I was carrying some sort of burden, some sort of weight but now I feel relieved." He reached into his pocket and held out his hand. In his palm where my necklaces. "I feel as though my purpose is complete."

I took the necklaces and put them in my nagajuban. "But I can't kill you!"

"Sure you can. I don't think your brother will be at peace unless his copy is disposed of." He said with a laugh.

I hesitated, then took the sword from his hand. We both stood.

"Are you sure…about this?"

Nobu nodded. "Yes."

I tightened my grip on the blade, backed away, then charged. Nobu smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I swung the blade. Metal whistled through the air until it met with Nobu's skin. Their was the sound of flesh being cleanly sliced open followed by the sound of spurting blood. Nobu's body dropped to the ground with a echoing thud. I couldn't even tell I was covered in his blood.

*~~*

Sasuke brought up his blade, blocking a strike from the naginata. Shinsuke pulled back quickly and attacked again. Sasuke parried smoothly. They had been fight for almost four minutes but no one had landed a fatal blow. Sasuke's side throbbed and he grabbed at his wound, only to realize his mistake. Shinsuke took advantage of the moment. He thrust the naginata forward and Sasuke barley managed to deflect it. Even so, the naginata's blade still managed to cut his shoulder pretty good. Sasuke sucked in his breath sharply.

"Should you really be fighting with a wound like that?" Shinsuke asked, amused.

Sasuke glared up at him before charging again. They attacked one another non-stop, only dealing minor wounds. Another minute passed.

"So," Shinsuke began. "If I kill you, does that mean I'll be eliminating Orochimaru as well?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

Sasuke attempted a strike to the head but Shinsuke blocked. Taking advantage of this, Sasuke kicked out into Shinsuke's stomach. He slid back but managed to keep his balance. Sasuke stuck his sword into the ground, weaved the hand seals and sucked in his breath. Shinsuke's face went from amusement to alarm. Flames shot forth from Sasuke's mouth, igniting the entire arena.

Shinsuke had made it away unscathed but Sasuke noticed the worried look on his face. One of the wooden beams from above, managed to catch fire and fell through the wooden floor. Sasuke turned to see Shinsuke backing away slowly.

"You idiot the generator is-"

Before he could finish there was a large explosion at the opposite end of the room as the ground tore itself open to release fire and plumes of smoke. Sasuke ran behind one of the stone pillars for cover as the explosive heat filled the room and burst through the floors above. Sasuke looked around. Shinsuke was no where in sight. He hesitated then ran across the room and into the hallway where Karasu had disappeared. Sasuke couldn't track her by smell, the smoke was too overpowering, so he dropped and pressed an ear to the ground. There was a muffled thumping sound and Sasuke rushed towards the source of the noise.

Finally he turned a corner and came to a halt. Karasu stood their before him with a body at her feet, both in a puddle of blood. Never had Sasuke seen Karasu look so anemic. She stood with her knees pointing slightly inward and her once tidy hair now falling around her face, untamed. In her hands she held average looking sword but her entire body was splattered with blood. Suddenly the strong willed Karasu Sasuke had known had become frail and fragile. Strangely their was something fascinating about seeing her stained clothes and blood sliding down her shocked face like sweat.

Karasu looked up and saw Sasuke starring. There was a loud clanging sound as metal met wood. Her whole body began to shake.

"Sasuke-sama…" She whimpered. "…I…"

Something exploded and brought Sasuke back to his senses. He rushed forward.

"Look Karasu, we have to go…now!"

Karasu blinked a couple times then nodded as she reverted back to her normal self. Sasuke turned and began to ran back the way he had come. Karasu followed, only stopping to take a quick glance back.

_Author notes: Eh? This chapter had some corny moments in it (which I try to avoid) but oh, well, couldn't be helped. Yeah, cloning sounds a little sci-fi but you know lots of weird shit happens in Naruto and it's not like their using modern science and hi-tech computers to do it. You'll find out more about it later._

_Yeah, I didn't even realize how the whole brother and sister thing sounded like Sasuke and Itachi till I re-read this. *sigh*_


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Down in Flames

"Yoshimitsu-kun!"

Yoshimitsu turned to see Ekima coming towards him. With out hesitation she ran straight into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his torso tightly. He pulled her to him even tighter.

"I'm so glad you came!" Ekima sobbed into his shirt. "I was so scared!"

"What kind of scum would I be if I didn't come for you?" Yoshimitsu said, fondly pressing his lips to her hair. "I'm not heartless."

Yoshimitsu pushed her back slightly and took Ekima's face in his hands but…

"Ekima…" Yoshimitsu said slowly. "Why are you covered in blood?"

Ekima's relieved face quickly shifted to anguish.

"Yoshimitsu-kun…" She said in a voice that was almost a whisper. "I-I killed a man…me not Onee-san."

Yoshimitsu's eyes widened slightly. "W-what-"

Not to far off, something exploded. The couple turned alarmed.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but we better get out of here." Yoshimitsu said, turning.

He started to run forward and Ekima was about to follow but something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She turned and looked down a branch off hallway to her right. On the ground was the body of a boy not much older than her, eyes closed. With the exception of his still chest, he would have seemed to be peacefully sleeping. Ekima just stared.

"Ekima, we need to get moving." Yoshimitsu called back.

"H-hai!" Ekima responded after a moments hesitation.

Yoshimitsu lead Ekima down the hallways back to where he had left Mizuko and Hiko. Using the byakugan, he had scanned the area and learned a generator had exploded. Nearly half of the building was now aflame, which meant secrecy was no longer their top priority.

Ekima and Yoshimitsu slid to a stop as they entered the throne room. Mizuko turned.

"Oh? What took you so long?" She teased.

Hiko turned as well, tucking away something in her sleeve. Sara was hanging on the wall behind Mizuko, impaled through the stomach. On the far side on the room, about ten yards from Hiko, Osen was trapped in a pillar of pure ice. Ekima looked away.

"You both okay?" Yoshimitsu asked as he approached the girls.

They nodded.

"They weren't push-over's but we still managed to get by so-"

The wall to their right blew open with a loud boom, blasting chunks of wood and stone. The four were knocked to the ground, quickly covering their heads.

"What the hell was that?!" Mizuko said as they all stood.

"No time." Yoshimitsu said, making for the exit. "We've get out of here."

"Where are the other too?" Mizuko asked. "Where are Sasuke and Karasu?!"

"They'll be fine." Yoshimitsu answered quickly. "But _we _need to go!"

The other three nodded at followed the Hyuuga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We ran into a room completely submerged in flames. Bits of flaming debris were falling from the ceiling and crashing through the floor, creating a blaze of red and yellow. With barley a hint of hesitation, Sasuke charged through and me, having really no other choice, followed behind closely. The floor scorched my feet and slid up through my legs. Even the surrounding air was blazing and smoked filled, making it hard to breathe.

Using the sleeve of the nagajuban, I began to wipe the blood of my face and arms. Apparently trying my best to follow Sasuke while doing this wasn't enough, 'cause at some point I tripped over something. I hit the burning ground with a small yelp, which quickly alerted Sasuke.

"We don't have the time, Karasu." He said, impatiently coming to a stop.

I sat up and rubbed my elbow. "I'm sorry."

I stood, dusted off my clothes and pulled out a large splinter of wood that had made it's way into my sleeve. The hairs on the back of my neck rose

"Karasu! Behind you!!" Sasuke called out just a pair of arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back.

I looked up. Shinsuke's face was not far above mine, covered in dirt and sweat. I struggled.

"Let go of me, Shinsuke-san!!" I cried.

He didn't even blink. Shinsuke was completely focused on Sasuke, trying to glare him down. Sasuke returned the look with eyes that burned a deeper red that the surrounding flames.

"My grandfather built this place, all my subjects live here with my guarantee of safety and shelter." He said, his voice dark. "And now you try and take away the girl whose face has haunted me since childhood?!"

Sasuke was silent as Shinsuke channeled his anger into the grip he had on me. I couldn't even cry out in the suffocating grasp.

"Would you sacrifice the happiness of one for your own enjoyment?" Sasuke asked, his voice as still a glass.

I gasped for air.

"You bastard!" Shinsuke growled.

I plunged the wooden splinter into Shinsuke's leg. He cried out and released his hold on me. I stumbled forward a bit, coughing up blood. Something cracked above me. I looked up to see a wooden beam bathed in flames come roaring down towards me. Then Sasuke was there, tackling me to the ground. We landed pretty harshly but safe. I sat up quickly and saw Shinsuke standing where I had been, shuddering under the weight of the wooden beam.

"Shinsuke-san!"

I started to run towards him but Sasuke grabbed me wrist and held me back. Shinsuke turned a bleeding face towards me and smiled.

Sasuke pulled me towards the exit.

"We have to go!"

"But…Shinsuke-san is-"

"He's risking his life for you! Don't let it be in vain!" He said with urgency I had never heard before.

I looked back at Shinsuke, who nodded. I hesitated then turned and followed Sasuke. The room began to collapse and we picked up the pace. I didn't even have the time to glance back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From our perch on the ridge we watched as the once beautiful castle, with it's cream white walls and brown tiled roof, imploded into the belly of the monstrous fire. I observed as the beautiful garden outside of the maiden's barracks, was devoured by greedy tongues of flame. Had Budou and the others made it out alive? Had anyone? Why was it so hard to create something that was so easily destroyed? Blood, sweat and tears had been put into building such a place, I was sure of it. Yet it was so simple to just tear it down. And the lives of the all those who had been the inhabitants. Much effort was put into their creation and development, but, like the castle, all that had been undone in an instant. Yet, the six of us just stood and watched.

In the end, Shinsuke had proved me wrong. He was a good person, better than most. He just didn't know had to handle his emotions, what to do with them. And I just stood here and watched.

I turned away, walking back towards the meadow where it had started. I didn't even notice the others follow after me in silence. No one spoke. Who could?

It had taken the others three day to find this place, we made it back to the starting line in an hour. Again, something that had taken great effort but was easily reversed. Was everything like that? Yeah, I guess so.

The grass beneath me crackled and folded forward, making a soft pillow for my bare feet. The cherry blossom trees were dropping their petals, the silent breeze sending them fluttering in our direction. Life is like the cherry blossoms, eh? Maybe that saying wasn't gibberish after all. I turned back. Turned back to see the night sky lit up by the burning embers.

"It's beautiful." I whispered .

_Author notes: *stands up to stretch* This arc is finished!!! Yay! Not a bad ending if I say so myself. Lol! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, especially at the end. I was listening to a lot of slow and sad music at time (Mad world, Pieces, Iris, etc.) so that probably contributed to a lot of this chapter. Also, my first semi-romance scene. Yep, there's somethin' between Yoshi-kun and Ekima-chan! _


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 With the Rain

_Clouds gathered, layering one another and creating several shades of grey. They drifted to the east noticeably steady. Somewhere off in the distance thunder sounded in a deep growling voice. As if waiting for the rumbling signal, drops of rain began to make their descend and drenched trees that reached up to the grey sky like spires. With the exception of the rain, the world seemed at peace in it's silence. I watched this scene through the window, while lying on my back._

_Once out of the canyon the six of us searched for the nearest inn, where we could rest comfortably and tend our wounds. We wasted away our first day away with sleep. Everyone was exhausted, mentally and physically. Sleep under a roof and in a warm, soft bed had seemed like a luxury, despite that Ekima and myself had slept so for the past few days.._

_Washing myself the next day (which was this morning), I realized how covered in blood I was. It painfully reminded me of Nobu and twisted my stomach to the point of retching. Maybe he had been a copy but it still felt like I had been deceived into believing I had killed my own brother once again._

_Then there was Shinsuke. Despite his previous intentions, he __had_ saved my life, had sacrificed himself to keep that flaming beam from falling upon me. Part of me claimed it was my fault that they had both died but I knew that, in both cases, it had been their choice. The blame belonged on no one's shoulders but that still didn't change the way I felt.

I sat up, folding my legs to the side. Sasuke had participated in saving my life as well. Despite his cold, apathetic demeanor he seemed to harbor the ability to care. Geez, having two people save my life? I must've been out of shape. Then again, I hadn't been on a mission for…what? A little over a year? I don't want to have to be protected. I need to train myself better. Oh! Then I could save Sasuke's ass and give him the burden of embarrassment. Oh yeah, that's be a great achievement to add to my list.

My mind wandered back to when Sasuke had tackled me out of the way while Shinsuke caught the beam on his back.

"I guess…" I mumbled.

I guess I should probably go thank him. If not for him, or Shinsuke, I wouldn't be thinking about this right now. Can't really thank Shinsuke but I could thank Sasuke.

I stood and headed for the door. Before I opened it, I looked down at myself, dressed in a white yukata and earth-red tanzen. The clothes belonged to the inn and I had no clothes of my own, except for the black nagajuban and white kimono. My old clothes were probably burned along with Shinsuke's castle. I sighed and slid the door open.

I tapped lightly on the door of Sasuke's room. No response. I knocked a bit harder. Nothing.

"I'm coming in!" I announced and slid open the door, which was surprisingly unlocked.

The room was exactly the same as my own but Sasuke's was a bit neater. The futon was folded in the corner along with Sasuke's clothes, which had been placed in a basket. Obviously missing, though, was Sasuke. The sound of running water told me the Uchiha was in the shower. Moments after I realized this, there was a soft squeaking sound and the running water ceased. I waited patiently for another five minutes until the door finally opened, releasing a billow of steam. I realized I was glancing away, feeling embarrassed about voicing my gratitude.

"Yeah?" Sasuke's voice asked.

I dropped to my knees and pressed my forehead to the ground.

"Thank you for coming to my aid and saving my life, I-I-I'm grateful!!"

There! I said it! I could already feel my face burning with some deep humiliation, like my pride had been ridiculously wounded.

I expected a sarcastic remark but when I got no response, I sat up. Sasuke stood before me in an black, white collared, jinbei. A towel was draped over his head, which he used to dry with one hand while the other rested in the fold of his shirt. He gave me a side look, his bangs obscuring his left eye. My heart skipped a beat, which sent me into a case of giggles.

"What?" Sasuke asked, turning my way a bit more.

I waited for my laugher to subside. "I just found it strange that, for a moment there, you actually struck me as attractive. I've never really thought about that before."

I began to laugh again. It's true. Never once since I met him have I ever really found Sasuke that attractive. I had seen many girls in the hideout drooling over him, but I had never looked at him that way.

Sasuke stared down at me, as if looking for something. He looked away.

"Do get snatched up so easily." He said, instead of "your welcome." Anyone who didn't know him would find this rude but I understood his way of speaking. In his own way he had accepted my gratitude.

I stood, seeing no reason to hang around. Sasuke liked to be left to his thoughts most of the time. If he sought company, he would come.

"You should learn to summon." He muttered.

I turned back. "Huh?"

"If you can summon something, you could send it out to reveal your location to anyone who might be looking for you." He turned to me. "Then it wouldn't be so painstaking to find you."

"What are you suggesting?"

Sasuke waved his hand, signaling for me to come forward.

---------------------------------------------

I stared down at the mark curling around my arm, actually it was more like a tattoo that fully snaked up my forearm. Near the top of my wrist, the twisting line switched to two crescent like shapes, another crescent attached to the upper half, with a forked tongue looking shape between them. I knew the symbol a snake summoning tattoo. I sighed.

"I'm becoming like you, huh?"

Sasuke looked up from the scroll he was rolling up. "What do you mean?"

"Were both Uchiha, we both have curse seal and now we have the same tattoo. I even learn from your fighting style. I feel like I'm losing my originality."

"I don't know any other animal summons. Besides, just because you learn from me and harbor similar traits, doesn't make you unoriginal. A lot of times an artist or writer will practice and learn the style of someone they consider a master. Shinobi are no different, you'll just practice until you discover you own style."

I stared at him. Never once had Sasuke _ever _said anything like that before, something that encouraging. He said it the way a parent might urge on their child to do their best when first learning to ride their bike. I guess part of that made me happy but I would never admit it, so instead…

"Who says I consider you a master?!" I teased, tugging on his cheek gently, which earned me a glare and slap on the back of the hand.

I laughed until I saw him staring at my neck.

"What?"

"Those aren't gone yet?"

I new what he was referring to. I had seen that marks in the mirror when we first got here. This morning I had checked and seen that they were still there but now barley visible. I had never realized that others could see them and I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

"Y-you saw?"

I got no reply. Instead Sasuke stood. I looked up at him after a while.

"Let's go." He said, walking towards the door.

"What? Go where?" I asked, standing quickly.

"You've been wound up to tight lately." He said sliding the door open. "We're going to have a match."

"But it's raining."

Sasuke turned back to me. "Are you saying your afraid to fight in the rain?"

"No!"

"Good. Then go put some pants on or something."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke led me through crowded trees and healthy brush. We were still around the border between Taki-no-kuni and Kusa-no-kuni, meaning we were still surrounded by lush greenery. The trees here grew tall with trunks so large that you couldn't even warp your arms around half of them. Shrubs and scattered plant life grew here and there but most of the forest floor soft soil and small rocks. It was still raining but the tree's branched grew out so close to one another that the water barley had enough room to squeeze through. It was like one of those places you saw in movies where you looked over to meet gazes with a fox before it scampered off. Occasionally, a gentle breeze traveled through the leaves, rustling them silently and sending a mist of rain water down on us.

After following Sasuke through the majestic trees for nearly twenty minutes, we came upon an open field, submerged in knee deep grass. I paused to take in the scene while Sasuke continued. The field wasn't very large and the surrounding trees hid it well. Towards it center were what looked like the ruins of some sort of building. I ran forward to get a better look.

The walls were made of pale grey stones that had been plastered together. Most of the back and right wall still remained but the left wall was practically gone and only the stones around where two large wooden doors still stood in the front. There would've been six standing pillars but four of them had broken down while the other two had fallen, crashing through the walls. Most of the floor had been broken, causing plant life to squeeze through, drawing relived breaths. Two aisle of pews lined the sides of a walkway that ran down the middle. On the back wall was a stain glass window of a figure with half a broken face and rain dripping down from the still eye. I made my way towards the back. This had once been a church, something very rare. As I walked forward I could practically hear ghostly whispers of someone preaching up where the pulpit should've been but was now replaced with and open area filled with ankle deep grass and large white flowers.

"How did you find this place?" I asked, turning back to Sasuke, who was leaning against the entrance.

"While you were all sleeping yesterday, I got up early and explored the area."

"But this is a church, it shouldn't even be here. During the persecution of Christians all churches were burned down and destroyed. This one looks like it's been abandoned."

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe it was never found. It's pretty well hidden. Aren't you religious?" He pointed at the cross around my neck. "You wear that all the time."

I clenched the golden pendent between my hands. "I don't really know. This was my mother's and she gave it to me before she died. My mother was one of the few Christians but she didn't talk about it much except with me and my brothers."

"_But mother," I asked timidly. "how can you be sure of something we can't even see?"_

"_Yeah, mom." Shinku agreed. He was five years older than me with short, dark brown hair. He had a slightly rounded face with one eye gold and the other dark grey, like mother's. "I can see the trees and grass so I know they exist but how can I believe in something I can't see?"_

_Izumi was the only one who remained silent._

_My mother laughed. "Shinku-chan, Karasu-chan, do you love me?"_

_We both nodded._

"_Very much so!" I said._

"_Can you see your love for me?"_

_Shinku and I were silent and shook our heads._

"_Then how can you be sure it exists?" _

"Your mother?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded. I turned away to look up at the stain glass window and pushing my mother from my mind yet again. Thinking about her was like remembering what it was like when you first broke your arm. There was a splashing sound from behind me.

I turned around just in time to feel knuckles dig into my stomach. It wasn't a extremely powerful strike but it was enough to send me stumbling back.

"The hell what that?!" I yelled as I rubbed my sore stomach.

Sasuke relaxed his body and took on a normal stance.

"That's your problem." He said.

"What?!"

"Why you're not improving. Your dwelling on the past and letting it cloud your thoughts, letting it throw you off guard. A shinobi should be prepared at all times."

I clenched my fists. Stupid bastard!

I ran at him, throwing a fist at his face. He caught my fist and tossed me to the ground. I groaned as he came to stand over me.

"Then stuff like back at the castle wouldn't happen." He said.

I raised my self up with my arms and kicked out but Sasuke jumped back. I let my body fall into a back-flip until I was standing upright, with my back to Sasuke. I spun around quickly and ran towards him. I struck out, kicking and punching but he dodged easily. He sometimes struck out as well but his attacks had no motivation behind them, they probably would barley leave a bruise. Why was he going easy on me? And what was this frustration that pushed me? I cried out in anger as I threw another fist. Sasuke caught it and held it. I didn't attack anymore. I glared at him as I panted but eventually dropped my gaze, clenching my teeth. We were both completely soaked now, Sasuke's hair drooping from the weight of the water.

"What did he do to you?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

I felt my face drop to surprise and I looked up at Sasuke. He stared at me with the usually blank expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled, dropping my gaze to the left.

"That Shinsuke guy, what did he do to you?"

"What does it matter?!" I said, wrenching my fist back to attack him once again.

Sasuke once again dodged each of my attacks, but he kept his eyes on my face the whole time.

"What does it matter to you?!" I repeated. " I mean, 'sacrifice the happiness of one for your own?' Give me a break! You're not one to talk you hypocritical bastard! Don't you think you ruined the happiness of your friends back in Konoha?! Do you think you could just walk out and no one would care?!"

Sasuke's face shifted to surprise and his guard dropped long enough for me to give him a good punch in the face. He stumbled back a bit but quickly recovered himself to block my next attack. He grabbed my shoulders, pivoted and pushed me against the back wall. I drew in my breath sharply.

"That is none of your concern!" He said harshly, bring his face down to mine.

"Then why does it matter what happened between Shinsuke-san and me!?" I screamed back at him, my face almost and inch from him.

Sasuke and I were both silent, staring at one another as we tried to catch our breath. Thunder rumbled in the distance but it was much closer than when I had first heard it. I wasn't that dark out here but it was still noticeable when lightning flashed.

"Why does it matter?" I said again but quieter.

There was a pause. Sasuke clicked his tongue sharply and I felt my whole body pulled forward. Lips pressed themselves against mine. Were they Sasuke's? No, that's not possible. He wasn't…A hand tangled itself in my hair while another pulled me closer until I was pressed against him, bringing me up to my tiptoes.

What was going on? What's happening? I can't think clearly. who's kissing me? Why? This can't be happening.

My thoughts were swimming, and I couldn't catch them. I couldn't seem to understand what was going on. Why couldn't I comprehend who was holding me?

Thunder exploded above, shaking the very earth and lightning cracked sharply like a whip.

The sound brought me back and I pushed myself away from Sasuke. Before he could even get out a word out, I reared back my hand and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. Lightning lit up above us and thunder followed. Sasuke's kept his face turned to the side. My hand stung but his cheek probably stung worse, cold skin always intensifies pain. He down looked at me without turning his head.

I gathered myself together and strode past him.

"Karasu…" Sasuke said, grabbing my arm to hold me back.

I wrenched it free and Sasuke made no other attempt to stop me. My shoulder throbbed. I flinched and brought my hand up to rub it.

Nothing drifted into my mind, it was completely silent, blank.

_Author's notes: Well, I did it. I have such a hard time with romance scenes. I don't read a lot of romance novels, they're always so corny and all the same but, as I said before, I get all embarrassed when I write them myself. That's one of the main reasons I started Inazuma Ho, to get better at writing romance crap but I don't plan to put a lot of them in here. The thing is I want to make them as un-cliché and corny as possible because stuff like that is so annoying to read. Please tell me your opinion about this scene. Man, I'm so embarrassed. ///_

_(I feel that something is off, so that's why I need your criticism, to help me improve. Please be nice about it but direct) _


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 The Unspoken

I leaned back on the door of my room shortly after I had closed it, needing something to help me hold my weight. I stared at the tatami floor, listening to the sound of my wet clothes relieve themselves slowly of the water that burdened them. I raised a hand slowly to touch my lips. Thunder crashed.

I…had never been kissed before, nor held so close to someone. But Sasuke? How was that possible? I mean, I saw him as a friend and plenty of other girls would probably prefer to be…why? My handle trembled lightly. My first k-kiss? No, technically, it had been stolen from me, but still…

Was I thinking like a girl again? Dammit!! Stupid bastard! I bet he did it on purpose!! That had to be it. There's no way…

But what if he did?

The door behind be was wrenched open and I nearly fell. I jumped back and Mizuko was right there in my face.

"Let's go to the bath!!!" She said, stalking me as I tried to back away. "I haven't been in one for so long!"

I was hoping to be alone for the next couple hours but I didn't want to give away my current mental state.

Mizuko cocked her head to the side. "Karasu? You're soaking wet."

I forced a smile. "I just…did some exploring."

"Now you should really take a bath." She said as she took my hand. "You could catch a cold."

Protesting proved futile when she pulled me from my room and down the hallway. Not far ahead, Ekima and Hiko stood waiting. Ekima smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Your coming too, Karasu-chan? I'm glad."

"Look at her!" Mizuko said, pushing me forward. "She's as wet as a rag!"

"You'll catch a cold!" Ekima cried and began to pull me forward along side Mizuko. "You better get in the water right away!!!"

"But-" I began.

"No, Karasu, I don't want to hear it!" Mizuko teased fondly.

Hiko followed behind, an amused smile on her face.

Now, I've been around guys most of my life, so I've never bathed with other girls before, or anyone for that matter. While my companions let themselves down into the water, with the exception of Mizuko who practically jumped in, I stood at the edge of the bath nervously.

It was a good sized hot spring, big enough to carry near a hundred people. A fairly thin layer of pavement surrounded the bath and ended where the bamboo wall divided the male and female sections. Steam billowed up from the warm water, giving everything a pastel like color. Come to think of it, I had never been in a hot spring before.

"Come on Karasu!" Mizuko called.

"There's herbs in the water that held heal wounds." Hiko called out. "You've got a couple cuts that could use closure and the water could probably clean them of any infections."

"A-all right."

I knelt down at the waters edge.

"Wait."

Mizuko waded over to me and pulled her self up from the water. She grabbed a wooden bucket that was placed at edge of the bath. She filled it up with water at poured it down my back, refilled it, then dumped it on my head.

"You have to do that before you get into the water." She explained as she slid back in.

I hesitated, removed my towel and lowered myself into the bath. Warmth slid up through my toes and arms, quickly relaxing every muscle in my body. If one word were to be used to describe the sensation it would have to be "comfort." I sighed deeply and sunk deeper into the water.

My thoughts slipped back to ealier, after all it wasn't something I could easily forget. I dunno, Sasuke just didn't seem like that kind of person, perhaps I had miss read him. And then their was also the fact that he had a splitting resemblance to Itachi, which made the situation seem more awkward. I sunk down until the water was up past my nose. Geez, first Shinsuke and now Sasuke? Did I do something in the last week that suddenly made me appealing? Back in Akatsuki I never had that problem, 'course I was pretty young too.

I watched my companions-no-my friends mess around in the water. Mizuko, being the kind of person she is, began to splash at Hiko, who grew pissed and punched her on the head while Ekima watched this and laughed. I could tell them, I felt I could trust them. Trust? Now that's something rare for me. Maybe I am going soft. Even so, I would feel to embarrassed to bring up such a thing.

A sudden realization shot through my mind. What would Ma-

"Karasu!!" Mizuko called, splashing water at me. "You're really quiet! What are you thinking about over there all by yourself?"

All eyes turned to me. My face went bright red, I could feel it.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking about…the mission."

It was partly true.

There was awkward silence.

"Karasu-chan," Ekima began and wadded towards me. "You went through a lot, but it will pass. You may not forget it but eventually it will be a thing of the past. Don't dwell on it too much."

I stared at her. That was it! She had helped me without me even asking her. Ekima was so smart!

"Thanks!" I said, really meaning it.

------------------------------------------

"Where did you disappear to?" Yoshimitsu asked as Sasuke lowered himself into the hot spring.

"I don't owe you any explanations." Sasuke said.

Things didn't go well and Sasuke was prepared for that. Things are different though when you get slapped across the face. Actually, he found it kind of funny. Still it was kind of out of character for him. Sasuke hadn't planned on kissing her, even though he _had _thought about it before, it just kind of…happened. Sasuke had no experience with girls and he still had trouble understanding why they tried to hang all over him (not very bright is he?). Actually, he had never kissed anyone except for when…he chose not to remember that. Such an annoying guy.

"What happened to your face?" Yoshimitsu ventured.

Sasuke gave him a hard look. The bastard knew, he was just stringing him along.

"Karasu slapped me." He said honestly.

From the slight shift in Yoshimitsu expression, Sasuke guessed he hadn't expected a direct answer and was disappointed.

"Why is that?" The Hyuuga continued.

"Why ask what you already know." Sasuke asked as he leaned back.

After Itachi's death, if he managed to get out of being a host body, Sasuke planned to revive the Uchiha clan. Even if only a half blood, Karasu was also Uchiha, probably the only female left. Perhaps this went deeper than that, though. She often reminded him of…team 7. Despite that he felt the need to kill those feelings, it attracted him to her. Similar to the way a pair of magnets work. Sasuke was the negative charge while Karasu was the positive. Despite both of their best efforts, resistance to such a magnetic pull was futile. This brought Sasuke to the realization that, with Karasu around, concentrating on future training would be _very_ difficult.

What would Itachi think if he found out that his brother was attracted to a girl he supposedly raised? The thought gave Sasuke a twisted satisfaction.

Ironic though, wasn't it? He could probably choose from tons of girls, but the one he picks has no such feelings for him. Sasuke smiled. It made her unique, separated her from the others. Maybe that was part of it too.

------------------------------------

Sleep proved difficult. To my surprise, I wanted to be back at home. Home?! Was I crazy? The hideout was what I meant. Such a place was no home of mine. What could I call home then? Did I have one? It certainly wasn't a place where you got experiment on. Even still I had gotten used to it. I rolled over in my futon.

I missed the Akatsuki, though. Mostly Itachi and Deidara but the other members were not to be overlooked. Kisame was fun because he was so laid back and fun to talk with. What's not fun about talking to a fugitive who tried to take over the government. I missed Hidan and Kakuzu, or the Zombie Twins (the nickname granted to them by the other members). Hidan was a fun guy and Kakuzu was downright greedy. The two were entertaining, especially when they argued. Sasori had a morbid hobby and did talk all that much. Zetsu still creeped me out, so I usually didn't hang around him much, even though the idea of the two halves talking to one another still fascinated me. I didn't see Konan or Pain very often. Between the two of them, Konan left the main base much more. I didn't know her very well, she seemed very reserved, but I think she must have had some good in her because of the few times she had looked after me.

Then, I clenched my fists, there was Madara. In all honesty, I wasn't sure whether to miss him or not. Standing before him the first time, I felt a feeling of both fear and awe. The way I felt around him was different from Orochimaru. I despised Orochimaru, I was afraid of Madara. None of the other members new he was the true leader of the Akatsuki. Who could when he disguised himself as a person such as Tobi? Itachi felt I had the right to know. Actually, it was Madara's idea. There seemed to be some strained relationship between the two of them, something I couldn't quite see. Despite that, Itachi brought me before Madara when requested, though, he always hesitated when he asked to leave. Four of us left. Four remaining Uchiha. I wondered if that had anything to do with Madara's fascination of me. Come to think of it; I had never dared ask how one of the founding father's of Konoha was still alive.

The six of us left the next day at the first sight of morning light. The inn keeper was a lazy man who was snoozing at the front counter. Ekima returned the key and some money. I guiltily felt thankful that he was asleep at the time we left, because I stole the clothes that I had been only meant to borrow. Didn't have a whole lot of options or time to do else wise.

We walked and traveled through the trees the first five hours but eventually we were able to hitchhike on a supply truck that was headed in our direction. The driver was a man who's whole body appeared to be round, but he was kind. There was plenty of space for all of us in the back and the camouflage cloth overhang kept us well out of view from any people who might pass. I don't know if the driver was constantly drinking coffee or something but he drove non-stop. He allowed us one crate of food he was carrying, saying he had some extras. At night we slept on or against the crates, which was more comfortable that it sounds.

I had decided to act like nothing had happened between Sasuke and me, in hopes of him forgetting as well. Unfortunately, it was a feat easier said than done. I found it hard to make eye contact much less carry out a conversation with him. He didn't bring it up at all, almost as if he were trying to act like nothing had happened as well. And if he was, he was doing a much better job than me.

It took the rest of the day and most of the next to reach our destination. We thanked the driver, who shrugged our compliments off. We were still a good hour and half always from the hide out, so we got started immediately after the truck was out of sight.

When we finally got there, Kabuto was waiting for us. I looked at Sasuke, as if expecting him to explain.

"We've moved hideouts." Kabuto began to explain, with out even a simple "hello." Great way to greet people who just risked their lives. "I let you rest for the rest of the day but tomorrow were heading out. Except for Ekima and Yoshimitsu, they stay."

Direct and to the point, just like Kabuto. I gave Ekima smile and shrugged. I would've liked a couple days to relax but apparently not. It was actually nice to think that I could sleep in the hideout knowing that Orochimaru wasn't around.

_Author notes: And so it begins!!! So, Madara made his first appearance, er, mention and we learned a bit about his relationship with Karasu. About the truck, they were in the first movie so I figured, why not? Besides, I like the idea of my OCs sleeping in an army like truck. ^^'_


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 A Reason to Wield the Sword

We left the next morning, like Kabuto had told us. Ekima was sad about staying behind but she seemed content staying with Yoshimitsu. The base in which Orochimaru had transferred to was the abandoned building in the modernized city. Today, though, it was raining, it was raining hard. It had been raining so much lately, spring must have been approaching.

Like many times before, it had taken all day to get here and I collapsed almost immediately onto my bed when I reached my room. I heaved a sigh. I was still having trouble getting behind everything that had happened in the passing week. Too much too fast. Even still, I had a hard time dealing with Sasuke. His actions and manner, however, hadn't changed one bit.

The thought of being completely covered in Nobu's blood flashed through my mind. I brought my hand up to my face. It twitched.

"Dammit." I cursed in a low voice.

I hadn't been sent out on an assignment for a while, so the Satsugai curse wasn't affecting me. But now, my body knew. I hadn't used the ability in a while. Doing so would enhance the risk. That and that I was a half-blood. Back with in Orochimaru's room with the dead body, he had been right; my father defiantly would be able to hold back as easily.

My hand dropped from my view. Resting my head on my arms, I began to feel the effects of fatigue catching up with me. I closed my eyes and slipped into my dreams.

_"You came back?"_

_I breathed in. I could open my eyes but I knew that it was nearly just as black out there. Water lapped at my folded legs. I knew this water, I had seen it many times. It was denser than blood, clear but black at the same time, and harbored some unseen light source beneath it, or maybe it just glowed eerily._

_"Oh? Have you learned to be un-intimidated?"_

_I opened my eyes slowly._

_She stood their before me, sharingan activated, in a crouch that brought her knees to her chin. The black filled eye seemed to be the only part of her that observed me._

_"Does this form no longer unnerve you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "Should I try another?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"I'm supposed to take the form of something that intimidates you. But I guess yourself was the wrong choice, hm? Unless you fear seeing yourself in the mirror."_

_"You don't scare me."_

_She laughed. The sound carried around the emptiness, nothing to bounce off but itself._

_"You do have a rather pathetic form that doesn't express power and control. Guess I should try something else."_

_She slipped down into the water, disappearing from view in the clear blackness. There was no sounds, I was alone._

_"I want to see your fear." A male voice whispered into my ear._

I sat up, looking around. It took a while to recall where I was. Who, who was that who had spoken? What did she mean by "change forms?" Who was she?

I dropped my face into my hands.

Was I going crazy?

My shoulder throbbed and I cried out, grabbing at the skin. The pain slid down my arm and through the rest of my body like acid. I tried to hold back the scream of pain building up in my throat, digging my nails into my shoulder. Why was it hurting so bad? I had tried time and time again to control the mark. I had to keep my promise to Kimimaro, to Juugo. The acid pain turned to fire. I cried out a second time.

A hand put itself on mine and the pain slowly eased. I hadn't even noticed that I had been gripping my blankets with my free hand until then. The hand was cool, water to the burning fire of pain. I leaned forward and worked to get my breath back.

"I hate it." I said.

"I know you do." Sasuke mumbled.

I looked up at him. "By why won't it heed! What is it I'm not seeing?"

"Learning to control the heaven seal isn't something you can overcome through training. It's an internal battle."

I looked away and continued to knead my shoulder.

"Why are you here? I don't feel comfortable sleeping in a room that you can enter freely." I teased.

Sasuke backed away. "You can't wear inn clothing forever, besides, you lost your weapons back at the mansion."

"What are you getting at?"

"This is one of Orochimaru's hideouts but my clan once used it as a weapons store house."

I looked back up at him. "For real?"

He nodded. "Orochimaru and his henchmen also aren't the only inhabitants."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke turned and began to leave. "I'll take you to the storeroom. It's not much but they're still supplies left. We can also salvage some clothes for you as well."

I stood from my bed and followed him.

-------

Sometimes I found myself amazed by the fact that Sasuke always seemed to know where he was going, even in a place with identical hallways such as this. The more I followed him the further underground we seemed to go, I could tell by the way the air got thicker. I was surprised when we came across Kabuto, again. He seemed to be everywhere lately.

There was a boy behind him, taller than me but shorter that Sasuke, probably around the same height as Ekima. He had sad pale violet eyes, no, it was his whole face that frowned. Every thing about him seemed to fall, even his curly tan hair. His shirt was the same color as his eyes, a neat, Chinese looking piece of attire. Like the average shinobi, he wore black caprees. He kept his eyes on the ground.

"Where are you two going?" Kabuto asked.

"Weapons and clothing storeroom." Sasuke answered.

"Yes, I had noticed Karasu-san's absence of proper shinobi wear." He adjusted his glasses. "Can I ask what happened?"

"A series of unfortunate events." Sasuke said simply.

"Well, choose something, but I'd suggest also grabbing warmer outfits for you both."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Orochimaru-sama was pleased with the efficiency of your assignment. No important information was lost from the base and the perpetrator was disposed of along with his own fort. In fact he wishes to send you on another assignment. Probably tomorrow or the day after."

I had just gotten back, and now I was barley being given time to rest before getting shipped off again? Geez.

Sasuke paused. "Where is he sending us exactly?"

Kabuto smiled. "Sasuke-kun, you've been there before. Or should I say, around there."

Sasuke's face hardened ever so slightly.

"Let's go." He said and continued forward.

I followed, glancing back at the sad boy, who had never looked up once the entire conversation.

I hadn't followed Sasuke much farther when he stopped to open a door. It creaked loudly as it swung forward and dust fell from somewhere. Sasuke reached forward, the darkness swallowing his arm. He tugged on air and a light clicked on. The room was illuminated slightly but the light stopped not to far ahead where is molded into shadows.

Sasuke disappeared into those shadows and returned shortly with candles that were placed in those old-fashioned ring holders. I took one and blew on it, feeling the heat of fire stretching out from my lips onto the fuse.

"This place has been around for awhile and from the looks of it, it hasn't been used very often."

He held up his own candle and walked forward, I followed. Eventually we found even more and lit them up, placing them around the room. The room quickly became visible, revealing shelves of wooden boxes that reached up to the ceiling and stretched around the entire room, with the exception of the front wall. Old, untrustworthy looking ladders leaned against the shelves here at there. There was something eerie about the room, something ghostly. It was like taking a step back in time.

"I'll get some weapons, you find yourself some clothes." Sasuke said as he began to climb one of the ladders.

"I want a sword." I stated as I began to look through the boxes nearest to me.

"Why?" Sasuke's voice sound further than it should have been.

I shrugged as I removed the lid of a box, releasing a thick cloud of dust. "I've always wanted one and I know how to use it. I never really got around to getting one, though. In Akatsuki I was a spy, an assassin, I needed a light weapon so I settled on sai."

There was the sound of rummaging behind me.

"I see."

Finding no clothes on the first couple of shelves that I liked, I hesitantly climbed the ladder, each foothold creaking under my weight. I began to rummage though some of the higher boxes, setting the candle on the shelf. Dust was in and on everything, making it hard to avoid breathing it. Every now then I would begin to cough, then the ladder below me would begin to shake and groan.

There was the sound of something hitting the stone floor.

"You can check out this box." Sasuke said.

I pulled out some clothes that I liked from one of the top shelves, and began to study them.

"Thank-"

I never finished the word. My foothold snapped the moment I shifted my weight and I fell back. I quickly reached forward and found another foothold but it cracked and splintered my hand. As I continued to fall, my hands desperately searched for something to grab onto but in the end they came up empty. I hit the ground, though it was softer than I had expected. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke's face.

"You okay?" He asked.

I scrambled from his arms and a good few feet from him.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" I answered quickly, my face quickly beginning to burn. I turned away.

Dammit Karasu, I scolded myself, you supposed to act like nothing had happened! I shook my head. No, he just acted out of instinct, that's all.

"Did you find something?"

I turned around and held out the clothes in my arm.

"Some warmer clothing." I mumbled, afraid to make eye contact.

Sasuke nodded. "You look through that box, and I'll find something."

I nodded and walked over to the box on the floor. I hugged the clothes to me. I couldn't keep this up forever, nothing would ever get done.

----------------------------------------------------

"Why'd you choose that one?" Mizuko asked pointing at the sword in my hands.

Sasuke and I had spent about an hour and a half in the storage room, very little conversation had been exchanged. At least, though, I was out of the inn clothes. Instead of wearing the full outfit, I settled with the under-clothing; a pair of black sweats and matching tank top that had a low neck line that allowed my chain mail to peek through. I ran a cloth across the blade of my new weapon.

"I liked the feel of it." I answered.

It looked like an average Shinobigatana, maybe a bit longer than they were usually made. The black hilt was wrapped in a pale blue silk tsuka and the white sageo was more of a ribbon then a cord, attached to the hilt rather than the scabbard. The silver, square tsuba was more heavily decorated on one side than the other. On the left side, a koi fish had been carved into the metal with a few wavy symbols to represent water. A koi fish swimming up stream. Above the koi fish was a branch of apple blossoms stretching out to the opposite side of the tsuba. At the bottom right corner was a single iris.

"Here look at this." I said to Mizuko as I unsheathed the blade.

She traced a finger down the kanji that was carved into the metal.

"Seiten no heki-reki.(Thunder clap from a clear sky.)" She read aloud. "Unsan mushou.(Disappearing mist)"

I flipped the blade over where another verse was carved.

"Keizoku wa chikara nari." I read. "Continuance is strength."

"I don't get it." Mizuko said.

"You don't know the proverbs?"

She shook her head. "Only one, 'Fall down seven times, stand up eight.'"

I sighed. "All right pay attention. The first one, Seiten no heki-reki, means a complete surprise, while Unsan mushou means to disappear without a trace."

Mizuko's face told me she still didn't get it.

"It's the law of an assassin." I continued. "Appear with out detection and take down the enemy, then disappear, leaving behind no way to be tracked down."

"Okay, so what about Keizoku wa chikara nari?"

"It means to not give up. A person reveals their true ability when pushed to the limits. Continuing on after a setback is its own kind of strength. Perseverance is power."

Mizuko smiled. "I kind of get it." She looked at the tsuba. "Does this hold any symbolism?"

"Well, in the language of the flowers," I said, looking at the decorated guard. ", the iris means 'faith' and 'friendship' , I think."

"What about the apple blossoms?"

I gave her and embarrassed smile. "I don't know much about flowers, I have no idea really."

"I used to know all that stuff when I was training to be a geisha but I guess as I worked to be a shinobi my mind discarded it as useless information."

"Well, geisha-girl is just as clueless as me." I teased.

"Shut up, Akatsuki-pet."

The door of the dojo slid open and Sasuke entered.

"Have you practiced with it yet?" He asked.

I nodded. "I already told you I know how to use the sword."

"Yeah, but you should still test the efficiency of the blade. Not just the way it looks." He said as he took the cloth from my hands, unsheathed his own sword and began to clean the blade.

"Hey, my sword looks much better than your plain Shinobigatana and works just fine, the edge hasn't dulled one bit!"

"Good to know, but do you have a reason to wield the sword?"

"Don't pull that samurai crap on me." I muttered.

Sasuke held his sword up to the light.

"Okay, then let me rephrase it. Do you have a reason to wield the blade?"

I thought for a second. "Well, what's your reason?"

"To gain power in order to avenge my family." He answered, turning his attention away from me and back to his sword.

"I should have figured as much." I mumbled.

What was my reason for wielding a weapon? Before it was to serve the Akatsuki, in repayment for giving me food and shelter. There was no way I was going to wield a sword for someone like Orochimaru. Actually, just the thought of being on missions under him made me shudder, but if I looked at it that I went for the thrill instead of him, I didn't feel as guilty. Even so, what purpose did I have to wield a weapon?

"I don't know." I told Sasuke honestly.

He re-sheathed his sword. "Then, that will be my next assignment to you. Find your reason to wield a blade."

I stared at him and he stared back. I was the first to look away and I noticed Mizuko looking from Sasuke to me.

"You sound like one of those people from old school movies." I said.

"Actually," Mizuko said with a smile. ", that was really corny."

_Author notes: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!!!!! But it's okay, I'm here now!_

_Er, yeah, nothing too important happened in this chapter. It was kind of slow, actually. Oh well, I don't want to go a re-write it, I've had a long day and I'm lazy!!!! I love swords!!! WEEEEE!!!_


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Forever Snow, Forever Ice

I rubbed my hands together, but the friction couldn't heat my body faster than it was getting cold. Mizuko next to me was freezing like a puppy, her teeth chattering. I peeked over the edge of the boat, not far below was water with flecks of snow and ice. I couldn't even imagine how cold the ocean was.

Orochimaru had sent us out the two days after I went to the store room. He had only called Sasuke and told him to give us the details of the new assignment on the way. After a couple hours of traveling, we boarded a small ship. Apparently, Orochimaru had connections. Not too surprising. I had no idea where we were going at the time, so when I slept that night to wake up surrounded by cold waters, snow, and glaciers, you can imagine my surprise. That pretty much brings us to now.

We all got winterized outfits. I wore a thick pale violet cotton yukata, (I wrapped it tighter than I normally would) black , fingerless, arm warmers that reached above my elbows, thick sweats, and a pair of boots. Around my neck I wore a white scarf. Mizuko still wore her high-collared vest but she wore long black sleeve shirt underneath, that and besides the boots and gloves, her outfit remained the same. Hiko was dressed in her Chinese style dress but she wore a haori-like jacket over it, caprees, and fingerless gloves. Sasuke was dressed in a dark blue jacket that rounded off at his knees (similar to the cloth he usually wore) with his belt tied around his lower stomach, his normal sweats and arm warmers and boots. One thing we all shared were thick, hooded capes.

One thing I forgot to mention earlier was the new member of the group. If you can recall the boy whom I had seen in the hallway two days before, Orochimaru had sent him with us. His name was Yukimaru, where he came from I have no idea. The entire trip he had not said a word nor made eye contact with anyone. Yukimaru always looked sad or apathetic but not in the same sense as Sasuke or Yoshimitsu. I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't come up with what to say.

Yukimaru wasn't the only one who had been silent, Sasuke had barley said anything the entire time as well. He was standing at the bow of the boat, lost in thoughts I could not understand.

Mizuko sneezed.

"Mizuko-san, are you okay?" I asked. "Maybe you should go inside."

She shook her head. "I-I-I'm f-fine."

I stood.

"Well, I'm gonna move around to keep warm."

Hiko, Yukimaru and Sasuke seemed unaffected by the low temperature. Mizuko and I seemed to be the only ones who found it unbearable. I walked across the deck over to Sasuke, rubbing my shoulders.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

He turned around, leaning of the ship's railing.

"There used to be a place called Yuki-no-kuni, but daimyo of the country found a generator that heated the whole island, turning the winter to spring. She worked on the machine to make the change permanent." Sasuke paused to nod his head behind him. "Obviously, the whole region wasn't affected, several smaller islands surround Yuki-no-kuni, were going to one of them, Shirayuki."

"Creative name." I said, sarcastic. "So, why are we going?"

"Basically to take out an organization that might prove problematic in the future to Orochimaru."

"Figures."

I shivered and began to rub my arms again.

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked.

"Aren't you?"

He shook his head.

"Typical, well excuse me for being born in the desert." I muttered.

Sasuke pointed across the deck. "I think she's worse off than you."

I looked over to see Mizuko curled into a ball, her skin much paler than usual. She folded her arms into her side, her body shook nonstop. Hiko walked over and began to order her inside. After some arguing Mizuko finally hobbled into the cabins.

"Hiko-san!" I called, gesturing for her to come forward. She did so.

"Is Mizuko-san okay?" I asked. "I mean, she doesn't look so good."

Hiko gave me a slightly surprised look. "You don't know? Mizuko's a water element and due to some of Orochimaru's experiments, her body is over 70% water." She folded her arms. "She freezes much faster than the average person, I don't even know why Orochimaru would send her out here."

" 'cause he's a douche bag, that's why." I said.

I sighed and leaned on the deck, letting my head fall into my arms. My breath began to form in front of me, small wisps of hot air. Lazily, I looked down at my reflection. It rippled and warped itself gently, an occasional fleck of ice sometimes disturbing the writhing stillness. A dark shadow passed under the boat.

"What's that?!" I said as is straightened.

Both Sasuke and Hiko leaned over to see where I was pointing to. The dark shape drew closer to the water's surface before a leathery back appeared, spouting water from a hole. The water splashed on the three of us like little needles. I cried out and began to laugh, covering my face with a sleeve.

"A whale!" I said. "I've never seen one before!"

I held out my hands to feel the cold water. It's true, I had never seen a whale, except for in books. Even back in Akatsuki, my missions we limited to the mainland. Before now, the only time I had been out on the ocean was when I had been a stowaway on a carrier ship going to Kirigakure, after I had left my village. I smiled with an almost child like wonder as the sunlight traveled through the water droplets, creating a small rainbow.

When the whale submerged once again, I turned to Sasuke, who was staring at me with a look I couldn't read.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said and turned away.

I turned around, leaning against the railing, with a satisfied sigh. I looked over at Yukimaru, standing on the quarterdeck with his back to us. He was so quiet, I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

"How long 'till we get there?" I asked Sasuke.

He shrugged. "Probably sometime tomorrow or the day after."

I began to make my way back to the captains quarters, since we had none most of us slept there.

"I'm gonna turn in." I called back over my shoulder.

"Karasu?"

"Yeah?"

I stopped and turned around a bit. One hand on the bow, Sasuke turned to me as well.

"Don't use honorifics after my name anymore."

I stared at him and smiled.

"Whatever, Sasuke-san."

"Hey-" He began.

"I'll call you what I want, see you when I wake up!"

--------------------------------------------------

That night we gathered in the main room of the captain's quarters to eat dinner. It wasn't much; some rice, bread and potato soup. Mizuko was a chatter box, even Hiko was more talkative than usual. As always, Sasuke ate his meal in quiet and I joined in on the conversation. At one point in time Sasuke looked at me and nodded his head in the direction behind me. I turned to look at Yukimaru. He was in the corner sitting on a rectangular chest, quiet as a mouse, with his food in his lap. I stood from my seat and walked over to him, Mizuko and Hiko beginning to argue behind me.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" I asked.

Yukimaru looked up, making eye contact with me for the first time since I had meet him. He looked back down again quickly and scooted over. I took my seat next to me.

"Do you like the food?"

He nodded.

"That's good. What's your favorite kind?"

He shrugged.

"Your least favorite?"

He shrugged again.

I leaned back a bit. Making conversation with this one wasn't easy. I gave up for a while to eat the rest of my dinner.

"Where did you come from? I was born in Sunagakure." I continued, putting my empty bowl and plate on the ground.

He didn't answer.

"Was that too personal? I'm sorry."

He shook his head.

I tried my best for the rest of the night to get him to talk, but eventually got too tired an turned in. I was disappointed I had not been able to get him to talk to me.

Another day passed. There isn't much to do on a floating chunk of wood in the middle of a freezing ocean. The four of us wasted time by training with one another out in the cold, working up such a sweat that the cool air felt refreshing. Mizuko wanted to hang out on the deck more but when the low temperature became to much for her, Hiko would force her inside. Hiko seemed to be enjoying the cold weather, she was more active than I had ever seen her.

Yukimaru still remained distant, never talking and keeping his distance from the rest of us. I had tried several other times to make conversation but I only got nods and shrugs. One thing I noticed was the way he was always looking behind us, at the ocean we had covered.

Today was foggy, and much colder than the past few days. But the strange thing was that the low clouds that surrounded us were much thicker than the ones that drifted onto the ship. Mizuko had gotten much more used to the cold and was making designs in the thin layer of snow that had piled up on the deck. Hiko was sitting on some crates with me, reading a book, while I sketched Sasuke.

It still amazed me that he could train out here in the freezing air with no shirt on. Then again, he was probably pushing his body to the limits. I sighed, putting my chin in my hand. He wanted his revenge so damn bad, but had the idiot ever thought about what he would do afterwards? I watched him a bit longer, as he attacked some unseen enemy, before returning to my sketches. I looked up moments later to see the fog in front of us beginning to clear.

"Hey!" I called, pointing ahead.

Everyone looked. Though it was just a silhouette, the shape of an island was slowly making itself visible. Sharp mountain peeks jutted up towards the sky above climbing snow covered evergreen trees. Snow was everywhere, literally.

"Is that Shirayuki?" I asked Sasuke as I approached him.

As we drew closer a harbor became visible, and soon, a small town. People buzzed through the streets, and burly men carried around crates of supplies through the harbor. Sasuke began to pull on his jacket.

"Yukimaru," Sasuke called, turning towards the quarter deck. Yukimaru stood at the railing, watching the approaching island. "Pull us into the pier."

Yukimaru nodded and took a hold of the wheel.

As we drew closer to the dock, we pulled on our capes. Before I pulled on mine, I wrapped a light blue sash around my shoulders to fasten my sword onto my back. Mizuko readied herself to drop the anchor.

With skill I would never have expected, Yukimaru steered the ship into the pier, smooth as butter. All eyes in the harbor turned to us and we made our way onto the dock. I pulled my scarf up to my nose. A pair of kids came running down the wooden walkway, chasing each other with wooden swords and giggling the whole way. When their mother, standing nearby, saw us, she gathered the children and kept her eyes down as we passed. I walked up to Sasuke as he paid the fee of tying up our boat. The man took one look at me, then the hilt poking out from my cape, and glared. Suddenly the money Sasuke handed him became batches of spiders.

"This place seems peaceful but sketchy, don't you think?" I asked in a low voice.

"I was just thinking the same." He said.

Yukimaru walked ahead of us into the small village. Turning his head from side to side, he observed the surroundings. Mizuko joined him and asked him something I was to far to hear, but he shook his head. Hiko knelt down, pressing a hand to the snow, my guess was she was testing the sturdiness. Her closed and held a concentrated expression. I watched, fascinated but not understanding. After about half a minute she stood and whispered something to Mizuko, who nodded and relayed the information to Yukimaru. Apparently Sasuke and I weren't part of the circle because no one told us what had been discovered when we approached. I didn't push though.

The village was small, and designed like the ones you see in movies or books. Groups of people bundles up, walking with their children to stores or talking with one another on the street. As we made our way through, I noticed the way some of the buildings were a western style and only a few were traditional. Some people looked at us, lowering their voices or turned away to enter the nearest building. Anytime a child came near us, the mother's would call them back.

I didn't like the feel of this place. It had been built with warm and kind hearts, you could tell but the people did not fit such a description. Their faces held signs of good-hearted nature but not even the people who smiled held friendly expressions. Everyone seemed tired.

"Sasuke-san," I whispered.

He nodded, already aware of what I was about to say.

"What do you think happened?"

"We'll just have to ask around."

I spread the information to the rest of the team and we agreed to split up and ask around for details. I headed for the bakery when I noticed Yukimaru following me.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked.

He nodded, his face turning red, or maybe it was just from the cold. Either way I smiled and allowed him to follow. A door bell chimed as the glass door swung open. A large man behind the counter turned to us. He face looked as friendly as he was round and he smiled at us, not whole-heartedly.

"Hey kids, what can I get for you?" He asked, leaning his meaty arms on the counter.

"Information actually." I said as I approached. I noticed the way his expression fell ever so slightly. "My companions and myself are wondering if there has been any strange activity around here."

The man looked from Yukimaru to me. "You guess from the mainland?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "Can't really help you kids, life had been pretty good around here."

I was about to push him, I sensed he withholding info, but he reached into his apron and pulled out a scrap of paper.

"Since you two aren't from around here, how about I give you a discount?" He said, scribbling on the paper. "Once the bad weather is over, my bakery sends out it's products to the mainland."

I wondered what he was getting at, until I saw some movement in the back room. The baker held out his card.

"Let your friends know about me and my shop, this is my business card."

I took one glance at the card before stuffing it into my pocket. I nodded at Yukimaru.

"Get yourself a treat, I'll pay."

The baker's face lit up, whether it be because of the fact that we were buying something or that we were playing along with his game. Yukimaru pointed at a custard filled pastry, never saying a word, while I asked for a crepe. We paid and left. Once out in the cold, I pulled out the note. In scribbled handwriting it read:

_I am under surveillance and cannot answer your questions. But when I close up my shop at 7:00, follow me as I head home and stick to the shadows. We are not watched in our homes. I will leave the back door open and you can come in through there, I'll explain everything._

I gave the note to Yukimaru, who read it carefully before handing back to me. Whoever had been in that back room had been watching us, which meant they knew we were asking around for information. If we stopped now, it could possibly arouse suspicion, so Yukimaru and I continued to ask around. Unfortunately, noone was as kind as the baker. The people we asked either ignored us or muttered excuses about not knowing anything and that we should go back home. Yep, this village was defiantly keeping secrets.

The five of us gathered back together nearly two hours later. We all shared the information we had failed to gather and the strange behavior of the people. I suggested we get a bite to eat, which everyone agreed to since our meals on the ship were not very filling. We entered a restaurant near by with the creative title of "Foreign Foods", designed to fit it's name. The inside was made to look like a cabin with red and white checkered curtains. A few pictures hung on the walls displaying wonders from around the world.

As the door closed behind us, a women with bouncy red hair turned to us with a smile that looked more sincere than the people surrounding here.

"Grab a seat kids, I'll be with ya in a sec."

The five of us managed to squeeze into a booth, which wasn't actually too hard considering how small Hiko was. Once Sasuke had picked up the menu and began to observe it, I slid the slip of paper over to him. Without averting his gaze he took the paper and placed it against his menu. He passed the note to Mizuko next, who read it then slid it over to Hiko. It continued around the table until it ended up back in my pocket. Moments later the red-headed waitress approached our table.

"The name's Osuzu. You guys ready to order?" She asked, pulling out some paper and a note.

"Um…I'll have-" I began.

"OH! Is that a sword?" The Osuzu said.

I glanced at my sword, leaning against the window. Both Sasuke and I had removed ours to make sitting more comfortable.

"Er, yeah-"

"How cool!" Osuzu cut it, again. "You guys from the mainland?" -She wouldn't even let answer that one either- "I bet you guys have a bunch of cool stories, huh?"

Well, we were all dumbstruck. After walking through a rather melancholy and cold village this bouncy attitude was a bit much. And suspicious.

"Well, we are curious about any strange happenings around here?" Sasuke asked, the expression on his face telling me we had come to a similar realization.

Without even a twitch Osuzu shook here head. "Nope! Nothing but snow and family around here."

Liar.

"Oops!" She said suddenly. "Gotta take your kid's orders. So, what do you want?"

I ordered steak and a baked potato; Sasuke: tomato soup and a side of onigiri; Hiko: Spanish rice and coffee; Mizuko: some kind of deep fried fish; Yukimaru just pointed to something on the menu, keeping his eyes on the table top. Osuzu smiled and nodded before turning and disappearing into the kitchen. As the door swung slowly, I could've sworn I saw here talking to someone. I looked at Sasuke.

"She's more suspicious then the rest of the village." I said in a low voice.

Sasuke nodded.

"When we asked around, everyone averted their gaze or twitched when we asked about strange activity," Hiko pointed out. " but her face did shift in the slightest when we asked, she knows more than the rest of them or she's in on it."

Mizuko sighed. "I hate having to be cautious! Why can't we just bust in and-"

"Keep your voice down, dumbass!" Hiko hissed.

Mizuko shot her a glare but said nothing else.

"S-she…" Yukimaru began.

We all looked at him, surprised that he had finally spoken. His face burned and he turned it down towards his lap.

"She…she had a weapon hiding under her jacket." He said slowly, his voice deeper than I would have imagined. "I-I saw a blade, I think."

We exchanged glances. It was highly possible that she was carrying the weapon for self-defense but from the looks of the village, most people were scared and carrying something dangerous would be a violation of whoever was keeping them in check. Than again, the fact that Osuzu was carrying a concealed weapon didn't necessarily mean she was hiding it from us, but from whoever was watching her. It was likely that she was under surveillance as well.

Moments later our waitress/suspect reappeared, balancing all six plates of our food in her arms. With obvious skill, she tossed the plates on the table, without spilling anything. Osuzu smiled, her dark red lips stretching out.

"I'll get you guys something to drink." She said with a smile that was hard to not trust, but something in here eyes told another story.

The moment she was gone we inspected our meals, making sure no one was trying to kill us, but everything proved to be edible. I was surprised by how well the food had been prepared and wolfed it down as quickly and politely as possible. With a mouth full of steak and buttery mash potato, I glanced out the window. People buzzed outside, scurrying from shop to shop. Groups of three gathered to gossip and mutter amongst themselves, usually mothers watching their children. There was a clothing store not too far ahead on the opposite side of the road. Something fluttered in the breeze, a piece of fabric; black with a red pattern. For a second the red pattern looked like clouds, but when the fabric straightened out, it revealed to only be flowers.

_Author Notes: Well, this chapter was rather long now wasn't it? A lot of explaining to do I guess, so this is one of those locations I kind of come up with on the spot. I'm just glad to be out of the block. Lol._


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Surveillance

The hour of seven came slowly as the five of us stood idly around the snowy village, occasionally stopping to wander through a shop. I had never figured Mizuko to be a shop fiend but she would squeal at every clothing shop and run in to inspect. From her behavior, you would have guessed the kunoichi was the feminine one of the group, when in reality, she was more of a tomboy than me.

While Mizuko ran into a t-shirt store, dragging in Hiko behind her, I dropped into an art shop around the corner. It was a small place, packed with creativity. The shop owner was a old, but rather tall man, with an almost naked face. Only a few scrappy hairs decorated his balding head. Two half-circle glasses sat lowly upon his sharp nose. Underneath unsteady hands he flipped through a book, running his shaky hands along the pages, his lips muttering silence every now and again.

When I entered the shop the standard door bell chimed but the old clerk did not look up from his book. I looked at him, expecting a greeting but got none. Shrugging I began to weave through the isles, eyeing everything in my line of sight at the moment. I continued to wind through until I found myself back at the main desk. It wasn't until then the old man looked over at me for the first time. A side glace where he fixed a milky looking brown eye on me.

"Who's there?" He said in a low, raspy voice. "Lisha? Is that you? Oh, then you too have survived! Thank god I was not the only. I have so much to tell you, what have-"

"Um…" I cut in, halting his ramblings. "I'm sorry but I-I'm not who you are thinking…sir."

The turned his whole head towards me, now starring at me with a misty brown eye, and a eye with a nearly faded iris. He peered at me closer, squinting his eyes and leaning in till his nose nearly touched mine. I backed away slightly. The man's face fell.

"You are not Lisha." He said, backing away. "Forgive me, I lost sight in my right eye many years ago and now old age is beginning to repeat the process, only much slower, in my left. Forgive me, dear, but you're blurred figure looked like that of a dear, dear friend of mine. She was a strong-willed beauty with eyes both passionate and lively and…and sometimes cruel." His already distant eyes stretched out farther into his memories and a faint smile came over his cracked lips as he remembered the mysterious girl. "I still remember how she looked, mounted on the magnificent steeds we would often steal, her face would be thrown up with freedom, just like the horse, her dark auburn hair pulled back into a loose pony tail, whipping in the breeze. And here smile…so honest…so pure."

Though the man continued to ramble, I found myself intrigued by this Lisha. With such a detailed description, I could almost picture the women.

"And when she would swoop down from a roof or high-surface," He continued, his voice getting excited. "the look of determination on her face. Oh, such magnificence."

A tear streamed down the old man's face. Slowing passing over the folds of skin around his face.

"But then she…she had always loved…." The old man shook his head and his dreams ended. "But you are not Lisha, you are far too young."

I felt as though the bubble of memories that surrounded us had been popped and left us falling into the cold snow outside. The man turned his face back towards his book and he continued to stroke the pages. His lips moved silently as he read some unseen verse.

"Sir?"

He turned up his face. "Yes?"

"What is your name?"

He looked at me hard and something glinted in his unseeing eyes.

"I have no name, child, but you may call me Lou."

"Lou." I repeated, tasting the foreign name, feeling the "L" roll off my tongue as my language rejected the strange letter.

"Now, what may I call you, dear?"

"Uh, my name is Ka-"

The man held up his hand.

"I asked what I may call you, not your name, child."

I stopped to think. Wasn't that the same as a name?

"A name is what is given to us, but it says nothing about ourselves." Lou explained. "Who are you, child? A daughter of none?"

I stared at him, confused. I couldn't quite grasp what the man was saying. A title that explains me? A daughter of none?

"Shura…" I mumbled. "You can call me Shura, if I'm understanding you correctly."

"Ah, a good strong name, daughter, very strong but dark. Why such a title?" Lou asked, cocking his elderly head to the side.

"Because it's the name of someone who…well, defines me I guess."

The man nodded. "Though you still misunderstand my question, it's a good start."

He turned his face back to his book and did not look up for several minutes. I turned away and was about to leave but he held a hand out that brushed my shoulder.

"What can I get you, daughter?" He asked.

I suddenly found it strange that he was still not using the name I had given him. I thought for a second then turned back around towards him.

"A canvas, some paints and an easel."

Lou smiled and turned his back to me. When he turned around he had a box of paints in his hands.

"Choose your colors, child, and choose wisely for that too, define the nature of a painting."

------------------------------------

I found Sasuke and the others waiting for me back at the shop in which Mizuko had run into. Mizuko was chatting with Hiko and pointing at stuff in a box but the miniature shinobi seemed much more interested in the ball of snow in her hands. At some point Mizuko made a comment about Hiko's lack of fashion sense, which was silenced when Hiko shoved the cold substance into her friend's face.

"Where have you been?" Hiko asked as I approached and Mizuko tried to get the snow of her face as quickly as possible.

I smiled. "Taking a trip down the memory lane of an art store owner."

Everyone looked at me confused, but I gave them a satisfied look and said nothing else.

"Did you ask for information?" Sasuke asked.

I felt my expression drop. Damn, hadn't thought of that. I bet Lou would've talked. Apparently my silence was a good enough answer because Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Of course."

I prepared to snap back at him with some epic comeback but I became distracted by the almost empty streets.

"Er, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, it is seven o'clock, Karasu." Mizuko answered. "People are packing up and we were waiting for you so we could track the baker."

"Oh." I said, feeling my face turning red. "Oh, okay."

I lead the way back to the bakery and we waited outside, doing our best to look like we were doing anything else then what we actually were. At five after seven, the baker stepped out of his shop and shuffled through the snow. His large boots left very definite tracks. We all head in the opposite direction until we felt we weren't being watched, then we slipped into shadows and alleyways. We didn't follow the baker in a large clump, but rather scattered ourselves to the point of only being visible to one another.

The man led us to a small district of homes in the outskirts of the village. Had it not been for the scattered trees, we would've been black rabbits in the snow. The district was made up of thirty homes at the least. Most families seemed to have returned here and were already preparing the evening meal. I wondered if Lou was in any of them.

The baker led us to a small cottage style home, painted chestnut brown with black shingles and a white picket fence. The kind of home you saw in western style children books. We watched him enter the house through a foot tall porch, stamping the snow of his boots before stepping inside, and we waited. After a good ten minutes, snuck around to the back and stopped at the rear door to look around.

"This could be a trap." Mizuko whispered.

"We've already made it this far." I whispered back. "Besides, what's more fun than springing the trap? At least we'll be able to see this organization face to face and Mizuko can get the ass-whopping she's been waiting for."

Mizuko smiled. "I hope it's a trap then."

I nodded as I smiled back and swung open the door quietly. We waited. Nothing. No one jumped out at us. A bunch of weapons and fire didn't come flying out at as. Only the warmth from the inside. A temptation I gave into easily.

We stepped inside and walked around cautiously but still nothing happened. We found our way to the living room where the baker was seated in front of the fire place. He looked up and smiled. It was probably the first real smile we had received all day. He stood up and put his meaty hands together.

"Glad to see you got here un-noticed." He held out his hands. "You can shed the layers, I'll take them."

We pulled off our coats, gloves, boots and any other clothing that was separate from the main article, and placed them in the arms of the baker. For the first time I saw how large of a man he truly was. He was not only wide but tall, his hands were large enough to grab my entire head. With another smile, the baker took our clothing and began to hang it up.

"You can take a seat in the dinning room, kids, I've already made dinner." I called over his shoulder.

We all made our way to the dinning room. It was small with a long table. The first thing I noticed were the amount of chairs. No single man would have so many unless he invited friends over often. I looked over to the left wall where several pictures were hung. I walked over and looked at the framed photos of a family. A friendly women with colorless brown hair, three girls that deeply resembled the women and the man that stood behind them. A man that looked like a thinner version of the baker.

When the baker entered the room we all took a seat around. Bread and corn soup was passed around. We talked and got to know the baker more, as he learned as much about us as we allowed. His name was Himoru, like many of the other village residents, his ancestors had come to settle here from a variety of foreign lands. Himoru, however, had been born and raised here. His mother was Japanese and his father was from somewhere in Europe. His grandmother had been the first to open the bakery and now he ran it. He enjoyed living on Shirayuki but he dreamed of visiting the mainland one day.

I took a sip of the hot chocolate that had followed the evening meal. My eyes wandered over to the pictures on the wall as Mizuko began to explain everything from bed sheets to knives to Himoru.

"I-is this your family?" Yukimaru asked, pointing to one of the pictures.

All eyes shifted to the boy then to Himoru. The man was starring down at his hands and he let out a long sigh.

"I guess that as good a place to start as any." Himoru shifted in his seat and looked around at us. "Two years ago, a shady looking ship pulled into our pier. We, being famous for our hospitality, welcomed them to our inns and provisions. They were some sort of organization with a nasty looking man leading them. I had never liked the look in his eyes.

"After they stayed here for almost a month, they began to take over the village, well, they had already began to terrorized the villagers but they began to cut off our trades. They only allowed ships to leave with their permission. Eventually, a group of rebellions rose and began to fight against the organization, they call themselves the Kyu, but in the end, mere villagers don't stand a chance against shinobi. But during the rebellion, families were gathered and sent off the island. I sent my wife and daughters." -he gestured a hand towards the hanging pictures- "and stayed to help the rebels. As I said, though, we lost and were forced into submission. We were all put under surveillance during work hours, and every now and then they come to check on us in our houses. Anyone makes a wrong move, they're killed, sometimes right there in front of everyone. That's why I had a spark of hope when you two walked into my shop. I don't know if some of the people who escaped sent you but I don't care, your obviously here to take down this organization. I have faith that the five of you can do it."

I exchanged guilty glances with my team members. It was true we were her to take down the Kyu but we were doing it for man who I can guarantee was much worse. Here was this man who was putting his heart in our success, and I felt like a shit. He had no idea of his motives. I gave him a sad look.

"Himoru-san…" I began.

"You can count on us, Ojii-san!!!" Mizuko cried, slapping her hands on the table as she stood. Himoru was startled by the action but Mizuko gave in a wide smile. "We'll take the bastards down with more than just a slap on the hand, and you're gonna get your village back."

I felt a smile form on my face and I nodded with the rest of my team. Himoru looked around the room at the rest of us and I swear I saw a tears come to his eyes.

"I thank you, kids." He said. "I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart."

----------------------------------------

After being allowed the chance to wash up, Himoru showed us were we could sleep during our stay. Since he had three daughters, Hiko, Mizuko and I each got our own room, while Sasuke and Yukimaru slept out in the living room where they could keep watch just in case. I was staying in the oldest girls room. She had obviously like cool colors because her room was many blues and greens, unlike Mizuko's room which was all yellows. Poor Hiko was stuck in the youngest's because of her size, something Mizuko could resist making a big deal out of.

It was strange to me, sleeping in a strange place once again but knowing that no one had any weird intentions for me. Here I knew I was safe for the most part. Plus, the room was mostly western styled with a slight Japanese feel to it. It was comfortable. I curled under the blankets, which were thick and layered, a sense of security washed over me and I drifted off.

I was bothered by dreams of the room filled with water and darkness. Only, instead of seeing myself I saw a boy with wavy, shoulder length hair, the color of raven wings. His eyes were a pale gold color, similar to my own. His clothing consisted of all black, his cloak, his t-shirt, his pants. He nearly blended into the surrounding nothingness. He watched me but said nothing. I tried my best to remain calm, hold his stare, but I had trained myself to face my reflection, This boy was different. There was something dark and intimidating about his presence. I soon realized I had broken into a cold sweat.

"W-who are you?" I asked. "Where did the girl-my reflection-go?"

"There is nothing different between me and the girl you saw before." He said.

There was something about his voice felt like cold, black water sliding through my veins. The hairs on that back of my neck rose and goose bumps made their way down my arm.

"As for who I am," He continued. "I'm the new being that was born in your mind, in your soul, on that day in the Forest of Death. I was born in the darkness of your conscious and raised by your fear, hatred and suffering. I have no name, Karasu. Only you can give me that."

I felt everything freeze in some kind of invisible ice. Sweat poured down my face like rain.

"You're the curse mark…" I breathed out.

_Author Notes: Yes, yes I haven't written anything in awhile. I've been sick and busy with school. Plus, I'm going through a video game faze._

_That's right, I just brought another character from my other fanfic into this one. I'm cool like that. No, actually, I was typing and that typed itself out. I have no intention of doing something like that again, but there's a tiny detail in there that's a spoiler for my AC fic. I really like scenes when a character is able to go in themselves and confront an inner nature, I find it adds a lot to a story and a character. _

_I have uploaded the character profiles for Yoshimitsu, Hiko and Karasu on my Deviant art if you want to check them out._

_.com/_


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Frozen Capture

It was unexpected and unannounced. Betrayal is a tough thing, especially when it by a person who's stuck in the same boat as you. Friends are almost nonexistent is harsh times. All people care about is personal gain and the ability to get it without consequences. Life isn't fair but it could be a bit more pleasant if people tried to make it so. Survival of the fittest is what the world runs on. Money does not make the world go, pain does. Life is pain. Anyone who says differently is selling something.

We had all barley woken up and were scattered around the kitchen to help with breakfast when a loud banging echoed from the front door. Every one froze and I could tell Himoru's blood had run cold. The knocking continued but we were sewed to the floor and deaf to our conscious' as they begged us to react.

"Himoru!!!" A stern voice bellowed. "Himoru let us in!! We know you are sheltering foreign Shinobi!!"

The look on Himoru's face dropped into confusion as we all pondered how we were discovered.

"One of the villagers claimed to have seen them enter you house!!"

"WHO?!?!" Himoru screeched in fury, only to realize his mistake.

The door bust open and smoke gushed in. Everyone quickly developed a fit of coughs. To my surprise it wasn't poison which told me many things about our attackers. They wanted us alive, for questioning most likely, and they didn't want to engage in a battle. They had covered up their scents and figures, concealing themselves waiting to lash out a grab us. Then why not use a gas that would knock us out? Did they not have that kind of material. Well, if we can't see neither could they. Which meant we could escape. We were trained to do such a thing but then…

"Himoru-san!!" I cried, whipping around.

Of course. We were blinded and did not know the house well enough to find our way out by memory but Himoru could. We were blinded and tricked into thinking that they were after us, which was true, but Himoru was the primary target. They wanted to silence him so he could not spread word of what he had tried to do and why we were here. I had seen many men like this and they don't get enjoyment out of killing an unconscious man.

"Himoru-san!!!" I called out again, much more frantically.

I felt like I was running in circles, keeping my hands out in front of me to prevent the accident of running into a wall. After what seemed like several minutes, I found a large silhouette wandering around in the smog.

"Himoru-san?"

"Karasu?" His voice sounded relieved.

"Listen, don't relax yet, they're going to try and kill you before they try to get us, you have to-"

I was cut off sharply when a sharp-stinging sensation shivered up from my shoulder and into my head. I cried out and went to grab at my shoulder but to my horror, a sharp blade prevented me from doing so. I stared at the sight of my blood which quickly began to sizzle. They were nearby.

"Look, Himoru-san, you have to get out of here." I said, my voice a bit raspy. " Don't worry about us, we have been trained for this kind of thing-"

There was another slicing sound, followed by pain. I cried out a second time as something stabbed into my thigh. Damn, it hurt so bad.

"Karasu, are you okay, I mean…"

I reached out for Himoru, careful not to grab him with my bloodied hand.

"Get out of here." I said, smiling to the best of my ability. "I've had worse."

I was obviously unaware that the blade the had penetrated my shoulder was attached to a chain. Who ever owned the weapon yanked back suddenly, pulling me with it. Himoru steadily disappeared. I hissed in pain as I hit the floor and if that wasn't enough, the blades were yanked out of my skin viciously before I was grabbed by the hair and thrown out the door and into the snow, finally free of the smoke. But it was painful. Like a thousand needles piercing my skin. I hadn't lied to Himoru. I had defiantly suffered much worse, such as the curse mark and many before that.

Snow crunched not to far away which was followed by a soft, but concerned, voice.

"Karasu-san!"

Yukimaru knelt down next to me. Working with quick fingers, he yanked the scarf from off my neck and tore it in half. He began to wrap one of the pieces around my thigh, his hands working with a memorized skill. Like always, Yukimaru's face held the look of sadness but the way his mouth hung open slightly and his brow knitted together, there was a bit of concern set in his usually stone features. Without a moments hesitation, he began to work on my arm until a shadow came to stand over us.

We both looked up to see one of the shinobi who had attacked us for the first time. Clad in white, grays and blues, he held a nasty looking blade in his hands. Even though his face was covered, I could see the smirk on his lips. Even though they wanted to draw information from us, it didn't mean the whole group needed to be brought in for interrogation, sacrifices could be made. The Kyu shinobi raised his blade and I reached for my sword, only to find it missing. Next to me, Yukimaru scrambled for something in his pocket.

Where there should have been the sound of sharp metal coming down on us, there wasn't. Instead, we heard crystallizing sound as a wall of ice rose up between us and the shinobi. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw Hiko standing behind the two of us, one palm on the ground. Standing up, she straightened both of her arms to the side in one sharp movement. Blades about the width of an arm slid from her long sleeves before she crouched, blurred, and disappeared. The ice in front of us shattered and was replaced by the small figure of Hiko as she launched her self into a full out attack onto the Kyu. It was like watching a top, she would spin in mid air before disappearing only to reappear a second later, leaving her opponent confused with several cuts.

I was so amazed and stunned with Hiko's fighting performance that I didn't notice the other shinobi coming up from behind. They grabbed me by my bleeding shoulder when I finally felt there presence. I cried out sharply and Yukimaru stood up quickly to defend me, but the Kyu planted a firm boot into the boy's stomach. Yukimaru buckled over and groaned. Reacting quickly, I reached for the hidden blade in my sleeve and stabbed it into the arm that had me. With a snarl the man's released me but as I tried to scramble away, he hit me with his elbow between the shoulder blades. Falling into the snow, I tried to recover myself. The moment I turned over, though, the Kyu shinobi put his thick boot down on my throat. All my breathing was cut off. Pulling his mask down the shinobi leaned down closer to me.

"I'm not going to kill you, because I was ordered to bring at least one of you back for questioning." A cruel smile formed on his ragged face. "But your friends are going to die here. Slaughtered like animals."

I pushed against his boot. A ringing had filled my ears and I knew I need to breath. That was all that mattered at the moment, air.

Something whizzed by and sliced through the Kyu's shoulder. He stepped backwards, removing his boot from my neck. A nauseating feeling filled me and I rolled over to cough up what felt like buckets of blood, staining the clean white snow. I looked up to see who had helped me. With a large bow in hand and an arrow knocked and ready, Yukimaru stood several feet away with a look of determination on him face.

"Don't move!" He said, his voice no longer quiet or shy. "I never miss and I will shoot."

In his ignorance, the shinobi made a move back towards me, one arm outstretched. He never reached his destination. Within a few moments of his move, an arrow lodged itself straight through his throat. He fell dead almost immediately afterwards.

Overcome by the light-headed feeling that comes with blood loss, I stood up slowly only to fall forward. A pair off arms caught me and for a moment I leaned into them. Then I recognized the familiar smell of the clothing and pulled away.

"Where the HELL have you been?!?!" I yelled.

Sasuke stared down at me with slight surprise.

"Busy." He answered.

"Busy-my-ass." I muttered, looking around.

The group had gathered, Sasuke, Yukimaru, Hiko and myself. The dead body of Hiko's opponent lay behind us and it seemed as though the attackers had retreated. Suddenly, looking back at the group, I realized someone was missing.

"Where's Mizuko-san?!" I asked, frantically looking around.

As if on cue, an engine started up and we all spun around. On a small snowmobile, the remaining shinobi had gathered to make a quick escape. They drove straight for us and we managed to avoid getting run over by diving to the side. Looking back up, I watched as the vehicle sped away. And there on the back, not captured but hanging on, was Mizuko.

I stood with the remainder on my energy and ran forward, as if hoping to catch up with the snowmobile.

"Mizuko-san!!" I called, but there was no way she could've heard me over the roar of the engine. Everything faded to black.

_Author notes: Not as long as some of my others but it's a pretty action packed chapter in my opinion. Sorry I haven't been updating recently. As I mentioned a while back, I'm going through a video game faze and stuff like that and I've also been drawing a lot lately. So, don't expect there's going to be another chapter as soon as tomorrow. lol _


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Discovery

Honestly, she wasn't sure what she planned to do. It had been instinct that led Mizuko to latch herself to the snow mobile and now that she was here, she wasn't sure what to do next. In had been almost half an hour and her arms were getting numb from both the cold and the fact that she hadn't moved for a while. Now thinking about it, Mizuko felt dumb for putting herself on the back of this thing. She, someone who couldn't take the cold as well as a normal human being, was pulling heroic stunts at the wrong time. It was ironically funning in a morbid sense. She almost laughed.

Then the laugh was caught in her throat as Mizuko caught sight of what began to form in front of her. Large dark walls faded out from the foggy air and snow. Spires like the surrounding pine trees pierced the sky. It took a bit for her to take it in but Mizuko found herself starring at the most menacing fortress she had ever seen. It was huge and completely black and, from her perspective, it looked as though the whole structure was built from metal. And the snow mobile was headed straight for it. Mizuko felt as though her situation had dropped from bad to worse.

When the vehicle came to a stop in front of the massive structure, Mizuko quietly dropped into the snow and began to access her situation. She could try to run back and tell the others so they could all attack at once but getting away would not be easy, especially in a place as open and white as this. She rubbed her gloved hands together.

"Are you coming, Tai?" One of the shinobi called.

"Yeah," Came a response. "I have to take care of something really fast, though."

Mizuko positioned herself to peek over the edge of the mobile to see what the shinobi were talking about but the moment she did, a hand came down and grabbed her by the back of her vest, hoisting her into the air.

"See?" Said the shinobi named Tai. "We picked up a hitchhiker."

"Let go of me, you fugly douche bag!!" Mizuko cursed, kicking out her legs as she struggled.

The shinobi laughed.

"Guess we didn't need to capture somebody, one of them handed themselves right over." Said on of Tai's companions.

"Aisuji-sama is going to want to see her." Commented another.

Mizuko pulled at the collar of her vest, her fingers finally finding the zipper. With a single downward motion, she was free from the clothing and hitting the ground. She scrambled up and began to make a run for it. From her hip-pouch she pulled out one of the letter bomb kunai Karasu had made for her and tossed it over her shoulder. Mizuko allowed herself a glance back, a mistake she realized too late. The moment she looked away, a presence appeared behind her and a sharp pain formed in her stomach. She buckled over, coughing, before quickly loosing consciousness.

*~*

My eyes shifted from Sasuke's face, to Hiko's, to Yukimaru's. In doing so I noticed the way their eyes darted around as well. Our wounds were tended to but not healed, I had never realized the danger of not having a Medical Shinobi placed in a squad. My thigh had been re-wrapped and my shoulder as well while I was passed out. Thanks to Sasuke, Himoru had been able to make it through the fray with nothing more that an ankle sprain.

I felt my hand clench into a fist and I clicked my tongue sharply. Our cover had been blown and one of the team's members had disappeared. I wanted to believe in Mizuko but we had no knowledge of out enemies. From the fight ealier, they proved not the be much in combat but they were smart, and sometimes that was the more dangerous of the two. It had taken nearly four hours for us to tend and gather ourselves, it was impossible to guess out friend's situation. We had been caught off guard with hardly any weapons on hand, we would not make the same mistake. I lifted my eyes up to my teammates once again.

"We'll travel in two groups." Hiko said. "Yukimaru and I will be one. Sasuke and Karasu, the other."

_Just my rotten cliché luck._

"Wouldn't it be better for Sasuke and I to split up?" I asked. "That way both teams would have a sharingan?"

Hiko shook her head.

"I thought the same too, but Yukimaru is long distance and I am a close range fighter. Sasuke is mid range and you are close range as well." She explained. "My skills and Yukimaru's are compatible with one another, while you and Sasuke have worked together for a long time, so you know each other on the battle field well."

An argument from me would have sounded stupid, so I kept my mouth shut. I could have worked with Yukimaru but I had little to no knowledge of his fighting style and I hade never worked with someone who used a bow before. Hiko and I were both close range and it made no sense to work with one another. I sighed and offered my partner a glance.

Hiko pulled out headphone sets from her coat and held them out for each of us to take.

"Sasuke can find us with the scanner used to track our Rai rings if something happens to Yukimaru and myself."

"What about us?"

Hiko shrugged. "I have no worries for you safety if you're paired with Sasuke, but if something comes up, light a flare and send it up somehow."

I nodded.

"Himoru should be safe." Sasuke said. "He's now aware of the situation and can hide in the cellar under the house if anything comes up. He claims he can handle himself."

Hiko smiled slightly, pulling on her hood.

"Then," She sighed. "the search begins, we head towards the mountains. Let's go!"

We followed her example and a headed off into the snowy forest.

------

The trees and snow seemed never ending and the mountains grew closer only so steadily. The tracks of the snow mobile had been mostly been covered by four hours of snow so the four of us followed them until they disappeared completely, before splitting up. No traps had been laid out which told us that the enemy was either unaware of Mizuko or busy with their new captive. Sasuke and I had come across a couple animals and had stopped to consult a map Himoru had given us, but other wise, little words were exchanged between the two of us. Hours passed and the gray sky steadily grew darker and darker, forcing us to spend the rest of the fading daylight looking for shelter. We happened upon a cave that was more like a crater in the wall, you could easily see the back from the outside. At least it provided a place to get out of the snow.

With a fire built, Sasuke and I made camp, cooking some simple soup for our meal. I enjoyed the warmth it brought to my body as I gazed out through the trees as the snowy landscape continued on a good hundred feet before dropping into a canyon. But once the soup was finished, I found the cold embracing my body, even through the thick blanket I had draped around myself. I shivered, winter being such a foreign season to me.

"You know the fastest way to heat up two freezing bodies?" Sasuke asked.

I turned to him, his words having been the first thing he had said in a while.

A mischievous smile peeked out across his face. "By putting the two bodies into a sleeping bag, naked."

I flipped him the bird silently with a frozen hand.

"I take it they didn't teach you that in Akatsuki." A sour note entered his voice.

"I was never in the position of freezing my ass off." I answered.

There was silence between us. A lump of snow slid from a tree branch and hit the ground with a soft thud.

"I know," Sasuke began. "that you're avoiding me…in a sense."

I looked back to him.

"I can tell you're trying to forget what happened, and put it behind you." He continued. "You're hoping it was all a mistake, some sort of impulse, and that maybe I'll choose to let it go, just like the way you're trying to do the same."

I looked to the snowy ground, my face beginning to burn.

"After what you went through, I can understand that then wasn't the best time." He paused. "But Karasu…"

Sasuke looked at me but I refused to raise my eyes.

"I don't forget things like that, and I never will." His voice was firm and absolute. "It wasn't a mistake, Karasu, or an impulse."

I looked up slowly, peeking at him through a layer of sandy blonde bangs.

"I also don't give up easily."

I turned my back to him, feeling something hammering against my chest, along with a nauseating feeling welling up in my stomach. I felt like something was building up in my throat.

Two arms folded around my huddled figure and Sasuke's body heat quickly began to warm my cold skin. But the nauseating feeling grew more powerful and made it impossible to pull away from the embrace.

"Do you like this?" Sasuke's voice said quietly into my hair. "Are you warmer?"

I shook my head.

Still he stayed still and I could feel his breath heating up my neck.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said defiantly.

I heard him sigh and the arms retreated, taking the warmth with them. I waited until I heard him shuffle back to his spot in the other side the fire before I glanced over my shoulder. Sasuke had laid down with his back to me. I leaned against the cave wall, starring out at the snow before drifting off to sleep.

*~*

The first thing she **felt **was the ache of her head followed by a chill shivering over her skin. Opening her eyes, the first thing she **saw **was foggy steam rising in front of her face. It took Mizuko a couple of seconds to realize it was her breath. Her vision allowed her to see the iron bars as they came into focus a few feet before her. Sitting up steadily, holding her head, Mizuko looked around her. Behind her and on both sides we solid, thick, stone walls and in front of her were the bars of her cell. Ice hung from the ceiling and coated the walls and floor.

After rubbing warmth back into her nose, Mizuko removed a glove and called upon her ability to manipulate water. The liquid formed in her hand and curled up wards for a mere three seconds before it froze and cracked. The ice continued down from her creation and began to spread across Mizuko's hand, freezing it almost as thoroughly as the water. She gasped sharply and pulled her glove back on quickly before breathing on her hand until the numbness subsided. It wasn't until she rubbed her face that she realized that, it too, was beginning to crystallize.

"Hey!"

Mizuko looked up to see one of the Kyu starring at her through the bars. She offered him a glare.

"You're not freezing. I mean,_ literally,_ freezing in there, are you?" He asked.

"Damn straight I am!" She responded, practically throwing herself at the bars, causing the Kyu to stumble back.

"If I'm some god damn hostage, than you better make sure I don't die on you!" Mizuko continued angrily. "So you better warm me up, dammit! Or you'll get no information!!"

The poor Kyu had a look on his face that told that he was a bit scared of Mizuko and unsure of what to do. Looking around, he found a fellow guard and called out to him before speaking to him in a strange language Mizuko had never heard. The two argued before the second guard unlocked the cell and grabbed Mizuko's arm.

"Come with me." He said harshly.

"Doesn't look I have another option."

The Kyu snorted at the remark and continued to drag Mizuko, who could already feel the cool air beginning to freeze her muscles. Each step was more painful than the last, feeling like her legs were shattering with each movement. She continued hobbled along side her captors none the less.

Mizuko didn't know where she was being taken but hopefully it was warm. Either way, it couldn't be good. She had practically given away her weakness back there. If she refused to spill information, they might just get rid of her and try to get a hold of someone else. Though, she was pretty sure no one would give up information, Mizuko didn't want the situation to end up with everyone dead because she had let the thought of a frozen death get the better of her. She could try to stall but who knew how long it would take for the others to find her. She sighed.

_I shouldn't had chosen to hitch a ride on the snow mobile. _

_Author notes: Wow, haven't typed anything in a while. I hadn't been feeling it but I just sat down to type and it kind of helped me get back into it, I guess._

_Anyways, I hope Sasuke doesn't seem to out of character in here. He's a difficult character to work with but part of Karasu's creation was to give me someone to pair Sasuke with, because, surprisingly, I like coupling (to an extent). I just never liked any of the Sasuke pairings, so I was like "the hell, I'll just create somebody for him!" _

_XD lol_

_I have weird logic._


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Foreign

All it took was one elevator ride that ended with the classical _ding!_ and the doors opened to reveal an entirely different scene to Mizuko. A large room stretched out before her decorated with vibrant shades of oranges, reds, yellow and many other colors. Items that looked as though they could be from all over the world were scattered around in a feng shui fashion. Nude sculptures that could have come from Europe, statues of gold that were obviously from Egypt and even some weird looking doll that Mizuko had no clue about its origins. Even the curtains and fabrics looked as though they could be Indonesian.

Ignoring the fact that she was admiring her new surroundings, the guard harshly pushed Mizuko forward. With a glare she continued forward down the carpeted walkway, lined with stone elephants. Placed at the head of the room was a large bronze chair….more like a throne. Seated on its deep red cushions was a middle aged looking man with curly black hair in a near buzz cut hair style. His skin was tanned, dark, like an Indian's. He was dressed in fine robes that had a pretty good chance of being foreign. The man's eyes shifted to Mizuko and the guard. Mizuko suddenly felt a tightening in her stomach and shiver that quickly shuddered down her spine.

"Μέλος το σκοπό αυτό, Ζάντερ!" The man said, his voice calm but his tone harsh.

The guard behind Mizuko dropped to his knees almost immediately, dragging her down with him.

"Συγχώρεσέ με, Μεγαλειότατε, αλλά η δεσμευμένη δεν φαίνεται να λάβει για την καλά με το κρύο." The guard said quickly.

"Τι εννοείς?"

"Το δέρμα της ήταν κυριολεκτικά κατάψυξη! Θα μπορούσα να δείτε τον πάγο που αποτελούν για την αυτήν δέρμα!"The guard continued as he yanked Mizuko back to her feet.

"Dammit!" She cursed, spinning around to glare at the guard. "I hope you don't treat your wife this bad!"

The guard grunted, annoyed.

"Oh, right, I guess your much to** ugly** to have one!"

The guard opened his mouth to speak but Mizuko turned to face the obvious leader.

"あなたが日本語を話すか?! 'Cause I can't understand a damnword your saying!!"

The guard pulled her back harshly.

"You better mind your manners brat!"

"Αφήστε το να είναι, Ζάντερ!" The leader said harshly.

The guard backed down, who's name seemed to be Xander, bowing his head.

"Forgive my subordinate's rude behavior and for the fact that your were not involved in our conversation. My name is Aisuji Tawera, I am the leader of the Kyu."

"Tawera…" Mizuko mumbled.

"I hope you don't mind me asking why you and your companions are here?"

"Oh, that?" Mizuko shrugged. "We were headed for an island for a mini-vacation and were blown of course. I can't remember the last time I went to the beach."

"And that's why you asked for info around my village?"

"Wouldn't you if everyone around acted like they had a stick up their ass?"

"And even though you anticipated the beach, you appeared with winter gear?"

"Better safe than sorry, we're always prepared."

Tawera leaned back in his seat.

"Where do you hail from?"

"Huh?"

"Obviously a group of friends would hail from the same region."

"We're rouges. Didn't you notice the fact that we're _not_ displaying our loyalties?"

"Since when did rouges work together?"

"Don't toss us in with the stereotypical."

The Kyu leader paused, his folded hands resting on his chin. Mizuko knew he was looking for a weak point, a flaw, some sign to which he could act on. But Mizuko remained confident, she was the best liar she knew.

"I see." He said finally. "Well, I must say I still do not trust you and will continue to hold you captive."

Mizuko flinched.

"I wont be putting you back in that cell, seeing the effects our hospitality has on you." His eyes shifted to the guard. "Xander, Ετοιμάστε μια φυλακή δωματίου."

"Yes, my lord."

*~*

With the snow corroding beneath my thick, winter boots, I made my way slowly up the icy mountain. Less than an hour ago, Sasuke and I had come to a large rock wall, blocking our path. Using chakra to ascend quickly would have seemed like the logical option but the snow was much to sleek, forcing us to either climb by hand or search for another root. So, now, about a few yards from the top, I held onto the crags and planted my feet deeply in the most stable parts of the rocks below my, constantly searching for my next hand or foot hold. While it should have been an easy task, every part of me felt chilled to the bone and parts of my body were becoming numb and unwilling to move. Already nearing the top, Sasuke moved upward as if the snow were nothing but a fabrication, hardly ever hesitating.

Ten minutes later I was a little more than a foot from the top, just a few more steps. Problem was…I couldn't feel my face, at all. Still unused to the cold weather, my body took over, shut out the reason of my mind and took the risk of reaching back and pulling my hood on. The moment I did so, my foot slipped. Thankfully, my left hand held on strong to its hold but the rest of my body dangled free from that one limb. I didn't even hear the cry of surprise I must have let out, because Sasuke's face soon appeared over the edge.

"Give me you hand." He said, his voice as calm and apathetic as usual.

"I can do it fine by myself!" I claimed harshly.

"I would bet my life on it," He insisted. "Which is exactly what your doing."

"I'm fine!"

I swung myself forward and found and place for my right hand to rest but had trouble finding a stable hold for my feet. I slipped several times, driven my some strange determination to do this myself, for reasons I could not come up with. But, as if frustrated by my efforts, Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me up onto flat ground.

I lay there, panting for a while, teetering between warm and cold.

"So, now you don't trust me?" Sasuke's voice said.

"I said I could do it myself!" I said, frustrated, as I sat up to face him. "How can I improve and grow stronger if you won't let me!?"

"Now isn't the time." He said, his voice growing harsh. "If you want to improve, do it on your own time, not when a teammate's life could be on the line!"

I flinched away from his words, as if it had been Mizuko who said them. Shame filled my thoughts and I dropped, pressing my forehead to the snow.

"I'm sorry, I was wasting time." I apologized, though I wasn't sure who the apology was for.

When I got no response I stood up, believing Sasuke had become angry with me, but when I looked up at him, his attention was stiffly focused on the forest in front of us. From the way his body was tense, I sensed it wasn't the time for asking questions. Then, before I could comprehend it, Sasuke whipped a kunai from his pouch and hurled it in the direction on which his eyes were locked. The weapon exploded and four shinobi revealed themselves from the brush.

"Kyu." I whispered.

Sasuke had his sword drawn in seconds and with out a word, the Kyu charged at us. The first of the two that came at me earned a round house kick to the face. The second pulled out a knife and charged at me with it, aiming for my stomach, I dropped and kicked upwards, practically hearing the crack of his jaw. While his friend was stumbling back, the first came up and landed a pain fully blow on my cheek the moment I turned to face him. I rolled back, quickly regaining my posture and was ready when he came for another attack. I missed a chance to kick him in the gut and gave him the opportunity to make his way behind be. Locking my arm behind my back, I took advantage of his position to elbow him in the stomach with my free arm before bringing my fist up to break his nose seconds later. I untwisted myself and managed to reverse our positions so that the Kyu now exposed his back to me and was practically on his knees. With a well placed kick, he stumbled forward right over the edge of the cliff I had scaled minutes earlier.

As the second Kyu charged again, I lightly tapped my palm to his wrists, sending it in an outward direction before attacking all the sensitive points of his upper body in several quick movements. While he was still stunned, I took the arm the held the knife and used his own weapon against his by plunging it in his stomach. With a cry of pain he dropped, twitched, and lay still.

I sighed, allowing my body to relax once more. I turned to see Sasuke had managed to pick off his opponents as well. I approached him with a smile.

"Guess you finished before me, huh?"

"I was beginning to wonder if you would need some help." He said, his expression making it practically impossible to tell if the remark was sarcastic or not. "I take it that the exercise warmed up your body?"

"Oh yeah." I said, stretching. "It warmed me up alright."

Still enjoying the feeling of victory, a sudden aroma aroused my sense of smell. I looked down and saw the blood the man I had stabbed staining the snow. It was thick…and it's smell was strong. The positive feelings left as soon as they had come and I backed away slowly. Sasuke started at me, expressing confusion.

"Karasu? What is it?"

Placing a hand over my mouth and nose, I shook my head.

"It's okay, lets just move on already."

Sasuke stared at me, as if he were about to say something, but he was interrupted by the wheezing cough of one of his victims. We both turned to see one of the men flinching and obviously still alive. He groaned and sat up. Sasuke, brought his sword up to attack and the man's eyes, the only part of him that wasn't covered with clothing, went wide with fear.

"Per favore! Si prega di non uccidermi!" The man cried out frantically, holding a hand up. "Ho solo fatto come mi è stato detto!"

The different language of the man, caused Sasuke to pause, but he again prepared to finish of the begging man.

"Wait!" I said, as I held back Sasuke's arm. "Don't kill him!"

Sasuke looked at me, the confusion returning to his face.

"He speaks Italian." I explained. "Let me listen to what he has to say."

"You speak Italian?" His voice seemed surprised.

I nodded. "I can understand and speak most languages based from Latin, like Spanish, French, etc. It's a skill I learned in Akatsuki."

I leaned down to the man, who backed away slightly.

"Calmati, non ferita voi calm down, I won't hurt you." I said, holding a hand out to him, trying to display my good intentions. "Lei parla giapponese?Do you speak Japanese?"

The Italian nodded. "Alcuni Some."

"Come si chiama? What is your name?"

"Luciano." He answered, and I could see he was beginning to relax.

"Il mio nome è Uchiha Karasu My name is Uchiha Karasu e questo è il mio amico Uchiha Sasuke-san."

"Karasu…" He spoke the words well but his accent was apparent. "A-are you going to k-kill me?"

"Ealier, you told Sasuke-san that you were just doing as you were told, ho solo fatto come mi è stato detto?" I asked, translating the last half for him to better understand. "What did you mean? If you work for the Kyu, you must be willing to die for their cause."

He shook his head. "My p-parents sol…" He struggled with his Japanese. "… i miei genitori mi ha venduto."

"Sold you?! Why?!"

"Debito." Luciano said simply.

I could tell that Sasuke didn't like being unaware of the situation, his arms were crossed and his eyes had a glare to them.

"He's been sold into service for the Kyu because of him parent's debt." I explained. "I don't think he works for them willingly."

Sasuke didn't seem to sympathetic, as if he still wanted to kill Luciano. The Kyu must have sensed the same thing.

"I can…get you in-inside." He stuttered. " Take you to the Kyu, destroy…h-help your friend."

I looked to Sasuke, pleading without words, though why I wanted his approval was strange. He sighed.

"Fine, but if it turns out to be a trap I will finish the job." He said, walking past without eye contact.

Luciano sighed, finally relaxing. I touched his shoulder lightly. He flinched.

"Si dovrebbe essere sicuro." I said, smiling.

*~*

Mizuko, curled up in the corner of her bed, stared at the window of her cell's door. It was smaller than the size of her head and was barred with three iron poles. Below the window was a rectangular hole just wide enough to fit a plate of food. What kind of food she hadn't learned yet. Surrounded by stone walls, the room had a closet, a nightstand, one bookshelf, the bed, which was big enough to fit two people and even a small bathroom complete with shower. It was pretty nice for a cell, well sized and almost cozy. Though she hated to read, the books would supply something for her to do. But every time she looked at the door, she remembered she was a prisoner. Even the one window in the room, which nearly took up the whole back wall, was barred securely. Besides, she didn't like looking at the snow, and kept the drapes closed over the view.

There was a clattering sound and Mizuko turned her attention back to the door, a tray of food sat on the small shelf protruding from the feed-hole. It smelled delicious and she stumbled over and snatched it. The tray contained deep fried salmon with mashed potatoes and a bowl of rice. After she had grabbed her meal, a small can of soda rolled through after it. She grabbed it as well before dipping a finger in the potatoes and tasting them. No poison and it was perfectly cooked.

Suddenly the world didn't seem like such a bad place and Mizuko plopped back down on her bed to eat the food as fast as possible, while some how still being able to enjoy it. Everything had been prepared perfectly and tasted amazing. Mizuko couldn't believe her luck at how well they were suddenly treating her, compared to the cold cell she had been in hours ealier.

Shadows appeared in the light of her doorway and she glanced up slightly.

"Feeding the new prisoner, Kar?" Said one voice, deep and obviously male.

"Have you seen this one yet?" The one named Kar responded, his voice sounding older that his companion.

There was pause before Kar continued.

"Sie ist total heiß! Ich bedeuten Klasse A!"

"Keine Chance!"

"Ihre Brüste sind riesig!" Kar said enthusiastically.

Practically slamming her tray on the bed, Mizuko stood up and strut over to the little window.

"Hey!" She called out to the guards.

The two turned to her, they both appeared in their twenties, one with a clean shaven face and long black hair and the other with short brown hair and stubble. They both shared the look of slight surprise.

"I can understand German, morons!" She continued, glaring at he pair through the bars. "So stop talking about my boobs, bastards!"

The surprise was replaced by embarrassment and the two shuffled away.

"Aber sie ist eine Hündin." Kar mumbled under his breath to his friend.

"I heard that!" Mizuko yelled as she flung the empty soda can at his head, managing to squeeze her arm through the window.

Turning back to her room, she let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to the bookshelf. To her delight she found some manga amongst the other boring covers. She curled back up in her bed and began to read the one kind of novel she enjoyed.

_Author's Notes: It's been a long time, eh? Well sorry about that XD_

_Translating all the foreign languages was hard, and not all of it got translated correctly, I think. But if your curious about some of it, just go to iGoogle Translator. Originally Luciano was going to speak Spanish but I wanted to work on my Italian lol_

_I really like the idea of incorporating foreigners into the story. I'm not exactly sure where and when _Naruto_ takes place but I remember in one of the filler episodes (ugh, fillers) there was a character from America. I guess that somewhat inspired this idea, lol._

_I'll try to updated asap, but I'm not going to type if I don't feel like it, lol_


	39. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38 __Memories in the Snow_

The relationship between Mizuko and her mother had always been strained. The Shirasaki were strict in their teachings. Women were to grow up as geishas, and when they married, they retired from the career to settle down to have a family. The men were raised to be Kirigakure's finest warriors. Mizuko's father was one of the greatest of those warriors, becoming one of the Seven Swordsmen. She loved her father more than anything in the world. Naturally she loved her sisters and mother too, but that love had changed over time.

Mizuko was a failure at her geisha studies, no matter how hard she tried. She wanted to please her mother, so that way her mother would look at her with the same admiration she looked at her sisters with. Mizuko's mother, Yura, was a beautiful woman. He hair was the color of dark chocolate and it always smelled sweet. Her eyes were thin and seductive, but they also carried that motherly love. She was tall and she carried her self with both self-respect and a humble understanding of her position in the world. However, she was strict with the teachings of her children and wanted to make sure that they grew up to be the finest geisha in the Shirasaki clan. Mizuko was, in a sense, the disappointment of the litter. She loved her family dearly, but her mother expected what was impossible of her. Due to that, that relationship grew sour over time.

Mizuko's father was another story, when he wasn't painting the battlefield with blood, he loved being home with his children. While her sisters treated him with the reserved love and respect most parents expected of their children in the clan, Mizuko openly expressed, often receiving silent disapproval from her mother. But her father didn't care a bit. He always looked forward to coming home to a lively daughter who would come leaping into his arms. He would take her out eating, or play games with her, take her to the park and do what any ideal father would. Then, at night, Mizuko would listen at night to her father and mother arguing over the proper way to raise a child, and she would cry because she knew her parents argued because of her.

Mizuko's father and mother loved each other none the less though. Some people believed that her father had begun courting Yura because of her extreme beauty, but few people knew it was arranged. They hadn't loved one another when they married, instead they were more like two people who were just beginning to become friends. Love soon began to form after a year or two, but in the end, people wouldn't have been able to tell that it was an arranged couple.

Though she was supposed to be studying to become a geisha, Mizuko secretly longed to be like her father, but she never voiced these wishes. It wasn't until her father observed a scuffle that she had gotten into with some local boys that he realized she had talent. You see, her father had always wanted a son whom he could raise to be a fine shinobi, but alas, was give five daughters. When he saw Mizuko that day, he saw a chance to teach that unborn son of his through his youngest daughter. Thus, in secret, he began to train his daughter.

Mizuko had never been happier, and with the shinobi training her spirits lifted, and with her lifted spirits, her progress as a geisha also improved. Her mother steadily began to become proud of her, not even suspecting the secret training. Her father and her had been able to keep it under the table for almost a year, and Mizuko had made almost ingenious progress. At such a young age, she was able to master the art of the water affinity that was almost on par with her father's. He always told her that it was a shame that she had not been born into a family that would allow her opening pursue her passion, where she could show off her genius to the rest of the world. But it didn't matter if her skills had to be kept a secret, as long as her father was watching she was happy. However, neither of them had noticed that someone was taking note in her skills.

Everything was going smoothing until Mizuko's elder sister, Hazuki, stumbled across the training. Horrified by the sudden rebellion against the traditions of the clan, she ran back home that night to report to Yura.

That night, Mizuko and her sisters sat outside of the room where their parents angry voices could be heard. She received no comfort from her sisters, with the exception of the second youngest, who had always been the kindest towards her. The other just shot her hard glares. Her mother and father bickered back and forth, it was worse than any time that had come before. Her other's voice could have been called screeching if she were to raise her voice any higher. Her father tried to remain calm, but often raised his voice. She wanted to stick to traditions, to honor the clan, to honor the family and it's reputation. He wanted to honor Mizuko, he wanted her to be happy, to live off what she was good at, which was fighting, being a warrior.

That night she slept alone and he left the house for the night. Mizuko didn't sleep at all.

She continued her geisha studies and her progress improved, but she didn't have any of the enthusiasm that she had had before. Her father still treated her like his favorite daughter, but he hardly spoke with Yura, and Yura hardly even looked at Mizuko. The only time when Mizuko found joy was when she was with her father.

Then, he was sent to battle, and the family had faith in his as usual. He was gone for many days and nights. When the warriors returned, the women rushed out to greet them, even Yura couldn't hide her eagerness. Her father returned in the company of others, the ones who carried his body bag. Mizuko's mother broke down almost immediately, wailing and crying that it was her fault that he had died, because she hadn't had faith in him, because she had not let go of her anger. Mizuko was slow to the acceptance. How could she believe that the man who had always brought her joy was now gone? She fled from the scene, fled from the world, fled from life.

Still struggling with the denial, she was confronted by a traveler who wanted her money or anything valuable she was carrying on her at the time. She killed the man without hesitation, and the realization of what she had done wouldn't sink in until the next morning. She never told anyone about the incident, but another person, who had been watching at the time, was aware of the situation, already sensing the time to make his move was near.

All joy was gone from her life, and even though her mother had tried to mend their relationship, Mizuko ignored her family. She continued her studies, and soon began to attend parties with her "big sister" to better learn about the art. After awhile she was allowed to entertain small parties or single guests, which is how she met him. He was obviously not a resident of Kirigakure, he came from the mainland. Middle aged, part of him was very slightly attractive, but it was put off by his unsettling demeanor. He was graceful when he moved, he was graceful when he spoke, but there was a subtle malice to it. He was well dressed, but he didn't display riches. Mizuko was a little unsettled by him, but she was not afraid. He spoke kindly to her, but she sensed something about the way he spoke to her that was off, though she didn't know what it was.

Then he offered her a chance to be herself, asked her if she wanted to get away from this place that retrained her with tradition. He admitted to having had observed her over the past, and offered his condolences for the death of her father. His words sounded pretty and his offer sounded wonderful, Mizuko was greatly tempted. He explained the he found her ability to learn so quickly unmatched. It was the first time she had received praise from anyone other than her father.

She accepted the offer out of rebellious nature, to show her mother that she was going to be herself, and not what the world expected of her. She secretly packed that night and left that night without a word to anyone. She met up with the stranger at the rendezvous point, where they left without even a backwards glance.

The stranger's name was Orochimaru.

~*~*~*~

Mizuko opened her eyes slowly and stared up at the ceiling. She hadn't seen her family since then. A lot of the time she regretted deciding to follow Orochimaru, but she also knew she wouldn't be the person she is today if she hadn't. Which she wasn't sure if it that was a good or bad thing. But, if she hadn't, she would have the friends she had today. She smiled at that.

Luciano shivered and shifted closer to the fire. Sasuke eyed him warily, while I focused on cooking the snow hare we had been able to catch. Luciano didn't make eye contact with Sasuke, but every now and again he would look at me and I would smile, and he would smile back. I tried to speak to him in Japanese as much as possible so that way Sasuke could be included in our conversations, but he spoke it rather broken, so I had to help him along a bit.

After a while, he began to show me how his family had always prepared meat, and said that even though we didn't have spices, it still tasted just as good. We ate and turned in for the night, except for Sasuke who stayed up to watch. I dreamt peacefully that night. The curse mark boy did not visit me that night. Instead I dreamed of being in an open field where I was running. The grass was soft, and crunched lightly under my bare feet. The sun shone brightly over the field, making it seem as the though the tiny yellow wild flowers were glittering. My clothing whipped around me as did my hair, occasionally blinding me, but I didn't care. The field never ended, I never grew tired. Why I was running I did not know. Where I was running, I did not know. All I knew was that I was happy, that I was free.

When I woke up for the watch, Sasuke was watching me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You were smiling in your dream." He said softly. "Usually, you suffer from nightmares and sometime your cry out."

I flushed. I didn't know I cried out while I slept. I wondered what kinds of things I said.

"Does….." I paused. "Does the cure mark give you nightmares."

He closed his eyes.

"Yeah, not as often though. They used to worry me. Unsettle me." He opened his eyes halfway. "It's not a feeling I like to feel,"

I watched him as he debated whether or not to go on.

"Sometimes, they would take the form of Orochimaru, once it was me as a small child, I had that dream shortly after I received the mark." He paused. "Sometimes, my brother appears. Sometimes he says things, but other times he just stands there, silent. I try to hit him sometimes, but every time, my attacks have no affect."

"It means you feel powerless." I said.

He looked up at me.

"I've always been told that when you have dreams like that, it means that you feel powerless, that you can't stand up for what you believe it, or that you can't accomplish what you want to. You lack confidence."

I shifted, uneasily.

"You're so skilled," I admitted blushing. "I've always been jealous of your abilities. I don't think with your skills that you should be having dreams like that. But…..I don't think you're putting your skills to the right use, sometimes I wish that…."

I stopped, my face red.

He reached out, and touched my hair with his finger tips, but when he leaned towards me…

"Don't." I said softly. "Please don't."

He pulled away.

"You're my friend, Sasuke." I continued without looking up. "I don't want our friendship to be ruined over something like this."

We were both silent.

The fire crackled as it slowly died out. The moon lit up the snow which glittered ever so slightly. It looked beautiful, but in reality it was cold, and it got everywhere and became annoying. In here, in this small little cave made out of a collection of large rocks, it was warm, and we enjoy the beautiful illusion without reality reaching us. Off in the distance and owl hooted.

"You sleep." I said, forcing a smile as I looked up at him. "I'll start my watch now."

He nodded and made his way to his bedding.

I shifted towards the entrance of the cave and looked up at the glowing moon.

"Found it." Hiko said, quietly to Yukimaru who nodded in response.

They stared at the menacing fortress, huge in size, and heavy in defense.

"It's a killer fortress." Hiko said. "But they're not too smart."

"What do you mean?"

She pointed at the entrance and the area around it. "Notice something missing?"

Yukimaru stared for a bit. "There's no guards posted."

Hiko nodded. "They are too confident in the fortress' structure."

"Or they are planning an ambush and are purposely leaving themselves open."

"Good point." Hiko admitted.

She pulled out the headphone set from her pocket and attached it, hoping that they weren't out of range. She waited as she set out a signal to Sasuke's set. After about a minute, he replied.

"Yes?"

"We've located the base. I'd send up a flare but it'd give away our position, so-"

"Don't worry, were almost there, we have guide."

Hiko wondered but said nothing.

"Were going in now to check out the situation, and who knows, we might make it easier for you guys."

"Got it."

She removed the headphone.

"Let's go." She told Yukimaru, who nodded in response.

The two rushed forward, using the surrounding trees as cover. They reached the building but there were still no signs of any guards. Hiko observed the situation. A good few yards up was a window, which seemed like the best option at this point, considering she was sure they couldn't just waltz though the front door. They scaled the wall and slipped into the building, the window led to a catwalk that hovered above what seemed to be a library. They dropped onto the walkway silently, doing their best to make sure it didn't move or make any sound. Several shinobi, and what the pair guessed were workers were hanging out in the room below. They ran across to the opposite end as quickly and quietly as possible, until they found an air vent which they quietly pried of the wall and crawled into.

Moving around was easy for Hiko due to her small size, but Yukimaru was fairly tall and didn't maneuver as well. Hiko noticed his struggling, and decided that they would get out on the next opening that they encountered. Unfortunately, that nest opening was several feet from the ground. Hiko scanned the area, it was plain looking hallway and no one was in sight. She heard voices in the distance, but none were approaching, neither were any footsteps.

Hiko dropped down, tensed, and scanned the area before nodding and Yukimaru who followed. He stretched his arms when he stood up, obviously grateful to be free from the claustrophobic space. However, when the pair began to move onward, cautiously maneuvering around corners, Yukimaru stumbled over something. Hiko spun around at the sound of string snapping, and Yukimaru's eyes went wide. Not even a second later a high pitched alarm sounded off, red lights began to flash and a loud female voice began to call out:

"INTRUDER ALERT!!! INTRUDER ALERT!!! LOCATED IN SECTION B6-7114! INTRUDER ALERT!!! INTRUDER ALERT!!!!"

The pair began to book it, but it wasn't long until they became surrounded by Kyu shinobi. With a sharp click of the tongue, Hiko released the blades from her arms and attacked the nearest shinobi. Yukimaru glanced around frantically. He couldn't use his bow in such close combat. He took a few steps back, removed a kunai with a letter bomb attached from his pouch, and tossed it. It exploded and took out several shinobi, but since the distance was so close, the smoke enveloped both Hiko and Yukimaru. Hiko struggled, but was able to hold her own pretty wail, but since Yukimaru wasn't a close combat fighter and was now handicapped by the smoke, he started to panic.

Several times Yukimaru received painful blows, and by the time the smoke had cleared, he was on the floor panting. One of the Kyu shinobi was standing above him with a blade raised. Yukimaru squeezed his eyes shut, a tear leaking out and sliding down his face.

Ekima-san….He thought.

"Katon! Haisekishou no Jutsu"

Yukimaru's eyes snapped open. He watched ash began to envelope the enemies in front of him. He turned to see the ash emitting from between the lips of Karasu. Suddenly she bit down and the ash exploded into a great ball of fire. She straightened and wiped some remaining ash from her mouth, before smiling.

"Sorry for being late." She said with a smile.

Behind her, Sasuke was taking out opponents side by side with Hiko.

There weren't very many shinobi to begin with, but it was enough to quickly fatigue the group. After about five minutes, the group was already panting. Hiko was preparing to make another attack when one of the Kyu shinobi signaled for her to stop. She hesitated, giving him as confused look.

"If you surrender, and allow us to take you to our leader without any resistance." The man said. "Then perhaps you will be allowed to leave."

Karasu spit at the man's feet. "Screw you."

"What a pain you kids are." Said a familiar voice.

They all turned to see a familiar women emerge from the crowd, she gave them a friendly smile with her dark red lips and her red hair bounced as she approached.

"and to think I fed you guys." Osuzu said.

"I knew it." Sasuke muttered under his breathe.

_Author notes: HAI GUYS!!!! _

_Yes, yes, and yes, I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time, but I just haven't had the time, also, I've been working on more original stuff, so yeah, lol_

_Don't expect the next chapter too soon, I can't guarantee when it might come out._


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Water and Ice

Mizuko heard the alarm sound off, and she sat up immediately from her bed. She bounded up towards the door and peeked out from the bars to see shinobi running by. She watched and waited, making sure that no one else went racing past. She ran towards the window, grabbing the biggest book provided for her along the way. Continually she began to smash the book into the glass, it began to crack, then it shattered letting in a gust of freezing air. Mizuko shrunk back immediately, wrapping herself in her arms. However, the crack she had made wasn't big enough. She gritted her teeth, approached the window again and continued to slam the book into it. Finally at least half of the window broke away and she practically fell to the floor in agony. Still, she struggled back towards the door and placed her hand on the handle, which was beginning to grow colder. Quickly she released water from her palms and pulled her hand back as it began to freeze the handle over. Fighting against the cold she began to kick at the handle, but her body was quickly freezing. At last the handle snapped and she burst through the door, running in any direction to get away from the low temperature.

Her body quickly heated up and she made her way towards the room where she had first met Aisuji Tawera.

We all stared at Osuzu, who was smiling at us as though we had come to her restaurant again. She had seemed suspicious, so it hadn't really surprised us that she was now our opponent. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"My, my, you seemed like such nice kids." She said, shaking her head. "Well, you probably are, and we look like the bad guys to you, huh?"

She took a step towards us.

"But if your going to resist, then were just going to have to fight you."

We all tensed. There was a moment when we just stared each other down, then she came running at us, pulling out a scimitar like blade, only smaller. Sasuke brought up his sword and their blades met, I came from behind, my blade pointed at her back. She overpowered Sasuke, tossed him to the side and turned to block my attack. Hiko was about to join, but the Shinobi from earlier blocked her path, suddenly the remain shinobi (8 to be exact) all rushed forward. Yukimaru summoned his bow and arrows, but only pulled out a long tipped arrow, using it like a blade.

We fought, but the combination of their numbers and skills put us almost on the even line. Though we managed to do some damage to them and vise versa, we weren't making much progress. Sasuke threw a glance at Hiko and nodded.

"Suiton." She began. "Mizurappa!"

Water gushed out from her mouth and shot towards the enemy Kyu.

"Chidori!" Sasuke cried as he ran forward and plunged his hand into the water stream.

The enemies towards the front absorbed most of the attack crying out as they flew to the sides, slamming into the walls. If the attack hadn't killed them, chances out they would pass out and possibly be in a critical state. Osuzu, on the other hand, confronted the attack calmly.

"Futon!" She raised her sword. "Senmoufuu!"

A small but powerful tornado like wind swirled out towards us as she swung her blade. The wind overpowered Hiko's and Sasuke's combo and sent the attack right back at us.

"Hyouton!" Hiko called out. "Hyouro no Jutsu!"

A wall of ice rose up from the ground, engulfing the attack. I waited for the wall to shatter before releasing a Goukakyu fire ball. The attack scathed a few, but not enough to do some serious damage.

Osuzu sighed and tossed her hair. "Well, I have to say that-"

She was cut off by a loud explosion sound that caused the building to tremble. We were all jerked to and fro and some even fell, hitting the cool marble floor. Even the Kyu shinobi turned towards the direction of the sound. Once the shaking subsided, I noticed the enemy shinobi exchange glances.

"Isn't that the direction of the…"

"Aisuji-sama!" Called out one of them.

Hiko suddenly went racing past, towards the direction of the sound.

"Hiko-san!" I called.

She turned as she continued to run.

"I know it's selfish of me," She called back. "But I going on ahead. Good luck!"

Then she was gone.

I sighed. "That is something she would do."

Tawera watched the small screen on the arm of his throne. He casually flipped through the many different security camera's around the fortress, his face expressionless with the exception of the way his brow furrowed, but that was natural for him. The room was empty of all people but himself and was silent as a tomb. The only sound to be heard was the rhythmic but soft sound of the screen changing locations. Behind Tawera's throne was a large window that reach from floor to ceiling and almost took up the entire back wall. Large curtains made from fabric he had acquired in the orient were pulled to the side, revealing a beautiful view of the mountains that lay beyond the large ridge where his base had been carefully constructed. It was evening now and the light through the window caused the several objects and trophies Tawera had collect over the years to cast long dark shadows across the deep red carpet. A bird he kept in a cage next to him chirped cheerfully.

Tawera continued to flip through the camera until he came to the camera placed in front of Mizuko's room, where he had watched, slightly amused, as she threw a soda can at one of his German subordinates. However, now, with concern, he stared at the torn down door and the snow that had accumulated in the room itself. His eyes narrowed.

"Where…"

His thought were interrupted, and answered, by the sharp cry of:

"Suiton! Mizu Kamikiri!"

The doors to Tawera's room were knocked off their hinges and flung down onto the floor and as a slicing jet of water came hurtling towards him. The Kyu stood up, quickly weaved the signs and cried out sharply:

"Doton! Doryuu Hekki!"

A wall of rock rose from the ground and absorbed the impact of the water attack, but caused the wall to crumble. The building shook from the force of both the attack and the defense. When the smoke and debris had settled Tawera found himself starring at Mizuko who stood between the now door-less entrance, her hair swaying slightly in the updraft. Her eyes were narrow and her mouth formed a sharp frown. When Tawera had first met the girl, she was laid back and energetic. That was not was he saw now. Now he sensed determination, and intent….intent to destroy.

Mizuko stared back at Tawera, who stared at her with the same composed look, but this time he seemed to look at her as though she was a different person, a person who was a threat. She liked that look, it made her feel strong, it made her existence feel bigger. She raised an arm.

"Suiton." She said quietly. "Daibakufu no Jutsu"

Water encircled the young kunoichi before a large force of the liquid shot forward towards Tawera, who was stunned by the fact that Mizuko had not weaved a single sign before calling upon the attack. Or had she? Was she that fast? He attempted to dodge but the attack was too fast to avoid completely. He was able to avoid the worst of the attack by summoning another earth wall.

However, when the wall crumbled, Mizuko came bursting though, wielding one of the halberds that had been a part of a Knight's armor set. He rolled to the side as the blade came down sharply on his bronze throne. The sound echoed off the walls. Tawera drew a large dagger from his robes to defend against Mizuko's next attack. The sound of the clashing metal bounced around the room as Mizuko and Tawera took turns pushing each other back. The Kyu leader aimed for a weak point and Mizuko flipped back a few yards.

The two warriors stared at one another.

"Why did you take over the village?" Mizuko asked, her voice as even a still water.

Tawera did not answer right away. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I had always dreamed of becoming a shinobi ever since I was a boy, but, being the descendent of a New Zealand family, I was told I would never make it. The other children taunted me." He paused. "So I decided to prove them wrong and create an entire shinobi nation composed of foreigners that shared my dream. We took over the village because it was filled mostly with non-Japanese like us, however, when we had explained our plans, expecting their support, they turned us down, wanting to remain a peaceful town and not an enemy to the mainland. So we took them over by force, we needed the provisions and they completed those needs."

He stepped back,

"And now…" He said slowly. "we are close to achieving out dream."

His hand curled around something behind him.

"And I won't let you interfere!" He cried as he hurled a short spear towards Mizuko.

Her eyes went wide and she let out a gasp.

"Suiton!" She called out, quickly weaving the seals. "Suijinheki!"

Still, the defense was too late and the spear was already cutting through the water as it rose up to protect. She raised her arms to protect herself.

"Hyouton! Tsubame Fubuki!!"

A swarm of snow bird dived into the water wall, freezing it completely, along with the spear. Mizuko turned to see Hiko standing in the door way, a smile spread across her face. Her red bangs had practically been plastered to her face. She pushed her glassed back into place.

"Hiko!"

The small Kunoichi produced two pairs of folded blades from her coat and tossed them at Mizuko. She caught them and her smile widened.

"My Futago Shokei!" She cried. "You got them back for me."

Hiko smiled slightly as she approached her companion. "I figured you might want them back."

Her gaze shifted towards Tawera, and her expression turned serious.

"Ready to take him down?"

"Ready as ever!"

"Then let's go!"

The pair charged.

Sweat was dripping down my face. My eye lashes kept falling into my eyes and I had no time to attempt at getting them out, instead trying to do so from constantly blinking. My hair would stick to my face, and find it's way to my mouth, as though attempting to suffocate me. Out of the ten opponents, we had managed to only take out four. It was almost half, but six starts seeming like a lot when you get fatigued. Sasuke was just barley beginning to sweat and Yukimaru seemed fine, though I noticed he panted every now and again. I raised my blade and fended off an attack, but another Kyu came from behind and kicked out my feet from under me. I fell hard, but even though I knew my life would be at risk if I didn't move, It felt nice to just lay there, catching my breath. Something glinted and I saw a blade rushing towards me. My eyes when wide.

"Watch out!" I heard Sasuke's voice called.

But a figure appeared above me, knocking back my attacker. I recognized the figure.

"Luciano?" I said weakly.

He glanced down at me and gave me a soft smile. Osuzu's eye widened.

"Luciano???!? What are you doing on their side?! Your one of us!"

"Not by choice!" He said, his Japanese almost strong.

"I told you to…stay hidden, Luciano…" I said as I force my aching body to sit up. "You shouldn't have to do this because you helped us."

"I want to help Karasu." He said, still smiling. Then he was running towards Osuzu, attacking her as if they had never been part of the same team. His hazel eyes were blazing and his brown short brown hair swayed with every movement. He was older than me, maybe by a few years. However, I noticed the way Osuzu was almost hesitant about fighting him. It seemed strange.

I felt someone grab the back of my collar and drag me away from the battle. Sasuke leaned me up against the wall before pulling a bag from his pouch. He poured the context into my hand.

"Take these, and return to the fight." He said before running at an opponent who had taken notice of us. I stared at the solider pills in my hand, collect my breath, then popped them into my mouth. There was nothing at first but, within seconds I felt energy flow back thorough my body and I stood up, running my blade through a Kyu who had his back to me. That made five down.

Yukimaru had knocked up his bow and aimed it. I watched as air began to circulate around the arrow and when he released it, the entire right arm, and some of the torso of the male shinobi who had asked us to surrender, was pulverized. He was dead in seconds. He knocked up another arrow and shot a Kyu that had come charging at him. He received the shot in the head at point blank. Now, it was down to three.

A younger looking Kyu rushed at me and our blades met, he was strong and pushed me back, but kicked up sharply between his legs and he fell to the floor, his eye bulging as he cried out in agony.

"Sorry." I said with a shrug and a smile before moving on.

Sasuke had the second to last one caught between the wall and the tip of his blade. The Kyu looked from side to side, then booked it down the hallway, screaming something about reinforcements. One arrow from Yukimaru picked him off.

Osuzu and Luciano were in a blade lock. Though the Italian shinobi looked fierce, I saw something apologetic in his eyes. Osuzu still had a look of shock on her face. The lock broke and Luciano sent a wave of blade attacks at his former companion. She stumbled back, her eyes becoming more and more terrified. Then she dropped suddenly and even Luciano was surprised.

"I won't," She said shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I won't fight you! Kill me if you must, but refuse to raise my blade against you."

I'm sure I wasn't the only one taken aback. She had seemed to eager to fight us, even apathetic at the thoughts of our death. Tears spilled down her face. What was Luciano to her? Was he so important that she refused to kill him?

I watched as her thin eyebrows knitted together and her deep red lips trembled. She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head as she repeated over and over: "I won't do it, I won't do it."

"Osuzu…" Luciano said softly, leaning forward, reaching out a hand towards her.

Suddenly, another loud crash range out through the corridors, and every one turned. Dust and bits of stone dropped from the ceiling.

"Aisuji-sama…." Osuzu mumbled.

I gave Sasuke a concerned look. I knew Hiko was in that direction and if the leader of the Kyu was there as well…

Sasuke nodded.

"Yukimaru!" I called. "We're going."

He nodded an we ran towards the source. Osuzu and Luciano following behind.

The sound of whirling wind filled the room. The Futago Shokei sliced through the air, the darkening sun glinting off their metal surfaces. Tawera knocked one to the side and dodged the other one. Mizuko yank a fist back, and he noticed string glint between her fingers. He spun around just in time to block the blade he had just missed seconds ago. But just as he did, he sensed a presence behind him and moved just in time to dodged a fatal blow from Hiko. His sleeve slit open though, along with his skin, and blood burst forth. Tawera stumbled, regained his composure, then put some distance between himself and his opponents. We weaved the signs.

"Doton! Ganchuusou!"

He planted a hand onto the ground.

"Mizuko, move!" Hiko said urgently.

The pair bounded to the sides, but not quick enough. The earthen spikes rose up from the ground and managed to cut them pretty good on both their legs and arms. Mizuko cried out and fell. In seconds a shadow appeared over her and she glanced up to see Tawera's silhouette above her, blade raised. However, Hiko was there almost as fast, slicing open the front of this shirt, but not cutting his had good as she would have liked. He recovered quickly from the attack, though, and returned a hard kick to Hiko's stomach. She flew back, slamming into a nearby pillar, the beautiful pottery around her crashing and shattering against the ground. She groaned softly as she rolled to the side clutching her stomach.

As Mizuko struggled to get up, Tawera grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, crying out as she clawed at his arm. She took a shard of rock that had lodged itself into her leg in his earlier attack and plunged it into the inside of this elbow. He let out a painful bellow as he released her, staggering back. As she fell to the floor, he kneed her harshly under the chin. Mizuko skidded back a bit, spitting out a glob of blood. Tawera made his way to the top of a fallen pillar that led him towards the ceiling. He made the hand seals and placed his hand on the marvelous chandelier that hung above.

"Doton! Kajuugan no Jutsu!"

It was a beautiful creation, around the edges the crystals were a sharp diamond shape, but they slowly rounded out towards the middle. Mizuko watched as the artwork that one had great effort put into it making, quick turned to stone, its weight increasing, until it broke from its bonds and came hurtling towards her. She curled up in a ball in a futile effort to protect herself.

The sound of crystallization and cracking formed and the temperature around her dropped. She looked to see a wall of ice, then the chandelier made contact. Everything shuddered, and she was jerked to the side. She got up quickly, limping away as fast as she could. The ice began to crack then shattered. Mizuko dived, barley making it out of the danger zone. She panted her chest heaving, as she stood up she felt soft disruption of the air behind her. She spun around, weaving the seals as she did so.

"Suiton! Ja no Kuchi!"

A dragon of water erupted from her palm, tackling Tawera at full force, slamming him into the back window. He gasped sharply, bits of blood showering from his mouth. He panted a bit but when he looked up, he saw the setting sun glinting off a blade that hurtled toward him. The kunai lodged itself into his abdomen. He cried out a second time and looked down to see the letter bomb fuse nearing its end. He glanced up frantically and saw Hiko's arm raised, staring right at him. He gritted his teeth.

"All every wanted was-"

He was cut off by a silent snap. The bomb exploded. The flames and smoke curled outward in a sphere shape, sending a powerful gust of wind that knocked Mizuko and Hiko back towards the entrance of the room. The back window shattered, an thousand shards of glass flying in all directions. The Kunoichi pair curled up, but still the little knives lodged themselves into their skin like grains of sand. The smoke was then blown away from the scene by the sudden gust of cold air that came roaring through the windows like an enraged animal. Then silence.

Mizuko looked up. A tiny bit of debris tumbled down some of its larger relatives. The air was freezing, the room was destroyed and they looked like absolute shit, but they were alive. She turned to look at Hiko who's glasses had been broken, and looked no better than she did. He clothes were torn terribly, a sleeve and half a pant leg torn away. She was bruised and blood stained the edges of her mouth, but her eyes were still bright. Mizuko laughed, hesitant at first, then she broke into relieved laughter, letting out a victorious battle cry. Hiko smiled and let out laughter of her own.

_Author Notes:_

_YEAH! I'M ON A ROLL! AND IT'S DELICIOUS!!! (sorry bad pun)_

_I don't know, I guess the spark came back, lol, I'll probably start working on the next chapter soon since that will end the Arc. Yayz!_


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 The Melting Snow

The first thing we noticed was the huge doorway, that was lacking…well…doors. We were able to quickly determine though what had happened to them. The doorway led to a huge room with a high ceiling. At one point it was probably that it was beautiful, but it was apparent that it no longer was now. Delicate pottery was in pieces all over the rubble strewn floor, which might have once been a deep red carpet. Beautifully designed curtains and tapestries were torn and shredded like paper, reduced to simple rags hanging from the walls or lifeless on the floor. Pillars that were built for the purpose of supporting the ceiling were now cracked and fallen giants, one even had even torn through the front wall. And what appeared to be a stone chandelier of exquisite design and craftsmanship lay shattered and undone in a bed of sharp melting ice.

None of these details had caught my attention right away, no, we were much to distracted; for when we turned the corner Hiko, looking a bad as the tapestries I had described earlier, had just released an exploding kunai from her grasp and had lodged itself in the abdomen of a middle-aged man, dressed in rich, but torn, clothing. His dark skin was riddled with creases that could only be created by a person who's brow is all ways knitted together and their mouth pulled down in a harsh frown. Now, though, that face was wide with shock and fear. He opened his mouth to say something, but I had no time to find out what it was. The three of us who had just arrived ducked down for cover as bomb's fuse reached it's end.

The explosion was deafening and the force it sent out was overpowering. I would have been sent flying down the stairs we had just climbed seconds before had it not been for Sasuke putting himself between me and them. I didn't mean to, but I clung to him, tightly holding to the fabric of his shirt, as though he would suddenly disappear and I would be sent tumbling. Something behind shattered like glass and cold draft came rushing in. Smoke was everywhere and dust clung to the sweat coating of our bodies. It surged into my lungs, and my body shuddered and I coughed violently. The arms around me tightened their hold.

Somehow both slowly and quickly the dust and smoke settled and silence made it's entrance, bringing with it a ringing sensation that settled in our ears. I let out the breath I had realized I was holding, my chest heaving. Though we were still sweating, the cold air chilled our skin and we lingered between hot and cold. I shivered, but it was warmth was all around me.

There was laughter and cries of victory that sounded from the room in a voice that could have only been Mizuko. I turned my head to see, to my great relief, that despite their physical appearance, the both her and Hiko were alive and well. My tense body relaxed and I leaned into the warm body around me with a deep sigh.

"Yukimaru!" I heard Mizuko's voice said. "Karasu!"

I turned again, to see my friend's face, though there was happiness in her voice when she had called my name, there was confused amusement on her face as she looked at me now. Quickly I recalled why warmth surrounded me. My face red, I pushed away from Sasuke, gave him a quick embarrassed glance, then rushed towards my friends. I flung myself at Mizuko wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm so glad your okay!" I said. "I was so worried!"

I felt the breath of her sigh on my shoulder.

"Yeah." She said softly. "But I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Hiko."

We turned to her, and she blushed ever so slightly. "It was nothing."

Mizuko put a hand on her head and she winced.

"Who could have known small people could be so useful!"

Hiko gave a glare and slapped her hand away. I smiled before turning to Yukimaru and bounded up to him. I wasn't sure what to say so I just took his hands smiled wider. He blushed.

"You are very skilled." I said finally. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"T-thank you." He said, giving a small smile.

I looked to Sasuke as I released Yukimaru's hands. He stared back at me with the same blank look he always wore. I gave him a embarrassed grin.

"Thank you."

He just looked away.

Mizuko came bounding up behind me and put and arm around Yukimaru. He let out what sound like a surprised squeak. His face became bright red and his eyes averted hers.

"See? Even you can be useful!" She teased. "And smile more often! It's cute."

He mumbled something and continued to look away. Mizuko laughed, and Hiko came up and chastised her. The three continued to tease and argue (well Yukimaru didn't really) as I walked up to Luciano. He smiled, he may not have understood what we were saying, but he could read the relief and happiness on our faces, of that I was sure. His hazel eyes were soft and I knew what he was thinking about.

"Thank you, we would have never gotten here as soon as we did without you" I told him softly in Italian.

"No," He responded in Japanese. "I thank you."

He laughed.

"Now you can return to you family."

He nodded.

"It'll be nice to see them again, and my little sister, she's probably about thirte-"

The was a sickening sound

His eyes grew wide and the smile on his face faded. His mouth now hung open slightly in shock. He let out a strange noise.

"Luciano?"

I looked down.

The blade was covered with his blood, which dripped slowly to the floor. The blade had a scimitar shape.

Again a strange noise escaped from his throat. The sword was yanked back brutally. Luciano cried out sharply, and dropped into my arms.

"Luciano?" I asked, my voice growing urgent. "Luciano!?"

He began to release short wheezing breaths. Cradling him, I lowered his body to the floor. Those hazel eyes were budging as they looked up at me, pleading, tears begin to spill from the edges. His hand curled around my arm. The wheezing turned to short gasping breaths, quickening over time.

"Luciano?!"

His eyes focused on me completely, now practically hyperventilating.

"Io….Io…."He choked out.

Then his chest stilled, the light left his eyes along with a chilling sigh. The grip on my arm loosened and the body in my arms went limp.

"LUCIANO?!?!"

I shook the shell, hoping the light would return.

"Luciano! LUCINAO!" I screamed. "NO! NO!"

I glanced around, as if hoping to find something that would be of use, something that could return him. My eyes fell on a cage inside the throne room. Within the cage, a small songbird lay still.

There was an annoyed sigh above me. I looked up to see Osuzu tossing her hair to the side. She observed the blood on her blade with mild interest.

"What a moron." She said, her voice bored. "He shouldn't have betrayed Aisuji-sama."

She looked down at me and her dark red lips formed a cruel smile.

"But in the end what use is an idiot who fall for simple acting tricks. What a moron." She repeated, letting out a high pitched laugh.

Something inside me began to boil. A heaviness began to form in my stomach. My grip on Luciano's body tightened.

"You…" I said, just barely loud enough to be heard.

The room was dead silent. Osuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? 'You?' You what?"

Somewhere, deep inside my mind, or maybe it was my soul, something snapped.

"YOU BITCH!"

I hadn't felt my body move, suddenly I was on top of her, continually slamming my fist into her face. I wanted her to bleed, I want that sharp nose, those thin eyebrows, those full deep red lips, I wanted them all to be crushed, all to implode into her face! Her stupid face!

Why? Why did he have to die? Why do they always have to die? He had a family to return to, but…but….

I froze, fist raised in the air. I didn't see it, but I felt the warm blood on my knuckles, running down between my fingers, sliding down my arm, where it dripped off at my elbow.

Osuzu looked up at me, her face emotionless, but it was covered in blood. Her nose was broken, smashed down and disgustingly crooked. The red of her lips were smeared, mixing with the blood, the teeth on the inside of her mouth chipped and breaking. Yet all she did was look up at me with swollen eyes and let out low raspy breaths.

I didn't feel anything. She was broken, like I had wanted, but I felt to satisfaction, I felt to redemption. She had killed Luciano. She should die. Then why didn't the pain end? Why did it continue to grow?

I felt a hand on my upraised hand.

"Karasu…" Said Mizuko's voice.

I didn't respond. I thought the building had started shaking again, but it turned out to be me.

"Karasu…" She repeated a little louder.

"No!" I said, pulling away from her touch.

"Karasu this won't-"

"No! I won't!" I drew back slightly. "I won't be like you!"

Osuzu continued to stare, her expression set like stone.

"I won't be like you!" I repeated.

Mizuko, took me by the arm, and brought me to my feet. I allowed her to do so, and followed her when she lead me away. Sasuke was the first person I saw, even though I really didn't want to see anyone. His face was only slightly altered. His dark grey eyes were open wider and his lips were parted just barley. Something about the expression hurt me, not because it was coming from him, it was just the emotion I read in it. I looked away.

There was silence around, the kind of silence that makes you want to scream, because all the emotions that make it are made of negatives, and their directed at you.

A soft groaning could be heard in the distance. No one paid it any mind, but when it began to grow louder as it traveled in our direction, everyone's attention was averted. The sound echoed over and below us, then abruptly ended. We exchanged glances, then the whole structure shuddered violently. We all swayed, trying our best to keep our balance. Yukimaru almost fell and held onto a nearby pillar for support. The groaning resumed, this time accompanied my a unnerving splitting sound. Everything jerked. Then it was still.

"What the hell was that?!" Hiko said, looking around nervously.

"I have no-" Mizuko stopped. "The ridge…" She murmured.

"The what-" I began.

The splitting sound grew louder and the whole building dropped down a bit. We hit the floor, almost bouncing. The groaning grew louder and a something heavy fell somewhere in the fortress. Cries of panic echoed through the hallways.

"The foundation is crumbling." Said the soft voice of Osuzu.

We looked in her direction, but she neither returned the favor, nor said anymore.

"We have to go guys!" Mizuko said urgently. "Now!"

The tone of her voice was enough to make us obey without question. We all bolted for the door, quickly calculating our best route of escape. I glanced back. Osuzu lay still on the floor, looking at the ceiling as it began to rain debris. Her look hadn't changed. I wasn't sure how to feel but then she looked over at me, and gave me what appeared to be a triumphed smile. I didn't understand at the time.

The debris grew in size and my view of her was blocked when the hallway began to cave it. The last thing I saw was that bloodied mouth curled into a smile. Then she was gone.

For a moment the ominous structure teetered on the edge of the ridge, groaning in protest, then it dropped, and the screams could be heard form the people who had been unable to make it out. They were quickly silenced though, once the fortress made contact and collapsed into itself. The sound echoed through the mountains, and sent shivers down my spine. It was a terrible event to watch, yet we stayed to do exactly that.

The remaining Kyu and any workers who had lived at the base, looked around aimlessly, some crying others cursing. Every now and again, I heard someone voice thankfulness. It was a strange moment, filled with mixed emotions, even for us.

We used one of the snow mobile vehicles to get back to the village. Mizuko and I snuggled together under a thick blanket, sharing body heat in order speed up the heating process, especially on Mizuko's behalf. She shivered but her eyes were distant, she wasn't there with me, she was in a memory, far away from where she physically sat.

I, too, must have looked distant. I saw the trees, racing past, as the snow settled on their branches and glittering in the light of the almost set sun. It glowed red like fire, dropping down behind the mountains in the direction where the fortress had once stood strong, as if leaning down to scoop up the lost lives and escort them to the afterlife, the smoke the rose between the peeks being those souls moving on. Moving on up into the fiery sky and into the soft clouds. It was a beautiful sight. But one soul wasn't moving on. I sensed, saw it, smiling in my mind.

The world blurred and fell into darkness.

She had been a different person at that moment. That's what Sasuke saw. Her eyes darkened up, something in her pulled itself free. He saw that in the way they burned crimson. He saw that in the way she moved. The way she tackled down her victim, the way her fist moved as though it had a mind of it's own. What he saw was not Karasu, what he was, was something else. What he saw was a being made up of darkness. What he saw was vengeance.

But most of all, what he saw, and what unnerved him the most, was himself.

Sasuke saw what he could have been his future. He wanted to reach out for her, tell her stop, tell her it was pointless. But he knew those words would be hypocritical even to his own ears. He would be telling her to not live the life he did. Was that what he would become in the future? An animal run my savage instinct? A being filled only with hate and violence? He saw all this in Karasu. And he watched without moving a muscle. He watched and refused to accept that he was seeing what could become of him. He refused to see himself in that.

She returned though, the crimson faded the malice melted. Her frail body shook, like he had seen before when she stood covered in blood. She cried out against herself, she cried out against her victim. She refused to be like them. Sasuke doubted that she knew who she was talking too. Maybe she thought she was talking to Osuzu. Maybe she thought she was speaking against the darkness in her heart. But he knew. He knew who every word and every syllable of that statement was directed at. He knew that statement was for him. She refused to be like him, she refused to be his future. In that short amount of time, they had made a connection and she hadn't even realized. Sasuke knew all of this.

He ignored it.

Instead he glanced back at the girl. Her head rested on the shoulder of her friend as she slept. The blanket was pulled up to her chin but he could still see the steady rising and falling of her chest. Her eyelids fluttered every now and again, her hair occasionally brushing across her face as the wind tossed it gently.

Something inside Sasuke warmed, though he might not have realized it.

They reached the small village when the stars had reached their peek and the moon hovered above, spying through the trees. Sasuke had suspected that the village would have long fallen into a slumber by now. Instead they had gathered, many holding candles as a source of both light and warmth. They were bundled and snow had gathered on their clothing and heads. Even Sasuke wondered how long they had been out there. When he brought the vehicle to a stop, their eyes watched him eagerly. He pretended to not even notice them and told Yukimaru to help get the others out from the back. Hiko was the only one who stared back directly at the villagers.

One of them couldn't wait any longer.

"The Kyu?" Asked a man with a short graying beard, his head covered with a cap. "The Kyu, are they…gone?"

"We saw the smoke!" Called out a women's voice.

Hiko looked to Sasuke, who finally turned his attention to the people. It almost seemed as if the people leaned forward in order to better hear the response. Their eyes were wide and waiting.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

Their face dropped to shock, to disbelief. There was an eerie silence, then the man who had first spoken up turned to face the rest of the village.

"THE KYU ARE GONE!" He yelled.

A huge cheer rose from the crowd. Women kissed their husbands. Children began to dance around and clap. So people raised their arms to heaven and praised a god of some kind in their various tongues. Even men began to start crying.

Hiko tried her best to quiet them, but they hooted all the louder. A large man came shoving toward the front of the crowd, until he was face to face with the shinobi. The worried expression that had formed his face when he had emerged now fell with relief and he smiled.

"Himoru?" Hiko called softly.

"I'm so glad to see that you are all alright." He paused. "Well, I mean alive."

When he noticed Sasuke removing a sleeping Karasu from the mobile, he approached.

"Give her here." He said softly.

Sasuke shook his head silently, Himoru smiled at that and gathered up Mizuko instead. She appeared so small in his arms.

When the crowd finally noticed the sleepers, they quieted down and allowed Himoru and the other to pass through easily. He took them back to his house naturally, where they were placed into the rooms of his daughters. Sasuke settled down on the couch where he was to sleep, and stared into the crackling fire before him, sending it's refuse up through the chimney. Outside the villagers had gathered and begun to sing, sometimes songs from their personal heritage that not everyone knew, but still hummed along with. Occasionally they sung something in the Japanese tongue. They waved their candles through the air in unison. Secretly, Sasuke wished Karasu could see it, he knew it would make her smile.

"They'll be forever grateful to you, you know." Came Himoru's voice from above.

Sasuke glanced up every so slightly.

"You've saved us all from a life of fear, and give our children a generation worth growing up in." He smiled kindly. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Sasuke returned his gaze to the fire. Then placed his head on his pillow.

Himoru stared down at him a while longer, but when he realized he wasn't getting any response, he turned away. Sasuke listened to his receding steps, then closed his eyes.

"My goal isn't to save lives." He said, just barley loud enough to be heard.

Himoru's footsteps stopped. There was a long pause.

"I see." He said in a sad voice.

The next few days were rather hectic. The doctor came to Himoru's house to tend to our wounds. Mizuko had it bad, she was not only badly injured, but the cold had affected her greatly. She was restricted to bed most of the time and, miraculously, she never once complained about it. She slept most of the day away, only waking to eat, or to relieve herself. The rest of us had healed enough to leave the house within two days. During those days, many people had come to see us, bring thanks and sometimes even gifts, however, Himoru sent them away.

We tried to repair our clothing to the best of our ability but, some of it was beyond that. So we shopped for something temporary in the village. So many people approached us at that time, to shake our hands, to thank us. Whenever we tried to buy something they would give it to us for free, even when we insisted on paying, they refused to take no for an answer. Even the food was given to us for free. By the time people started brining gifts, we had learned to just accept them with a smile.

Truth be told, I didn't want them to thank us, I didn't want their praise. Mizuko told me of the goal of Aisuji Tawera. We had destroyed an organization of people who had simply wanted to follow their dreams, to prove wrong the people who had told them it was impossible. Yes, their methods were questionable, but everyone gets misguided. Perhaps they could have been reasoned with, then Luciano would still be alive. We destroyed the dreams of so many people we didn't know. How could I accepted their thanks? In the end though, why was it we had done what we had? It wasn't to free these villagers. It wasn't to save the world from a great threat. No. It was simply because Orochimaru saw this organization as being problematic for him in the future. Because they were a small thorn on the bush, that he knew might just end up pricking him, and thus had it removed.

Like the last mission, I felt no triumph, other than the fact that I was alive. Was it really worth it though?

I don't think I ever felt it was.

Once Mizuko was healed, Sasuke announced that it was time for us to leave. We packed up our things and loaded them onto the boat that would take us home. Himoru gave hugs to those of who would allow it, and shook hands with Sasuke. As we boarded the ship, people called out to us, wishing us luck, thanking us again. They continued to do so even when the boat began to pull out. They waved enthusiastically and I waved back. There on the edge of the dock though, I saw an elderly face with a milky eye. Lou raised a wrinkled hand up in a motionless wave. The smile on his face inspired mine to do the same. I continued to watch him until was but a small shape against the islands silhouette, and even still when that became a dot on the horizon. I never saw the place again.

The next day, Mizuko came and sat down next to me on the deck. The temperature had begun to heat up so she spent less time inside. Sasuke was leaning on the bow, watching the view ahead. Though my gaze was on him, my attention was not, I was deep in thoughts about the past week. Mizuko was quiet at first, then she began to stare at me. I looked over lazily.

"Yes?"

She leaned towards me slightly.

"What up with Sasuke?"

I looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Like I haven't noticed." She said, still keeping her voice low. "I can see there something going on between you two."

I flushed.

"The-there's nothing." I lied.

"Mmm-hmm," she raised an eyebrow. "I _have _gone through geisha training you know. I've been trained to read emotions, especially male ones."

I sighed.

"He's obviously the chaser." She continued. "When did it start?"

"That one night at the inn after the first mission, not too long before we went to the bath."

She clicked her tongue. "Not smart." She said. "That was not a good time to make a confession."

"Well…." I paused. "It wasn't really a _confession_…"

She stared at me.

"He kind of well…just…" My face grew hot.

"He didn't!" She said, still keeping her voice low.

I nodded.

"What a dumbass!" She said with a laugh, shaking her head. "He obviously has no experience with these things."

There was an awkward pause.

"Oh!" Mizuko said suddenly.

I jumped at the sudden phrase. She pulled a small booklet from her jacket.

"What's that?"

She held it up. The cover read _Horoscopes_.

"I bought it in the village after I started noticing the strange behavior between you two."

_Really? I mean really?_

"You're both Leos right?" She asked.

"I…guess?" I wasn't really to sure to be honest.

She flipped through her little book, then scanned down the page. I waited quietly.

"Well," She began. "You seem to harbor most of the positive traits: generous and warmhearted, creative and enthusiastic, broad-minded and expansive, faithful and loving. However, not to surprisingly, Sasuke seems to have inherited the negative side of things: pompous and patronizing, bossy and interfering, dogmatic and intolerant."

"Defiantly pompous and dogmatic." I agreed.

"They are ambitious, courageous, dominant, strong willed, positive, independent, self-confident there is no such a word as doubt in their vocabularies,"

_No doubt? Defiantly BS._

"… and they are self-controlled. Born leaders, either in support of, or in revolt against, the status quo. They are at their most effective when in a position of command, their personal magnetism and innate courtesy of mind bringing out the best of loyalty from subordinates. They are uncomplicated, knowing exactly what they want and using all their energies, creativeness and resolution to get it, as well as being certain that they will get whatever they are after."

_Last part is defiantly Sasuke._

"Their faults can be as large in scale as their virtues, and an excessively negative Leonian can be one of the most unpleasant human beings imaginable, displaying extreme arrogance, autocratic pride, haughtiness, and excessive hastiness of temper."

_Sasuke~._

"If jealously suspicious of rivals, they will not hesitate to use cunning, lies and trickery to discredit them. Self-centeredness, greed for flattery, boastfulness, and bombast, pomposity, snobbish superiority, and overbearing, and intolerant disdain of underlings; to whom they will nevertheless delegate the carrying out of minor details in their grandiose schemes, and from whom they are not above borrowing immoderately if an occasion necessitates it." Mizuko paused. "I didn't understand about half of that."

"Same here." I agreed. "But it sound like Sasuke."

We both giggled a bit, and the subject of our conversation turned his head back a bit. We both lowered our voice, glad that the wind was blowing in our favor. Mizuko continued.

"Any of these can be characteristic of Leo. Add to them a passion for luxury, a lust for power, unlimited….oh…" She stopped.

"What?" I asked, now interested.

She cleared her throat and lowered her voice even further. "…unlimited sexual lust,"

_Great, absolutely perfect._

"and emotional indulgence, and a character emerges that no one would want to know either in public life or private. Fortunately it is rare that a Leo is so undisciplined as to give way thoroughly to this list of vices, and their tendencies to them are usually balanced by an innate wisdom. Those who are afflicted with them also have the intelligence it takes to consciously and actively overcome them."

We glanced at each other skeptically.

"In his or her relations with others the Leo type is open, sincere, genuine and trusting. Outgoing, spontaneously warm hearted and plain spoken, though never lacking in kindliness, Leos are more disillusioned than the average if let down by those they trust. They are not good judges of character and are inclined to favoritism and an exaggerated faith in their followers which too often ends in disappointment. They have a strong sex drive and are so attracted to the opposite sex that they find it hard to be constant; they can be so intensely sexual as to become dissolute. They may have numerous love affairs for their love of pleasure and beauty is liable to drive them from one attractive partner to another."

"Somehow that doesn't sound like Sasuke. He never really show much interest in relationships…well…besides…." I paused. "But if he is like that, what a douche bag!"

"They are very much inclined to deceive. Their marriages may fail for the same reason, yet they are sincere and generous to their lovers while love lasts, and will remain attached to their homes so long as it is run for their benefit. They demand service but are incapable of giving it."

She stopped.

"Is that it?"

She shrugged. "Everything that's interesting."

"I don't really buy that stuff." I said leaning back. "Sasuke doesn't even fit some of those-"

"You know," Mizuko cut it. "You're a Leo too."

"Yeah, but I'm not like that…" I said defiantly. "As I said, I think that stuff is BS."

She smiled. "Say what you want."

She leaned back and continued reading a flipping though the books pages. I looked forward to see Sasuke with his back still towards us, but he was glancing over his shoulder, I could see his eyes through his bangs as they floated on the wind. We stared at each other for a while, but like always, I was the first to drop my gaze.

Instead I looked at the sky. The clouds were clean and while, fluffy and soft. A seagull called out as it flew above, a few other following while echoing it's cry. The breeze felt nice and for just a moment, I thought I would like time to stop so that I could remain in this calming moment forever.

However, things like this are never made to last.

_Author Notes:_

_And the arc ends!!!! Yayz! Kind of a sad ending, though I threw some horoscope info in the end there, so maybe you learned something new, lol. I hadn't really realized that I had give Karasu a Leo birthday, well, I did, but it didn't click that Sasuke was a Leo as well. Fail! *slaps face*_

_Anyways! I hope you enjoyed it. The last bit of the chapter wasn't too good, I know, but….oh, well, lol _


End file.
